


Lucky0Stars NSFW Ficlet Collection

by Amarxlen, HinataOC



Series: Lucky0Stars Collections [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlets, Kingdom Hearts Smut, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Second Person, Smut, kingdom hearts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 95,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarxlen/pseuds/Amarxlen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataOC/pseuds/HinataOC
Summary: These are all the NSFW Ficlets from our Tumblr Kingdom Hearts Imagine Blog, Lucky0Stars!Each ficlet is based off requests we receive on the blog.Requests left in comments will not be taken. If you’d like to send a request, please visit us at lucky0stars on tumblr!





	1. Vexen X Fem!Reader

Vexen X Fem!Reader

\----------------------------------

You stretched your arms, letting out a large yawn. Lab equipment surrounded you and files filled with various reports were spread across your desk. You looked over the entirety of your work, your eyelids heavy from exhaustion, fighting the urge to fall asleep in your seat.

“You should take a break.” Vexen’s voice caught your attention.

“Only if you take one with me.” You replied, glancing over your shoulder at him with a coy smile.

He stood with his back to you, at a long white counter that was covered with vials and experimental supplies. “Perhaps at a later time.” He replied, waving you off without glancing back at you.

You spun around in your revolving chair and looked him over. He was intently focused on his work, not caring that it was the middle of the night and that you were the only two remaining at the lab. Everyone else in the Organization had either gone to sleep or was off doing their own important missions.

Despite not having a heart, you could feel a flutter in your chest. A warmth that covered you from looking at Vexen. He wasn’t necessarily the most handsome man you had ever seen, but he was the only person that could make you feel as if you still had a heart. He helped you remember what it was like to have genuine emotions, even if those moments were few and far between.

You stood from your seat and walked over to him, leaning your back against the counter so he could see you. He barely cast a side glance towards you, before focusing back on his work.

“You shouldn’t be overworking yourself.” You told him, getting a sigh in response.

“I don’t appreciate you using my own words against me.” He sent you a look, but not without the slightest hint of a smile on his lips. “Regardless, I must complete this experiment. Rest can wait.”

“Vex,” you brought your hand to his arm, making him pause. “Just a short break. Please.”

He let out a long breath as he looked towards you. “Fine.” He straightened up, his eyes finally meeting with yours. “What do you suggest we do?”

His words caused your mouth to curve into a smirk, even if you knew he hadn’t intended any sort of innuendo. Turning towards him, you snaked your hands around the back of his neck, your smirk growing at the way his face flushed in response.

“I can think of a few things.” You told him, your eyes going towards his lips.

He cleared his throat, placing his hands at the sides of your waist in attempt to push you back, but you could feel the reluctance in his actions. “Y/N, I hardly think this is the time—”

You cut him off by meeting your lips with his. His breath hitched, his hands tightening around you. Your lips moved gently against his, not daring to try to deepen the kiss. A whimper traveled up your throat as you felt his lips beginning to move against yours. He was always hesitant, but that only made you want him more.

He waited until you broke away, your lips barely apart as you gazed into the others eyes. His hands relaxed on your sides, his breath evening out.

“Sorry,” you whispered, laughing softly when he smiled back uneasily. You ran your fingers through his hair. “We haven’t gotten any time alone together lately.”

“Y-Yes,” he stammered, clearing his throat again. “Well, I… have had much to do.”

“I know,” you sighed with a chuckle. “You always do.”

He winced at your words, but didn’t say anything in response. You filled the silence by pressing your lips back against his, this time with just a bit more intensity. His lips moved against yours, but with a reluctance, as if he were unsure how far to go or was afraid of doing something wrong. You took his bottom lip in your mouth, gently sucking and eliciting the slightest moan from him that made a certain spot between your legs swell.

Your lips parted from each other’s, both of you breathing heavily. “Can we try something?” you asked, your voice barely a whisper.

“I-I…” Vexen swallowed thickly, his hands almost shaking at your sides.

“…Please?” You begged, kissing his jawline and feeling him shudder underneath your lips.

He shut his eyes, nodding quickly, not trusting his words. You smiled against his skin, pulling away and grabbing his hand. He quirked up an eyebrow at you, following as you led the way back to your chair. His eyes widened when you went in front of him and pushed him to sit down.

“What are you–” He began to ask, his hands up as you climbed into his lap, straddling him, but his voice was cut off as you met your lips with his.

“Trying something,” you told him with a soft laugh, leaning your forehead against his.

“Y-Y/N, we’re not exactly in the most private place for this.” He pointed out, his face flushing deeper by the second. “Someone could walk in at any time.”

You pulled just far enough away so you could see his face and huffed, “It’s the middle of the night. How often are you interrupted at times like this?”

“With you around? Quite often.” He quipped, his voice shaking from nerves and making you chuckle.

“Just… go with me on this, alright?” You smiled reassuringly, kissing him again and feeling your chest flutter as he sighed in your mouth.

A shaking breath escaped him as your lips traveled along his jaw to his neck, his hands clenching the arm rests of the chair.

“Wrap your arms around me,” you murmured against his skin as more of a plea rather than an order, while toying with the collar of his lab coat.

His trembling hands met with your back, slowly running up your spin. He whispered out your name, making you hum as your hands slid under his coat. Neither of you were in your Organization cloaks, but wearing thin clothes under your lab coats. Vexen’s warmth seeped through his shirt, heating your cool fingertips. Your lips met back together when you pulled back from his neck, Vexen taking more of the lead as he took in your bottom lip and gently sucked. You whined, wanting more.

Pulling away, you smirked at his confused expression as you shrugged off your coat. His eyes danced over you. It was so rare that either of you could see the other without some sort of coat covering a majority of the other’s body. Your shirt clung to every soft curve of your body and you had made sure to wear something more low cut than usual. You allowed him to look at you, before grabbing the bottom of your shirt and pulling it off over your head.

Vexen’s lips parted, his breath leaving him as he watched the fabric be tossed to the floor. His eyes darted over your body, his skin flushed as he was rendered completely speechless. Without you having to encourage, his hands went to the sides of your waist. You grinned, meeting your lips back together.

His hands trailed up and down your body as you suckled his bottom lip. A groan rumbled in his chest, his fingers tightening against your skin. You moaned as he rolled his hips, feeling his hardening shaft pushing between your legs. You never imagined this could actually happen with him. Without your hearts. Without truly being alive. But somehow, having him there in that moment made you feel like maybe you were.

You kissed along his jaw, suckling his neck to leave your mark on him. His breath hitched, his hands along your hips as you rolled against him. Your lips reached his collar bone, nipping at the soft skin and smirking at the way his chest rumbled at the sensation. You pushed away his coat, making it crumble on the back of the chair so you could run your hands along his shoulders. He wasn’t as muscular as some of the other Members, but you could still feel the lean muscle underneath your fingertips.

His hands tightened around your hips as he thrusted forward, his body reacting to yours on its own. Both of your breaths cut short from the sensation, seeming to heighten with every thrust.

“Vex,” you gasped out his name. “I need you inside me.” You whispered in his ear, smirking at the pleasurable sigh he gave in response. He was completely lost in what you were doing to him.

Despite the way his pace quickened, you pushed yourself off, standing up in front of him. He reached out for you, but you stepped just far enough away where he couldn’t touch. Reaching behind your back, you unclasped your bra, watching Vexen’s eyes as the fabric slipped off your chest. He was mesmerized by you, panting at sight of your hands gliding down your own body.

Reaching your pants, you undid the clasp, slipping them off and kicking them aside as they reached the floor. You didn’t know where this confidence was coming from, but seeing the way Vexen’s eyes danced over you made you want to go even further. His usual collected disposition was gone, replaced with a lust you never imagined seeing in him. Your fingers toyed with the sides of your panties, your hips swaying side to side as you bit your lip with a coy smile.

You had him, and you were going to draw it out as long as possible. You leaned forward, your breasts hanging in front of you as you smirked at Vexen. Running your hands along his legs, you moved to kneel down in front of him, an entire plan ready in your mind. You gasped as Vexen grabbed your arms, pulling your back on top of him and meeting your lips together. His intensity had you moaning, as he ran his hands up the sides of your waist to your breasts.

“Where did this side of you come from?” You asked breathlessly, as he kissed down your neck to your chest.

He hummed against your breast, before pulling away so he could speak. His chest heaved as he shook his head, “I-I haven’t the faintest idea.” He kissed between your breasts, the sensation making you sigh pleasurably as you slung your head back. “I’ve…” He paused, pulling back enough so he could meet his eyes with yours. You looked back at him as his hand cupped your cheek, a gentle, loving touch that brought a warmth to your face. “Never felt anything like this before.”

His words echoed through you, part of you wishing you could melt into his arms, but it all felt so empty. There was something missing, something that should have swelled from those words. You swallowed hard, shutting your eyes and leaning into his touch as you kissed his palm.

“I haven’t either,” you confessed, trying to shove away the emptiness inside you, but it only continued to rise. Emotion crawled up your throat, emotion that wasn’t supposed to be there, and you swallowed it down a sob.

“Y/N…” Vexen whispered, his touch tensing as he took notice of your sudden change in disposition. “What’s–”

You pressed your lips against his, biting, sucking, with a new intensity that made him melt. Breaking away with a dry cry, you begged, “Make me yours, Vex… please. Make me feel something.”

His breath hitched as he opened and closed his mouth several times, scrambling for words. Instead, he nodded, swallowing hard as you climbed off of him to pull off the rest of your clothes. You stood naked before him, the rush of his eyes taking you in erasing part of the emptiness inside you. Your hands went to his pants, unbuckling and palming through the fabric to his hardened shaft. He groaned as your hand grasped his entire length, his eyes sliding closed and his lips parting. You smirked, pulling his undergarments off just enough to expose him entirely.

Part of you wanted to take him into your mouth, to run your tongue over his entire shaft until he was begging you to go on top of him. That had been your original plan, but that hollow emptiness in your gut was growing too vast. You resigned to meeting your lips back with his, running your fingertips along him as you situated on top of him. 

“Ready?” You asked, kissing along his jawline.

He nodded, the faintest whine coming out of his throat as his hands clung to your hips in anticipation. You lowered yourself onto him, biting back a moan from the sensation of him entering you. A spike of pleasure filled your spirit, your head slinging back as you bit your lip. This was what you wanted, what you needed.

Vexen groaned and moaned under his breath, his mouth meeting with your skin as he began kissing every part of your body he could reach. His hands roved over you, your breasts kneaded in his grasp before moving to other parts. You focused on his touch, forcing yourself to get lost in the slightest tingles and shivers he shot through you. Little by little, the hollowness faded away, replaced with only him. The awkward, adorable, yet somehow ridiculously sexy man lavishing you as you rolled your hips against his.

“Vex,” you gasped out his name, eyes shut, mouth open, “Oh God, Vexen, don’t stop.”

He hummed, his pace quickening as every last semblance of his previous reserve was tossed out the window. Both of you were panting, gasping for air as your voices mixed and hips erratically met together.

With a cry, you broke through. Your entire body ignited in a way you never thought was possible, fireworks sparkling before your eyes. Everything around you was gone, meaningless, as you spent that moment in pure ecstasy. Vexen was seconds behind, a moan escaped his lips along with your name. The mere sound of it sent you on a second wave as you buried your mouth against the crook of his neck to muffle your voice.

Vexen continued to thrust into you until you went limp, both of you panting for a full breath of air. His arms wrapped around you, holding you close to his chest as you came down from your climaxes. A comfortable silence surrounded you, only the sounds from the lab as your ambiance. Your eyes shut, your mind fogged with a haze of pleasure and contentment.

“Y/N…” Vexen’s soft voice broke through your peaceful state.

“Hmm?” You hummed.

“Are you alright…?” He asked.

You pulled back to see his warmed face and softened eyes looking back at you. With a smile, you kissed him.

“I am now…”


	2. Riku X M!Reader

Riku X M!Reader

-By Mod Lucky

\--------------------------

You stumbled into the cabin as the door swung open, both you and Riku soaked from the pouring rain outside. Your clothes clung to your skin, your hair dripping and stuck to your face and neck. Both of you were laughing as Riku shut the door, neither of you had been expecting the storm when you appeared on the world. The two of you had just wanted a break from all the chaos of training and missions, a weekend together on a random world to forget about all of your responsibilities. Using a star shard, you teleported to a calm, forest based world, only to be instantly bombarded by a monsoon and having to sprint to an empty cabin. 

Riku leaned against the door, both of you still chuckling. He pushed his hair out of his face, a grin on his lips. You felt your chest swell as your eyes met. Already, you could feel the stress that had been building up over the past year melt away. 

“So, not what we were expecting.” Riku spoke up, amusement obvious in his voice.

“Definitely not,” you scoffed, looking around the cabin. “This place isn’t too bad though.”

“Yeah, Master Yen Sid said we’re welcomed to stay here the whole weekend.” 

“Awesome,” you nodded, leaning forward with your hands against your knees as you caught your breath. 

Your eyes shut when Riku ran his hand along your back as he walked past. He looked around the quaint cabin, taking it all in. It was simple in design, with an expected aesthetic of a cabin in the woods. He stopped beside the fireplace, kneeling down to examine the wood already stacked inside. 

“I’ll get the fire going.” He told you. “We should probably let our clothes dry out, too.”

“Good idea,” you agreed, just then noticing the shiver in your voice. 

You froze as Riku stood up, peeling off his shirt. You’d be lying if you said you hadn’t been admiring the way the thin fabric had clung to his muscles, but seeing him without it entirely made your eyes dance over him. He glanced up, catching your stare, despite you averting your gaze. He chuckled, hanging his drenched shirt over a table in front of the fireplace before he got to work on starting the fire. 

You smirked at his laugh, feeling a warmth creeping to your cheeks. Walking over to the long couch situated near the fireplace, you peeled off your shirt as well, feeling Riku’s eyes on you. You tossed your shirt on the table beside his and began to undo your belt. 

“How far you wanting us to strip down?” You asked, meeting your gaze with his.

It was his turn to flush as he cleared his throat. Both of you knew what was on the other’s mind with taking this weekend getaway, but you hadn’t really discussed it openly. 

“You decide.” He shortly replied, a hint of mischievousness in his eyes that caused something in your gut to throb.

“Fair enough,” you chuckled, pulling down your pants and leaving you in just your boxers.

Riku’s eyes looked you over, watching as you stripped and making that feeling in your gut grow. You swallowed hard, feeling your body heat up even though the fire hadn’t even been lit. Part of you wanted to keep going, take the initiative and strip down completely. Just the thought of how he’d react to that made you bite back a groan in your chest. You could feel your shaft hardening and you turned away before he could take notice. A shaking breath escaped you, your nerves rising. 

You went to the couch, grabbing a thick quilt that hung over the back of it before sitting down. The blanket covered you, its warmth spreading to your chilled, bare skin. You leaned back against the arm of the couch, your legs laying over the length of the couch. Riku had already turned his back to you, focusing on getting the fire started. A spark ignited, faint flames flickered, until it grew into full crackling flames. You could instantly feel its heat radiating into you, helping ease the way your body was shivering. 

Riku warmed his hands in front of the flames for a moment before standing back up. You watched him, taking notice of the way the glow from the fire danced shadows along his back. A thought passed through your mind, wondering what it would be like to run your hands over it. You imagined it would be soft, yet hard against your fingertips as you traced the indents of his muscles and spine. The thought alone made you shiver and you took in a trembling breath. 

Would you get the chance to do that this weekend?

Your thoughts were interrupted when you heard the clink of Riku’s belt buckle. Looking up, you saw him undoing his pants, his back still to you as he pulled them off completely. You licked your lips, your throat feeling inexplicably dry at seeing him in just his boxers. Growing up together, you had seen each other change, seen each other in swimsuits, but somehow… this time it was different. There was meaning to it, opportunity. Clearing your throat, you looked away, putting up your knee to hide the way your shaft was moving the blanket. 

“Move over,” Riku’s voice caught your attention. 

You looked back to him, seeing him standing in front of you, a slight warmth on his cheeks. His eyes stayed locked with yours, waiting for your response. 

“Oh, yeah,” you shook your head, scooting forward so the only place he could sit was right behind you.

He smirked, knowing what you wanted and obliged. His legs went on either side of you, his back against the arm of the couch. You leaned against him, his bare chest against your back, his lips right beside your ear. His arms wrapped around you, pulling you closer to him as you brought the blanket over both of you. You could feel his heart racing just as fast as yours was. 

Neither of you moved. His body heat seeped into you, the sensation making your eyes slip shut as you felt yourself relaxing. A sigh escaped you as you leaned your head against his arm. This was perfect. This was what you needed.

A kiss to the back of your neck caused your breath to hitch and your heart to jump. Warm hands traced along your arms, your chest, and torso as Riku’s lips traveled along your neck and shoulders. You bit your lip, your shaft twitching as the thought of pleasure swelled back inside of it. You gasped in surprise as his fingertips reached the elastic of your boxers. 

“Ah, Riku…” you breathed out his name, your chest heaving in anticipation. 

He hummed against your neck, “Do you want me to stop?”

You shook your head without even needing to think. A cry erupted from you as his fingers dipped under the elastic in response. Your shaft throbbed, begging to be touched. Even you hadn’t realized how much you wanted Riku to touch you. His fingers slipped out before touching where you wanted most and you couldn’t help but whine. A laugh rumbled in Riku’s chest as he kissed the side of your jaw. 

“After how long we’ve had to wait, you really think I’m going to go that fast?” He asked with a low whisper.

You laughed hoarsely, “I wouldn’t have complained.”

He snickered in return, kissing your ear. Turning your head, you raised your hand to his cheek and brought your lips together. He sighed into your mouth, his hands tracing along your thighs and abs. You always loved the way his lips moved against yours, the way he tasted. Everything about him was everything you ever wanted. 

You could feel his hardened shaft against your back, and you rolled your hips back against him. He broke the kiss with a surprised moan, eyes shut and hands clenching your legs. You hummed, liking to have the reigns for a fleeting moment and kissed along his jaw, while continuing to roll your hips back.

Your control didn’t last long as his hand slid from your thigh over your cock entirely. You groaned against his neck, your fingers tightening in his hair. His hand massaged through your boxers, both of your hips rolling together until his thumb rubbed over your tip. He hummed in your ear, circling his thumb over the head and the damp fabric where your precum was soaking through. You grinded against his hand, your head spinning as soft moans poured from your lips. His hand traced up to the elastic of your boxers again, dipping underneath.

“W-wait,” you gasped out, Riku freezing almost immediately. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, his own voice husky.

You took a moment to regain your breath, before sitting up, grabbing his hand that was under your boxers and bringing it to your lips. You could taste the slightest hint of your precum on his fingers, making your mouth water. He watched you, his chest heaving and eyes glazed with desire. 

“I want to touch you, too.” You brought your eyes to his, still kissing his hand. “Take off your boxers.”

He blinked in surprise, before smirking. “Only if you do, too.”

You smirked in return, releasing his hand and standing. Your legs trembled from the movement, still tingling from his touch. Riku’s eyes were glued to your body, looking you up and down completely before focusing on the obvious bulge in your abdomen. Your heart felt stuck in your throat as you grabbed the side of your boxers and slowly pulled them down. A groan rumbled in your chest at the cool air bombarding your shaft as it was freed from the confines of the fabric, but nothing compared to the way Riku’s lips barely parted at the sight. The rush of pleasure that filled you in that moment could have made you come all on its own, but taking in a shaking breath, you focused on getting the fabric off completely. 

Riku sat up, looking between your flushed face and your cock. You didn’t recognize the glint in his eyes, so full of need, want… lust. His fingertips grazed your length, making you bite your lip as you fought the urge to cry out. Your eyes stayed focused on him, watching as his tongue flicked out, running over your head. A moan escaped both of you at the sensation. Your hand clung into his hair, your legs trembling as he took you further into his mouth. It was so warm, wet, and intoxicating. Another moan escaped you, your head slinging back. 

“Y-your boxers...th-they’re still on…” You sputtered out between moans, sucking in your breath as his tongue ran over your entire shaft.

He pulled off, his hand still languidly running up and down your length. His eyes locked with yours, that lust inside of them only heightened as he smirked, his voice riddled with desire. “What if I’d rather you come down my throat?”

“F-fuck,” you exhaled sharply. 

You leaned down, taking his lips into yours. You could taste yourself on his tongue, making you moan into his mouth. You lowered yourself on top of him, until you were in his lap, straddling him. His hand continued to pump you as your hand trailed down his chest to his boxers. His cock throbbed in your hand, the hitch in his breath matching its twitch when you made contact. 

“I want us to come at the same time,” you admitted, your lips brushing against his as your half lidded eyes were locked. You kissed his jaw, “You have the whole weekend to do whatever you want with me.”

Riku groaned, his hand tightening over your shaft. 

“A-alright.” He agreed, rolling his hips against your hand palming him through his boxers. 

You wasted no time to lift off of him, grabbing his boxers and pulling them off completely. His cock twitched from the air, making him hiss. It was thicker than you imagined it would be, but just as hot as you always hoped. It warmed your hand as you wrapped your fingers around it, watching as Riku’s eyes slid shut and his head slung back. You smirked, dipping your head forward and tracing your tongue along the head as you lapped up the precum that had begun to bead. Riku’s free hand found your hair, tightening as you took his entire length in your mouth. He cried out, his hips thrusting at the sensation. You lapped your tongue against him while you sucked, moaning at the way he throbbed in your mouth. 

“W-what happened… t-to---” Riku tried to talk, but melted back into a moan when you sucked harder in response. 

You pulled off with a pop, something akin to a whimper escaping him at the sensation. A smirk pulled at your lips as you kissed his tip. 

“Just wanted to return the favor.”

He tugged on your hair to bring you up to his level, crashing his lips against yours. Your tongues met, both of you tasting the other. You pulled away, sucking his lip before looking down to situate your body properly. Riku took in a sharp breath as you met your cocks together, wrapping your hand around both of them. His hand met with yours, your fingers interlacing with your shafts in between. 

The heat of them together was almost overwhelming. Every throb and twitch pulsed through you, making you breathless. Your eyes locked as your hands moved together. A groan rumbled in both of your chests. Your thumbs ran over the heads of your lengths, before sliding back to the base. A hand slid to the back of your neck, pulling you forward. Your lips crashed into Riku’s, both of you devouring the other’s mouth as your pumps quickened. Moans melted together as your tongues slid against the other and you could feel the pleasure building in your gut. 

He thumbed your head, applying harder pressure and spreading your precum. You broke the kiss with a cry, burying your face in the crook of his neck and suckling his skin; desperately trying to focus on it so you could last longer. Despite it, the pressure of his soft hand against your cock and the heat from his, had you teetering on the edge.

Your hips thrusted erratically, your voices growing louder. Riku’s hand clenched in your hair, pulling at it in the perfect way to make you moan. 

“R-Riku, fuck!” You cried out, biting down on his skin as you were pushed over the edge.

You moaned and cried against him, every nerve in your body igniting. Riku’s voice met with yours, his head slinging back as he hissed and called out your name under his breath. 

Everything around you faded away as your body went limp against his, your soiled hands falling to your side. You could faintly see the bruise you had made on his neck, the sight making your chest coil with satisfaction. You kissed it, relieving a long, drawn out breath.

Riku’s hand ran up and down your back, his nails gently scratching and massaging you. He hummed softly, leaning back against the couch, not caring about the cum spread over your chests. 

“...Wow,” you breathed out, smiling at the soft laugh Riku gave in response.

“Yeah,” he agreed, bringing your hand to his lips. “We should do that again.”

“Every day.” You nodded, getting a louder laugh in response.

“If we can manage it.” He chuckled before sighing. “I’m just glad we finally got this time together.”

“Me too.” You nuzzled further against him.

“Sorry it took so long.”

You pulled back to look into his eyes and brought your lips together. 

“It was worth it.”


	3. Larxene X Fem!Reader

Larxene X Fem!Reader

By: Mod Amar

\-----------------------------

You weren’t quite sure how you ended up here, in a stark white room with a striking blonde staring you down, teal eyes watching you with an intensity akin to a snake poised to strike. She canted her head, a slender finger covering her lips before she lowered it and closed the distance between you, heels of her boots clicking across the white tile floor. You expected her to stop a short distance away, but she kept coming until she was nearly pressed against you. The same finger that had just been pressed against her lips — a disarmingly delicate shade of pink — now rested under your chin, tilting your head first to one side, then the other.

Your breath caught in your throat at the touch, and then halted when those lips twisted into a smirk. Wide-eyed, you could only stare at her as she gripped your chin tightly, a knife that hadn’t been in her hand earlier ghosting across your cheek.

“It seems I’ve found a new little plaything,” she whispered against your ear, causing you to shudder. From the corner of your eye you could see her smirk widen at your reaction. “Oh, I am going to have fun with you.”

Before you could answer, her hand trailed down your throat, fingers curling over your skin as the cold metal of the knife followed shortly after. She slid it down, ever so lightly until the point of it caught at the collar of your shirt. Only then did she apply more pressure, just enough to sever the fibers and leave an angry pink line that started just under your collarbone and made its way between your breasts, all the way down your torso. She stopped just above the waistline of your pants, the knife suddenly gone again as her fingers curled inside the fabric.

Her fingers tightened slightly around your throat before slipping to the back of your neck. The look in her eyes was deadly serious, despite the smirk still on her lips. Her fingers relinquished your waistband, only find your breast instead, giving it a firm squeeze before abruptly tweaking your nipple. Your eyes, which had been slipping shut, snapped open as you yelped. She grinned at you maliciously.

“You’ll be my good little fucktoy, won’t you?”

You didn’t entirely mean to, but the feel of her touching your breast was so fresh you couldn’t help but nod. You’d do anything if she kept touching you.

“Good girl.”

She didn’t waste any time in finding the button of your pants, undoing it deftly with one hand and yanking them down swiftly. She was on her knees in front of you, lips raised at what she saw. You gasped when her finger slicked across your entrance, not penetrating you, but using your wetness to swipe across your clit.

“Aww, look how wet you are.”

Her fingers spread your folds, exposing you to the cool air and making you shudder. When she leaned in close to put her face between your legs, her warmth breath ghosting across your skin, you couldn’t help but moan, your head falling back in pleasure as your felt your clit throb in anticipation. Then her fingers were thrusting into you while her while her tongue was suddenly darting circles around your clit. You cried out at the sudden intrusion, despite your muscles clenching around her fingers as she worked you up, pleasured sounds tumbling from your mouth with growing intensity until just as suddenly as she was there, she was gone.

You opened your eyes, breathing heavily and looking down at her. You were about to ask her why she’d stopped when you were so close, but the minute your mouth was open, her fingers were inside it, making you taste yourself.

“Did I say you could touch me, hmm?” You hadn’t even been aware you had, too wrapped up in the way she was making you feel, but it wasn’t like you could say that with her fingers in your mouth. “No, I don’t think I did,” she said, removing her fingers and giving each one a hard suck. “So I’m going to have to punish you,” she sighed mockingly.

Before you could question what she meant she had somehow produced a long black cloth and was tying your hands behind your back. A protest started on your lips but was quickly silenced by a look from the pretty blonde with sharp knives and an even sharper tongue.

“I thought you said you were going to be a good little plaything. But you had to go and ruin it, didn’t you?”

You started to shake your head, but she’d turned around so that she couldn’t see you. As you watched she shrugged off her coat, revealing a form fitting tank top and pants that were gone just as quickly as her coat. She turned around again, walking towards you and sliding her hand between your legs.

“I’m going to make you beg for it.”

The words didn’t register, all you could focus on was her skilled fingers thrusting in and out of you while simultaneously playing with your clit. Her fingers went in so smoothly, your body more than willing to accommodate her. Your cries grew louder and louder, unable to stop yourself from thrusting your hips into her hand as you felt yourself getting closer to orgasm. Until once again she stopped and you let out a wail of frustration.

“Oh, were you about to come?”

“Yes!”

She giggled viciously, sound trilling through the air as you quivered with need.

“Well, how awful. You can’t come yet.” She took a step back, smirking maliciously, as the same hand she’d used to pleasure you found its way between her own legs. “That’s your punishment. You’re going to watch me come first.”

Your breath hitched, eyes roving up and down her lithe body. That didn’t seem like such a bad punishment to you. You watched eagerly as she rolled her hips, fingers alternating between disappearing inside of her and circling her clit. Her moans slipped past her lips one after the other as her free hand played with her nipples. The punishment part of this display became more apparent as you felt yourself grow even wetter, to the point where you were sure you were dripping. Your clit throbbed with each beat of your heart and as you saw her muscles tense with her impending orgasm, you whimpered involuntarily.

Her smirk widened as she heard you, her fingers increasing their speed and her moans growing louder. You tried to reach down with your still tied hands, but they were too far away to reach where you desperately needed to be touched.

“Please,” you whimpered.

“What?” She asked as though she couldn’t hear you.

“Please.” Your voice was only slightly louder.

“I can’t… hear you… little fucktoy,” she said, each word coming between another pleasured moan.

“Please!”

Your scream was accompanied by her pleasured cries, her thighs snapping together around her hand as she came in front of you. You watched greedily as her body shuddered, coming down from her high and breathing heavily. You’d never wanted anything as badly as you wanted her to touch you.

“Please,” your voice was a whisper again, your clit throbbing with arousal.

If she didn’t touch you soon, you were going to lose your mind. When you opened your eyes, she was in front of you, pressing her fingers, slick with her wetness to your lips. You opened your mouth, eagerly taking in her fingers. Even if she hadn’t tasted wonderful, you’d do anything to get her to touch you again.

The blonde pulled her fingers slowly, one by one out of your mouth.

“Now, what do you want, you little bitch?”

“Please.”

“Please what?”

You let out a little sob. Why couldn’t she just give you what you needed?

“Please fuck me.”

“With pleasure,” she purred into your ears, her fingers inside you again before she’d even finished speaking.

Her pace was brutal and punishing, but it was exactly what you needed after the show she put on. Cries tumbled from your mouth, “yes” and “please” littering them when you could manage coherent speech. She was working you up and up and up and you tensed, expecting her to pull away. When she didn’t, you felt your orgasm crash through you, the loudest moan yet ripped out of you as you body shuddered and clenched around her fingers.

Spent, and finally satisfied, you collapsed against her and she caught you, both of you falling to your knees. She withdrew her fingers from your still sensitive core, causing you to whimper again. When she spoke again, her voice was mocking, almost baby speak rather than comforting.

“There, there, fucktoy. Don’t you go breaking on me. We’re going to have lots of fun together.”


	4. Aqua X M!Reader

Aqua X M!Reader

By: Mod Lucky

\-----------------------

You opened the door from the steaming bathroom while towel drying your wet hair. The cool air chilled the bare skin of your torso as you were only wearing comfortable flannel pants. You looked up, seeing Aqua standing by the window in the room, looking out at the town outside. She was out of her regular battle clothes, wearing your black shirt that barely covered her backside. 

You both were on a mission off world, staying the night at an inn before finishing up the many political meetings Master Eraqus sent you for. 

Your heart fluttered as you gazed at her. She didn't even notice you come out of the shower, her eyes and mind obviously distracted and deep in thought. She lightly chewed on her lower lip; something she did when she was nervous. Tossing your towel beside the bed, you went to her.

She jumped with a gasp when you came up from behind and wrapped your arms around her, but quickly relaxed in your hold. A hum escaped her when you kissed her temple and began trailing your lips further down to her neck. Her eyes slipped shut the moment your lips made contact with her neck, her hands tightening around your arms. 

“How did you convince Master to let us go on this mission together?” She whispered, as if afraid that if she spoke too loud your moment together would be ruined.

You paused, smiling, “Oh you know,” you kissed her cheek and tightened your arms around her. “Lots, and lots, and lots, of asking.” 

Aqua giggled, “Oh really?”

“And I might have convinced him that I couldn't possibly get everything done without you.” You added, your voice right beside her ear.

She shuddered as your voice vibrated through her, gently running her hands along your arms. “Well you can't.” She remarked.

A laugh rumbled through your chest as you placed a sweet kiss on the curve of her ear, noticing her take in a sharp breath. “What are you nervous about?”

“W-what?” She stammered, her eyes shooting open.

You snickered, grabbing her shoulder and turning her to face you. Her hands went to your chest, her gaze averted and face warmed, as your hands snaked behind her waist. 

“You were biting your lip,” you pointed out, noticing her wince that she had been discovered. Your eyes softened as you looked at her uneasy expression, noticing her tensing under your touch. “Aqua…” she brought her eyes to yours, “If...you don't feel like you're ready, we don't have to do anything, alright?”

Her eyes widened, “No, no, that's not it at all.” She shook her head, chuckling nervously as she averted her gaze. “There’s, um… just something I want.”

“Oh?” You asked, quirking up an eyebrow.

She opened her mouth, but quickly shut it, her blush deepening. Shaking her head, she whispered, “Not yet.” Looking back at you, she slid her hands up to behind your neck, “For now--” she pulled you down to her level, your lips inches from the other, “Kiss me…”

You closed the distance between you in response, both of you sighing into the kiss. It didn't matter how many times you shared these moments, your heart exploded with fireworks every time your lips met. Her grip tightened around you, her hand snaking into your hair as you deepened the kiss. Your tongues danced, sliding against the other and causing the most pleasant sounds to escape between you. 

Your arms wrapped tightly around her back, pressing her against you. She moaned softly in response, causing pleasure to swell in your gut. Your lips left hers, a gasping breath escaping her as you trailed your mouth along her jawline and neck. She slung her head back, giving you more room, her eyes closed and a faint smile on her lips.

Your hands slid up and down her body as you sucked on her neck, leaving a mark. As you bit the delicate skin, you groaned at the way Aqua moaned. Your hands went over her backside, making her bite back her voice as you lifted her off the ground. Her legs wound around your waist, as she speckled kisses along your face. 

Her back landed softly on the bed, as you towered over her, kissing her and sucking on her neck. You reached her collarbone and the neckline of your shirt, loving the way it hung so loosely on her body. She arched her back as your hand grabbed her breast, rubbing your thumb over her hardening nipple. It melded perfectly into your grasp, as if it was always meant for you. You kissed her breast over the shirt, glancing up to see Aqua’s blue eyes on you, lightly biting her lower lip. 

You brought your lips back to hers, kissing her deeply. A groan of pleasure rumbled through your chest as her legs wound back around you and her hips met with yours. She rolled against your hardening shaft, both of you moaning into the others’ mouth from the sensation. 

Breaking your liplock, you looked back in her eyes, seeing the glaze of need and adoration. You smirked at the sight, leaning your forehead against hers.

“Tell me what you wanted,” You whispered, your voice husky and low as she continued to roll her hips against yours. When she didn’t reply right away, you trailed your lips back to her neck, stopping by her ear, “Aqua…”

 

She sighed as her name slipped from your lips, her eyes closing and mouth agape. “Y-yes,” she breathed out, humming as you kissed along the curve of her neck.

“Tell me,” you nearly begged, you mouth still against her skin. 

“I want you,” she admitted with the softest, quietest voice. 

You moaned, grinding your hips harder against her, making her moan in return. She grabbed your face, meeting your lips back together for a deep, longing kiss.Your entire body melted in her grasp, both of your movements freezing as everything was lost in the kiss. 

“I want you to make up for all the time we lost,” she whispered, her lips ghosting yours as she spoke, her eyes locked with yours. “To do all the things you wished you could do to me, but never could.” She kissed you again, both of your eyes slipping shut, “I want you.”

Your shaft throbbed at her words, a groan rumbled through your chest. You devoured her lips, pushing her harder against the bed as your kissed her deeply. She whimpered into your mouth, her hands roving over your back and legs tightening around your hips. 

“I want you, too.” You murmured against her lips, before kissing along her jawline and down her neck. 

She whined as your hands slid down her body, reaching the body of her shirt and snaking underneath. Her skin was so smooth and warm, flushed with need. Your lips traveled further down her body, reaching the neckline of the shirt. You pushed up the fabric of the shirt, fully uncovering her breasts. She gasped at the cool air against them, her eyes focused on you to see your reaction to them. You pulled pack for just a moment, your eyes dancing over her before meeting back with hers. Your lips met back together, and your sucked on her bottom lip, making her moan. 

“You are so perfect.” You muttered, kissing her once more before making your way to her breasts.  
Your tongue swirled over her hardened nipple, her hands clenched and back arched from the warm sensation. The moans that escaped her lips spurred your forward as your hand toyed and teased with her other breast, massaging it in your grasp. Everything about her was so perfect and intoxicating. You could stay between her breasts for eternity if she allowed it. 

Her breath sucked in when your free hand began trailing down her body. Along her toned waist, to the hem of her panties. Your fingertips traced their outline, feeling the texture of the soft lace and the warmth seeping through the fabric. You had dreamed of this moment since the first time you kissed her. Being able to fully worship her, lavish her, and give her the chance to really sit back and enjoy every little thing you did to her. You brought your eyes towards her face, seeing her head slung back, eyes shut as moans and sighs slipped from her lips. She was beautiful. 

Your fingers slipped under the fabric, a gasping moan escaped her the moment you made contact with her folds. Her hands laced into your hair, clenching and tugging as you explored. Your eyes stayed focused on her, watching her reactions and memorizing her sounds as your fingers easily slicked around her. 

Without even meaning to, your fingertip slid inside her, making her cry out. One hand pulled at your hair, the other clenching the sheets. The sight made your groan, rolling your hips against her side. You slipped another finger inside of her along with the other, pushing deep inside of her and watching as her back arched in unison. 

You pulled off of her breast, trailing your mouth to her neck and sucking her most sensitive parts. “Oh Aqua,” you breathed against her skin, your fingers moving in and out of her. 

She could only moan in response, her mind completely lost in what you were doing to her. Your pace quickened, her voice growing with each consecutive movement. You trailed your lips back down her body, pausing by her breasts to suckle both of them, your tongue exploring and flicking along her nipples. Her breath hitched as you went lower, your tongue dipping into her navel. You continued downwards, your lips meeting with the hem of her panties. You slid your fingers out of her, getting a low, long groan from Aqua in response. Grabbing her panties, you slid them off her trembling legs, taking the moment to look at her completely naked form. 

The desire already pooled in your gut pulsated. She lay back on the bed, hair tousled, skin flushed. Her glazed, half-lidded eyes stared back at you, her lips parted as breathless pants escaped her. You situated yourself between her legs, kneeling in front of her as your hands trailed up and down her thighs. 

“You’re so beautiful.” You whispered, pressing light, feathering kisses to her legs as you lowered yourself to her level. 

She bit her lip, eyes unable to look away as you trailed down further and further. You kissed the inside of her thighs, your breath hot against her folds. The whine that slipped from her lips, caused a smirk to quirk the corners of your lips.

You didn’t make her wait long. Your tongue flicked out, teasing her clit and making her cry out in surprise and pleasure. Her hand was back in your hair, pulling you closer until your mouth completely covered her. She gasped as you suckled her, your tongue circling her entirely and your moans vibrating through her. Your fingers slid back inside her, pulsing in and out, along with the movements of your tongue. You could already feel her tightening around you, her voice raising and moans longer. She was teetering on the edge of ecstasy. 

Pulling away for just a moment, your lips barely brushing her folds, you whispered, “Come for me, Aqua.”

She gasped, her back arching and hands clenching the sheets. With one more lick, her dam was broken. Your name poured from her lips, melding with long moans. Her legs wrapped around your shoulders, her hips rolling involuntarily against your mouth, until she fell limp. Whimpers and adoration slipped from her mouth, her eyes closed and hands finally freeing the now wrinkled sheets. You pulled away, trailing kisses up her body until you made it back to her lips. She sighed in your mouth, her tongue sliding against yours and tasting herself. 

When the kiss broke, you laid on your side beside her, more than content to wait for her to recover before you got any sort of attention, but the way her eyes locked with yours, you knew she had different plans. She ran her hand along the side of your face, humming when your kissed her palm. 

“Go inside me.” She whispered, the words making your entire body warm. 

Your eyes met with hers, “Are you sure?”

She nodded, a smile on her lips. You grinned in response, kissing her as you moved to be on top. Your arms caged her in on either side of her head. She looked up at you lovingly, the need and desire returning in her eyes. Your lips met, tongues danced as your rolled your hips against hers. Her hands grabbed the top of your pants, pushing them down along with your boxers. You groaned into her mouth when the cool air bombarded your throbbing shaft. She broke the kiss, taking the moment to look you over, a playful smirk tipping at her lips.

“I want to touch you,” she told you, her eyes meeting back with yours.

Your heart caught in your throat, her directness always had its way of catching you off guard. “Later,” you whispered, kissing along her jaw, “We have all night after all.”

She sighed, her hands tracing delicately up your sides until they laced behind your neck. “I suppose you’re right. I’ll get my turn on you soon enough.”

You chuckled against her neck, before pulling back suddenly to look in her eyes. “You… have been taking the medicine, right?”

She blinked, before she realized what you were referring to and giggled. “Of course.” She kissed you, suckling your bottom lip and making you sigh. “You don’t have to worry.”

You kissed her, humming as you pressed her against the bed. Ever so slowly, you slid your shaft inside of her. Her body froze, her lips breaking from yours with a grasping moan. You buried your face in her neck, groaning from the indescribable sensation. Your world was spinning, the only thing you could fathom was the woman beneath you. Her legs intertwined with yours, her hands clutching at your back as you slid in and out of her. Within a few thrusts, her body relaxed, her voice melding back to where it had been just minutes before. She moaned in your ear, her voice trembling through you. You thrust deeper and harder inside of her, wishing you could make yourself one with her. She arched her back, pressing her body completely against yours as she rolled her hips in unison with yours. 

The rest of the world was gone, only the two of you in that moment, moaning and gasping each other’s name as you both came closer to being pushed over the edge. With one final thrust, everything inside you ignited at once. You moaned against her neck, her name pouring endlessly from your lips as you rode yourself back down to reality. She wasn’t far behind, a guttural cry erupting from inside her as she slung back her head, filling the room with her voice. 

Your body fell on limp on top of her, both of your completely breathless as your chests heaved. Her fingers combed through your hair, as you gently kissed her neck. For once, everything was right, everything was perfect.

“I…” she spoke up, her voice hoarse and soft. “I love you…”

You hummed, kissing her neck one last time before you raised your head enough to look into her eyes. They were content, full of adoration. Your tired smile grew into a grin as you met your lips together. “I love you, too.”


	5. Aqua X M!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some slice of life with some loving smut at the end.

Aqua X M!Reader

By: Mod Lucky

\------------------------------

 

The soft glow of the moon illuminated the dark bedroom through the glistening glass of the tall window. Stars speckled across the night sky outside, sparkling as you gazed at them from the bed. Aqua’s fingertips grazed along your chest, causing faint shivers to course through you. She hummed, her head resting along your shoulder as she lay next to you, her eyes closed. Your bodies were intertwined, her bare legs wrapped around yours. 

“I should get going soon.” You whispered, breaking through the comforting silence between you.

She nuzzled further into you, shaking her head. “Stay here…” She murmured, gently kissing your skin. “You can leave when the sun rises.”

“I wish I could.” You sighed, looking down at her and brushing her hair out of her face with the back of your hand, before caressing her cheek. She leaned into your touch, fluttering her tired eyes open to meet with your gaze. “I’m on watch duty in a few minutes.”

She blinked, her exhaustion clouding her thoughts, before she suddenly sat up and pulled the sheets up to cover her bare chest. “Watch duty?” She repeated, her voice a harsh whisper. “You’re going to be up the entire night. Why did you come here with me if you knew that?”

 

You sheepishly grinned with a shrug, sitting up when she didn’t return the smile. “I wasn’t about to say no to a night with you.” You told her, running her hand up her arm as you brought your lips to hers. “Can you blame me?” You whispered, your lips brushing against hers.

“I suppose not,” she admitted, kissing you back. Pulling back with a sigh, she added. “I just wish I had known. I wouldn’t have asked you to… well, you know.”

You chuckled, lightly kissing her jawline. “You didn’t have to ask, I already had it on my mind anyway.” You hummed against her skin as you felt her shudder from your words. 

One of her hands released the sheet, running up your arm to the back of your neck, her fingertips toying with your hair. Her lips parted with a faint gasp as you kissed along her neck. “Y-You…” she stammered, swallowing before gently pushing your back. “You should probably get going then…” Averting her gaze as a warmth crept to her cheeks, she muttered under her breath, “Otherwise I won’t let you leave and I’ll make you take me again.”

You smirked, feeling the familiar shivers running through you at the thought. Grabbing her hand from your neck, you brought it to your lips, planting a sweet kiss to her knuckles before climbing out of the bed. Her eyes were on you as you stretched with a yawn, dancing over your completely naked body with a growing lust in her gaze. Clearing her throat, she forced herself to look towards the window. You chuckled, tempted to cimb on top of her and give her what you honestly both were wanting. The same thing you both had just hours before.

“Where did you throw my clothes?” You asked, looking over her arm chair and bedside table. 

“Me?” She asked with a breathy laugh. “I distinctly remember you being the one to toss them away.”

“Details,” you waved her off, getting a laugh in response. “Aha, here we go.”

She watched you with a warm smile, the sheets still pulled up over her chest as you found the strewn articles of clothing and pulled them back on. Your eyes met as you pulled up your pants, both of you smiling at the other. 

“What?” You asked with a soft laugh.

“I just… really love you.” Her smile grew, but there was a tint of sadness in her eyes.

“I love you, too.” You grinned, going to her and sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“I wish you didn’t have to leave.” She muttered, her hand running up your arm.

“Yeah, me too.” You agreed, meeting your lips with hers. “Someday I won’t have to.” 

She hummed, her eyes closing as she repeated what had become your mantra. “Someday.”

You kissed her forehead, fighting the urge to forgo all of your responsibilities and stay with her. Letting out a breath, you stood from the bed, her hand sliding down your arm to your fingers. She kissed your hand, the feeling making your heart ache for more. You strained a smile when her eyes met with yours, and you turned to leave. 

You closed the door to her room behind you, leaning against it as you let out a long breath. The still, dark halls of the castle you lived in seemed to echo your own breath, making you feel an immense emptiness compared to the warmth just inside the room behind you. 

“There you are.” Terra’s voice made your jump. Looking over, you saw him walking towards you, his arms crossed as he came to a stop in front of you. “Wanted to take watch a bit earlier tonight, huh?”

 

Your lips pursed as you slowly nodded, “Y-Yeah, that’s exactly it. Sorry I didn’t let you know.” You cleared your throat, pushing yourself off the door, “You can head back to bed. I’ll take it from here.” 

He quirked an eyebrow, but nodded. You smiled, nodding in return and waited for him to move, yet neither of you did. The silence grew between you, Terra’s eyes never leaving yours and you started to feel the slightest bit uncomfortable.

“Well, goodnight.” You strained a smile, turning around to walk away.

“You’re going to have to get a lot better at lying if you’re wanting to hide what’s going on between you two.” He spoke nonchalantly, but directly, making you freeze.

You stopped walking, your heart jumping to your throat. Terra was silent again, patiently awaiting your response. “...What do you mean?” You asked, wishing you could have hidden the way your voice ever so slightly shook. 

“What are you doing at Aqua’s room in the middle of the night?” He asked, the accusation in his voice struck your knotting gut.

“I… already told you,” you scrambled for an answer. You had rehearsed this sort of situation in your head dozens of times, yet in the moment, your mind was spinning. 

Terra sighed heavily, walking forward until he was in front of you. Your eyes met with his as he looked at you unconvinced. 

You couldn’t keep the contact and diverted your gaze, slipping your eyes shut with a soft groan. “How did you know…?” You asked, knowing the gig was up. 

“You two aren’t exactly as secretive as you think you are.” He told you, “But, I think I caught on quicker since I know you both so well.”

“That’s a relief at least.” You sighed, opening your eyes. 

“But seriously, you both need to work on your lying skills.” He added with amusement obvious in his voice. 

“Noted,” you looked back to him, trying to force a smile, but the knot in your gut just made you feel nauseous. 

He placed his hand on your shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. “I’m happy for you two. I think we both know I’ve never really agreed with Master’s rule about forbidding anything romantic. Just make sure to be careful.”

You swallowed, nodding. “...I will.” You took in a breath, chuckling, “You don’t always have to be the one looking out for me, you know.”

“Someone has to,” he laughed softly, pushing on your shoulder. “Step back for one second and you and Aqua fall for each other.”

A flush crept to your cheeks from the mention of her name. Someone knew of your shared secret with her and it both thrilled and terrified you. Pushing away the feeling, you smirked, “Yeah, we’re hopeless.”

“You going to be alright pulling an all nighter?” He asked.

“I’ll manage,” you waved him off. “It’s worth it.”

He chuckled, “Whatever you say. I’m off to bed then.” He tried to rustle your hair, but your smacked him away, both of you laughing. “See you tomorrow.” He waved, still laughing as he turned and walked away.

 

Once he was out of sight, you were left with a heaviness that wrapped tightly around your heart. You looked over to Aqua’s closed door, your eyes softening. “We’ll be alright…” you murmured, walking past so you could begin making your rounds.

The following morning took forever to arrive and by the time the sun was rising, your eyes were heavy with exhaustion. You stood outside of the castle, leaning against the wall as you watched the sky illuminate. A soft touch to your arm caught your attention and looking over, you saw Aqua standing beside you with a tired smile. Your exhaustion and irritable attitude melted away as you grinned and met your lips with hers.

“What are you doing up?” You asked, already trailing your lips along her jawline and cheeks.

She giggled, her eyes slipping shut. “Thought I would come keep you company until everyone else gets up.” Placing her hands along your chest, she pushed your back. “But we should be careful.” She kissed you shortly, before looking around. “I don’t know when everyone else will get up.

Your grin faltered, the stress from Terra’s talk with you the night before flooding back into your mind. “Yeah, you’re right.” You stood back up straight, resigning to simply holding her hand. She situated herself beside your, her head leaned against your shoulder. “Did you sleep well?” 

She hummed, squeezing your hand. “Yes, I had wonderful dreams.”

A warmth filled your heart, but was quickly washed away as Terra’s words of caution kept forcing its way back into your head. You swallowed hard, leaning your head back against the wall and stared up at the pastel sky.

“Y/N,” Aqua softly spoke. 

“Hmm?” You asked, without looking over at her.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, kissing your arm. 

You took in a deep breath. “Last night… when I was leaving your room… Terra saw me.”

Her body froze. “Oh no…”

 

“Yeah… He knows.” You sighed, before adding, “But, he says he’s happy for us. He’s apparently known for a while now.”

“Of course,” she leaned her forehead against your shoulder. “If anyone was going to find out, I’m glad it was him.”

“Me too,” you agreed, darting your eyes to her when she released your hand.

“Maybe… we need to be more careful.” She walked to be in front of you, her hands clasped over her heart. Looking away, she gazed at the rising sun. “I don’t want anything to come between us. It’s already difficult enough as it is.”

“Yeah,” you nodded, looking down at your empty hand, your heart lurching at the missing warmth. “You’re probably right.”

“I’m sorry,” she sighed, her eyes meeting with yours.

“Don’t be,” you shook your head, straining a smile. 

You looked around to check and then took a step towards her, but she stepped away. Your heart sank, the knot in your gut tightening. Her eyes showed her pain, probably just as much as yours were showing to her. You swallowed hard, forcing yourself to nod and smile.

Despite the new distance, she stayed outside with you and kept you company as the sun rose. Your conversation eventually turned more lighthearted, even getting a few laughs out of the other, but never touching. 

Ventus was first out of the castle, joining in on your conversation with an energetic excitement that greatly lightened the mood. He had grand tales about his dreams and gushed that he couldn’t wait to start training that day. You laughed along with him, desperately trying to distract yourself. Terra wasn’t out much later, bringing a calm to Ventus as all of you talked. You felt a throbbing headache in the back of your mind, a combination from lack of sleep and stress. You struggled to pay attention to what everyone was talking about, but you kept a smile on your face. 

It wasn’t long until Master Eraqus was interrupting the discussion and had orders for all of you to prepare for training. You each bowed respectfully, heading over to the outside arena to spar. Terra was paired with you, Aqua with Ventus. You summoned your blade, struggling to stay focused as Terra summoned his on the other side of the arena from you. 

He rushed towards you and you parried without a second thought, falling back on your muscle memory. You held your own against him, summoning a spell to send him back. Both of you went back and forth, occasionally overpowering the other until they were able to repel. Master Eraqus walked between both sparring teams, giving out instructions and observing. 

You managed to get a direct hit on Terra with a spell, giving you a moment to take a breath. Aqua’s voice caught your attention and you looked over to see her blocking an attack from Ventus. She dodged another attack, spinning and summoning a spiral of ice around her. Your heart fluttered, she was so beautiful when she fought. She flowed like a dancer, so graceful and delicate, but also deadly. Her weapon was merely an extension of herself and her unwavering spirit. As you watched, you couldn’t help but feel like you were falling for her all over again. 

Master Eraqus called your name, rushing you back to reality as you looked forward to see Terra barreling towards you. Your blade raised, barely blocking him in time, but the weight of his attack caused you to stumble back. He went in for another attack, fully expecting you to be able to parry as you usually did, but your exhaustion fogged your actions and you were thrown to the ground. You hissed as you hit the dirt, small rocks cutting into your skin. Your shoulder and the side of your face throbbed with pain and you could already feel the bruises forming. 

“Y/N!” Terra shouted as he skid to his knees beside you. “I really thought you were—”

“Don’t—” you cut him off, coughing, “Don’t worry about it, Terra.” You closed your eyes, the headache in the back of your mind growing into a migraine. “That was my fault.”

“Is he alright!?” You could hear Aqua’s panicked voice as she ran over, but Master Eraqus stopped her, assuring her that your were fine and that she could return to her training. 

“Come on,” Terra grabbed your arm, pulling you to your feet. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

The day was spent getting you cleaned up and you attempting to heal your wounds with healing magic, but you had to admit that you weren’t as well versed in life magic. As a result, you were left with the bruises and headache that pulsed in your head. Master Eraqus came and gave you a lecture, wanting to know why you hadn’t been paying attention, why you had let your guard down. You managed to sway his suspicion enough to leave you be, but not enough without the consequences of being the first on watch that night. 

You walked through the halls of the castle, wondering why Master Eraqus insisted you take turns on watch when there hadn’t been a single enemy to ever show up since you had become a student. Reaching a window, you leaned against the frame, gazing out at the night sky as you let out a long breath. A pair of soft footsteps echoed through the halls, causing you to look over your shoulder. Your lips tipped into a smile as you saw Aqua approaching you. 

“Hey,” you greeted her with a smirk, wincing at the way it reacted with the bruises on your cheek.

She smiled back until she saw the bruise. “Oh no,” she whispered, looking you over. “You didn’t heal everything?”

“I’m-uh,” you glanced away, “not as good at healing magic as you are.”

Your eyes slid shut as her cool hand cupped your cheek. A glow emanated from her palm, seeping into your skin. You could feel it travelling through you, the pain melting away and replaced with a pleasant tingling sensation. A hum escaped you when she was done and you brought your hand over hers before she could pull away, kissing her palm. 

“Thank you,” you whispered, opening your eyes to look back at her. 

“Of course,” she smiled back, before falling back to a frown. “I’m…sorry about today.” 

You blinked, “What do you mean?”

“I shouldn’t have kept you up last night.” She lamented, sighing and pacing away. 

“Aqua,” you followed her, “I got distracted during the fight, that’s all.”

“By what?” She asked, turning towards you.

You cleared your throat, “It’s not important.”

She sighed, “I saw you watching me fight.”

“Oh,” you realized, running your hand along the back of your neck. “Then yeah, I got distracted by watching you.”

She stared back at you, at first her gaze seemed just a bit irritable, but seeing your reaction and the way your face warmed, she bubbled into a giggle. “I’m that distracting?”

You chuckled with a shrug, “Can you blame me?”

“I suppose not,” she smiled, stepping closer to you. “I get distracted by you sometimes, too.”

You raised an eyebrow, brushing the back of your fingers along her cheek. “Oh yeah?”

She leaned into your touch, “Yeah.” 

Opening her eyes, she smiled sweetly before turning away and walking further down the wall. You grinned, quickly following after her, grabbing her hand once you were beside her. She hummed when your hands met, giving your hand a squeeze. 

“I thought you wanted to be more careful.” You pointed out with a whisper.

“Only when other people might be around.” She clarified. “Right now,” she squeezed your hand again. “It’s just us. I can’t be expected to keep myself from you all the time.”

You smirked, running your thumb along her hand. “Well then….” 

As you turned the corner into a tighter hallway, you tugged on her hand and pressed her against the wall. She gasped, her eyes on yours in surprise, but also delight, as you brought your lips together. Her hands snaked around the back of your neck, pulling you closer as your hands ran up and down the sides of her waist. 

“Oh Aqua,” you murmured her name against her lips, pulling away to trail your lips to her neck. “I love you.”

She sighed wistfully, her fingertips grazing through your hair. “I love you, too.”

“It’s getting so hard to hide the way I feel about you.” You confessed, suckling a part of her neck, a whimper escaping her.

“I-I know,” she agreed, breathless, her eyes slipping shut. She took in a sharp breath as your tongue lapped over the mark your made on her neck.

“I want you, Aqua.” You spoke against her skin, feeling the way she shivered under you. 

“Then take me.” She breathed out, her head slung back against the wall.

You froze, your heart skipping at the implications of her words. Pulling back, you gazed at her, unable to look for long as she brought your lips together. “A-Are you sure?” You asked, breaking your lip lock. 

She kissed you again, sighing in your mouth. “Do it before I realize what a horrible idea it is.”

You chuckled, kissing her again, running your tongue over her lips. Your hands went up her waist, grabbing her breasts. She gasped, melting into a moan as you kneaded them in your grasp. Her hands went to your belt buckle, undoing it completely and unzipping your pants with practiced ease. You moaned as her hand grazed your shaft through your boxers and your hand went to her shorts, meeting your fingers between her legs.

She broke the kiss, her head leaning back against the wall with a sharp gasp. She bit her lip, struggling to keep her voice as silent as possible and it drove you insane with pleasure. You continued circling your fingers between her legs, suckling her neck and kissing over her shirt to her breasts. Her hands raked over your back harder than usual, as if they were making up for her being unable to moan as loud as she pleased.

Grabbing the sides of her shorts you pulled them down, along with her panties, kneeling and taking a moment to meet your tongue with her folds. A mew of a moan escaped her as her legs trembled, barely able to keep her up. You brought your eyes to her half-lidded ones, suckling her, watching her clench at her own body to keep herself from bursting. 

“P-please,” she begged with a soft whimper, her eyes still locked with yours.

You hummed, pulling away and standing back up to meet your lips with hers. She sucked on your tongue, tasting her pleasure as both of your hands were pulling at your boxers to strip them off. The moment the fabric was on the floor, you ran your hands over her backside, to her thighs, hoisting her off the ground. Her back was hard against the wall, her legs wound around you. She pulled away from the kiss, your eyes locked as you slid yourself inside of her. 

Her lips parted, her eyes slipping shut. She buried her face into the crook of your neck, unable to keep back the moan in her throat. You groaned, keeping your grasp around her legs as you pulsed in and out of her. No matter how many times you had her, she felt like heaven around you. Everything around you faded, as it always did. Nothing mattered. Nothing except the two of you. 

You kissed her neck, collar bone, shoulders, everywhere your lips could reach as your hips rolled into her. Her legs tightened around you, one of her hands interlaced in your hair, the other sliding down your chest. Her cool hand met between your bodies, her fingers circling in her folds as you pounded inside of her. 

“Aqua,” you breathed out her name, the feeling of her hand touching herself sent you reeling. You sucked on her neck, wanting to mark her for your own for everyone to see. In that moment, you didn’t care if anyone else saw. You wanted her to be yours for eternity. 

She whined, biting her lip painfully hard to keep her voice down. Both of your movements were becoming erratic, passionate, as you both teetered on the edge. Her breath was in your ear, the tiniest sound of her voice vibrated through your entire body. She whimpered and moaned, whispering your name and begging you to make her come. 

Your body tensed, everything igniting at once as you were thrown over the edge. You gasped for air, your face buried in her neck as her name poured from your lips. She whimpered out your name, rolling her hips against you and her fingers, until she slammed her hand against her mouth, crying out with a moan. Her hand did little to muffle her voice, but you didn’t care as you continued to push into her until you both fell back into reality. 

Her body went limp against yours, her breathing heavy with contented hums slipping through every few seconds. You legs trembled and you slid both of you carefully to the floor, keeping her in your arms. 

“I can’t believe we just did that.” She whispered, pulling back to look at you. 

“Me neither.” You kissed her, both of you humming. “But I don’t regret it.”

She smiled, kissing you again. “Neither do I.”

The creak of a door opening and closing made both of your eyes widen. You both scrambled to your feet, pulling on your clothes in a mad frenzy. Ventus’ tired voice echoed through the halls, timidly saying your name.

“U-Um, Y/N?” He called out, a few halls down. “Are you there? I-I thought I heard something.”

Your eyes met with Aqua, a warmth flushed on both of your faces. She wanted to say something to you about it, but instead straightened out her clothes, giving you a kiss on the cheek before walking past. You watched her leave, your smile growing when she glanced over her shoulder at you. Once she was out of sight, you took in a deep breath and went to go calm Ventus down about the noises he heard.


	6. Aqua X M!Reader

Slice of Life and NSFW Part 2  
Aqua X M!Reader

\---------------------------------

Wind rustled through the leaves of the towering trees above you, and thin beams of sunlight peeked through the brush. You plucked a white flower growing on a branch and twirled the stem between your fingers as you listened to Terra talking with Aqua a few feet in front of you. The three of you were on an off world mission to Prydain to check on its stability. From what you had seen, it was a forest based world. Even though the three of you had been walking for hours, you had yet to encounter another person and it was obvious that all of you were growing weary. 

You glanced up at Aqua when she laughed. She peeked back at you over her shoulder, her hands clasped in front of her. “Are you alright, Y/N?”

“Of course,” you smiled softly. “Just starting to get a bit tired.”

“The sun will be going down soon.” She replied with a sigh as she looked back forward. “I had hoped we would have met some of the residents of this world before nightfall.”

“Yeah, but looks like we aren’t anywhere near the settlements.” Terra pointed out, slowing to a stop and crossing his arms as he looked around. “Let’s just set up camp for the night. We’ll get an early start tomorrow morning.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” You stretched with a yawn. 

“I think I see a clearing up ahead.” Terra walked forward, leaving you alone with Aqua. 

Her eyes met with yours, a sweet smile on her lips as she turned to follow. You reached forward and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze as you walked alongside her. She hummed, squeezing back before pulling her hand away and pausing. You kept walking as she opened her hand, seeing you had left a small white flower in her palm. Peeking over your shoulder, you saw the warmth on her cheeks as she tucked the flower away in her bag. 

You followed Terra to the clearing he spoke about. There was a break in the trees, the darkening sky in perfect view and you briefly looked forward to gazing at the stars later that night. Plush grass covered the ground, speckled with flowers and berry bushes. It seemed like the perfect spot to call it a night. 

Satisfied with the area, the three of you got to work on setting up camp. You and Aqua collected firewood as Terra created a makeshift fire pit in the center of the area. As he sparked the flames with a simple spell, you sat down, leaning back on your hands while you watched the growing flickers in the fire. Aqua sat beside you, just far enough away where neither of you could touch. 

She talked with Terra about the mission and anything that came to her mind. You occasionally joined in, your thoughts dwelling elsewhere. The sun continued to set as you talked and just as the sky was blending into hues of reds and orange Aqua stood up, brushing off her clothes. 

“I think I’m going to go for a walk.” She told both of you. “There was a pond I saw as we were hiking, I might go wash up there.”

“Sure,” Terra shrugged, “Don’t stay out too long, or we’ll eat without you.” He chuckled at the look she sent him. 

“I’ll make sure to keep that in mind.” She laughed softly in return. Her eyes met with yours, a smirk on her lips as she turned and walked away.

You looked after her, wishing you could accompany her. The thought of joining her in the pond warmed your cheeks and you almost jumped up to run after her anyways, until Terra brought you back to reality.

“I thought I had told you that you needed to be careful.” He mentioned, getting your attention.

You looked over, seeing him tossing in another stick into the fire before his eyes met with yours, one of his eyebrows quirked up. “Am… I not being careful?” you asked.

He scoffed with a breathy laugh, “You both are so clueless.”

Letting out a long breath, you leaned back and looked at the sky, admiring the puffs of clouds that seemed painted with the warm colors of the sky. “It’s… getting a lot harder to hide the way I feel about her.” You admitted with a quiet voice.

“Figured as much,” he nodded, bringing his knee up and leaning his arm over it. “You know why Master sent me along with you guys for the mission, right?”

You cringed, wishing you didn’t have to address it, but you nodded all the same. “He’s starting to suspect that something’s off.”

“Like I said, you need to be more careful.” He sighed, “Who knows what would happen if he caught you guys?”

“I’d take the heat for it.” You assured him, your eyes falling back to the flames. “No way I’d let her take the blame.”

Terra hummed, before asking, “So you were the one that started it then, huh?”

“What?” 

“The whole thing between you,” he motioned his hand towards you, “You’re the one that initiated it?”

“I… I’m actually not sure who started it,” you realized, laughing under your breath. “Just… sort of happened on it’s own.” You watched the flames, a smile growing. “I’ve loved her for a long time, though.”

“Loved, huh?” 

You flicked your eyes up to him, seeing a smile. “Yeah,” you admitted with a soft laugh. “This is the real deal.”

Terra’s eyes focused on the embers in the wood, obvious conflict in his gaze. “I don’t think it’s right for anyone to get in the way of that.”

“You and me both,” you sighed. “If Master Eraqus does find out, I might just tell him what a stupid rule it is.”

Terra snorted, making you laugh as well. “Good luck with that.”

“I’ll need it,” you laughed.

“I hope things work out though,” he admitted. “Aqua is obviously happy with you.”

A warmth deepened on your cheeks and in a sudden movement, you stood up. “I’m going after her.”

Terra looked up at you in surprise from the abrupt decision, before chuckling. “Can’t stay away?”

“You made me miss her,” you shrugged with a laugh. “Plus,” you looked up at the almost night sky “it’s getting dark. I don’t want her out there by herself.”

“I won’t tell her you said that,” he shook his head. “You’d get a lecture about how she can take care of herself.”

“Yeah, I know.” You smirked at the thought. “I’ll be back.”

“Don’t be too loud.” He called after you, “Really don’t want to hear that.”

You scoffed, “I’m just making sure she’s alright, sheesh.”

“Uh-huh.”

Shaking your head, you disappeared into the forest. You remembered the pond Aqua had mentioned and tried to retrace your steps to get there. The splash of a waterfall helped guide you and pushing past the dropping branches of a willow, you saw the pond. The surface sparkled from the last bits of sunlight, perfectly reflecting the warm colors of the sky. It was along the bottom of a rocky cliff, the rocks black and smoothed from the waterfall pouring down. Aqua knelt near the edge of the water, dipping her fingertips into it and causing ripples. 

She stood with a gasp when she heard you, her surprised expression melding into a warm smile. “I was wondering if you were ever going to follow.”

Your smile grew into a grin as you walked towards her and wrapped your arms around the back of her waist. Her hands slid behind your neck, her body relaxing completely in your embrace. 

“You were expecting me?” You asked with a soft voice, leaning down and meeting your lips with hers.

She hummed, her arms pulling you just a bit closer before she pulled her lips back from yours. “Maybe a little.” Her eyes went between to your lips, before kissing you again. “I had been looking forward to a mission alone again.”

“Me too,” you sighed, your forehead leaned against hers. “Terra thinks we might be too obvious with our feelings for each other. That’s why Master sent him along with us.”

Her body tensed, her hands slipping down to your chest. “...What do you think?”

“I think…” You stood up straighter, your gaze focused on the water as Aqua’s eyes stayed on you. “I’m starting not to care anymore…”

 

“Y/N,” she scolded, lightly smacking your chest before pulling away and walking to the water’s edge, her back to you. “I think Terra’s right. We keep trying to hide it, but…” Her voice trailed off.

“Aqua,” you walked to her side, running your hand along her back. “I can’t keep pretending I’m not in love with you.” Her eyes slipped shut as you continued. “I don’t care what Master has to say about it, I’d… do anything to be with you.”

“Don’t say things like that…” She whispered, the slightest strain of emotion in her voice. 

“It’s true.” You simply told her, grabbing her shoulders and gently turning her towards you. Her eyes were averted as you placed your hand under her chin and tipped her face up to meet your gaze. You smiled gently, “I’ll keep telling you it until you believe me.”

Her eyes softened as she grabbed your hand on her chin and kissed your palm. “I know it’s true.” She whispered, keeping her gaze on your hand in hers. 

“Then trust me.” Your smile grew as she looked back up to you. “Don’t worry about what anyone else sees or thinks. I’ll handle anything that comes our way.”  
The tips of her lips curved up, a warmth creeping up her cheeks as she giggled. “I love how confidently you can say that. Usually I’m the one making the promises.”

“Yeah, well sometimes I need to make some, too.” You told her, bringing your hand to her face and running your thumb along her cheek. 

She leaned into your touch, her eyes slipping shut and you took the opportunity to take her lips into your own. You felt her tensed body slowly beginning to relax again as she kissed your back, stepping closer to remove the space between you. Her hands clenched your shirt, her lips moving perfectly against yours as you wrapped your other arm around her waist. 

“I love you,” she mumbled, her lips just in front of yours.

You hummed, kissing her again for a moment, before replying, “I love you, too.”

“Come with me into the water?” She asked, her eyes fluttering up to yours.

“I thought you’d never ask,” you kissed her once more, before letting her step back.

She untied the sash around her hips, draping the fabric over a low branch of a tree. As her fingers worked at undoing the lace of her corset, you went forward and kissed her jawline, undoing the laces with practiced ease. She sighed as her eyes slid closed, lolling her head back to allow you more room for your lips to explore as you pulled off her corset and tossed it towards the branch. Her sleeves were removed next, along with the metal clasp over her top. Soon all she was left in was her cropped halter and black shorts. You glided your fingers along the sides of her waist, your lips along her collarbone, before she stepped back. 

You reached out for her out of instinct, but stopped when you saw the playful smirk on her lips as she turned and stepped into the water. Fireflies floated around her as she went to the middle of the pond, the water up to her ribs. Stars speckled the sky, and reflected off the water’s surface, surrounding Aqua in gorgeous starlight. Your heart swelled from the sight, finding her even more beautiful than you ever had before. She cleared her throat, making you shake your head as you realized you had been staring in a daze. 

A giggle escaped her as you threw off your boots and quickly pulled your shirt over your head. You could feel her eyes on you as you undid your pants, leaving you only in your undergarments as you followed her into the water. It was warmer than you had expected, the perfect temperature as you waded over to Aqua. She trailed her hands up your chest as you came to a stop in front of her. Her fingertips traced your muscles and scars as your hands slid around her waist, setting on her hips. 

She smiled up at you, leaning on her toes to kiss you, before trailing her lips along your jaw down your neck and collarbone. You pulled her closer to you as your eyes slid shut, never tiring of the sensation of her touching you. A light moan slipped past her lips when your hands ran along her backside, before sliding back up her back. The sound of her voice caused a rush of shivers to pulse through you and you whispered out her name. Her hands trailed down your chest in response, disappearing under the water to toy with the hem of your boxers. You rolled your hips against her, causing her to moan louder than before. 

A sigh slipped out of you and you breathed out, “I love this side of you.” 

She kissed your shoulder as her fingers dipped past the elastic of your boxers, “What side is that?”

Your breath hitched, the anticipation coiling in your gut. “Taking control, doing whatever you want.” You grabbed her hair, gently tugging her head up so you could kiss her, groaning into her mouth when her hand grasped your erection. “It’s so damn hot.” You murmured against her lips.

A hum of satisfaction escaped her, followed by a soft giggle when you bucked your hips into her hand. “Yeah?” She asked coyly, her smile only growing when you nodded. “I really love it, too.” She kissed you again. “It’s not often I get to do whatever I want with you.”

You moved your hands to her breasts, taking them into your grasp and smirking at the way she gasped. “I know the feeling.”

She responded by meeting your lips back together, her hand running along your length as you kneaded and massaged her breasts. Soft moans and sighs escaped between you, melding with the splash of the waterfall and the chitter of creatures in the forest around you. You took her bottom lip into your mouth, running your tongue along it as your hand trailed down her waist to between her legs. A hum vibrated through you at the whimper that came from her throat. Both of you rolled your hips into the other’s palm, as her other hand laced into your hair, tugging you further against her mouth so her tongue could meet with yours. 

As your fingers pressed harder against her shorts, she broke your liplock with a cry, her head slinging back. “Y-Y/N,” she stammered out with a shaking voice.

“Hmm?” You hummed, kissing and suckling her neck.

“I-I… need you inside of me... please” 

You groaned, your arms wrapping around her and pulling her fully against your body. She moaned, her hands tight in your hair. 

“B-By the waterfall,” she whispered. 

Without even needing to ask permission, you grabbed her thighs, hoisting her up, Her legs wrapped around you as she speckled your face and neck with kisses, while you carried her over to the smooth rocks beside the waterfall. At first, you leaned her back against the smoothest one you noticed, but she shook her head.

“No, turn around.” She hopped down, kissing you before she spun your around and sat you back on a large rock jutting out from the cliff. 

You sat back, feeling the coolness of the rock against your flushed skin. Aqua pulled down her shorts and undergarments, tossing them to the shore before climbing on top of you. Your half-lidded eyes locked with hers, ignoring the cool droplets of water from the waterfall that splashed on you. She kissed you, pulling down your boxers just enough so your shaft would be freed. You moaned in her mouth as her soft hand grasped it, her thumb running along the tip. 

“I love you, so much…” she whispered, looking into your eyes as she situated.

“I-I love you, t--ahhh,” your voice melted into a moan as you slid inside of her.

Her voice hitched, her hands clenched against your chest as she rolled her hips against you. A groan rumbled through your chest as you grabbed her hips and thrusted up into her. She sat up, your hands on her hips completely supporting her as you rolled in and out of her. Your eyes roved over her, noticing the way her lips parted with ecstasy as she struggled to catch a breath between her sighs and moans, the way her breasts bounced with each thrust, and how the moonlight made her look as if she were a glowing goddess. 

“Aqua,” you moaned out her name under your breath, your eyes slipping shut as your head rolled back against the rocks. Her name continued to slip from your lips as the pleasure in your gut swelled deeper and deeper.

With one more thrust, you both spasmed. Her voice cracked, a moan that filled your entire being falling out of her. You sat up, pulling her to your mouth, devouring her lips in yours as you both rode out the climax. Satisfied hums vibrated between the two of you as her body went limp against yours. You broke the kiss, leaning your head back against the rocks as she settled against your chest, the sound of the waterfall calming your racing hearts.

Your hand ran along her back as you looked out at the starry sky from your little haven underneath the waterfall. Aqua’s breaths evened out against you as she nuzzled further against you.

“We can’t sleep here, Aqua.” You told her with a soft laugh.

“Hmm, I know,” she sighed, “I just... want to enjoy this moment, before we have head back to reality.”  
“Yeah…” You pulled her closer, leaning your cheek against her head. “I think we can spare a few more minutes.”

“Thank you,” she whispered, smiling when you hummed in response. “...Y/N?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I wanted to let you know,” she sat up, her tired, contented eyes meeting with yours, a sweet smile on her lips. “I’d… do anything to be with you, too.”

You blinked, a warmth filling your chest as you smiled back and took her lips in yours. “I know you would.” You murmured, kissing her nose when you pulled back. “But--” your voice trailed off, your eyes glancing back to the stars “if anything ever does happen. If Master ever finds out… let me take the blame, alright?”

“What?” she sat up further. “No, I won’t let you do that. Whatever happens, we face together.”

“Aqua--”

“There’s no exceptions.” She interjected, a firm look in her eyes. “Promise me, we’ll face it together.”

You looked into her eyes, feeling your resolve fizzle away as you nodded. “I promise.”


	7. Xemnas X Fem!Reader

**Part 2 of Xemnas x Fem!Reader**  
You can find the first part in the SFW Ficlet Collection

By: Mod Lucky

\------------------------------

 

You walked around the lab, running your fingertips along the many books organized on the shelves before settling against a polished tabletop, leaning back on your hands as you sat on the edge. Xemnas worked near you, unable to completely keep his hands off of you since you had arrived at the lab. His hand ran along your leg as you sat next to him and the way he glanced at you every so often caused butterflies to ruffle in your stomach. He read through old files and looked at various vials, but you could tell he was distracted. You watched him from your seat, remembering the kiss you had shared in the Corridor. Faint shivers rushed through you at the memory, your lips still tingling as a soft hum slipped between them.

A low laugh rumbled in his chest as the sound. “Is there something on your mind?”

“Hmm, just thinking about that vacation.” You replied with a sigh, “And, maybe what we could do on it.”

He looked over at you, putting down the file in his hand. “Such as?”

“More of what we did in the Corridor would be nice.” You smirked.

He smirked in return, a heated look in his eyes that made a certain spot between your legs throb. “I will be sure to remember that.” He told you, turning back to his work, his smirk growing at the huff you gave in response.

“Or, maybe we can do some more… right now…?” You swallowed hard as he paused, knowing you were trying your luck with being forward. 

You waited, your breath caught in your throat as he turned towards you. Your gaze drifted towards his lips, yearning for them to be against yours as you noticed them tip upwards.   
His hand gripped your chin, the same way he had in the foyer and your lips parted in anticipation. Your eyes slipped shut as he leaned forward, but there was no contact. 

“Only when I am ready for you.” His lips were barely inches from yours as he whispered and if it hadn’t been for his grip on your chin, you would have closed the distance.

Your eyes fluttered open, meeting with his intense amber eyes staring back at you. The lustful glaze over them was enough to tell you that he wanted you just as much. “And when will that be…Lord Xemnas?”

A hum rumbled through him as he inched closer, his hand running up your leg and side. Your breath hitched as his lips were right in front of yours. He had kissed you countless times before, but something felt different about this, as if both of you know it would lead to places neither of you had gone with each other before. The thought alone exhilarated you. 

He paused right before your lips met, thoughts obviously conflicted in his mind. You both knew there was so much that needed to be done, there wasn’t time for this. If anyone were to find out you had distracted the superior, there was sure to be consequences. That is… if anyone found out.

“Take me, Lord Xemnas,” you murmured, your eyes darting between his gaze and lips. 

His lips met with your jawline, the contact making you gasp as you had expected them to meet your mouth. He was firm, slow, making his way down your neck as his hand grabbed the zipper to your jacket and slid it down. You licked your lips, your mouth suddenly dry as you felt the air meeting your bare skin and heard Xemnas’ groan of pleasure that you weren’t wearing anything underneath.

You didn’t dare move your own hands, scared that he would merely back away if you tried to reciprocate what he was doing to you. Instead, you grasped the edge of the table, your fingers clenching when he bit your neck. 

“Xemnas…” you sighed out his name, wanting to sling your head back, but his hand still gripped your chin. 

He pulled back, looking into your half lidded eyes, a warmth on his face that you had never seen before. You moaned as his lips met with yours, the same intensity in them as he had in the Corridor. His hands moved to the sides of your coat to slide it off your shoulders, making it hit the tabletop with a thud that reverberated through the empty lab. 

His arm wrapped around your back, making you arch as he pushed you further against the table, his other hand trailing up your side to your breast. You broke the kiss with a gasp, your head slinging back and eyes sliding shut. His mouth found your neck, already knowing your most sensitive parts as he sucked and nipped at your skin, leaving marks you knew everyone would see. 

A pair of footsteps approaching from down the hall caused both of you to freeze. Xemnas growled lowly, lifting his wrist and surrounding you both in Darkness. When it dissipated, you gasped at the cool sensation on your bare back and your eyes darted around, seeing that you were in a completely different place. Your body grew hot as you realized it was in the main meeting room for the entire Organization. Thirteen white thrones stood in a circle, each one a varying height from the other. You sat on the lowest one, leaned back as Xemnas stood before you, his eyes taking you in while you took in your new surroundings. As your gaze met back with his, you noticed the obvious heat in his eyes. Any hesitation or conflict he felt about doing this had completely vanished. 

Just as you opened your mouth to say something, he turned around, unzipping his coat and sliding it off his shoulders. Your lips parted as your eyes focused on his tight back muscles, your fingers clenching against the arm rests of the chair as you wondered what it would be like to feel them under your fingertips. 

“Stand up,” he ordered, keeping his back to you.

His voice echoed through the empty chamber, vibrating through you and making you shiver. He cleared his throat when you hesitated, and you stood immediately. You had to remember that he was in control. Once you were up, he turned, walking to the throne and sitting down, his eyes roving over you as he passed. He grabbed your wrist, pulling you over to him and you went without complaining, your breath hitching as his gaze focused on your bared breasts.

A whimper slipped from your lips as his ungloved hands took them into their grasp. His touch was warm and firm. You could feel the calluses on his fingertips from years of fighting and the thin scars that peppered his body. The sensation was addicting, and you struggled to level out your breathing as he lavished you at his own pace. His lips met with your collarbone, nipping and running his tongue along your throat.

Your hands tightened at your sides, begging to run over his back, his hair, anywhere you could reach, but he hadn’t given you permission. Deep in your gut, you knew he’d push you away the moment you touched him, even if he wanted you even more than you wanted him. You instead resigned to moaning, your head slinging back as your fingers dug into your palm. 

The moan jumped to a gasp as his tongue circled your nipple, a hum in his throat as he rubbed the other between two of his fingers. He was teasing you, working you up while you couldn’t do a thing about it and he loved it. You could feel his smirk against your skin as he toyed with you, your voice growing louder and reverberating through the empty chamber.

“Xemnas,” you sighed his name, crying out as his hand slid between your legs. 

You trembled, unable to keep yourself from leaning forward as your hands grabbed the armrests of the throne. He hummed, a hint of amusement and satisfaction in his voice as he pulled off your breast, trailing his tongue until he was completely off. 

“You called?” He purred, enjoying this way more than you ever thought he could as his voice made you whimper. 

“P-please, let--” your breath caught as his fingers traced circles between your legs, making you bite your lip with a whine before you could finish, “let me touch you… please.”

He considered your request, not ceasing his ministrations and taking notice of the way your legs were trembling as you stood before him. “On your knees,” he ordered.

Your legs buckled on command, kneeling before him as your eyes met with his. He gripped your chin, kissing you deeply, his tongue sliding against yours as he brought your hand to his hardened shaft. The feeling of it against your palm made you groan in his mouth. You could feel its heat through his pants and the way it throbbed in your touch as you tightened your hold. Xemnas took in a sharp breath as you pressed into him, taking over pleasing him without him needing to ask. This was what you were wanting, to unravel the superior, to make him a moaning mess. The thought alone made you whimper against his lips, before breaking the lock.

“I need more,” you whispered, pleading as you trailed your lips along his jawline. 

He hummed deep and long, leaning back in his throne as your hands fiddled with the latch on his pants. Without a direct refusal, you took it as permission, and undid his pants completely, freeing his shaft. The sight of it caused your mouth to water in anticipation. It was longer than you had imagined, but just as thick, and you licked your lips as you found yourself staring. Xemnas’ hand laced into your hair, grasping it tightly and causing you to moan as he tugged your eyes up to his. 

He leaned forward, biting your bottom lip and roughly running his tongue along it. You whimpered from the intensity, your eyes still slipped shut when he suddenly pulled away and led you back to his cock. His head settled against your lips, you could taste his beaded precum as you flicked your tongue out and lapped his tip. A hiss escaped him, his hand tugging painfully in your hair, but the sensation only spurred you onwards.

Fluttering your eyes open, you watched him. His head lolled back against the throne, his eyes shut and lips parted. He was undone, and you were the one that caused it. You smirked, just as you slowly took him into your mouth. His back arched ever so slightly, the further down you went, his chest heaving as you were making him breathless. 

You loved this

Your tongue lapped around him, running up and down his length that was already encapsulated by your soft lips. You moaned softly, feeling him twitch inside of you as your voice vibrated through him. He was quiet as you suckled him, only the gasping breaths and occasional hiss leaving his lips. His hand pulled at your hair, clenching tighter each time you’d suck just a little bit harder. 

His hips bucked forward, prodding the back of your throat, but that only made you suck harder. You bobbed up and down his entire shaft. Your hands running along his legs and tracing his muscles. He shivered underneath your touch, and you couldn’t get past how attractive he looked as a moaning mess. 

“...Y/N,” he breathed out, your name on his lips in a way that made you whine. 

You pulled off, your tongue sliding against him until you were far enough away. Meeting your eyes with his, you murmured, “Yes, Lord Xemnas?”

“Stand,” he simply told you between his panting breaths. 

You quirked up an eyebrow, kissing his tip one last time before standing up, and smirking at the sharp breath he took in response. 

“Turn around.” 

Why?

The question was in the forefront of your mind, but instead, you nodded and did as your were told, gasping when Xemnas’ hands wrapped around your waist and pulled you back. Without trouble, he hoisted you onto his lap, his cock hard against your backside and breath hot by your ear. You took in a shaking breath, your eyes slipping shut.

His hands traced your body agonizingly slow. Your breasts were back in his hands, kneaded and pinched as you leaned back into him, your voice rising with moans and sighs. His lips were hot against your neck and ear, whispering all the things he couldn’t wait to do to you. You whined, rolling your hips back against him, but a firm pinch to your nipples deterred you from doing it again. 

You instead kept your head rolled back against his shoulder, feeling his fingertips ghosting along your skin. His hand worked at your buckle, undoing it with ease and having you stand up to take your bottoms off completely.

As you kicked away the pants, you felt Xemnas’ eyes focused on you. You stood completely naked in front of him and from the way he was looking at you, there wasn’t an ounce of nervousness in your gut. You stepped forward, climbing on top of him. 

His eyes were focused on your chest, his tongue just about to flick out until you gripped his chin and turned him up to look at you. There was obvious surprise in his eyes, that you had the foolish confidence to attempt something like this, but you were determined just the same. You brought your lips to his, sliding your tongue against his own, your hands finally getting to chance to rove over his chiseled back muscles. He moaned, ever so quietly, into your mouth as you situated yourself over him and slid him inside of you.

His breath hitched, his eyes snapping shut as he fully entered. You moaned, whimpers slipping between your lips with every thrust. You rolled your hips against his, eliciting another hiss, until his hands gripped your hips, his fingers digging almost painfully into your skin. 

You paused, biting your lip from the sensations as you waited for what he was going to do. His eyes locked with yours as he grinded his hips upwards against you. It was slow, deliberate, making sure you felt every inch coming and going over and over again. It was agonizing. 

“X-Xemnas,” you stammered, “P-please…”

He hummed, his chest heaving as his eyes danced over you. “Only when I’m ready for you.”

You whined, trying to roll your hips yourself, but his grip on your hips kept you from being able to move normally. Instead, you leaned forward, devouring his mouth in yours. You bombarded his tongue, sliding and meeting yours with his as your lips sloppily and needily met together. He groaned against you, his pace increasing as your fingers traced his scars, pulling back to kiss each and every one you could reach. His hands slid up your waist and around your back. You took to opportunity and grinded your hips hard against him. He growled, meeting your pace and leaning his head back against the throne as you both neared climax.

You could feel the already overwhelming anticipation coiling in your gut, building further with each thrust and each breathless moan that left the lips of someone that rarely showed any emotion. 

Your Superior

“Xemnas!” You moaned out his name, your hips snapping and tightening as you erupted. 

Your voice echoed around you, mixing with the sound of your bodies meeting together. Xemnas pulled you closer, pounding into you as you came, not caring as you fell limp against him. Your chest was breathless, your body exhausted, but as he continued to thrust into you, the coil in your gut was already returning. 

Cries poured from your lips, his name on your tongue as he brought you up all over again. Your head slung back, your voice booming inside the chamber as somehow the sensations felt even more intense than before. You called his name, moaning and whimpering with even the tiniest things. 

What pushed you over the edge was hearing your name under his breath. His eyes shut, head against the throne and face flushed… He was completely lost in you. 

“Oh Xemnas!” You cried out, your back arching and hands tight in his hair.

He hissed loudly, his hands digging into you as he snapped his hips one last time, both of your bodies alight. You leaned your forehead against his sweat slicked chest, your own chest heaving as you struggled to take in a full breath. Despite the bruises and sore limbs, you loved every second of what had just happened. 

You hummed when you felt his hands running up and down your back. This was a new side of Xemnas, but you couldn't wait to see more.


	8. Xemnas X Fem!Reader Pt2

Xemnas X Fem!Reader Pt2

By: Mod Lucky

\---------------------------

The hot water poured down your body and sprayed across the smooth white tile. Steam billowed around you in the large walk-in shower as you hummed while the heat relaxed your overworked muscles. To your surprise, you had been given the afternoon off from missions. You didn’t complain when you received the news, the last month had been nothing but work from morning to night. Within minutes of returning to your quarters, you stripped out of your coat and went to escape to your shower.

Your eyes were closed as you rinsed the soap out of your hair, your hands combing through the soft locks. Over the patter of the water, you heard the unmistakable sound of a Corridor sprouting a few feet behind you. Your eyes didn’t need to open to feel Xemnas’ presence step out of the portal. A smirk tipped the corner of your lips as the Corridor dissipated, still feeling his presence even though neither of you spoke up. Instead, you ran your hands down the sides of your body, allowing him to look you over.

Since your afternoon together a few weeks ago, things had been hectic. The two of you rarely had a chance to share more than a fleeting glance or quick kiss behind closed doors, but you clung to those peaceful moments like a lifeline.

A gasp slipped between your lips as his cool hands wrapped around your waist, his bare body pressed up against your back. You hadn’t even noticed him taking off his coat, but you didn’t question it as his lips trailed along your neck. Your hand slid up his arm, lacing into his hair, as you lolled your head to the side to allow him more room to kiss.

“Shouldn’t you be delegating missions with Saix?” You asked, sucking in a sharp breath when he nipped at the nape of your neck.

He hummed against your skin, his voice vibrating through you. “Were you not the one that told me I could do whatever I pleased?”

Your smirk grew, your hand tightening in his hair. “I didn’t think you’d ever actually take me up on it.”

A chuckle rumbled through his chest as his hands traced up your sides to your breasts, taking them into his grasp and causing a soft mewl of a moan to escape you. “I will take whatever I please. Including you.”

“You’re always more than welcomed,” you sighed pleasurably, turning your head to look into his amber gaze, until your eyes drifted to his lips.

He smirked, meeting your mouth with his and humming as you sighed against him. His tongue slid along yours, the sensation causing you to feel weak in the knees, as your legs trembled. Your already heated body warmed further, overwhelmed from his hands kneading your breasts, his tongue against yours, and the stream of hot water pounding your sensitive skin. His hand pinched your nipple between his fingers, causing you to moan in his mouth, before his touch trailed further down your body. Your gut coiled in anticipation as his fingertips dipped into your navel and then traced teasing circles around your thighs. He already knew how to drive you wild, he knew it the first time you were ever together, and he used it to his advantage.

You broke the kiss, gasping out a moan. Your legs trembled, your knees giving out, but he held you up, pressing you tighter against him. Despite your eyes being shut, you could feel his stare as his eyes looked you over and the pleasurable hum vibrating in his chest that he had you all to himself, once again.

A cry erupted from your throat when his fingers dipped between your legs. You hadn’t realized how much you had missed his touch. It was intoxicating.

“X-Xemnas,” you moaned out his name, your head slung back against his shoulder.

You could feel his smirk against your neck, his hardening shaft rubbing your backside, and you suspected you could have felt his pounding heartbeat if he had one.

“Yes?” He asked, his breath right beside your ear, causing you to shiver.

“Take me,” you repeated the same words you had said your first time together. “Make me yours.”

“You already are…” he purred, his fingers sliding inside of you. “Every part of you…” You moaned as he pushed further, his thumb teasing your clit. “Belongs to me…”

Your hips rolled against his hand, your moans reverberating off the tiles. His lips went back to your neck, sucking, biting, leaving marks that you knew he would be admiring for days afterwards.

Swallowing hard, you forced out the words under your breath, “Prove it.”

You whined as his fingers slid out of you, but gasped as he spun you around and hoisted you off your feet, his hands gripping your thighs. You hadn’t been sure exactly what was happening, your mind already in a haze, until your back met with the tiled wall and Xemnas plunged himself inside of you. A gasping moan escaped you, your back arching and hands tightening along his back. There was nothing slow, no warning, just pure passion and lust as he delved in and out of you. His breath was hot against your skin, his lips nipping and roughly kissing every inch he could reach as you melted into a moaning mess. Your breasts bounced with each thrust, your back hitting the wall harder and harder, but the impact only heightened the sensations of him pushing you closer and closer to the edge.

By the way his breath shook and how he moaned your name under his breath, you knew he was near it, too. With all the focus you could manage, you rolled your hips against his, both of you erratically pushing the other deeper. Your voices mixed with the sounds of the shower and your skin meeting together with every thrust, all of it echoing, vibrating through you.

With a gasp, your hips snapped forward, every muscle tightening as you nerves exploded with fireworks. Xemnas’ name poured from your lips, your head slung back against the wall as he continued to pound into you, until he froze, his body shaking. He buried his face in your neck, his moans throbbing through you as you both rode out your climax. His legs trembled as he lowered to the floor, both of you breathless.

He pulled back from your neck, your half lidded eyes meeting with his. His hand reached up to your face, his thumb grazing your bottom lip. You kissed it, your gaze never leaving his.

“W-why—” you swallowed, taking in a full breath, “don’t we do that more often?”

A smirk tugged the corner of his lips as he leaned forward and kissed you. It was softer than usual, the lust and dominance subdued. As he pulled away, he whispered, “I would take you daily if I were able.”

You hummed, a smile curving your lips as you kissed him again. “Come to bed with me?”

He pulled away, his smirk gone as you had once again managed to render him speechless.

“Stay here with me.” You told him, your smile growing as you gained more confidence. “Keep me warm tonight, before we have to go back to reality.” You ran your hand up his arm, resting it along his face. “You might even get to take me a couple more times, or maybe I can even take you.” An eyebrow quirked up, causing Xemnas to huff with the slightest bit of amusement.

He looked away, conflicted as he considered your words. “I would desire nothing more.” He admitted, looking back to you and your flushed cheeks. “However—”

You cut him off, pressing your lips against his. “I know…” You whispered when you parted. “Maybe… another time.”

He hummed, leaning his forehead against yours as his eyes slid shut. The patter of the shower filled the silence as you simply took the other’s presence in. You gently ran your hands up and down his back, feeling his tensed muscles underneath your fingertips.

“You carry so much on your shoulders…” You whispered, kneading his shoulders and hearing him hum in response. “Even Lord Xemnas can’t catch a break.”

He chuckled softly, looking up and meeting his lips with yours once more, before he began moving to stand. “I am afraid I must head back.”

“Of course.” You strained a smile up at him, already missing his warmth. The heat of the water didn’t compare to him. “Thank you for the visit, Lord Xemnas.”

The corner of his lips tipped in amusement and with a flick of his wrist, Darkness surrounded him and his garments were back on his body. “I hope you rest well.” He told you, before disappearing in a Corridor.

You leaned back against the shower wall once he was gone, letting out a sigh as your body still tingled from his touch. It was going to take you quite a while to get used to they way he made you feel.

Content, wanted, even… cared for?

You shook away the thought, pushing yourself to your feet and shutting off the water. Grabbing a towel, you wrapped it around your body, making your way back into your room to rest the night away with thoughts of a certain Superior filling your dreams.


	9. Roxas x Fem!Reader

Roxas x Fem!Reader  
An SO that will spoil and love Roxas

By: Mod Lucky

\-------------------------------------

You smoothed out your hair as you checked your reflection in the mirror. A flush covered your cheeks, a mixture of excitement and nerves fluttered in your chest from what you were planning. You wore a sheer silk lingerie, that hung loosely over your curves. Your hair was styled messily, but in the sexiest way you could muster. The extent you were going to look attractive almost embarrassed you, but the thought of what Roxas’ expression would be when he saw you kept you focused. You gave a soft smile, relieving a breath to calm your racing heart. He was going to be home soon. 

Barely a year had passed since he had become his own person. Ever since that day, it had been nonstop for both of you. Neither of you had much room to work on your relationship with the other, to rebuild or reconnect amidst everything else going on around you, but somehow you made it work. To see the wonder in his eyes at experiencing things for his own, to be by his side as he learned who he was as a person and what he enjoyed, you fell more and more in love with him each day. 

Things were finally beginning to settle down, at least for a little while. When asked where he wanted to settle down, he of course chose Twilight Town. You volunteered to go with him without hesitating, and the two of you found a small apartment together, right down the street from one of your best friends, Hayner. They were out together, trying to find Roxas a job and you used the free morning to set up a surprise. 

You went back into the bedroom, looking over the lit candles set up around the room, all of them illuminating the room with a soft glow. The bed was made, the room cleaned, everything was prepared, but you couldn’t shake the butterflies in your stomach. There wasn’t time to give yourself a pep talk as you heard the front door unlocking.

“Hey Y/N,” Roxas called as he entered the apartment, shutting the door behind him, “I’m back.” You heard him put down his things and take off his shoes. “...Y/N?”

“I-I’m in the room!” You called back, trying to keep your voice from shaking.

“You’re not gonna believe what---” his voice cut short, as he came into the doorway, his eyes widening and smile transforming into shock. 

You smiled, waiting for him to react as his eyes looked around the room, then settled on you. A warmth crept up his cheeks, his mouth closing and slowly tipping back into a smile as his gaze met with your eyes. 

“What’s this?” He asked with a soft, nervous laugh.

You walked forward, lacing your hands behind his neck and feeling his racing pulse. “I wanted to surprise you.” You looked at him unsure, “Do… you like it?”

His smile grew into a grin, kissing you before either of you could say anything else. “Are you kidding?” He asked, chuckling. “I love it.” He stepped back, his eyes drifting down your body. “You look, amazing.”

You giggled, feeling the blush deepening on your cheeks. “Thank you.” You placed your hand along his face, lifting his gaze so you could kiss him. 

He hummed against your lips, his hands settling along the curve of your hips. Your tongues met in unison, sliding against the other as pleasant sighs escaped between you. Breaking the lock, you leaned your forehead against his, letting out a shaking breath.

“Something wrong?” He asked, his hands sliding up your waist.

You shook your head, your smile growing as you kissed him again. “Lay down on the bed,” you whispered, your lips just in front of his.. 

“Why?” He asked with a small smirk, teasing as he kissed the tip of your nose. “You have something in mind?”

You giggled, kissing him before you grabbed his shirt. Spinning him around. you pushed him onto the bed. He fell back with a yelp, laughing as he bounced on the comforter. His voice was swallowed by your lips as you climbed on top of him, your arms caging him in on either side as you pressed him against the bed. A sigh slipped out of him, his hands trailing up your back as your lips went along his jawline, down to his neck. 

“You’re so amazing, Rox.” You murmured against his skin. “I love you.”

He moaned softly, his back arching and pressing himself further against you. “I-I love you, too, Y/N. W-what brought all this on?”

You pulled back to look into his blue eyes, a soft smile on both your lips. “I’m just... “ you ran your hand along the side of his face, brushing back his hair. “So lucky and happy to be with you.” 

He propped himself up on his elbows, closing the distance so he could kiss you. “You’re one to talk.” He smirked. “You’ve made every day one to remember.”

A giggle escaped you, “I’m supposed to be the one pampering you, stop complimenting me, too.”

“Never,” he snickered, capturing your lips in his. 

You ran your tongue along his bottom lip as your hand ran down his chest to the hem of his shirt. Your fingers snaked under the fabric, tracing his lean muscles as you pushed up his shirt. He groaned, his head slinging back as your thumb teasingly grazed his nipple. You wasted no time speckling kisses down his neck to his collarbone, only pulling away so you could tug off his shirt. He sat up, pulling it over his head and tossing the fabric aside. His once playful eyes glazed over with need as he looked you over, his hands sliding up your hips and waist, the silk of your lingerie bunching under his fingers. You bit your lip as his hands reached your breasts, gently kneading them as he kissed your neck. 

“Oh, Rox,” you sighed out his name, slinging your head back as your hands laced into his hair. 

His hardening shaft rubbed between your legs as you straddled him and you couldn’t help but roll your hips against it. He groaned against your neck, your name murmured between his kisses as his hands squeezed your breasts just a bit tighter. A gasp escaped you as he tweaked your nipples between his fingers, the silk of your lingerie making them even more sensitive than usual. His touch was always so deliberate, loving, you were easily addicted to it and you could feel yourself losing control as his hand traced down your stomach. 

Sliding your hands to his shoulders, you pushed him back down to the bed. He hummed as you immediately kissed along his neck, distracting him as you grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. 

“What are you up to?” He asked, breathless.

You hummed, pulling back to meet your lips with his. “I can’t let you take me first, now can I?”

He chuckled, melting into a moan as you rolled your hips against the noticeable bulge in his pants. “A-And why not?” He stammered out. 

You pulled back enough to meet your eyes with his, a smirk pulling at the corner of your lips as you watched him bite back a moan from another roll of your hips. “Because the whole point of this was for me to lavish you.” 

“S-says who…?” He asked, his eyes sliding shut as your hand trailed down his chest. 

“Says me,” you kissed along his jawline as your hand continued downwards.

He bit his lip as your fingers traced his pant’s line. The way he was melting, completely lost in your touch, it caused all the nervousness in you to hide away. You watched him as your hand grasped his erection, his back arching and a groan rumbled in his chest. Just by his reactions, you felt yourself becoming wetter as your legs throbbed with anticipation. Your name slipped from his lips as you ran your hand up and down over his pants. He was yours.

You sat up, both of your hands working to unbuckle his pants completely. He kept his hands above his head where you had pinned them, allowing you to do whatever you wanted with him. Your eyes drifted over him, your heart swelling with love and a lust that grew deeper with every passing second. His muscles were lean, but still pronounced under his soft skin. Thin scars scattered his body, white streaks that marked him from all the battles he had faced. You leaned forward, kissing a long stripe across his chest, humming when you felt his hand lace into your hair. 

His hand tightened when you pulled down his pants and boxers in a single motion. Your lips traced further and further down his body, taking notice of each scar as his erection rubbed between your breasts. His hand slipped out of your hair as you reached his thighs. Soft deliberate kisses were placed along his legs, his shaft twitching and throbbing as you moved closer and closer to it. 

“Y/N....” He softly mewed out, his hands clenching the comforter.

You chuckled softly, pulling back enough to fully see his cock. Precum was beaded along the head, begging you to be tasted. Your mouth watered as you took him in. It didn’t matter how many times you did this with him, seeing him completely bare for you caused a rush through your entire body. You met your eyes with his half lidded ones. His chest heaved, soft whimpers in his throat. The slightest smirk tugged at the tip of your lips as you moved forward, your tongue swirling around the head of his shaft. A long, low moan escaped him, his back arching as you slid your tongue along his entire length. You licked every inch of him, wanting to make sure he was fully covered before you even put him inside of your mouth. 

He was panting, your name mixing with moans and gasps as his hands dug further into the blankets. Your hands slid along his thighs, tracing his muscles and scars as you wrapped your lips around his tip. He cried out in surprise as he fully entered your mouth. His voice filled the room so perfectly. You were sure you’d be getting complaints from the neighbors, but all you cared about was turning him into a moaning mess.

A hum rumbled in your chest, vibrating through his cock as you sucked and lapped your tongue around him. He prodded the back of your throat, entirely in your mouth before you slowly bobbed your head up and down. You moaned at the sweet and salty taste, the way you could feel his flushed heat and how he throbbed against your tongue. All of it was him. He was all your could fathom and all you cared about in that moment. His voice mixed with yours, growing in volume every time you’d suck just a little bit harder. 

“Y-Y/N,” he moaned, his back arching. “Aah, I-I’m so close…”

You moaned, the anticipation and excitement of pushing him over the edge riled you up even further. His voice cracked, gasps and shaking breaths filling the room as you sucked harder and lapped your tongue around his tip. You felt his hips buck involuntarily, shoving him to the back of your throat as he fell over the edge. He cried out your name, moaning and balling the blanket in his fists as he came. You drank up every last drop, loving the way he tasted, the way he writhed with complete and utter pleasure. It was the least you could give him after how amazing he made your life.

His body fell limp, his chest heaving with a sheer gleam of sweat over his skin. You continued to suck on him until you were certain there was nothing left, yet he whined softly as you pulled off. Grabbing your arms, he tugged you back up to his level, meeting your lips with his. He sighed, tasting himself on your tongue as you kissed each other. You lay down beside him, your leg intertwined with his, your hand along his face, as you lazily made out.

“...Wow,” he sighed once you pulled apart.

You giggled, “Yeah?”

“Just, wow,” he chuckled, shaking his head. “That was… incredible.”

A smile tipped your lips before you kissed him again. “I take it you liked your surprise?”

He hummed, smiling into another kiss. “You have no idea.”

“I don’t know…” You smirked, “I think I might have a little bit of an idea.”

“Yeah, maybe,” he let out a chuckle that melded into a yawn. “Just wait till I return the favor.”

“I can’t wait,” you giggled, “I’ll let you rest first.”

“I’m just… gonna close my eyes for a minute.” He assured you, slipping his eyes shut.

You hummed, kissing his cheek before you settled in beside him, your head against his chest, hearing his strong heartbeat that made your own heart swell. Within a minute, you could already tell he had evened out into sleep, making you smile. He rarely stayed awake after the two of you fooled around, but you didn’t mind a bit. You loved being in his arms, both of you naked, enjoying his warmth and love. It was only a matter of time he would awaken and have his hands running over you, claiming he still had to return the favor. A warmth filled your cheeks at the thought, as you closed your eyes and allowed his heartbeat to lull you to sleep.


	10. Seifer x Fem!Reader

Seifer x Fem!Reader (Make up Sex)

 

By: Mod Lucky

\----------------------

Angry tears stung the corners of your eyes as you walked aimlessly through the brick alleyway, your hand wrapped around the scratches along your forearm. Images of strange unworldly creatures flashed through your mind. They had appeared out of nowhere, just when you were enjoying a quiet afternoon with the others.

You had been laughing at something Rai had commented on, gasping when Seifer grabbed your arm and pulled you behind him. There in the Sandlot was a group of white lanky creatures, They swayed side to side, twitching and groaning as they began to circle your group. You could still feel the adrenaline, the way your heart pounded and the rare look of fear in Seifer’s eyes. When one of them lunged towards him, you didn’t think, you shoved Seifer out of the way and tried to bat it away with a Struggle bat.

It had no effect on it, phasing straight through it as its claws caught your arm and swung you aside like a doll. Seifer had called out your name, but you couldn’t bring yourself to stand back up. You weren’t sure what exactly had happened after that, your vision was blurred, your thoughts muddled. All you knew was that a strange boy and his two companions appeared and fought off the creatures as if they had encountered them dozens of times before.

Fuu helped you up once the creatures were gone and Seifer wasted no time scolding you for getting hurt. He was angrier than normal, his hands fisted and voice sharp. Shaking your head, you pulled away from Fuu and stormed away. You wanted to fight back, tell him why you had done it, but everything inside of you stung, still throbbing with pain.

“Y/N!” Seifer’s voice shot a spike of irritation through you as you leaned against the brick wall, hidden away in a corner from the rest of the town.

“Leave me alone,” you called back, berating yourself for the way your voice shook with obvious emotion.

You averted your eyes the moment he appeared around the corner, hoping he wouldn’t notice you, but his heavy steps towards you told you he had. Even without meeting his gaze, you could feel the glare in his eyes and the frustration radiating off of him.

“What the hell was that about?” he demanded.

Letting out a breath, you pleaded, “Can we please not do this right now?”

“I just want to know why you stormed off like that!” He told you, his voice sharp in such a way, it sparked the irritation in the back of your throat.

Meeting your glare with his, you bit, “Why do you think I did? I protect you and the first thing you do is yell at me!”

“Protect me?” He repeated incredulously. “You call that protecting me?”

You scoffed, shaking your head. “Get lost.” You pushed yourself off the wall to walk away again, but he blocked your exit with his arm against the wall in front of you.

“Will you stop running off?” He asked, looking you over. “I’m not going to keep chasing you all over this stupid town.”

“Then stop!” You glared at him. “I never asked you to follow me. All I wanted to do was make sure you were safe, but apparently that’s a crime.”

“You shoved me to the ground, what the hell am I supposed to think you were doing?”

You scoffed again, pushing him back. He stumbled, scowling and about to retaliate, before he saw the bloodied scratches along your arm. His anger melted away.

“Just leave me alone, alright?” You snapped at him. “Consider anything we had done with. I deserve better than this shit.” Without waiting for him to say anything in return, you turned and stomped away.

He shook his head, turning around, “Y-Y/N, wait.” When you kept going, he ran after you, “Hey, I said wait!”

Grabbing your shoulders, he spun you around and pushed you against the wall, his eyes locked with yours. You stared back at his piercing blue eyes, your glare unfaltering as you felt the returning sting of tears.

“…What?” You whispered, the sharp tone still in your voice.

“I didn’t know you actually got hurt.” He admitted.

“Does it matter?” You asked, letting out a huff of breath. “You already said you think it’s stupid to protect someone I cared about. Getting hurt doesn’t change that.”

He winced, hanging his head forward with a long sigh. “I… don’t really think that.”

You blinked, feeling his grip on your arms lessen as he stared at the ground. “Then what do you think?” He slowly lifted his head back up to look at you, an uncertainty in his gaze. “Why do you care so much about what I did?”

He opened his mouth, closing it again when nothing came out. A grumble vibrated in his throat,his eyes slipping shut, as if he were struggling to say how he truly felt.

“Look, Siefer, if you aren’t going to be serious, just let me–”

Your voice was cut off by his lips crashing against yours. He nipped at your bottom lip, his tongue pushing into your mouth to slide against yours. A whimper slipped out of you, the anger in your gut wavering with each flick of his tongue against yours. Shaking your head, you shoved him back, your lip lock breaking.

“What’s wrong with you!?” You demanded, your breath heavy as deep down you yearned for him to be back against you.

“I’m trying to say I’m sorry,” He defended. His hand went to your chin, keeping your gaze with his. “Did you really protect me cause you care about me?”

You averted your eyes, a flutter erupting in your chest. “Of course I did…” you muttered, your eyes slipping shut when his lips met with your jaw. “Seifer, stop…”

“Make me,” he dared, his voice sending shivers through you.

You hated how he could make your feel, make your frustration melt away with a simple kiss. Your hands slid to his chest, ready to push him back, but the force wasn’t there. His heartbeat pounded strong against your palms, his lips were soft, yet firm against your skin, making sure you felt every little movement. You gasped as his tongue darted out against your throat, followed by his teeth nipping at your skin, ever so slightly.

“God, I hate you sometimes,” you murmured, shivering at his laugh rumbling through you.

“Oh yeah?” He challenged, pulling back to look into your eyes again. He had that mischievous smirk on his face. The one that made you simultaneously want to fuck him while also telling him to get lost.

His hands slid from your arms to your hips. He kept his eyes locked with yours, neither of you saying anything as his hands traced up the sides of your waist. Both of your breaths were heavy, but you managed to slip out a gasping moan when his hands reached your breasts. Your head slung back against the brick wall and your hands tightened against his shirt as he traced his thumb around where your hardening nipples were barely poking through your shirt. Despite your eyes being shut, you felt his gaze and that damn smirk watching you melt in his grasp.

You wanted to push him away, to not give him the satisfaction, but he felt so amazing. He knew exactly what to do to make you melt, to say he was sorry without actually using the words. You both despised and craved that part of him.

“You don’t sound like you hate me.” He whispered into your ear, his voice making you moan just a bit louder.

“You’re such a creep,” you breathed out, biting your lip as he kneaded your entire breast in his palm. 

He chuckled, pulling back and taking your lips in his. You whimpered as his tongue flicked your bottom lip before he bit and grazed his teeth against the tender skin. Your hands slid up his chest, lacing behind his neck to pull him closer. He hummed, taking the hint and pressed his body even further against you until you could feel the pressure of his hardening shaft between your legs. You moaned in his mouth, your tongues dancing and fighting for control until he grinded his hips against yours.

You broke your lip lock, gasping as you slung your head back against the brick wall. Seifer wasted no time in kissing along your neck, sucking and biting just hard enough to make you cry out with a combination of pleasure and the slightest bit of pain. A whine slipped out of you as his hands left your breasts, trailing back down your waist to your pants. 

“W-what are you doing?” You gasped between breaths, your hands going to his wrists. “Out here?”

“Do you see anyone else back here?” He pulled back to look into your eyes, his hands continuing to undo your buckle as he smirked.

You sucked in a breath, the thrill of anticipation filling your gut. “I-I didn’t think–” Your voice melted into a moan as his hand slipped past your undone buttons and rubbed between your legs. “Fuck, Seif.”

 

“That’s the idea,” he chuckled, kissing your jawline as he pushed down your pants completely, followed by your panties.

There was something thrilling about being completely out in the open, the warm breeze against your bare skin as Seifer’s fingers slid between your slicked folds. You struggled to keep your voice down, your hips bucking against his touch. Reaching your hand forward, you palmed the bulge in his pants, smiling at the way he took in a shaking breath from the sensation. It took all your willpower to focus on undoing his pants, rather than completely melting in what he was doing to you. As his pants fell, his fingers slid inside of you and you bit back a moan. He swallowed your voice with his lips, roughly, passionately kissing you as he teased his fingers in and out of you. Moans slipped out between you, filling the empty alley with your voices, not even caring if anyone heard.

You whined as his fingers slid out of you and just as you were about to ask him why he stopped, you were pulled off the wall and pushed against a metal air conditioning unit. You barely managed to stop yourself from falling onto it, grasping the edge of it as Seifer settled his hands along your hips. Before you could ask what he was doing, he delved inside of you. A gasping moan came from your throat, your eyes slipping shut as your grip tightened along the edge of the metal unit. He filled you completely, your entire body rocking forward with every thrust. You rolled your hips back against him, begging for him to go even deeper, harder.

Part of you hated yourself for loving this so much. His body, his hands lavishing you, that smirk of his as he watched you being pushed closer and closer to the edge. A cry erupted from your throat when he hit that certain perfect spot inside of you. His hands tightened and you could almost feel his smirk as he pulled out completely before slamming back in. You gasped, your legs trembling. The fact that you were outside didn’t even register anymore, all you wanted was for him to make you come.

“S-Seif…” You stammered out his name between your moans, “P-please…”

The words barely left your mouth before he slid out of you, and before you could even protest, he grabbed your shoulders and spun you around to face him, crashing your lips against his. He hoisted you off of the ground, your shaking legs wrapping around his waist as he pressed you back against the wall. The brick was rough against your skin, but it only heightened the sensations as he plunged himself back inside of you. He was done teasing and toying with you, both of you craving that climax. Your lips barely met, moans and soft cries filling the space as your hips rolled erratically against the other. With every thrust, he hit that perfect spot.

Hands clenched along his back, nails digging into his shirt, while his hands clung to your hips. He nipped at your neck, breath hot against you. Every one of his groans and gasps filled your entire being, until he was the only thing you could fathom.

Just when you thought you couldn’t take it anymore, your hips snapped forward and your nerves erupted. Your voice cracked, moaning out his name as he rocked against you even harder than before. He followed suit before you could even finish yours, a pleasurable hiss slipping between his lips as he suckled your neck in a way you knew would leave a noticeable mark.

He lazily rocked his hips against you as both of you came down from your climax. His once fervent kisses were softer and gentle, and it was only then that you started to feel the bruises from how rough you were together and the fight that started it all. You hummed, your eyes slipped shut as you ran your hands up and down his back. Despite the pain, you wouldn’t take back a single moment of what had just happened. Ever so slowly, he lowered to the ground, sitting on top of your discarded clothes.

“Do you forgive me now?” He asked, his face still buried in your neck.

Your fogged mind took a moment to realize what he meant and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes and smack his shoulder. “Shut up.”

He snickered, kissing along your jawline until he met with your lips. His eyes met with yours, his smirk softer and almost gentle as he looked you over. There was so much emotion in his gaze, so many words unsaid, but he didn’t need to say them. You ran your fingertips along his cheek, your thumb tracing the thin scar across his face. Leaning forward, you kissed him. Your lips lingered against his, before you leaned your forehead against his.

“Thank you…” He whispered so softly you barely heard him.

You blinked, “For what?”

He chuckled, kissing the tip of your nose before he stood up and grabbed his clothes. You stared up at him until he held out his hand to you to help you up.

“Better get back before the others come looking for us.” He told you, brushing off the subject.

You pulled your clothes back on, suddenly feeling the slightest bit embarrassed that you had just done it in an alley, but your worries were washed away when his lips met with yours. He kissed you quickly, but lovingly, smirking before he turned and began leading the way out of the alley.

“Wait,” you shook your head, rushing after him, “Thank you for what?”

He only laughed in response, walking off without giving you a proper explanation.


	11. Sora x Fem!Reader

Sora x Fem!Reader

By: Mod Amar

\-----------------------------

The door opened and closed and you looked up in surprise.

“Sora?” you called.

You hadn’t been expecting him back for quite some time, so the sudden noise immediately caught your attention.

“I’m home, Y/N!”

You lips curved upwards in a smile as he answered you, his cheerful voice echoing down the hallway. You’d never get tired of hearing him say your name, and you could clearly imagine the bright smile that split his face even without seeing him. The sound of the brunet arriving home never failed to lift your spirits, regardless of anything that had happened in your day. He was like your own personal sunshine and you giggled madly as he rounded the corner into the living room, sweeping you into his arms and spinning you around.

“Sora—“

He pressed his lips to yours, swallowing the rest of your sentence. You could feel him still smiling against your lips as you relaxed into his strong hold. Any thought of what you’d been about to ask him vanished from your mind as you reached up and tangled your hands in his hair. It felt like it had been forever since the two of you had been able to spend any quality time together.

You sighed into the kiss, melting against him completely. If you could have only one wish, it would be stay in his arms forever, with no worries and no responsibilities.

“Not that I haven’t missed you,” you said when the two of you took a moment to breathe, “but what are you doing home? I didn’t think you’d be back today.”

“Aw, c’mon, Y/N, I couldn’t leave you alone on Valentine’s Day!” You started, looking up at him and feeling your cheeks begin to warm. He cocked his head at you in brief confusion before grinning again. “Did you forget?”

“M-maybe,” you admitted. “I guess I just assumed that you would be busy and didn’t even think about it.”

This caused Sora to frown, and you immediately regretted your words. The last thing you wanted was to make him feel guilty, or like he’d been neglecting you. He had responsibilities, you understood that, and you never blamed him, but you did wish that the worlds could stay out of peril for a few days at least so that you could have him all to yourself.

“I—“

“I’m sorry, Y/N.”

“Don’t be! I know it’s not your fault, you have responsibilities and I understand that.”

He smiled at you softly and kissed your forehead, causing you to close your eyes to take in the sensation. His lips were always chapped, but the roughness was comforting, a feeling you’d grown so accustomed to in the time you’d been together. Any time you were frustrated or upset, Sora’s gentle kisses were like a balm, soothing away everything bad. You let out a little sigh, relieved you hadn’t upset him.

“I know, but that doesn’t mean it’s fair to you, either, and I wish I could be here more.”

“Well…” You looked up into his eyes before your gaze found his lips and you licked yours, thoughts taking a distinctly less innocent route than you had just been on. “Why don’t we make the most of our time together?”

You weren’t sure how long he would be able to stay this time, and you didn’t want to waste a precious second of it. Even if you hadn’t originally planned on being so forward.

“Make the most of it?”

A giggle escaped your lips. Sora was the sweetest person you’d ever met, and he wasn’t as oblivious as people thought, but he did sometimes have a little trouble reading between the lines.

“Like this.”

Using your grip in his hair, you pulled him back down to kiss you again, this time intensifying it as your tongue darted out to lick at his bottom lip. You could sense when he realized exactly what you meant, a moment before his hands found your waist. He returned the kiss, lips opening so that your tongues could meet. You pressed yourself closer against him, letting out a murmur of appreciation that turned into a whine as he pulled away.

Before you could do anything more than open your eyes, he said, “Bedroom.”

You quickly nodded, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him back to the bedroom you shared. Neither of you bothered closing the door, too busy with each other once more. Your hands slipped under his shirt and roved up his body, palms flattening against his toned chest. His hum rumbled through your hands, causing your lips to curve upwards in your kiss. His jacket hit the floor, his shirt following soon after, his fingers finding the hem of your shirt in the next moment.

He slowed down then, hands ghosting lightly over your skin and causing you to shiver.

“I love you, Y/N,” he said before his lips found your skin, peppering kisses along your neck, nipping here and there.

His fingers found their way up to the clasp of your bra, fumbling with it for a short moment and then you felt it fall away. You moaned when he palmed your breasts, thumbs tracing lightly over your nipples and causing you to arch into him. He stepped closer to you and you stepped unthinkingly backwards, your legs hitting the bed. You fell onto the bed, Sora following and continuing to shower you with kisses. Ever so slowly he turned his attention from your neck to your collarbone, his lips working their way lower and lower as he continued stimulating your nipples.

“Mmm, Sora…”

His lips had reached the skin just above your waistband and he abandoned your nipples to hook his fingers over the fabric. Your hips lifted off the bed just enough for him to pull off the rest of your clothes, and then you lay bare before him. You couldn’t help but close your eyes as you felt his breath on your skin, nuzzling everywhere but the wetness between your legs where you wanted him most. As much as you wanted to return the favor or have him buried inside of you as deep as you could get him, you knew better. Sora wouldn’t let you return the favor until he’d fully lavished you — it was his way of letting you know exactly how much he loved you.

You gasped and dug your fingers into the sheets, back arching as his tongue finally darted out to tease your entrance. A moan left your lips, hands reflexively lifting up to tangle in his hair and try to press him further against you. His teasing little touches were driving you wild — they were amazing and not enough at the same time and you knew he knew that.

“Do you like that?”

His lips and breath ghosted along your skin. He knew the answer, it was always the same, but he always asked, wanting to make sure you enjoyed yourself.

“Nn-yes.”

You were barely able to moan out the word before his mouth was on your clit, licking it and sending waves of pleasure coursing through you.

“S-Sora!”

Every movement was carefully and purposely executed — the brunet had taken his time learning what worked you up and how to get you to that edge. You felt a tension beginning inside of you and with each swipe of his tongue you felt yourself getting closer and closer. The moans that spilled from your mouth were involuntary, your fingers twisting tighter in his hair until all at once the tension snapped and you came undone. Even as you came, Sora didn’t let up, mouth capturing every jerking movement of your hips.

You started a bit when Sora’s lips found yours again, not even having been aware that he’d moved up to join you on the bed.

“You know I love you, right?”

“I had a feeling,” you said, laughing a bit and giving him another kiss. “And I love you, too.”

With that, you reached up, pushing him down onto the bed so that you could straddle him. Your lips captured his and you couldn’t help but let out a moan at the taste of yourself on his lips.

“Now it’s my turn to take care of you.”

Before he could protest, you ducked down, wrapping your hand around his erect shaft, following it shortly with your mouth. The gasping moan that left his lips as you took him in caused you to smile. You started moving in earnest, eyes closed as you took in each pleasured sound that left his mouth.

“Y/N…”

“Hm,” you murmured, feeling him twitch at the sensation of your voice vibrating through him.

You knew what he wanted, but you also knew he wouldn’t ask. It wasn’t in Sora’s nature to put himself above others, let alone you, so you took it upon yourself to do what he wanted. Your lips made a popping noise as you pulled off of him, a soft cry leaving his lips. You left your hand where it was, using it to guide his tip to your entrance before lowering yourself onto him. The two of you groaned simultaneously, Sora’s hands finding your hips as you rolled them against him.

As soon as his hands met your skin, you couldn’t help but increase your pace, savoring each thrust inside of you. The sound of your skin meeting echoed through the air and you wanted to tell him how good it felt, how much you loved him, but you couldn’t make your mouth form the words through your constant moans. When his fingers dug into your hips you knew he was close and took your cue to start moving even faster.

“Y-Y/N!” he cried out as he came, hips snapping into you.

You leaned down, pressing your lips against his neck and trailing kisses over his skin. A small squeak left you when he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you down against him, sloppily kissing every inch of your skin he could reach.

“I love you so much, Sora.”

“That’s my line,” he chuckled before pressing more kisses into your hair.

It was times like these, wrapped in his arms and feeling his kisses and how much he loved you, that made all the time apart worth it.


	12. *Ansem*Riku x M!Reader

*Ansem*Riku x M!Reader

By: Mod Lucky

\----------------------------

You leaned against the wall in the library, idly watching Riku search through the shelves of books. It was the middle of the night, both of you unable to sleep with everything going on. There was so much stress and tension in the air between the Organization and your mysterious ‘employer’, DiZ, it left both of you restless. Riku pulled out a book, flipping through the pages about the history of the Organization that DIZ had compiled. With a heavy sigh, he shut the book in one motion and leaned his head against the shelf.

“This is useless,” he murmured, his voice low and rumbling.

A hum of thought escaped you as you looked towards the ceiling. “We could make out to pass the time.”

Riku huffed with amusement, shaking his head, but you noticed the tips of his ears burning red. “This isn’t exactly the time to joke around.”

You smirked, shrugging, “Eh, had to try.”

His amber eyes met with yours, a thought obviously heavy in his mind, but he dropped it and looked away. The two of you had been friends for years. You grew up together on the island and ever since it had been destroyed, you had been at Riku’s side. Despite the romantic tension between you, neither of you had ever fully confessed the growing feelings you had for each other. Riku would occasionally flirt back with you, or your hands would occasionally lace together, but ever since that night… the night he confronted Roxas and came back with a new face, he hadn’t responded to any of your advances.

You noticed the way he’d flush, or get quiet every time you tried to flirt with him. Sure, his new face was off putting at first, but you couldn’t deny that he still looked attractive, just… in a different way than before.

“You should head to bed,” Riku spoke up, interrupting your thoughts.

“What if I’d rather be here with you?”

He paused, his eyes slipping shut as he sighed. You didn’t think he was going to reply as the quiet seconds passed, and just as you began pushing yourself off the wall to head out, he muttered.

“…Why do you keep doing that?”

You blinked, turning towards him. “Doing what?”

He shook his head, “It’s nothing–”

“No,” you stepped towards him, crossing your arms. “What is it? Why do I keep doing, what?”

A heavy breath slipped out of him. “Those… comments. Trying to get a reaction out of me.” He looked back at you, the warmth on his ears spreading to his face. “Why do you keep doing them?”

“Haven’t we always?” You asked slowly, stepping closer. “Or did you just forget about all those times we’ve flirted?”

He scoffed, averting his gaze, his face tinting red. “Of course I didn’t forget.”

“Do you want me to stop?” You pried, leaning your head over to be in his sight so he’d meet his eyes back with yours. “Cause I will if it bothers you.”

“It’s not that,” he assured you with a quiet tone. “I just… I guess I don’t get why you keep doing it after… “ His voice trailed off.

“After what?” You urged him to finish his thought.

“This,” he motioned towards himself. “What I look like, who I am… I don’t get how this isn’t pushing you away.”

Your eyes softened as you reached out and grabbed his hands, much to Riku’s surprise. “Because, under all of that, you’re still you.”

The slightest smile tugged at the corner of his lips as his eyes downcast towards your clasped hands. He squeezed them in his grasp, your hands looked so much smaller in his. The hands that he still couldn’t recognize as his own.

“Riku,” you softly said his name, waiting for his eyes to meet with yours, before you leaned up on your toes and met your lips with his.

He pulled back with a gasp, his eyes widened. “W-what are you doing?”

“Do you want me to stop?” You asked, a smirk pulling at your lips.

He swallowed hard, only managing to subtly shake his head before you met your lips back with his. This time, he kissed you back, his lips moving slow and cautiously. You could feel the heat radiating off his face, the slight tremble in his hands, but all you could focus on was how perfect his lips felt against yours.

Your hands slid up his arms to his chest, pushing him back against the bookshelf. He groaned quietly into your mouth, his hands hesitantly wrapping around your back to pull you closer. A sharp breath slipped between your mouths when your tongue flicked across his bottom lip. You slid your tongue along his, guiding him to relax and get lost in your touch. You weren’t sure where all this confidence was coming from. There had been dozens of moments you wished you had worked up the courage to kiss him, tell him how you really felt, but something about this moment felt perfect. 

A gasp escaped you as his hand slid down to your backside, melting into a moan when you could feel the slightest bulge rubbing against your own. His previous self consciousness was melting away, replaced with the familiar cockiness he used to have. You moaned again, your hands grabbing the collar of his coat as you broke the kiss and trailed your lips to his neck. He sighed out your name, his breath hot against your ear, and you couldn’t help but groan in response.

“Riku,” you murmured against his skin, “Fuck, I need more.”

He groaned, kissing your jaw before pulling back so he could see your eyes. You stared back at him, both of your chests heaving. Swallowing hard, his gaze drifted to your lips and he leaned down, gently pressing his mouth against yours. 

“Are you sure?” He muttered, his lips barely apart from yours.

“Only if you are,” you breathed out, meeting your mouth back with his for a moment. “God, I want you, Riku. I’ve always wanted you.” You kissed him again, moaning softly as his tongue met with yours. You didn’t care if you sounded needy, or desperate, all of your emotions for him were flooding to the surface. “It’s never mattered what you looked like.” You whispered the moment your lip lock broke.

His eyes darted over her face, before his hand slid up behind your neck and crashed your lips back together. Neither of you were sure what was about to happen or where this would lead. You only knew that you wouldn’t regret it. You were his and he was finally yours.


	13. Terra x Fem!Reader

Terra x Fem!Reader

By: Mod Amar

\-----------------------------------

You’d never been much of a morning person, and to tell the truth, still weren’t, but there was no denying that waking up next to Terra made your mornings exponentially better. Living with him had been a bit of an adjustment, even sparking some arguments between the two of you. Fortunately, all of the disagreements had been quickly resolved, but it was definitely taking some time to get used to the little ways you hadn’t known he could get on your nerves. One of the things that hadn’t taken any time to get used to however, was the way his body felt next to yours as you both settled in for bed, or woke up to face the day.

A smile came to your lips. Even though you hadn’t opened your eyes yet, you could feel his warmth against your back, and a firmness against your rear that only meant one thing. You tried to glance over your shoulder, but couldn’t see anything more than a mess of brown hair. His arm was slung over your waist, holding you tightly to him. You couldn’t help the small giggle that slipped past your lips.

“Terraaaa,” you said softly, letting your fingers trail up and down his arm.

The only response you got was a low grumble, that is, until you decided to press yourself back, rolling your hips teasingly over his erection. He let out a gasp against your neck, his own hips thrusting forward involuntarily as his arm tightened around you. His reaction to you sent a surge of anticipation straight to your core, a soft moan passing your lips. Sleep could wait. You wanted him, and badly.

“Terraaa,” you called again.

“Are you trying to start something, Y/N?” His tone was thick with sleep, but not the least bit accusatory.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” you said coyly, even as you kept rocking your ass against his clothed erection.

He moaned, the sound sending vibrations through your skin before he immediately started kissing your neck, nipping and sucking at your skin, exactly the way he knew you liked it.

“You sure seem like you’re trying to start something,” he murmured in between kisses.

“Mmmm, you caught me.”

You turned just enough for him to capture your lips in a kiss, at the same time reaching down awkwardly to wrap your hand as best you could around his hardness. Another moan left his lips, pressing himself further into your hand.

“That… could easily be arranged.”

The words sent a thrill through you — his kisses did their job well and your body was already ready for him, and you found yourself wishing he was already inside of you.

“Terra…”

His name had barely left your lips before you felt his fingers slipping past the waistband of your panties. He pulled them down the best he could in your current position and in the next moment you could feel his skin against yours. You let out a soft moan. He was so close, but not close enough. His tip teased your entrance, brushing over your slick folds before slowly, but firmly beginning to delve inside of you.

He slid inside of you with ease, once more wrapping his arm around you, but this time finding your nipple, letting his fingers trail over it softly. You couldn’t stop your sighs of pleasure, reaching up to grip his strong arm as you began to slowly rock your hips. Terra’s moan in your ear almost coaxed you into increasing your pace. You took him in and out quickly a few times before catching yourself and slowing down again. As much as you loved those passionate times together, there was something to be said for taking your time and just enjoying how he felt inside of you.

“You feel amazing, Y/N,” he said, sending a shiver through you.

You wanted to respond in kind, but all you could manage was, “Ahh, Ter…”

You gasped sharply when he nipped your neck, hips snapping abruptly into you before resuming a languid pace. Terra absolutely loved to take his time with you, ever so carefully working you up into a state where all you could think about was his touch against your skin and his shaft inside of you. Not that you could think about much else once this thought occurred to you in the first place.

Unable to stand it anymore, you abruptly increased your pace, and rather than try to stop you, Terra happily obliged. His hips thrust against you as he slid in and out of your folds, the sound of your skin meeting muffled by the bed underneath you. He moaned against your skin, the feel of it eliciting a moan from you in return. You wished you could stay in this moment forever, feeling him inside of you, having him pressed so close against you. It made you forget about all of your responsibilities and inhibitions.

“Y/N, I’m going to—”

You quickly took his hand, a gentle reminder to him to keep stimulating your nipple, each twist of his fingers and thrust of his hips bringing you closer to the edge yourself.

“T-Terra!”

As the cry left your lips, his movements became erratic, hips snapping against you as he came inside of you, biting down hard on the skin of your neck. The movement sent a jolt of pleasure through you, enough to send you following him over the edge as you cried out and your muscles tightened around him. The room suddenly fell silent, the only sound your labored breathing. Even though you weren’t a morning person, you had to enjoy them when they started off like this. Terra sighed, his breath warm against your ear.

“I guess we should get out of bed, huh?”

You shook your head vigorously against the pillow, curling up and unintentionally pushing him deeper into you. He sucked in a sharp breath.

“Not a chance,” you protested.

His chuckle rumbled against your skin as he tightened his arms around you, positioning himself so that he fit around you perfectly.

“You’re very persuasive,” he said, and both of you dissolved into laughter.


	14. Sora x Fem!Reader BDSM

Sora x Fem!Reader: Gentle Dom Fem!Reader, easing Sora into a subspace and afterwards bringing him out with fluffy aftercare

By: Mod Amar

\---------------------------

“Sora,” you called softly from the doorway to your bedroom.

It had been a long time since the two of you had been able to have time alone and you found yourself craving it desperately. The times you did see him were few, and were always punctuated with the looming knowledge that he would have to leave sooner than either of you liked. Until he’d finally gotten a day off. Until you finally knew for certain the two of you would have at least a full, uninterrupted day.

Until today.

You’d been waiting and planning for so long, and more than anything you wanted every moment of your time together to be perfect. You leaned against the doorframe in your sheer lingerie, waiting for Sora to look up at you.

“Y/N…”

From the way his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, things were off to a good start. He looked you up and down before finding your face again. A small smirk lifted your lips at the expression on his face as you raised a finger and beckoned him to come to you.

Without hesitation, he stood, crossing the distance between you quickly. When he reached you, you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him in close for a kiss and feeling his already hardening shaft against you.

“I have quite a day planned for you,” you murmured when you pulled back. “Are you ready?”

He opened his mouth, and, unable to find his voice right away, simply nodded his head.

“Y-yeah,” he finally managed, his eyes trailing over your body again.

You put your fingers under his chin, making his eyes find yours.

“Eyes up here,” you ordered gently.

This time, he didn’t nod or agree, simply complied by keeping his eyes on yours. Satisfied, you released his chin and pulled away, but not before letting the softest of touches trail down his arms. He shivered under your touch, but besides that, he didn’t move, waiting for you to speak again. He knew what this was, and his silence, more than his words, was his way of telling you that he was ready for you.

“Bed, Sora.”

As soon as the words left your lips he was slipping past you into the bedroom, walking over to the bed and positioning himself the way he knew you liked him. You turned slowly, taking your time in walking over to him. For a moment, you didn’t do anything, simply standing over him and letting your eyes rove over his body, lingering on the bulge in his pants.

“You’re going to be mine today,” you said as you lowered yourself to straddle him, hands finding a spot on either side of his head, “aren’t you, Sora?”

“Yes, Y/N.”

You smiled, giving him a small kiss on his lips before turning your attention to his neck. Without looking, you could feel when he started to lift his hands to touch you. You pulled back abruptly, smile fading as you met his eyes. Even though his arms immediately snapped back down, you reached out, fingers finding his nipple through his shirt and giving it a sharp tweak. He gasped at the sensation, arching against the bed into your touch before you reclaimed your hand.

“You know the rules.”

He pursed his lips, but otherwise didn’t argue, relaxing back into the bed. A small smirk was on your lips once more as you saw the way he curled his fingers into the bedsheets. He wanted to touch you, badly, but he knew very well what the rules were.

Instead of returning your attention to his neck, you let your fingers once more find his nipples through his shirt, this time stimulating them gently. He let out a low murmur of appreciation, his eyes fluttering shut.

“That’s right, Sora.” Your hands slid down his chest, finding the hem of his shirt. “I’m going to take good care of you.”

He shivered again as your hands pushed his shirt further up his torso, brushing over his nipples before he seemed to fall limp against the bed. You could feel his cock through his pants, silently begging to be set free. Tilting your head to the side you surveyed Sora’s face, watching his breathing for a moment before you leaned down and let your tongue trace over a firm nipple. A gasping moan left his lips as his body tensed under you, but he still didn’t touch you.

“Mmmmm, good job, Sora.” Leaving his shirt bunched around his torso, you let your hands trail down to his waistband instead. “I’m going to take your pants off now.”

When all that left his lips was a long sigh, you followed through with your words, unbuttoning his pants and signaling him to lift up his hips so you could pull them off completely. He sucked in a sharp gasp when the air touched his exposed skin, but you didn’t move to tend to him right away. Instead, you acted as though he wasn’t bare before you, hands sliding back up his muscular chest and teasing his nipples. A low whine exited his lips when you lifted yourself back up to straddle him, the wet fabric of your panties brushing over his sensitive shaft.

“I could touch you right now. I could,” you nipped his ear lightly with your teeth, “get you off. You certainly seem ready for me.”

His breathing had become rough and shallow, his eyes shut as he lost himself in what you were doing to him. You pulled back to see his face. He looked so beautiful underneath you, cheeks flushed with desire, letting you do as you wanted with him. His utter trust in you made your heart swell with love, even more than knowing what your presence did to him physically. Unable to stop yourself, you leaned down and kissed him fully on the mouth. He responded instinctively, roughly kissing you back until you pulled away again.

“Patience, Sora,” you said soothingly.

You felt his body relax, his breathing still shallow, but holding a more even pace now. You murmured softly without words into his ear, feeling his deep sigh hot against your skin. Rolling your hips over his erection, you pressed one last kiss to his neck before lifting yourself completely off of him. You laid yourself down next to him, body flush against his. Eye still closed, he turned his face towards yours, and his hips bucked off the bed as you wrapped your hand around him.

“I’m here, Sora.”

You said his name like it was a lifeline, wrist languidly twisting to pump his cock a few times. His hips lifted off the bed, trying to follow you as you shifted your hand further down to cup his balls. He whined again, head pressing further against the mattress. You shifted once more, fingers brushing over his nipples for a brief moment before you continued spreading your attention to all the sensitive areas of his body. The whole while, you kept a careful watch of his face, and the noises he was emitting. Catching no warning signs, you let your hand return to his member, curling your fingers around him.

Ever aware of how sensitive he was at the moment, you kept your pace slow, working with the way his hips thrust shallowly into your hand so that you didn’t hurt him. Your bottom lip was caught between your teeth as your own arousal heightened, but all your focus was on Sora and the near primal noises emitting from his mouth. Then, without any warning, he came, spilling his seed onto his chest as you continued working him until he was spent.

His body fell limp underneath your hand, and you could see coherent thought starting to return to him in the way his cheeks burned bright red and his eyes shut even tighter. You raised your hand to his face, checking quickly to make sure it was clean before running your fingers through his hair and caressing his face, making gentle shushing noises all the while. With your other hand, you searched around the bed for the soft towel you’d made sure would be available for afterwards.

“Shhhh, Sora, shhh…”

You continued caressing his face, letting him know that you were still there. As soon as he pressed his face into your hand, you moved on to the next step.

“I’m going to clean you up now.”

The only answer he gave was a small whimper, and you made sure to keep up your soothing sounds as you used the towel to wipe his semen off of his chest and stomach. When you were done, you balled up the towel and tossed it away from the two of you, uncaring of where it landed. Sensing that you were finished, Sora turned himself towards you, curling up, but still not opening his eyes.

Now that you had both hands free, you reached out and pulled him into your arms.

“Shhh, it’s okay, Sora, I’m here. I’m here.” He nestled against you, one hand holding him tightly while the other stroked his hair. “It’s okay, Sora, you’re okay.”

His shaky breaths started to even out and after a moment, he wrapped his arms around you in return. You pressed a kiss into his hair and hummed softly, hearing him sigh deeply in return.

“I love you, Sora,” you said, repeating his name yet again to help bring him back to reality. “More than anything, I love you.”


	15. Young Master Xehanort x Fem!Reader

Ask: Could u do nsfw 4 ymx x female reader ? It could be an Hc or ficlet I’m happy with anything ! About their first time together also maybe using toys >.>

By: Mod Lucky

\--------------------------

A whimper escaped between your lips as you bent forward, squeezing your legs together in attempt to lessen the intensity of the vibrator inside of you. Your body trembled, your hand clinging to the stone wall in the garden, where you were trying to sneak away from your team slumbering by the fire.

The three of you were in Thebes, aiding in the recovery, but you weren’t the only ones there. The young Master Xehanort had intercepted you, separated you from the group to give you a gift. You still remembered the way your heart jumped to your throat when you opened it to find a wearable vibrator inside. Xehanort had held up the remote with that damn smirk of his and then he was gone.

You held on to that box for days, going through anger, embarrassment, and the little tinge of curiosity every time you peeked at it. Then after a night of raunchy dreams, that you somewhat suspected was somehow Xehanort’s doing, you couldn’t help yourself and put it in that morning when you were getting ready.

Now there you were, hours later, barely making it through the day as Xehanort, somewhere nearby, even though you never caught sight of him, teased you relentlessly with the remote controller. You would be talking with a teammate about what you had just accomplished, then between your legs you’d start to throb, your muscles spasming from the sudden surge of the vibrator. It took all of your willpower not to moan, or whine, but you couldn’t stop the way your skin warmed. Both your teammates made comments, wondering if you were overworking yourself or needed a rest.

You knew you should have just taken it out, not given Xehanort the pleasure, but that one small part of you wanted to prove that you could handle it. That was, until nightfall came and your team had finally fallen asleep. Then you really had to deal with it.

Hidden a bit deeper in the garden, you leaned against the stone wall. All it took was one more pulse of the vibrator to make your knees buckle and you slid to the ground.You scanned your eyes around the garden under the soft glow of moonlight for any sign of Xehanort, but you couldn’t see a trace of him. Fireflies danced around a glistening fountain and you gazed at them in a futile attempt to distract yourself from the throbbing anticipation in your gut.

Your face burned, every inch of you shivering from a combination of pleasure and the night air. Another whimper slipped out, your eyes sliding shut as the vibrator pulsed faster than it had the entire day. Your heart pounded in your ears, your breaths shallow as your own thoughts couldn’t think outside of what you were feeling.

Ever so slowly, you slid your trembling hands up the sides of your legs. The fact that you were outside in the open was not lost on you, but you had to do something before you burst. Your fingertips ghosted your skin, trailing up your legs to your breasts. A low hum rumbled through your throat as your thumbs circled your nipples that had been in near pain from being hard all day. You had been surprised neither of the boys on your team noticed them when you had changed out of your armor into loose pajamas for the night. The soft cotton of your shirt, only heightened the sensation with each roll of your thumb, and you had to bite your lip to keep yourself from crying out.

Your hips rocked against the vibrator, pushing it deeper, begging for it to go faster. No matter what you had done throughout the day, it wouldn’t push you over the edge. You had been teetering for hours, but it would cease its vibrations the moment you felt that you might be able to force yourself into a climax.

A hand left your breast, trailing down to between your legs. You didn’t even bother to tease yourself and slid past your pants and undies, your fingers dipping into your soaked folds. A sharp gasp escaped you as your head slung back against the wall. Every little slide of your fingers shot a thrill of shivers through you, but you couldn’t help but want more.

The vibrator stopped, a whine coming from your throat until you heard that familiar low chuckle. Your eyes shot open, seeing Xehanort knelt in front of you, the remote in his hand as he smirked, watching you touch yourself.

“X-Xehanort,” you gasped out his name, the burn on your cheeks only deepening.

“Don’t stop on my account.” He told you, his eyes drifting down your body, making you throb.

That damn cockiness in his voice sparked irritation in your gut and you opened your mouth to tell him to get lost, but were cut off by his lips crashing into yours. His tongue delved into your mouth, causing a deep moan to erupt out of you.

“Don’t stop,” he murmured against your mouth, grabbing your wrist that was under your pants and pushing it down further.

Your breath hitched, your hips jerking forward into your own touch as you did as he said. It was too late to fight back, you were desperate for a release. He hummed with complete satisfaction as he pulled away from the kiss, watching you as you touched and toyed with yourself.

“X-Xeha–” you gasped out his name, shutting your eyes to avoid his golden ones boring into you.

He hummed, his hands going to your knees and spreading your legs apart. You whimpered, your pace quickening from the exhilaration and humiliation of him watching. His body pressed against yours, his lips nipping along your neck as hums and sighs escaped him, mixing with your soft moans.

“I am going to take every last inch of you the moment you come and make you mine.” he purred in your ear, his low voice causing you to whine as it rumbled through you.

“W-Why wait…?” You asked between your shallow breaths, wincing as he chuckled in your ear.

“And ruin my fun?” He asked, biting your ear and making you bite back your own cry of pleasure. “Why would I ever want to do that?”

“B-Bastard,” you stammered, melting into a moan as he switched the vibrator back on.

“Not too loud,” he warned. “Wouldn’t want the others finding you, now would we?”

He licked the crook of your neck before biting down, the jolt of pain mixed with your pleasure and your head shot back, your hips snapping forward. You clamped your hand over your mouth, unable to hold back the moan that erupted from you as Xehanort simply pulled back to watch as you climaxed.

Before you could fully come back to reality, Xehanort was behind you. He pushed you forward, situating behind you against the wall, before pulling you back into his arms. Your head lolled back against his shoulder, your body spasming and tightening as the vibrator continued at full speed. Whimpers and cries poured out of you as your hips rocked forward every few seconds, pleasure already pooling again in your gut.

Warm hands slid under your shirt, roughly running along your skin until they reached your breasts. Xehanort suckled your neck, moaning your name in your ear as he tugged and twisted your nipples between his fingers. Each sound that escaped you made him pull you closer and you could feel his cock hard against your back. Your fingers quickened once again between your legs, until he reached down and grabbed your wrist.

You stopped, opening your eyes as he brought your fingers up to his lips and pushed them into his mouth. His tongue swirled around them, a hum rumbling through him at the taste. You could only watch, your lips parted as you could only imagine his tongue doing that between your legs.

 

X-Xeha…” You whispered, your voice hoarse and trembling.

His golden eyes opened, meeting with yours. Pulling your fingers out of his mouth, you laced them into his hair and pulled him into your lips. You slid your tongue against his, tasting your sweet pleasure as he nipped at your bottom lip.

Pulling away, you fisted your hand in his hair, ordering, “Take me.”

He growled, crashing his lips back against yours as his hands hooked in your pants and tugged them down. You cried into his mouth as the vibrator was finally slipped out of you, replaced with his fingers plunging inside in its stead.

“Fuck, Xeha,” you breathed out against his lips, your back arching as he pushed his fingers in and out of your slicked entrance with ease.

Your mind was spinning, completely lost in him as his tongue danced against yours, his hands toying with your most sensitive parts. A whine slipped out as he removed his fingers from inside you. He fumbled with his pants’ buckle, but you barely noticed, your chest heaving as you leaned back into him, until he grabbed your hips and hoisted you up. You gasped, melting into a long moan when he slid his length inside of you.

His hand wrapped around your mouth, his other hand digging into your hip as he delved in and out of you. Quiet grunts and huffs of breath were all that escaped him as he buried his face in the crook of your neck. His hot breaths, seeped through you and you could have sworn your entire body was alight.

You could feel every inch of him pounding in and out of you. The sound of your bodies slicking together almost seemed to resonate around you. He was all you could fathom, all you wanted, and you couldn’t help but whimper when he kissed your neck between his soft moans of your name on his lips.

His hand slid off your mouth, down to your breast. You sighed, slinging your head back as he tugged, twisted and kneaded your nipple, the sensation pushing you towards the edge.

“You belong to me, Y/N…” He purred in your ear, just as his hips jerked forward, hissing as the dam broke.

“Ah, Xeha!” You moaned out his name, much louder than you should have as every inch of you burst with pleasure. His hand wound around your mouth, muffling your cries as he rode you back to reality.

His hips rocked languidly against you as you fell limp against him, his arms still holding you up. Both of your breaths were heavy, your chests rising and falling as you basked in the afterglow of your climax. Xehanort’s forehead rested against your shoulder, his arms wound around your waist.

“I… can’t believe I just did that…” You murmured, feeling Xehanort’s low chuckle against your skin.

He kissed your shoulder, humming. “Next time I will make sure to take you somewhere more secluded. So I can hear your voice as you moan out my name.” He groaned at the thought, suckling your skin and rolling his hips, despite not having anything left.

You whimpered softly, before remarking, “Who said there will be a next time?”

He snickered, “Won’t there?” When you didn’t reply, he hummed. “You are mine after all. There will always be a next time.”

His words sent shivers through you. Part of you wanted to deny him, but being there in his arms, after what you had just done, there was no way you could. Instead, you simply scoffed, grabbing his wrists so you could get up, but he didn’t move.

“Just a little longer.” He whispered, his voice softer than usual.

A soft smile tugged the corner of your lips as you leaned back into him, your smile growing as his arms tightened. “Alright.” You slipped your eyes shut, focusing on his warmth and touch for the fleeting remaining time you had to enjoy it. “Just a little longer.”


	16. Xaldin X Fem!Reader

Xaldin x Fem!Reader

By: Mod Lucky

\------------------------------

You tightened your grasp around the collar of the jacket, feeling the rise of nerves and excitement fluttering in your stomach as you paced around the living room. Lightly chewing your bottom lip, you glanced over at the candles you had set up along the coffee tables and desk. You faintly wondered if you were taking all of this too far, but Xaldin was due any moment for his arrival. There wasn’t any time to turn back.

The idea had all come to you just a week before when Xaldin accidentally left behind one of his black coats. You had found it crumbled on the floor where he had tossed it the night before, remembering that he had summoned a new one before he had left the following morning. Holding it, you could smell his distinct scent, making you hold it closer, wishing it could somehow bring him back to you. That was when you got the sudden idea to surprise him the next time you met.

You readjusted the thick fabric against your bare skin, wondering why you had insisted on being completely naked underneath the coat. It was no wonder that Xaldin was always so warm when he held you. Even in the middle of winter, you were sweating. Just as you began to unzip the front of the jacket, the lock on the front door began to rattle. You froze with a gasp, your cheeks warming before the door even opened.

“My love, I–” Xaldin froze, dropping the few roses in his hand when he saw you standing in the middle of your living room wearing his Organization’s coat. “Where did you get that?” He asked, his eyes dancing over you.

You let out a shaking breath, calming your nerves. “You left it here during our last night together.” You told him, stepping forward and fiddling with the zipper between your fingers. “Thought you’d like to see what I look like in it.”

It was oversized on you, yet it still showcased every curve of your body that Xaldin didn’t fail to notice. His hands traced up the sides of your waist, his dark eyes seeming unsure, yet obviously attracted to you in front of him. Meeting with your fingers around the zipper, he leaned forward and met your lips together, kissing you deeply, passionately, as his tongue gently glided along yours.

He pulled away all too soon, your eyes slipped shut and lips parted as you let out a soft breath.

“I’d rather see it off of you.” He whispered, his voice deep and breath hot against your ear.

You whimpered, guiding his hand to pull down the zipper until you stepped back, making sure he watched as you slid the fabric off your shoulders. It pooled at your feet, baring you for him to see. His eyes hungrily took you in. You could see the deep lust building inside of him as he stalked forward and cupped his hands around your face, crashing your lips together. You moaned softly in his mouth, allowing him to pull you even closer as his arm wrapped around the small of your back, pressing up against his hardening shaft.

He growled as you palmed through the thick fabric of his pants and he rolled his hips into your touch. Breaking the kiss, he gazed into your eyes, never breaking contact as he reached down and swept you effortlessly off your feet and into his arms. You gasped, smiling as you wrapped your arms around his strong shoulders and trailed your lips along his neck. He hummed, vibrating through you as he carried you to the bedroom.

Your back fell onto the bed, Xaldin standing over you as his eyes danced over your bare body before him. His hands glided over your skin. Going over your breasts and stomach, until he spread your legs apart and lowered to his knees.

“You are more beautiful than words can express.” He told you, his breath against you slick folds as he kissed your most sensitive places.

Keeping his eyes on yours, his tongue swept across your entrance. He watched you gasp, your back arching as you dug your fingers into the sheets. A low hum rumbled through him as he slid his fingers inside of you, his tongue swirling around your folds. You could hear him murmuring, whispering sweet nothings about how wonderful you tasted and how perfect you were to him, but you could barely hear him as you gasped and moaned out his name.

He stood up, his fingers still languidly pushing in and out of you as he leaned over you and kissed up your stomach towards your breasts.

“Every inch of you is perfection,” he murmured, taking your breast into his mouth and running his tongue over your nipple.

“Xaldin…” you breathed out his name, your hands clinging to his back and pulling at the fabric of his coat. “L-Let me see you…”

He groaned, pulling off your breast and sliding his fingers out of you as he smirked at the whine you gave in response. Ever so slowly, he unzipped his coat, slinking it off his broad shoulders. Your eyes took in every detail of his muscles and the thin scars that riddled his skin, but then focused on the obvious bulge in his pants as he worked on undoing his buckle.

“Hmm,” he hummed, “You seem entranced.”

You nodded, meeting your eyes back with his as you sat up to kiss his chest and run your fingers along his scars. Trailing your hand down, you met with his warm, throbbing shaft, finally freed from the confines of his pants. He groaned deeply at your touch, his hands running firmly up and down your back. Your lips trailed down his muscles, your tongue running between them until you pulled back, gazing at his thick cock.

Precum beaded along its head, twitching under your gaze as you darted your eyes back up to his. You were always a little nervous to take the initiative, but the way his hand laced into your hair, you knew he wanted you. Taking in a breath, you focused back on his length, darting out your tongue to lick up the beading liquid. He hissed, his hand tightening in your hair, making you moan.

You took his tip in your mouth, your hand languidly running up and down the rest of his length. The salty, sweet taste of him on your tongue made your mouth water and pushed you further as you took more of him into your mouth.

“M-My heart,” he gasped out, his voice almost hoarse, but still so deep it rumbled through his body and down your throat.

You whimpered at his name for you, taking him even further until he prodded the back of your throat. His hips rolled gently against you, almost choking you, but you loved the way he moaned when you’d suck in rhythm with his hips.

The heat between you legs throbbed deeper with each consecutive moan, begging to be touched and loved the same way you were doing to him. With one last suck you pulled off, running your tongue along his entire length. Standing on your knees, you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and met your lips together. Both of you groaned, tasting the other on your tongues as he pushed you back onto the bed. He towered over you, pulling away, both of your chests heaving, as he positioned himself at your entrance.

Keeping his eyes locked with yours, he slid inside of you, both of you gasping out moans at the sensation. He felt perfect inside of you, stretching you to your limit, hitting that most amazing spot that made you cling to his back. Your legs wrapped around him, your hips rocking against his as he slowly pulled in and out of you.

He lowered his lips to your neck; kissing, sucking, nipping, at your sensitive skin. You whimpered, your breasts brushing against his chest with each thrust.

“Ahhh, Xaldin…” you moaned, his name on your lips causing him to groan as he quickened his pace. “Oh don’t stop…” You begged, your head slinging back against the bed.

He growled, pushing harder and faster, his breath uneven and rough. His eyes locked with yours, both of your lips parted as you were pushed over the edge. Your back arched, eyes sipping shut as you cried out his name. He watched, grunting as he too, was broken. His body exploded with pleasure as he groaned, hips jerking forward to be deeper inside of you as he came.

Your breaths evened out, the afterglow of the climax washing over both of you as he slid out and rolled to your side. Wrapping his hand around your waist, he pulled you to face him, meeting your lips with his for a passionate, loving kiss. You sighed into his mouth, running the back of your fingertips along the side of his face.

“I’ve missed you.” You whispered to him, your eyes meeting with his.

He hummed, smiling sadly as his eyes drifted back to your lips. “And I you, my love.” He whispered, just before meeting his lips back with yours.


	17. Zexion x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request Was: NSFW Zexion x Fem!Reader where they decide to play a game of cat and mouse to seduce each other.

Zexion x Fem!Reader

By: Mod Amar

 

\-------------------------------

This wasn’t the first time you’d dreamed of Zexion. It wasn’t even the second or third time. But it was the first time you could remember where everything felt so powerful, you questioned if it might actually be happening. Your breathing was shallow, your back arching up from your bed as you gasped.

“Z-Zex,” you moaned.

His hands roved across your body and you felt his lips lift up in a smirk against your skin as he trailed kisses down your chest. His tongue trailed around your nipple, sucking it before letting go with a pop. These dreams were your favorites, with his hands and lips roaming around your entire body, pleasuring you instead of mercilessly teasing you. He didn’t say a word as his hands caressed the curve of your waist down to your hips.

It was an ongoing game between the two of you — teasing each other, pushing the other as far as you could before they reached the breaking point. You couldn’t count how many times he’d gotten you on the brink of climax, only to pull back and stop at the last minute. And in return, you teased him as well, in the way you dressed, in the way that you acted. You always made sure to tease him in front of your fellow members, relishing the way his eyes would narrow ever so slightly, but it was enough to let you know that you were getting under his skin.

Tonight however, the tables were turned, and Zexion was the one getting under your skin. His hands had moved past your hips to grip your thighs, spreading them apart before finally ducking down to let his tongue make contact with your folds, You cried out, gripping the pillow underneath your head and bucking your hips against his mouth. His tongue didn’t cease its movements and you felt your pleasure building up inside of you, ready to burst forth at any moment.

Without thinking, your hands left the pillow to grip his hair, trying to press him further against you. He had been teasing you all day again, until you finally went to bed, too frustrated to try to get back at him. You knew the only reason this was happening at all was because it was a dream and Zexion was using it to tease you in the worst way possible — by essentially letting you experience what he could do to you, without actually doing it to you.

Moans spilled from your mouth, growing in intensity as his tongue kept working you up before he moved it from your entrance to your clit. He swiped his tongue across it in one swift motion, causing you to cry out and tug sharply on his hair—

Only to find that your hands were gripping empty air. Your eyes shot open to find your darkened room and that was when you remembered that it had been a dream after all. As your senses returned, you realized that your hands were still between your legs, and your fingers were actually inside yourself, mimicking the actions his tongue had been making.

You closed your eyes again, clamping your hand down against yourself with a groan of frustration.

“Zexion!”

There was no answer from your empty room. It was clear to you that Zexion had somehow figured out how to use his power of illusion to enter your dreams, and of course he would use that to his advantage against you. You hated to admit it was working, but the ache that had begun between your legs would not be ignored. Eyes closed, you lay there, stewing in your frustration. More than anything, you needed release, and though you could give that to yourself, at the moment it didn’t seem very appealing. Not with his touch still vivid in your memories.

You groaned again, pressing your palms against your eyes before jumping up out of bed. You crossed the room and almost grabbed your coat before thinking twice. A smirk twisted your lips as an idea came to you. You quickly executed your plan and then grabbed your coat before leaving your room. It was time for you to pay a visit to a certain Cloaked Schemer.

Traversing through the castle was child’s play with a dark corridor and you immediately found yourself in his room. You smirked to see him still awake, as you had expected, sitting up at his desk and looking up only briefly as you appeared.

“Y/N,” he said.

“Don’t play dumb, Zexion, I know what you did.”

Even with the shadows on his face, you could see the way he mimicked your smirk. Your smirk fell and you crossed the room quickly to stand behind him. Leaning down, you wrapped your arms around him, letting your hands hang down his chest and itching to go even lower.

“Is this you giving in?”

You scoffed, making sure to let your breath ghost across his ear.

“Hardly. But it is about to be you giving in.”

“And what makes you say that?”

“I’m not wearing anything under this coat.”

Despite how much he tried to hide it, you felt him shiver at your words, and you took that as your cue to let your hands wander. The leather of his coat wasn’t as pliable as the fabric of his pants might have been, but you could feel his arousal all the same. Your lips trailed across his neck, following the curve up to his ear before gently nipping the lobe.

“That was very cruel of you, waking me up in the middle of such a lovely dream.”

You could feel his answering murmur against your lips and wished that you were feeling it somewhere else instead.

“If that is cruel, then you are playing the wrong game.”

“Mmm, maybe,” you allowed before pressing your palm firmly against his bulge.

You felt his breath hitch and smirked in satisfaction, but the moment was short-lived as you felt a pair of hands grab your arms and pull you back. Your eyes widened and you looked back at your assailant, ready to fight before you realized who it was. You looked back and forth between Zexion and a second, perfect copy of him that had suddenly appeared from nowhere.

“You fight dirty, Zex.”

The first Zexion smirked at you as he stood from his chair and approached you, fingers finding the zipper of your coat.

“I seem to recall only one rule for this game.” He stepped even closer, putting his lips close to your ear as he spoke. “And it looks to me like you’ve lost.”

A shiver raced down your spine as your eyes widened with the realization that he’d used your dream to manipulate you and you’d played right into his hands. Suddenly you were bare before him, your coat pooling on the floor at your feet and his lips on your neck. You felt the hands of the copy Zexion disappear, only for them to be replaced by the real Zexion’s as he pushed you backwards. A moment later you felt his bed against the back of your legs and you landed on it roughly. His hands left you to remove his own coat, revealing the pants and shirt he wore under it. Even with him still fully clothed, the implications of him removing his coat had reignited your previous arousal, and you felt yourself growing wet just looking at him.

He stood over you without removing his clothes and the sight of him teasing you without really doing anything set you on edge. You wanted nothing more than to reach up and pull him down on top of you, command him to finish what he started, but you also knew that would be admitting defeat beyond a doubt. And there was still a part of you that wanted to win. So you stared at him defiantly, daring him to do something.

Your breath caught when he knelt down, placing his head between your legs, but being ever so careful not to touch you. Embarrassingly eager, you lifted yourself up on your elbows to watch him, noting the satisfaction in his eyes as he made sure you were looking. Only then did he touch you, the softest of caresses of his nose and lips against your inner thigh. You breathed in sharply again at the sensation, your fingers roughly digging into the bedsheets to prevent yourself from tangling them in his hair. You bit your lip to avoid moaning his name.

“I can tell how much you want it.” His hot breath just barely reached your clit and entrance, causing everything in you to tighten with desire and anticipation. “Why don’t you just admit defeat?”

You didn’t say anything, not trusting that you wouldn’t beg him to take you then and there if you did. A cry escaped your lips as his tongue suddenly made contact with your dripping folds and you clamped a hand down over your mouth. It was becoming difficult to remember why you’d wanted to win so badly in the first place when all you wanted now was to climax from his tongue.

“Y/N…” he said, pulling back and letting his thumb rub a circle around your clit. “Tell me how much you want it. Beg for me.”

You whimpered into your palm, the pleasure coiling within you. His thumb rubbed over your clit again, agonizingly softly. All it would take was one more gentle movement from him and you knew you would come. Then suddenly, all sensation stopped. Your eyes snapped open to look at him, finding that he was undressing himself, letting you fully take in his body and most especially his hardened shaft. You swallowed roughly, a primal need to have him inside of you becoming overwhelming.

He palmed himself, letting his thumb brush over his tip and you whimpered again, barely audible. Stepping forward, he pulled his hand back, letting the tip of his dick brush against your entrance.

“Well, Y/N?”

You bucked your hips against him, trying desperately to soothe your desire, but he pulled back abruptly, denying you what you so badly wanted. He looked at you expectantly.

“Zex…”

He didn’t speak, but you knew all too well what he wanted when he once more pressed himself lightly against you. You took in a deep breath and let your head fall back. You knew your pride would hurt in the morning, but at the moment you didn’t really care.

“I want you to fuck me.”

The words came out in a rushed mumble and he leaned down over you, taking your nipple into his mouth. You cried out at the sudden sensation, arching your back into his touch as he circled his tongue before pulling away again.

“You know what I want to hear.”

“Fine! You win, just please, make me come.”

No sooner had the words left his mouth than he finally entered you in one swift thrust, causing you both to moan deeply with pleasure. This was what you had been dying for all night, and fuck the cat and mouse game, it felt so damn good. Your arms wrapped around him, nails digging into his back as he thrust rapidly in and out of you, pleasure coursing through you with each movement. You thrust your hips in tandem with his, the sound of your flesh meeting echoing through his room and mixing with your moans. Breathing heavily, you leaned up as best you could to press your mouth to his neck, sucking hard as he pounded into you. With your earlier arousal, it didn’t take long before your movements became erratic and you felt that coil inside of you snap as your body stiffened and Zexion came right after you, fingers digging into your hips almost painfully.

He lowered himself on top of you, both of you gasping as you came down from your climaxes, still holding onto each other.

“Looks like you lose after all,” he mumbled.

You laughed shortly, letting your hands slide up to play with his hair.

“Oh, Zex, there’s always round two.”


	18. Marluxia x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request Was: Marluxia with a shy/insecure Fem!SO

Marluxia x Fem!Reader

By: Mod Amar

\-------------------------------

You sat in a chair in Castle Oblivion, idly picking at the zipper of your coat. You honestly didn’t know why you were there, not that you were complaining, but you weren’t anything like the rest of the members sent to the castle. None of them understood the way you kept to yourself and didn’t speak much, except maybe Lexaeus, but he was down in the basements. You were very much the odd one out, especially here in the upper floors of the castle.

A clicking noise drew your attention to where Larxene was leaving the room, and you felt a wave of tension fall from your shoulders. She was easily your least favorite member, having always singled you out for your quiet nature, and…

You looked up, across the room at the one person left with you.

She always hated your closeness with Marluxia. You stopped playing with your zipper to instead wrap your arms around yourself. Being near Larxene always made you feel as though your existence would be short lived. There were times you were surprised you hadn’t ended up with her knives in your back yet. You were shy in all things, but one.

You would never let anyone come in between you and Marluxia.

He let out a sigh of disdain, eyes closed as he let his head fall back briefly. It was a rare privilege to see Marluxia drop his guard like that, and you knew that it was only because it was you. He’d never made his fondness for you a secret and, despite your lack of heart, you were quite sure you cared for him deeply as well. He was the only one that treated you well, a fact you’d never take for granted.

Despite all that, there was one thing that had been bothering you lately, something nagging at you that you couldn’t shake no matter how hard you tried. Every step forward in your relationship, every touch, every word, every kiss shared, all of it had been initiated by him. And for a time, that had been fine. He knew what you wanted without you even having to say it — all except for one thing.

He didn’t yet know about the dull ache between your legs that started when you thought of him, imagining his nimble fingers and smirking lips taking care of that ache the way he always took care of you. When he opened his eyes again and looked across the room again, you couldn’t help but bite your lip and fidget. That ache was starting again, growing even more intense under his sharp blue gaze. He wasted no time crossing the room, placing his hands on the armrests on either side of you and leaning down to look you in the eyes. You felt your face flush involuntarily, your hands clutching your coat closer to your body, as if he’d be able to see your arousal if you didn’t.

He tilted his head, a small smirk on his face.

“Does something ail you, my dear?” he asked as he leaned in, ghosting his nose across your jaw, breath hot on your neck.

You breathed in sharply, eyes closing reflexively.

“N-no.”

He didn’t pause, instead leaning in completely to nip at your neck. Another gasp left your lips.

“Don’t lie to me,” he murmured. “Something is bothering you, and I would know what.”

It was hard to tell sometimes what he meant by his words, but you had a feeling he had started growing suspicious of your feelings and desires.

“Y/N… tell me.”

His softly commanding voice, accompanied by his lips and breath across your skin made quick work of your resolve.

“I want you!”

The words came out more forcefully than you intended them, and you felt him pause. In the next moment, you felt his smirk against your skin.

“Well my dear,” he said, pulling away so you could see the way his smirk spread across his face, “why didn’t you say so sooner?”

He reached out, grabbing your hand and pulling you to your feet before crushing his lips against yours, his other hand tangling in your hair. You gasped, and he took advantage of that, tangling his tongue with yours as he pulled you closer. His hands suddenly disappeared, the reason becoming clear when he unzipped your coat and pushed it from your shoulders. His coat quickly followed, along with the rest of your clothes, and then his hands were roving across your body.

You gasped softly as his hands trailed down your sides, over your breasts, and then back up to cup your face and draw you in for another kiss. You didn’t even realize that he was repositioning you until you felt the edge of the table behind you and his hands were on your ass, lifting you up effortlessly to place you on top of it.

“Ask and you shall receive,” he murmured into your mouth as he pulled away.

You barely had time to register what he was doing as he knelt down, head between your legs and casting you a cheeky smirk and coherent thought became difficult. You couldn’t help but cry out when his tongue brushed against your folds, your hands gripping the edge of the table. Nothing could have prepared you for the sensations that assaulted you as his tongue continued on. He alternated between slipping his tongue inside of you and circling your clit, a pressure building inside of you until with one particular motion it became too much.

A cry burst past your lips, your legs squeezing around his head as shudders coursed through you in your first ever orgasm. Despite your pleasure peaking, Marluxia didn’t stop, his tongue still working you before it was replaced by his fingers pushing slowly inside of you. Still sensitive, you groaned at the sensation, the feeling of his fingers slipping easily inside of you pushing you very close to that edge again.

His lips found yours, and you whimpered at the taste of yourself, more pleasant than you’d thought it would be. You could barely keep up with his motions, but you noticed acutely when his fingers pulled out of you. Your eyes snapped open, and you reached out to grab his hand and try to put it back, any embarrassment you might have felt in a normal state of mind completely forgotten in your haze of lust. He quickly turned the motion on you, grabbing your hand and pulling it up to his lips to kiss your fingers, your palm, your wrist.

He didn’t say anything as he pressed another kiss to your palm, holding your eyes with his and watching as they widened, a gasp slipping past your lips and turning into a languid moan. He’d smoothly replaced his fingers with his cock and you were suddenly no longer concerned with what his fingers were doing as he began slowly thrusting in and out of you.

“Lie down.”

You didn’t hesitate to follow his whispered command, lying back against the table and looking up at him. His eyes were clouded with desire, his hands once more trailing down your body, this time gripping your hips to hold you in place as he picked up his pace. Your eyes widened before slipping shut again, your fingers scrambled to find purchase against the table, trying to anchor yourself against the onslaught of sensation he was causing you to feel.

This time, you realized what was coming as he pushed you closer to the edge again and you couldn’t help but cry out.

“F-faster!”

You weren’t sure where the demand came from, but Marluxia all too happily obliged, the sound of skin against skin echoing through the room. You felt your body tense and cries tumbled past your lips a split second before his hips snapped into you and jerked a few more times before he came to a stop.

After a moment, movement returned to you and you covered your eyes. As undoubtedly amazing as that had just been, you began to feel heat creeping up into your face again, wondering what he must have thought of your sudden demands, or the noises you’d made, or—

“Y/N.”

He pulled your hands away from your face so that he could look you in the eyes, cock twitching minutely inside of you and causing your eyes to flutter. Soft kisses were planted over your face, your neck, your breasts, and you felt yourself relaxing.

“I do wish you had asked sooner, my dear. I’m all too happy to oblige you.”

A small smile started on your lips at his words — he always seemed to know exactly what to say to make all of your insecurities melt away.


	19. Vexen x Fem!Reader

Vexen x Fem!Reader ~ Test Subject ~ 

Request: Vexen experiments on his Fem!S/O to find out what makes them scream his name

By: Mod Lucky

\---------------------------

Meet me in the lower labs.

There is a new experiment I’d like to show you…

-Vex

You stared at the handwritten note that you had found on your desk in your quarters. It was unlike Vexen to leave any sort of notes, let alone one that was so… mysterious. You had just returned from a mission off world and you were aching to lay down and laze away the rest of the evening, but there was something intriguing about this beckoning note.

Deep down, you wondered if it might be something sexual. Vexen had been becoming bolder and more comfortable when you’d jump him in his lab. The last time, he had even asked you if you would be more comfortable in his quarters than on the floor. That was before you had admitted that you actually preferred doing him in his lab, and you promptly went back to sucking him off. You couldn’t begin to explain what it was about seeing him work that turned you on. Perhaps it was seeing his determined mind creating off the wall experiments and then you being able to walk in and make him come undone.

The memories caused a ruffle of excitement and anticipation in your gut as you bit your lip and folded the note, stuffing it into your coat’s pocket. Rest could wait, you needed to see what your scientist had in mind for you.

Thankfully, the halls were mostly empty as you left your room. Everyone was retiring after the long missions and paid little mind while you made your way to the labs. You glanced into the large, main lab you usually found Vexen working in. Everything was organized and pristine, not a single sign of the many times the two of you had knocked everything off a table so he could go inside of you.

You smirked at the sight, going past the main lab towards the stairwell that led below. Down the steps were the human experimentation rooms. They hadn’t been used in years, spare for the occasional Replica that Vexen was trying to create. You had mostly forgotten they were even there, and you found your mind racing at what Vexen could have possibly wanted to show you.

The deeper you went, the darker your surroundings became. None of the other Members would bother you down here, and that thought ruffled up the same mix of excitement and anticipation. The glow of a single light from a room lit your way as you reached the bottom of the steps. You saw the opened door and could hear Vexen muttering to himself, as he often did as he worked.

“Vex?” You called out, slowly walking down the hall towards the open door.

His muttering ceased, but you didn’t hear anything else as you came up to the doorway to the lab. It was a smaller room, completely white, with a long chair in the center of the room where an experiment or specimen would have been strapped in. Beside it was a metal table on wheels, the surface covered with various bottles of different colored substances and tools that you didn’t recognize from any of Vexen’s past work. You quirked up an eyebrow as you slowly walked into the lab, coming closer to the tray of supplies before you realized you didn’t see your scientist anywhere.

“…Vex?” You looked up, gasping when the door shut behind you, but you didn’t glance to see who had closed it.

Cool fingers pushed aside your hair to reveal the skin of your neck, soon followed by a pair of familiar lips. You sucked in a sharp breath, your eyes slipping shut.

“You finally arrived…” Vexen murmured against your skin, nipping the curve of your neck.

“Yes,” you gasped, unused to Vexen having the reigns. You swallowed, before stammering, “W-What did you want to show me?”

He hummed, his hands meeting with the sides of your waist. “A new experiment… Would you care to be my test subject?”

“Your–” You eyes shot open and you looked back to the tray of supplies on the table, suddenly having a new realization of why they seemed so unfamiliar.

Your gaze drifted to the chair, seeing the leather straps that would keep a subject’s arms and legs down. A whimper came up your throat at the thought of you being there, Vexen able to do whatever he pleased to you. It grew into a moan as his hands traced up your sides to your breasts.

“…Well?” He asked, his fingers grasping the zipper to your coat.

“Fuck…” You breathed out, grabbing his wrist and forcing him to pull down the zipper.

The icy air met with your bare skin as the thick fabric slid off and crumbled to the floor. Your breath shook as Vexen’s fingers undid the back of your bra with ease, leaving light kisses to the backs of your shoulders.

Swallowing hard, you turned around, seeing Vexen’s green eyes widen as he stepped back in surprise. You could see the nervous tension in his body as he looked you over, before meeting his eyes back with yours. The sight made your lips tip into a smile. This was still the same awkward Vexen you had jumped in his lab months before.

Making sure his eyes were on you, your fingers toyed with the hem of your panties before you slid them completely off your legs.

“Am I the only one getting naked for this?” You asked, your eyebrow quirking up when his eyes went up to yours.

The obvious uneasiness inside of him instantly melted away as he smirked, “For now.”

“For now?” You repeated, grinning as the excitement built in your gut.

He stepped forward, his hands meeting with your waist as he turned you around. “You’re my subject,” he muttered in your ear, leading you towards the chair. “You’ll be bare for me until I’m done with you.”

His words caused a river of shivers to rush through you, causing a trembling breath to slip past your lips. “Yes’sir.” You whispered, a throb pulsing between your legs.

You climbed onto the chair, gasping at how cold the leather was against your bare skin. Vexen’s smirk was still prevalent on his lips as he grabbed your wrists and locked them in the leather straps along the arms rests.

“You sure Lord Xemnas won’t mind you using the equipment like this?” You asked, watching as he strapped in your ankles.

He let out a huff of amusement, spreading apart the metal rest for your legs, so your knees would spread apart. You gasped as the air bombarded your already soaked folds, warming at the soft hum of appreciation Vexen gave in response.

“I was given these labs to further my research.” He told you, standing and looking over you as his hands ran along your trembling thighs. His smirk grew as his eyes met back with yours, “I would argue I am using everything as intended.”

You felt breathless under his gaze. “God, Vex…” You whispered as he began looking through his supplies on the table. “Where did this side of you come from?”

He picked up a container and dipped his fingers into the cream colored contents, while humming. “I don’t usually like my subjects questioning me.”

“Oh really,” you quirked up an eyebrow. “How do you plan on quieting– Ahhh…”

Your words melted away as his fingers traced along your thighs, covered in the creamy substance that almost seemed electrifying on your skin. Just the mere touch of it sent thrills of tingles through you. Vexen’s eyes watched you, taking note of every reaction and gasp as his hands trailed along your entire body. He wasn’t even touching any of your most sensitive parts, but your waist, your arms, and even your legs, throbbed from his touch. You weren’t sure what he was putting on you, but it was sending you reeling.

“Vex…” You breathed out, your chest heaving and hands clinging to the arm rests.

He hummed, removing his hands from you and making you whine. “Not nearly loud enough,” he muttered under his breath.

“Don’t stop…” You pleaded, your hips rolling forward into the air, not even caring how needy you seemed doing so.

“Quite the interesting reaction, however.” He smirked towards you, making you whimper as he grabbed another substance.

He twisted open the lid, a sweet, sugary scent filling the air as he dipped his fingers in the pink gel. You opened your mouth to ask what it was, but quieted the moment he sent you a look. Instead, you bit your lip, helplessly watching as he looked over your entire body. You could see the faint flush in his face, the way his eyes kept darting back to your breasts and the glaze over your folds… you knew he was struggling not to just go crazy on you. You wished you could see below his waist, to see if there was a hardened bulge there of what your body was doing to him.

Fingers traced around your hardened nipples, making you bite back a cry. The pink, sweet scented gel covered your breasts. It was warm, tingly, and it wasn’t until you looked that you saw that his hands weren’t even on your chest anymore, yet it felt as if he were still tweaking and tugging at your nipples between his fingers. You slung your head back, your hips jerking forward into the air. Your body pulsed with pleasure, everywhere except where you wanted him most. The anticipation in your gut coiled tighter and tighter, you weren’t sure how much more you could take, but it didn’t seem like it had any intention of pushing you over the edge any time soon.

“V-Vexen… please…” You whined, whimpering and tugging at the binds around your wrists as your back arched.

He chuckled darkly, his fingers covered with more of the gel as he traced circles along your thighs, getting closer and closer to his prize. His eyes focused on yours, watching your mouth fall open as he slicked along your entrance. He barely touched you, mostly spreading the gel more than anything else, but your voice grew regardless.

“Fuck, f-fuck,“ you cursed repeatedly under your shallow breaths, feeling his smirking gaze as your head slung back. “Ooooh fuck, don’t stop!”

As if on command, he pulled back his hands completely, making you cry out in frustration as he merely hummed. Your body brimmed with pleasure between the substances he had spread over you and the way you were his to experiment on; but nothing compared to his actual touch to push you over that edge you still seemed so far away from. Through half-lidded eyes, you watched him sit down on his own seat, his head at the perfect height between your legs.

“V-Vex…” you whimpered his name. “W-what are you–”

“Testing the edible qualities of my creations,” he simply told you, making you gasp at his icy breath against your folds, before his lips met between your legs.

“Vex!” You cried out, nails digging into the arm rests as your back arched further off the table.

His tongue fully pressed against you, running over you as his lips sucked and kissed your most sensitive parts. Your breath left your body, only breathless moans and gasps escaping you as he took his time exploring and lavishing you. An occasional hum slipped between his lips, vibrating from between your legs, to the tips of your fingers that were nearly breaking through the leather in the arm rests.

Your hips rolled against his lips, not even caring if you were overwhelming him after how long he had made you wait. He took you eagerly, groaning with pleasure as he would suck harder with each jerk of your hips, which made you moan even louder. His hand reached blindly for the table, accidentally hitting it and sending it rolling before he managed to grab the edge of it. He snatched one of the longer tools, something that was beginning to look familiar to you, but before you could exactly place what it was, he pushed it inside of you.

A long moan filled the room, your body tensing as he pushed it deeper. A warmth crept up the tool, pulsing heat and a subtle vibration through its length that traveled through your body. Your voice reverberated through the room. Every part of you tingling, on the verge of being pushed over the edge, but something was holding you back, keeping you on that precipice.

Vexen pulsed the tool in and out of you, the vibrations matching the way his tongue would slide against your folds. You could feel his eyes watching, taking in your reactions and slowing his ministrations the moment he could sense you were about to climax.

“P-Please!” You begged, your voice echoing off the the walls of the room. “Fuck, please!”

He barely pulled back his mouth from your, his breaths heavy, “Say my name…”

You swallowed hard, “V-Vexen…!”

He hummed, giving you a quick lick that made you shudder, “Louder.”

“Fuck, Vex,” you whined, squirming at the way he chuckled between your legs.

“I won’t let you come, unless you scream my name,” he told you, quirking an eyebrow along with his smirk as he pulled off his mouth from your completely.

You bit your lip, slinging your head back as your body throbbed. It felt as if his hands were on every inch of you simultaneously, teasing you, pushing you to the edge, but keeping you back from what you wanted most.

“Go on,” he ordered again, his lips barely brushing your folds.

“V-VEXEN!” You screamed, his name melding into your moans as he instantly met his tongue back with your folds and plunged his fingers inside of you, alongside his tool that pushed in and out of you.

His name poured from your lips over and over again, sometimes louder than the last as the coil in your gut finally snapped free. The corners of your vision blurred, overwhelming pleasure coursing through your entire body and pulsing higher than you ever thought was possible.

You barely noticed Vexen pull away from you and stand up, slipping off his own coat. Your body writhed, moans spilling out of you until your breath hitched as Vexen slid his shaft inside of you. Everything froze, your eyes focusing on the breathless moan slipping past his lips as he leaned over you. With every push inside of you, a throb of that same pleasure shot through you. Vexen’s voice grew louder than he ever was in the labs, and you had a feeling whatever that substance was that he put on you, was having its own effect on him.

You leaned your body forward as much as you could manage, crashing your lips against his. Both of you moaned into the other’s mouth and you could taste the sugary gel along with your own pleasure on his tongue. Your lip lock broke with one more jerk of his hips, both of your voices filling the room as you came.

His body fell limp against yours as you continued to roll your hips against him. With how much he had worked you up, there was still so much left over. Your body still throbbed, despite feeling as if you could black out from exhaustion at any second.

Vexen chuckled, kissing along your collarbone and neck, “I’m glad to see my subject is already ready for more.”

“Y-You’re gonna have to take care of this…” You told him, your voice cracking as he leaned down and ran his tongue along your nipple.

He hummed, sucking on your breast, before pulling off and tiredly smirking up at you. “Why of course.” Standing back up completely, he turned and pulled back on his coat before looking back towards the supplies on his table. Picking up a vial filled with a blue liquid, he glanced back at you and your parted lips. “I intend to.”


	20. Isa x Fem!Reader

Isa x Fem!Reader

\------------------------------

The two of you sat together in darkness, eyes glued to the screen in front of you, though you were still hardly paying attention to it. You were suddenly regretting your suggestion to see a movie, unable to focus on what was going on over the feeling of his hand trailing lightly up and down your leg. You glanced over at Isa out of the corner of your eye, finding that he was seemingly paying rapt attention to the movie.

A touch of impatience ran through you as you tried to remember how long the runtime for this movie was. It felt like you had been sitting there for forever, suffering through the movie that you had been so excited for just an hour ago. Part of you wanted to lift his hand and tell him to stop, but the greater part of you was thrumming with anticipation of what direction this meant your night would take.

His hand dipped lower on your thigh, his thumb brushing over the seam of your jeans. You sucked in a breath at the sensation, almost a tickle but all pleasure as his hand slid further up your leg. Part of you was so wickedly tempted to jump him then and there, but a particularly loud crunch of popcorn from another movie goer snapped you out of it. You sighed, glancing over at Isa again, this time finding a small smirk upon his lips.

You blinked a bit in surprise before realizing what his smirk was for. He knew exactly what he was doing to you and was obviously doing it on purpose — though you really shouldn’t have expected anything different. In your irritation, you grabbed his hand, intending to shove it back into his own lap, but he captured his hand in yours, twining your fingers together. You let out a huff of annoyance but allowed him to keep hold of your hand. A shiver raced up your arm and you jerked to look at him fully, finding his lips still pressed to the back of your hand. The action turned you on more than you wanted to let him know, but the look he gave you as your eyes met broke your resolve.

You leaned forward, crushing your lips against his in a deep kiss, lips parting so your tongues could meet. He released your hand to grip the back of your head, tangling his hand in your hair. You stifled a moan, pursing your lips and pulling back from him.

“Screw the movie,” you said.

That was all the prompting he needed. He gave you a satisfied smile, grabbing your hand again and pulling you up out of your seat and then out of the theater. Your heart pounded in your chest as the two of you barely made it out of the theater before he pushed you into an alcove, hands gripping your waist. His lips found your neck, and you couldn’t help the soft groan that left your lips, ever aware of how quiet everything around you suddenly was.

“You’ve been driving me crazy all night.”

His murmured words hummed against your skin, making you laugh breathlessly.

“I’ve been driving  _ you _ crazy? I’m the one who’s been getting felt up all night.”

“Is that complaining I hear?”

“H-hardly.”

The word was a gasp as his hand found the skin of the small of your back and his teeth nipped your neck. Suddenly, you reached up to push him away, trying to hide just how heavily you were breathing already. You could feel your wetness beginning to soak through your panties, and you wanted nothing more than for him to have his way with you right then and there, but you also didn’t want to get banned from your favorite movie theater.

“My place,” you whispered in explanation to his questioning look.

He nodded in understanding and then the two of you were on the move again, exiting the building and finding your way out to the car. Of the two of you, your place was closer, and Isa navigated there easily, while simultaneously continuing to run his hand up your thigh. Every time he drew close to your core you involuntarily drew in a sharp breath, but it was better than becoming a moaning mess in the car.

When Isa parked the car, you couldn’t hold yourself back. You fumbled with the buckle of your seatbelt before managing to get free and leaned your body over the center console. It dug into your stomach uncomfortably, but you ignored it as your lips crashed together. You reached up and laced your fingers through his hair, letting out a soft moan that grew in intensity as his tongue slipped into your mouth.

“Isa,” you breathed, trying to press yourself closer to him. 

The feeling of his palm pressed against the small of your back, and the center console inhibiting you from reaching him, made you draw back in frustration. 

“Inside.”

His soft command, reading your mind, sent a shiver of anticipating running through you. You hastily turned to obey, throwing open the door and walking quickly up the path to your door. The deadbolt had barely twisted to unlock when you felt Isa’s hands at your waist, his lips pressing against your neck. You let your head loll to the side, offering him more of your skin that he eagerly lavished.

“I thought… nngh…” You moaned at his teeth nipping your neck, his affections leaving you breathless. “You said inside?”

“You’re irresistible,” he said against your skin.

A shiver raced down your spine and your knees buckled as he reached forward and pushed open your door. Without thinking, you reached down to grab his hands so that he couldn’t pull away when you hurriedly stepped past the threshold. You turned your head, redirecting his lips from your neck to meet your own lips, your body obediently turning under his touch as he made you face him. In the back of your mind, you wondered whether you should try to make it all the way back to your bedroom.

Your question was answered when his hand slipped under your shirt, lifting it as he trailed his fingers up your stomach to lightly trace along the bottom of your bra. Screw trying to make it to the bedroom. No sooner had the decision been made than his hands tugged at your shirt. You lifted your arms up over your head to assist him and in the next moment, the fabric was being tossed to the side.

His lips crashed back down on yours, hands roaming up your torso to find the clasp of your bra. After the long build up of anticipation in the theater and the car ride back, all you wanted was for him to take you and quickly.

“Isa…”

Your bra hit the floor, and there was only a brief moment of time between when the cool air of the room hit your breasts, and when Isa’s hands found them. He cupped them gently, thumbs grazing over your nipples, eliciting another shiver and moan from you. You tangled your fingers through his hair as he swallowed your moans, taking advantage of your parted lips.

Unable to stand it anymore, you pulled back just enough to whisper, “Take me.”

You felt the back of the couch against your skin as Isa pushed you onto it before kneeling down between your legs. The way he looked up at you, gripping your knees and spreading them, only served to make you even wetter, and you were seconds away from whining out his name. His hands slid up your legs, caressing your hips before hooking his fingers through your belt loops. Your fingers found the button of your pants, swiftly undoing it before his expectant eyes could even meet yours.

A smirk lifted his lips as he gave a tug at those belt loops, prompting you to lift your hips so that he could slide your pants down your legs. Impatience mounting ever higher, you yanked down your own panties to go with your pants. You knew if he had his way, he’d be teasing you far longer, and that was the last thing you wanted. When his hands found your thighs again and you had an inkling of what he was planning you wrapped your fingers around his wrists to stop him.

He looked up at you questioningly and you used your grip on his wrists to tug him up towards you. You weren’t quite strong enough to pull him up without a little assistance from him, but he obliged, and as soon as he was close enough you captured his lips with your own. 

“Stop toying with me,” you told him after pulling away. “I’m ready for you.”

Isa held your gaze for a long moment before responding by standing and taking off his own clothes. Your eyes roved up and down his body, greedily taking in the musculature of his abs and chest and landing on his erection. It was obvious he was as ready for you as you were for him. In your distraction, he caught you off guard when he suddenly leaned forward, gripping your wrist to pull you off the couch, other arm looping around your waist as he spun the two of you around and switched your positions. 

Sitting on the couch now, with you straddling him, Isa pulled you in close, peppering kisses along your collarbone and breasts as his free hand ran up your thigh to your waist, and then up further to trace the curve of your breast. As blissful as those kisses felt, as much as you enjoyed his lips on your skin, you still wanted more. You wanted him inside of you, and you wanted it now. 

As he continued lavishing your body, back arching under his touch, your hands found their way down between your bodies, and your fingers wrapped around his shaft. His moan was a soft breath against your skin as you lifted yourself just enough that you could lower yourself back down and onto him. You echoed his moan, letting the noise last for as long as it took to take him deeply inside of you. With how aroused you were, you were wet enough that it was so smooth as he entered you that you almost came then and there. 

Both of Isa’s arms wrapped around you then, pushing you downward in an attempt to get himself even deeper. You groaned at the sensation, tangling your fingers through his hair. He kissed you again, and that was when you started moving, gripping the back of the couch instead when you realized that would help you move better. 

Even pressed against each other, you couldn’t help but arch your back into his touch when his lips found your skin. He teased the area around and between your breasts, ever so slightly brushing past your nipples, but not nearly enough to satisfy you. A sharp gasp left your lips when he finally did take your nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking it in a way that caused you to pick up your pace as you felt your release coiling within you.

As a particular thrust hit in tandem with the way he sucked your nipple, you cried out as you came, hands leaving the back of the couch to dig into his shoulders. Your movements had paused as you came, but as your senses returned to you, you kept moving, taking Isa as deep as you could until you felt him tense up underneath you. He thrust shortly into you a few more times before the two of you finally went still and you draped yourself over him.

After a few moments, you started lightly tracing random patterns over his chest, your eyes still closed. This was the part usually, where he would gather his clothes, kiss you goodnight, and then leave, but… This time you didn’t want him to. Actually, you never really wanted him to, but you understood the need for a little bit of space, to maintain your own lives outside of each other, despite how much you cared for each other. 

Tonight though, when you felt the “I should go” about to come from his lips, you interrupted.

“Stay?” You phrased it as a question, not entirely sure how he would react. “I don’t want you to go.”

His arms tightened around you as he kissed the top of your head and whispered, “Of course.”


	21. Roxas x M!Reader

Roxas x M!Reader ~ Reunion

By: Mod Lucky

\-------------------------------------

You leaned back on the palms of your hands, admiring the swirling hues of oranges and red in the warming sky as the sun set. A popsicle stick was between your teeth, the sweet and salty taste of the icecream you had just finished eating still fresh in your mouth. You could hear your friends talking amongst themselves beside you. Hayner was bragging about his win in the most recent Struggle tournament, while Olette and Pence added in their own little comments and jokes. Other than the occasional smile towards them when they would say your name, your thoughts were elsewhere.

The four of you sat on top of the clocktower in Twilight Town, watching the sunset as you did almost every night. You loved that they included you in their little group, despite their only link to you being that you were in a relationship with Roxas. His name in your mind made your heart sink. He had been gone on a mission for weeks. Off saving the universe, as he often called it. You were proud of him; thankful that he was his own person, that he was able to go off on these amazing missions to new worlds, but you couldn’t deny that you missed him. Being apart for weeks without any sign of when he would return… it was wearing on you.

During the day, Hayner and the others would provide enough distraction to keep you busy. It was the quiet moments, the ones late at night when you were alone in your bed, that you’d realize just how much you missed him. You missed his laugh, and that adorable smile. The way his hand met with yours as you sat on the clocktower, or the way he’d fit perfectly in your arms when you slept. Your heart yearned to see him again, to feel his smile as he rested his head against your chest.

With a huff of breath, you took the popsicle stick out of your mouth and stood up. The others quieted down and looked up at you from your sudden movement. “I think I’m going to call it a night.” You told them, sending a strained smile.

“You thinking about Roxas again?” Olette asked, never missing a thing.

Your already faked smile fell as you nodded. “Yeah…Um, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” You sent them a wave and turned to leave.

“He’ll be back before you know it!” Pence called after you, but you didn’t do much other than grunt a quick agreement as you reached the stairwell to head back down to the town.

The walk back to your apartment felt so much longer than usual. Every little thing you saw only served to remind you of Roxas. You heard his voice, telling you about his favorite spots or how he’d excitedly share stories about his adventures. Then you passed the old brick alley by the sandlot and you could hear his breathless moans from the time the two of you got so worked up, you snuck away to give him a blowjob. That particular memory caused a flutter in your chest, remembering the way his hand tugged on your hair as his other hand was clamped over his mouth. You inwardly groaned, knowing you’d be having to take care of yourself once you got back to your apartment. 

The rest of the walk, you kept forcing yourself to think of things other than Roxas, but the more you tried, the lewder your thoughts became. By the time you reached your apartment door and were fumbling for your keys, you couldn’t wait to get inside. Then you heard someone clear their throat.

Your heart jumped as you shot your eyes up to see Roxas standing just a few feet away, with that signature smile on his lips.

“Roxas!” You exclaimed, stumbling back when he ran into your arms. You laughed, tightly embracing him as you buried your face in his hair. He was finally back, finally home. “God, I missed you.”

Without saying anything in response, he pulled back to look into your eyes. Both of you grinned like idiots at the other, until his hands slid to your chest. Gripping your shirt, he pulled you to his lips. You sucked in a sharp breath that melted into a sigh as you kissed him. No matter how many times it happened, it as if the entire world vanished and all that existed was the two of you. Your breath hitched as Roxas turned and met his own back against the door, tugging you closer against him. You caught yourself, your hand pressed against the door right above his head as his own hands wound around your shoulders and into your hair. Your kiss broke in a sudden rush, both of your chests heaving.

“Wow…” You rasped out, leaning your head against his.

“I missed you, too.” Roxas whispered, grinning when you snickered.

“Let’s take this inside,” you suggested, unable to take your eyes away from the way his tongue slipped over his lips.

“Yeah,” he nodded, reluctantly removing his hands from your hair to let you step back to open the door.

The door unlocked and swung open into the dark apartment. Before you could even tell Roxas he could come in, he grabbed your hand and pulled you inside. You laughed, barely able to shut the door behind you before you were locked in another passionate kiss. His tongue slid into your mouth, showing you all the ways he missed you without a single word needing to be said. You groaned, your hips jerking forward against his, making him break the kiss with a gasping moan.

You took the chance to move your lips to his soft neck, internally grumbling that all the marks you had left on his neck before he had left had faded completely. Before creating new ones, you went to his ear, whispering, “Don’t feel like talking, huh?”

“Fuck now, talk later.” He spoke shortly, his eyes shut and chest heaving.

“Hell yes,” you grinned against his ear, your hands snaking under his shirt.

He leaned into your touch, his voice filling the dark living room. You traced his waist, his abs, up to his chest, taking notes of the definitions in his lean muscles or the outline of a new scar. His body was yours to memorize, and it had been far too long since the last time he was in your arms. He allowed you complete freedom as you explored, his hands clung to your back and hair as you nipped and kissed his neck.

“D—Did you, f-fuck yourself, thinking about me?” Roxas stammered out, soft sighs and moans slipping between his words, before it ended with a cry when you pressed the bulge in your pants against his.

“Almost every night,” you confessed against his skin, smirking at the roll of his hips you got in response. “You?”

He nodded erratically, blurting out in a single breath, “Drove me crazy being gone so long.” He slid his hand down between the two of you, palming your shaft through your pants. You moaned long against his neck, jerking forward into his touch. “Kept thinking about you pounding into me.”

“F-Fuck, Rox…” You groaned, pulling back from his neck to meet your lips back together.

Your tongues slid needily against the other, both of you sighing and moaning into the other’s mouth. Roxas broke the kiss, panting as he slung his head back against the wall. Your lips trailed along his jaw as your hands slid off his jacket and grabbed the hem of his shirt.

“Off,” you ordered, stepping back so you could do the same.

Fabric crumbled to the floor, both of you completely bare for the other in a matter of seconds. Your eyes drifted to his cock, already pearled with precum along its head, twitching under your gaze. Without even thinking, you lowered to your knees, running your fingers along his heated shafted and grinning at the way he sucked in a breath.

Not even needing him to prompt, you slipped the head of his cock past your lips, humming deep and long when he cried out in response. His fingers laced in your hair, tugging harder with each flick of your tongue against him. You wasted no time with teasing him, pushing him so far in that he prodded the back of your throat.

“Y-Y/N,” he whined, “Oooh, fuck, Y/N..” His eyes were slipped shut, his mouth fallen open as he moaned freely, letting you hear his praise.

Pulling back so your tongue could lap against his tip, your hand pumped the rest of his soaking length. You looked up at him, admiring the way the warm sun rays peeking through the curtains shined over his bare body as he trembled under your touch. Memories could only bring back so much, there was nothing like the real thing, hearing his voice reverberate through you as you brought him closer and closer to the edge.

You pulled off completely, putting your already wet fingers into your mouth to run your tongue around them. Roxas’ half-lidded eyes locked with yours, watching as you sucked on your own fingers before you pulled them out with a pop. You could feel him already tensing with anticipation as his lips parted, watching as you took his shaft back in your mouth while your fingers traced further back. The tip of your fingers teased his entrance as your tongue continued to work his shaft. You could feel him shivering, his chest heaving as his hands clamped even tighter in your hair. The moan that filled the apartment when you pushed inside of him, made your entire body throb. He rocked back against your fingers, whining when you wouldn’t go in as deep and as fast as he wanted.

Barely pulling off his cock, you murmured, “You think after being apart so long, I’m going to rush?”

He opened his mouth to reply with his own snarky comment, but melted into a trembling whimper when you suddenly shoved further inside of him, prodding that perfect spot. “P–Please….” he barely managed out the word.

Your shaft twitched from the desperation in his tone. “I—I don’t want to hurt–”

“Y-you won’t,” he shook his head, crying out as he rocked his hips back against your fingers and made you hit that perfect spot all over again.

With a smirk, you slipped your fingers out of him completely and stood up, capturing Roxas’ lips with your own. “Come here,” you murmured against his lips, grabbing his wrists and leading him over to the long couch.

“Finally,” he breathed out, managing a lopsided smirk when you glanced back at him.

You chuckled, giving him another kiss, before you pushed him back on the couch, so he’d lay flat on his back.

“Finally, huh?” you repeated, climbing over him, your hands pinned on either side of his head.

Leaning down you ghosted your lips along his neck, reveling in the way he shivered underneath you. A hero of the universe, and you could make him completely melt.

“You really want me to fuck you?” You asked, murmuring against his skin.

“Yes,” he admitted, taking in a sharp breath as your cock rubbed against his entrance. His hands clung to your back, his own back arching as your hand gripped his cock. “S-Show me how much you missed me.”

You snickered, your own anticipation coiling in your gut as you kissed along his collar bone, down to his chest, so you could get better leverage. Leaning your forehead against his chest, you pushed yourself past his entrance, both of you gasping from the sensation. He fit you perfectly, taking all of you in with ease as you gently rolled your hips against him. You could feel his fingers digging into your back, his moans vibrating through you as you hissed against his chest.

“F-Fuck Rox,” you rasped out, your hand languidly pumping him in rhythm with you pushing in and out of him.

He rocked his hips against you, his head slung back against the couch. This moment was everything you missed. Both of you on the edge of pure ecstasy, your bodies pressed together and voices mixed, nothing could compare to it.

The moment you knew he was comfortable with you fully inside of him, you couldn’t hold back any longer. Pulling almost completely out of him, you focused your eyes on his face, before slamming back inside of him.

His back arched, crying out your name in surprise and pleasure as you began to pound into him. You buried your face in his neck, sucking, moaning, gasping out his name as your hand pumped his cock as fast as you could manage between your bodies. Roxas writhed beneath you, his hands roving over your back and pulling at your hair as he tried to grind his hips further against you when he could control enough of his movements to manage it.

“F-Fuck! Y/N I-I’m gonna–” Roxas stammered, before crying out.

His hips snapped forward, his cum spilling between your bodies. Moans and whimpers slipped out of him as you sat up and grabbed his thighs, pushing yourself even deeper inside of him until a trembling moan came up your throat. It was all at once that the coil in your gut yanked free, all of your built up pleasure, everything you had missed about Roxas came pouring out.

Your body felt limp as your fell forward, catching yourself right above Roxas. You kissed along his neck, feeling his racing pulse under your lips. A shaking sigh escaped him as you slipped out of him and he swallowed hard.

“That…” he broke the silence, his breaths shallow as he tried to speak clearly, “Was… worth waiting for…”

You hummed, laying your body completely against his, not caring about the mess of cum between you. “It was…” You agreed, pulling back from his neck to look into his tired, satisfied eyes, “But let’s not wait that long until next time.”

“Hell no,” he grinned, lifting his head for a lingering kiss. “We have a lot of time to make up for.”

You grinned in return, giving him another, shorter kiss, “I can’t wait.”


	22. Vexen x Fem!Reader

Vexen x Fem!Reader ~ Vexen uses his ice powers in a very nsfw way

By: Mod Lucky

\----------------------------

You leaned against the window, fanning yourself and trying to get some form of relief from the blistering heat. The sky was clear, not a single cloud concealed the bright, burning sun, that caused the small town you found yourself in on Agrabah to be almost unbearable. You hardly remembered the last time your had been drenched in sweat. If it hadn’t been for Vexen being there with you, that heavy coat of yours would have been tossed away.

Both of you were on a long mission to Agrabah and were spending the rest of the day in an inn so Vexen could review his findings as he put it. Even inside, you couldn’t get away from the heat and it was driving you inside. Turning around you leaned your back against the wall, watching Vexen over his journals on the bed. His coat was still on, not a single drip of sweat on his brow, while you could feel the loose strands of your hair slicked against your skin from perspiration. You grumbled to yourself that he seemed perfectly unaffected by the weather, until you noticed a huff of clouded breath slip between his lips as he mumbled.

“Vex… are you, cold?” You asked, scowling when he didn’t reply because he was so caught up in his work. “Vexen…?” You scoffed, walking over to him and grabbing his hand to get his attention.

The moment your skin touched his, you gasped from the spike of cold. It shot through you, making you shiver as he shot his head up to look at you.

“What? Oh,” he blinked quickly, clearing his throat and sitting up as he pulled his hand back from yours. “Apologies, I got lost in my work… What did you need?”

“You’re so, cold.” You whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed, your eyes on his hands, wishing they were on your overheated body.

“Ah, yes,” he chuckled, a large snowflake appearing and floating in his palm. “The price for ice powers, I’m afraid. Now, what did you need?”

You brought your eyes up to his awaiting green ones, the butterflies in your stomach fluttering at the soft smile on his lips. The two of you had always been close. Well, closer than either of you were with the other Members in the Organization. There had always been this underlying tension, almost akin to a crush on the other; as much as Nobodies without hearts could manage a crush, anyway. Other than the lonely moments late at night, you had never considered more than stealing a kiss from him. But right then, you wanted everything.

“A-Are you busy?” You whispered, watching the snowflake in his palm melt away.

“What do you–” He started to ask, before his breath hitched as you grabbed his hand.

You swallowed hard at how cool his hand was against yours, feeling the chill spread up your arm to your chest. He watched as you brought his hand to your face, pressing his palm against your flushed cheek.

In a rush, he pulled his hand out of your grasp, a warmth covering his face as he stammered, “W-what do you think you’re doing? This is hardly the time.”

A spark of irritation erupted in your gut as you stood from the bed. “Fine.” You told him, grabbing the zipper to your coat and pulling it down.

His lips parted as the thick fabric crumbled to the floor, leaving you in a white soaked tank and your black pants. The tank clung to your every curve, and without a bra underneath, he could easily see your breasts through the thin fabric. You barely shot him a glance paired with a slightest smirk as you went to the other side of the room. Vexen’s eyes followed you, and you could almost feel the way his stare bore into you before he forced himself back to work. His mumbling became louder, more erratic and borderline irritated. You leaned against the wall, making sure you were still easily in his view whenever he would glance up, his eyes glaring and darting to your breasts every time.

“Can’t you cool me off?” You asked him, your smirk growing at the long breath he let out in response.

“Y/N…” He chided you, trying to get back to work, but you could see the red warming his ears.

This was becoming way too much fun.

“You mean you don’t want to put your hands all over me?” You asked, jumping at the burst of courage when he groaned. “You wouldn’t want me to get overheated, would you? What if I got sick?”

“Y/N,” he shot his glaring eyes to you, darting to your breasts before he shook his head and met back with your eyes as he stood from the bed. “This isn’t the time. I have very important work.” He came to a stop in front of you, and you could feel his icy aura emanating off of him.

“Do you not want me?” You asked him, wishing he could step just a little bit closer.

A pang of worry flashed over his eyes. “That’s not it at all!” He stepped closer, barely inches of space between your bodies. “You…” He sighed, downcasting his eyes until he saw your breasts, then darted his gaze towards the window. “You know how I feel about you. This just… isn’t the right time.”

“Vex…” You whispered his name, waiting until he looked up at you. Bringing your hand to his face, you cupped his cheek, smiling at the slight warmth that filled his cheeks. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to but… “ You shook your head with a soft laugh, “I really want your cold hands all over me.” His eyes widened as your hand on his cheek slid down to his coat and pulled him closer, a scant distance between you as you whispered, “Right now…” You could feel his icy breath against your face as you pleaded, “…Please…”

The distance between your lips closed as Vexen pushed you back against the wall. You moaned in surprise, his chilled tongue sliding against yours, filling you with a raw, crisp sensation that washed away every thought of the heat. His hands were pinned on either side of your head, as your arms wrapped around his back, finally meeting your bodies together.

You broke the kiss with a gasp, both of you staring at the other with half lidded eyes and heavy breaths. “Touch me, Vex…” You muttered, whimpering as he nodded and pressed his lips to your jawline.

His hands started hesitantly, meeting with your waist. A chill seeped out the tips of his fingers, melding into your heated skin. You moaned, your head slinging back as your hand slid behind his neck, pressing him harder against you. He hummed, every touch of his lips leaving behind the thinnest layer of ice that lingered long after he had moved on to your neck.

“Y-You’re using your ice on me…” You noted, sighing as his hands slid underneath your shirt.

“You wanted me to cool you off, did you not?” He asked, his breath against your ear making you shiver.

“Y-Yes,” you stammered, breathless.

Your body ached to have his hands run over every inch. While you could feel his body’s chill even through his coat, nothing compared to the way his bare hands and fingers froze your warm skin. A sharp gasp slipped out as his hands reached your breasts, making your hips jerk forward and press against the hardening bulge through his coat. He moaned against your neck, his hands squeezing your breasts, sending a surge of frigid cold through them that spiked right down between your legs.

“Ah, Vex!” You cried out, rolling your hips harder against him as he continued to indulge in you. 

He hummed, the satisfaction and enjoyment in his tone not lost on you. “I think I find studying you much more enlightening.” He murmured against your skin, going lower and lower with his lips.

You tried to laugh, but your voice cracked as he suddenly let go of your breasts and pulled up your shirt, resting it right above your chest. He pulled back from your completely and you fluttered your eyes open, seeing flakes of snow floating around both of you as he took you in. A warm flush filled your cheeks as you simply allowed him to look. That awkward, nervous scientist that you were used to was fading, replaced with a lust and hunger you always wondered if he had.

“Put your hands above your head.” He told you, his eyes still dancing over you.

“W-what?”

He looked back to your face, a mischievous smirk pulling at his lips as he stepped forward, pressing you against the wall. He kissed you deeply, making you moan in his mouth as he grabbed your wrists and pinned them above your head.

“What are you–” You asked, his lips brushing against yours, before you felt something hard and thick keeping you pinned.

With a gasp, you shot your head up to see ice shackles keeping you against the wall. A flurry of anticipation and excitement rose inside you as you looked back to Vexen, meeting his smirk with one of your own.

“Is my scientist conducting his own experiments on me?” You teased with a smirk, until you sucked in a breath from the way his eyes drifted over you. His previous research was all but forgotten.

“You do know I can have my ice do whatever I please…. don’t you?” He murmured, his lips meeting with your jaw and trailing downwards to your neck and collarbone.

“Y-yeah…?” You gasped out, your hips rolling forward, but hitting nothing but air.

A sharp cry erupted from your throat as his frosted tongue swirled around your breast. His hands went to your hips, undoing your pants and sliding them to the ground along with your undergarments. The cold air bombarded the heat between your legs, making you gasp. You rolled your hips forward, desperate for his touch, but his hands trailed back up your waist to your chest.

You watched Vexen through half-lidded eyes, your breath shallow and shaking as your body trembled under his touch. He pulled off your breast with his mouth, flicking his tongue against your nipple for good measure and smirking at the way you bit back a moan. His fingers toyed with you, watching your reactions as crystals of ice appeared on your breasts. Two of the crystals appeared on the sides, surprising force behind them as they pushed your breasts together. Vexen’s smirk grew at the way you bit your lip as he leaned forward and ran his tongue against both your nipples at once.

“F-Fuck!” You cried out, not caring if you voice could be heard outside. “Ah, fuck, Vex!”

He merely hummed in response, his icy fingertips dipping between your soaking folds and making your hips buck forward. Fingers pushed past your entrance, his thumb circling your clit as his tongue continued to lap at your breasts. This was all with practiced ease, there was no way you were his first, but you didn’t care who he had already done it to before, you were addicted.

Your hips rolled against his hand, pushing him deeper and begging him to go faster. He didn’t make you wait and did as you pleased. Every part of you was trembling, shivering, the heat long forgotten as your body neared its breaking point. Huffed, fogged breaths slipped past your parted lips with each thrust of his fingers and flick of his tongue. With a final push, your voice cried out, your nerves exploding and merging with the icy cold surrounding your body. Your knees buckled, putting even more pressure on Vexen’s hand, but the ice shackles held you up. The moment you were spent, Vexen’s fingers slipped out of you and the shackles disappeared. You whined as you fell forward into his arms, where you caught you and held you close as your breath returned.

“Fuck Vex….” You whispered, your half lidded eyes glancing up at him.

He chuckled, his smirk taking up half of his face. “Better than expected?”

You scoffed, laughing at the end as you leaned forward and kissed him, the chill on his tongue faded and you were met with a soft warmth instead. “Mind blowing…” You muttered between kisses, your hand trailing to his hardened shaft and making his breath catch. “What do you want me to do to you?”

“A-Anything…” He rasped out, his voice shaking as you palmed him.

“I like the sound of that.” You hummed, kissing his jaw and smirking at the whimper he let out. Now it was your turn.


	23. Zexion x Fem!Reader ~ Cat and Mouse Pt2

Zexion x Fem!Reader ~ Cat and Mouse Pt2

By: Mod Amar

\-------------------------------------------

There were few places inside the Castle That Never Was that were truly private. Aside from each member’s living quarters, every area of the castle was communal, or explicitly off limits. It could be annoying at times, but most of the time it just meant you had to be creative in the means you used to tease a certain Cloaked Schemer. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t enjoy coming up with new ways to put that certain kind of tension in his shoulders, that strained sort of look in his that let you know — every move you made was driving him crazy.

Over time, you learned all the little ways you could get a rise out of him, particularly when you did them in front of the other members and he couldn’t do anything about it. There were plenty of sensual touches that were almost, but not quite, too inappropriate for mixed company, or the way you could cock your hips just so and even though you couldn’t see through his coat, you knew he was growing hard.

Today’s weapon of choice was some well placed lip biting, and ensuring that your hair was pushed aside to reveal your neck. It was much easier to get away with teasing him in Castle Oblivion — where the two of you had been ordered by the Superior to go — due to the fact that the two of you were more frequently in close contact with each other. It was laughable how worked up you could make him with so little effort. The problem with Castle Oblivion, however, was that the two of you could rarely find a moment alone to act on your desires. The lack of physical intimacy made your game of cat and mouse that much more interesting, and that much more frustrating. It was a double edged sword and you didn’t know how much more you could take. So you vowed that it would be Zexion who lost this time, and soon.

The Organization coats weren’t the most provocative thing, but you made do, unzipping it enough that your cleavage showed. You knew there were other things that turned Zexion on more, but you had to make do with what you could do at the moment. Which just so happened to be you, bent over and listening to Vexen irritatedly explaining to you the research behind his replicas. You honestly weren’t even paying attention to him, but Zexion was paying attention to you and that was all that mattered.

From your position, you could see him from the corner of your eyes, and the irritated expression on his face as he glared at Vexen. Normally, jealousy wasn’t the game you two played at, but under the circumstances… well, you weren’t above using everything in your arsenal. This included the way you slowly shifted your weight from one foot to the other.

“Are you quite satisfied?” Vexen cut off his words and your train of thought abruptly, drawing your full attention back to him.

“Oh, sure,” you said.

None of what he’d said had stuck with you, but that didn’t matter one bit when you looked up and saw the dark look on Zexion’s face. Underneath the jealousy he was trying to hide, you could see exactly what you being bent over a desk had done to him. You gave him a wink and a smirk and then turned on your heel, one hand on your hip as you walked away and up the stairs of the lab, rather than summoning a dark corridor to take yourself up to your room.

As soon as you were out of his sight, you let yourself grin widely, and only then did you use a dark corridor to go the rest of the way to your room. Now, it was time to wait. You couldn’t manipulate illusions like Zexion could — though sometimes you wished for it so that you could even the playing field — so you decided to, for the moment, simply wait and see what happened next. It was time to see if absence really made the heart grow fonder.

Throwing yourself down on your bed, you let out a sigh. You hated playing the waiting game, especially when just thinking about him coming up there, frustrated, both physically and from seeing you give so much attention to another member, made you achingly aroused. You were debating on taking care of it yourself if he took too long, but after a moment you reminded yourself that if he found out, you would lose the second round.

Digging your fingers into your bedspread, you closed your eyes, hips lifting minutely off the bed as you imagined what he would do to you when he finally showed up. If he finally showed up. You bit your lip, imagining the way he’d come into your room unannounced, the way he’d take you forcefully — just the way you liked it. A soft whine escaped your lips, almost masking the sound of the dark corridor that suddenly appeared.

You sat up quickly, lips twisting into a smirk as you saw Zexion appear in your room. Getting to your feet, you put your hand on your hip again.

“About time,” you said as he crossed the room towards you. “I was beginning to think you’d stand me up.”

He didn’t answer, instead gripping your face and crushing your lips together. You let out a muffled noise of surprise before it turned into a moan instead, letting him forcefully push you backwards. A cry left your lips as your back hit the wall, having expected him to be leading you to the bed instead. His tongue delved into your mouth and you responded in kind, reaching up to wrap your arms around him. His hands caught you mid-motion, gripping your wrists and pressing them against the wall on either side of your head. He growled, and you couldn’t help but gasp at the uncharacteristic noise as his lips moved from your lips to your neck.

“Did you think… you could win… like that?” He asked in between kissing and nipping your neck.

You let out a breathy almost moan, laughing slightly.

“I had… hoped.”

No sooner had you gotten the words out than your lips were captured by his again, tongues brushing each other. Your eyes darted open when you suddenly felt the cool air of the room against your arms, finding that the Zexion copy was back and had taken care of stripping you of your coat so the real thing hadn’t had to move his hands from your wrists.

Cheeky bastard.

You huffed, jerking your wrists out of his grip. The two of you were pretty evenly matched in strength, which was part of the reason he often brought his copies into the picture. In one swift movement, you yanked off your shirt and then pressed your hands against his chest, moving him towards the bed. His eyes widened slightly at your sudden retaliation before he was falling back onto the bed with you quickly straddling him.

Your hands found the zipper of his jacket, awkwardly yanking it down and then pushing the material off of his shoulders. Pressed against the bed as he was, there wasn’t anywhere for it to go, so it simply caught around his shoulders.

“This is my room, Zex. My playing field.” You leaned down and put your lips close to his ear, sighing lightly before nipping at the lobe. “You’re going to have to do better than that.”

His shirt had ridden up, and you let your hands trail along the exposed skin between his waistband and his shirt, fingers spreading over his skin. You slipped your fingers under the fabric and then pushed the shirt up until it got caught under his arms.

“Take them off,” you said.

He moved to oblige, lifting himself up just enough that he could free his arms from his jacket and yank his shirt off over his head. As he did that, you shifted lower so that you were able to reach the button of his pants without difficulty and undo it. His hips lifted so that you could slip them off completely, taking another moment to take off your own pants before straddling him again. Your hands trailed down his arms, finding his hands and twining your fingers together to lift his arms up on either side of his head.

“Is this you giving up?”

He smirked at you, tightening his fingers around yours and flexing just enough to let you know that he could return the favor and flip you over as easily as you’d freed your own wrists.

“You’re going to have to do better than that,” he mimicked.

A spark of irritation flashed through you before you decided to take on his challenge. You freed your hands from his, sliding down his body again. Licking your lips, you met his eyes as your hand found his shaft. He was hard underneath your touch and you smirked at the fact that your teasing or the kisses you two had shared had gotten him so aroused already. You were willing to bet munny that it had been your teasing.

Before he could question what you were about to do, you leaned down and wrapped your mouth around him, taking him in as far as you could, relishing in the strangled gasp that left his lips before coming off of him with a pop.

“Don’t worry Zex,” you let your breath ghost over his skin, feeling him twitch in your grasp. “I intend you.”

You quickly went down on him again, languidly licking your tongue from base to tip, circling it while pumping your hand slowly up and down his length. You twisted your wrist, grip sliding easily around him and eliciting another sweet moan from him. Head bobbing up and down, you tried to stifle your smirk so that you could keep your lips firmly wrapped around him. A few more moments of his and his hands were suddenly in your hair, wavering in indecision. You stopped your movements, now unable to contain your smirk.

“What’s the matter?” You spoke without taking him out of your mouth. “Cat got your tongue?”

His irritated huff broke off into a moan as you let your tongue lap around his tip. His fingers tightened in your hair just before his resolve finally broke.

“Alright.”

“Alright, what?”

He sighed deeply, head falling heavily against your bed.

“You win,” he muttered, but the words still came across loud and clear.

Unable to hide your grin, you released him from your mouth, but kept him in your hand, and crawled up to straddle him again. Now that you had earned your victory, it was time to claim it.

In one swift motion you directed him inside of you, plunging into you fast and deep. You both cried out at the sensation, but that didn’t stop you from moving as soon as he was inside of you. Your hips thrust in tandem, each smack of your flesh meeting sending pleasure coursing through you. This, finally, this was what you’d been aching for for so long.

You gasped out as suddenly your world was turned upside down — partially — and Zexion was back on top of you. The new angle gave him a much better position to go deep inside of you, each time he drove into you causing you to cry out as he hit that sweet spot. It was causing your pleasure to coil tighter and tighter until with one particular thrust your orgasm coursed through you, eliciting the loudest cry yet from your mouth.

Though Zexion wasn’t finished yet, the moan that left his lips gave you the feeling it would be coming soon. He plunged into you, faster, harder, and then his hips snapped into you as he came, hard. His body jerked until he was spent, he held himself above you for a few moments longer before pulling out and falling onto the bed next to you.

For a moment, neither of you said anything, breathing heavily into the silence of your bedroom.

“Tie game,” you finally said.

When Zexion’s response was, “Best two out of three,” you couldn’t help but laugh.


	24. Demyx x Fem!Reader

****Two Left Feet (and a Bottle of Red Wine) Demyx x Fem!Reader****

The room was dimmed, just bright enough to take in the open space around you as you sighed. Despite being large enough to host a large party, the room was completely empty, the chairs stacked upside down on the tables and the doors shut. Soft music played, but not from the speakers stationed strategically around the room. Instead it filtered fuzzily through a boombox that had seen better days, though you weren’t surprised at all by the fact that Demyx owned one.

Demyx looked to be having the time of his life, dancing by himself in the goofiest way — and you knew it was just to make you smile. He was succeeding, if only just, because as much as you wanted to be out there dancing with him, you couldn’t bring yourself to. Even with only Demyx there and no one else around to see you, you were too self conscious of the fact that you were absolutely disastrous at dancing. After a particularly ridiculous move that looked more like he was a fish flopping out of water, he turned to you and wiggled his eyebrows in a way that caused you to giggle uncontrollably. He was trying, he really was, and you appreciated it, love it actually, but you just couldn’t let go and join him. 

“C’mon, Y/N! Cut loose, have some fun!”

Your smile faltered, becoming a little more strained as you considered it. As much as you wanted to, something was still holding you back. You shook your head. 

“I’m fine over here. I like watching you.”

Demyx gave you an exaggerated frown. 

“Aww, but the whole point was for you to learn how to dance too.”

You bit your lip. He was right, that had been your original plan, and it had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now that it was actually happening… You shook your head again. 

“Really, I’m fine.”

This time when he frowned, you could tell it was genuine, even as it only lasted for a split second before his expression brightened again. He snapped his fingers and grinned at you. 

“I know just what you need!” 

Before you could question him, he disappeared from your line of sight, leaving you alone on the DJ’s stage. You blinked in surprise, bracing yourself on the edge of the stage and wondering if you should follow him. Just as quickly as he’d disappeared, he reappeared with a brown paper bag, reaching in and pulling out a bottle of wine. You looked at his grin skeptically. 

“Demyx, I’m not sure about that.”

“It’s just the two of us,” he said, jumping up to sit next to you. “We’ll just have one glass.”

He was still grinning at you, seeming far too innocent to be suggesting the two of you drink. When you didn’t respond, his grin faltered. 

“I-I mean, if you don’t want to, that’s cool, you totally don’t have to, it was just a thought. It’s not like we need it, and I didn’t mean to—“

He cut off and looked up at you when you giggled at him again, your hand over your mouth. 

“It’s okay, Demyx. I know what you meant. And… sure.” You took a deep breath. “Why not? It’s just us right?”

“Right!” Demyx agreed, grin returning as he unscrewed the cap of the wine. “I was gonna get a fancier bottle, buuuuut I wasn’t sure how we’d get the cork out.”

You were glad your hand was still over your mouth, because it somewhat muffled your snickering. 

“Maybe with a corkscrew?” You teased. 

He paused abruptly, looking stricken before whispering, “ _ A corkscrew _ .”

You couldn’t help but burst out laughing at the look on his face, and after a moment, he joined in. Your laughter faded slowly, small giggles still escaping you when you thought about it, as you took the wineglass from Demyx. 

“You really planned this out, huh?”

Demyx shrugged. 

“Just a little bit. It’s more fun to wing it!” He grinned and held out his glass towards you. “Cheers!”

You smiled back, clinking your glass against his. 

“Cheers.”

You both took a drink, only for you to almost immediately spit it back out at Demyx’s sour expression. He had frozen again, but before you could ask him if he was okay, he’d opened his mouth and let the wine pour back into his glass. Your eyes widened and your hand flew to your mouth as you tried your hardest not to laugh and spray your own wine everywhere. 

“That’s so gross,” Demyx whined. “People actually like that?” 

He stared at the red wine as though it had personally offended him and insulted everything he loved and you finally managed to swallow your own wine — admitting that it wasn’t the greatest — before bursting out into laughter. Looking up at you with a small smile, Demyx rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. 

“Do you even like wine?”

He shrugged.

“Not really. I thought it would be romantic.”

You paused, glancing down as you swirled your wine slightly in your glass. Demyx was trying his hardest, and here you were, sitting on a stage while he had danced by himself. 

“Hey, Demyx?”

“Hm?”

Your eyes met and you gave him a small smile. 

“I think I’m ready.”

“Really?” He asked, eyes wide. 

You nodded at him, placing your glass down on the stage. He grinned, the biggest he had all night, and then jumped off the stage, offering you his hand. Stepping down, you took his hand, yelping when he tugged you in close to his chest.

“D-Demyx!”

“And now, the real fun begins!”

You didn’t have time to reply, before he was dragging you around, slowing slightly when he noticed you tripping over your own two feet. Somehow, miraculously, you fell into step with him, following his lead as he continued his goofy dance from earlier to the upbeat song now playing from the speakers. He started singing, loudly and off-key and you laughed because you knew that wasn’t anything like what he actually sounded like. With him singing along to the words, you actually knew what the singer was saying, and as the chorus came around again, Demyx spun you away from him and back.

His hands found your hips, and he started swaying back and forth, grinding his hips against you. You laughed harder at the goofy expression on his face until the song ended. The two of you stopped to breathe, and with him pressed against you, you could feel the bulge in his pants. 

“Demyx…”

He didn’t answer, instead cupping your face and kissing you deeply as the beginning notes of the next song began to play — a slow song this time. You murmured softly against his lips in appreciation, lacing your arms around his neck as the two of you began to sway in time with the music. When the two of you parted, you went to rest your head on his shoulder, but Demyx had other plans. His lips moved down to your neck as his hands roved downward. 

“I thought this was supposed to be a dance lesson.” You teased. 

“We are dancing,” he countered, the murmur vibrating across your skin and causing you to shiver. 

You suddenly couldn’t think of anything to say back to him, so instead you let him continue kissing your neck, gasping lightly when he nipped your skin. 

“I don’t suppose you’re open to doing other things,” you breathed, letting your head loll back under his attention.

His hands found their way underneath your shirt, and you gasped again at his touch.

“We can do whatever you want,” he told you just before his lips captured yours again. 

You let your fingers curl through his hair, pressing yourself closer against him. His hands roved over your body, dipping lower and pulling you closer until you realized what he wanted. In the next moment, he’d lifted you up and you wrapped your legs around him. Dancing was now completely forgotten as you felt him walking across the room and then lowering you down onto the stage

He pulled back for a moment, looking into your eyes. You smiled softly at him, heart swelling with love and appreciation for him. You pulled him back down to you, lifting your hips up when you felt his fingers slip under your waistband. After your pants were taken off, Demyx pulled back, undressing himself and you hastily moved to take off your shirt and bra. Lowering himself down again, you wrapped your arms around him, moaning as he circled his thumb over your nipple. 

At the sound, he ended your kiss, instead moving down to take your nipple into his mouth. You moaned at the sensation, arching your hips against him and finding his hardened shaft. You reached down and wrapped your hand around him, relishing the way he gasped and bucked into your hand. With your other hand, you urged him to keep lavishing your nipple as you began pumping your hand. With every lick and suck, you felt yourself growing wetter, but Demyx wasn’t ready to enter you just yet.

He gave your nipple one last suck before pulling away and lowering himself further. You followed his path with your eyes, propping yourself up on your elbows as he looked up at you, making sure you were watching him before his tongue darted out to find your clit. You gasped, throwing your head back as his tongue went to work on you. He circled your folds, tongue delving into you. His every motion made you wetter, and you couldn’t hold back your moans.

“D-Demyx,” you breathed out. “I want you inside me.”

His movements paused, causing you to look down at him, slightly confused by the grin on his face.

“Demyx time.”

You snorted, throwing your head back as you groaned at his awful timing.

“You are  _ such _ a dork,” you told him.

“But I’m  _ your _ dork,” he said, his voice coming from directly above you.

“Yeah, you are,” you agreed. You reached down and wrapped your hand around his length again. “Now shut up and have sex with me.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

You didn’t have time to say anything else before he entered you, eliciting a moan from your lips instead. The sound drew out longer as he began moving, delving in and out of you. Arms wrapped around him again, you started moving your hips with his, taking time to shower his neck with kisses, returning the favor he’d given you earlier.

He never stopped surprising you with how he could be so silly one moment, and then make you feel so good and turned on the next. The longer you went, the more both of your movements grew in intensity and speed, until he was thrusting into you and drawing moan after moan from your mouth. With every thrust he hit the spot that made your pleasure mount ever higher until you cried out, fingers pressing firmly against his back as you came. Demyx thrust into you a few more times before he came as well, capturing your lips with his, even as he groaned with pleasure.

After a breath, he pulled out of you, a soft sound of protest leaving your lips as he did so and laid down next to you.

“You know…” you breathed, “you’re not a very good teacher.”

Demyx laughed breathlessly, turning towards you and propping himself up on his elbow with his head in his hand.

“That’s too bad, cause you’re a great student.”

You snorted again, but couldn’t help but laugh with him.

“I don’t think you’re grading me on the right subject matter.”

He leaned over you, face suddenly serious.

“That doesn’t matter. I think you’re amazing at everything.”

Your face flushed as you tried to think of something to respond with. He didn’t wait for you to speak however, before leaning down and kissing you, and you honestly couldn’t say you minded at all that your dance lesson had gone so off topic.


	25. Xigbar x Fem!Reader

Xigbar x Fem!Reader ~ Using his powers in an NSFW way

By: Mod Lucky

\--------------------------------------------------------

“See somethin’ you like?” Xigbar’s voice broke you out of your trance, and you blinked rapidly to realize he had caught you staring.

His back was to you as he hung upside down in midair, only in a pair of black, cotton slacks as he did curl ups to loosen up. You wouldn’t admit to it, but you had been admiring the way his back muscles tightened with every curl. The thinnest drip of sweat trailed between his shoulder blades and something about the sight caused some not so pure thoughts to swirl through your head.

Clearing your throat, you looked away, noticing the hint of his cocky smirk out of the corner of your eye as he glanced back at you before getting back to his exercises.

“All you have to do is ask.” He told you, already having a good idea what you were thinking about. “You never know what might happen.”

“Ask what, exactly?” You played coy, quirking up an eyebrow as you looked back at him.

“Whatever your heart desires.” He waved his hand towards you, his smirk growing.

You huffed out a breath in amusement, ready to get up and leave the room, but there was that part of you that was intrigued. Getting up, you walked around him so he could easily see you in front of him. His head was level with yours, despite him hanging upside down.

“How do your powers work?” You asked, smirking at the flash of confusion over his face before he snapped back into his cocky attitude.

“I bend everything around me to my will.” He told you, outstretching his arms beside him, before his hand tipped your chin. “Including you, if I really felt up for it.”

You hummed, stepping closer as his words pulsed through you. “Well, do you feel up for it?”

“Depends on the offer.” His voice lowered, almost husky as your gaze focused on his lips. “What’s in it for me?”

“Anything you want.” You whispered, your body throbbing for his touch as the entire room around you seemed to fade away.

His smirk grew into a grin, “I like the sound of that.”

Before you could even reply, his hand laced into your hair, tugging back your head so he could nip at your neck. You sucked in a breath in surprise, your lips parting and eyes sliding shut as your hands went to his back. Your fingers traced along the muscles you were admiring just moments before, an entirely new angle to explore from the few times you had shared his bed on lonely nights.

A gasp slipped out of you as you felt yourself lift off the ground. It was a weightless sensation, only intensified as Xigbar’s hands roved over you, melting you into a moan. His hands roughly slid down your waist, grabbing your shirt and pulling it up so his lips could capture your breasts. He wasted no time in teasing or taking it slow. Both of you knew what the other wanted, there was no reason to keep it from happening. Your hips bucked forward into the air, despite being straight up, you felt as if you were laying down or relaxed in your bed. All of your muscles were relaxed, only tightening with each flick of Xigbar’s tongue against your nipples. Your fingers ran over his back as your head slung back, filling the room with your voice.

A sharp cry escaped you as his fingers slid between your legs, immediately sliding inside of you and pushing you onto them with his powers. 

“Y-Yes Xig, God yes, just like that!” You moaned, feeling your hands towards the front of his pants to palm his hardened bulge.

He growled against your breast, bucking his hips into your hand as his fingers plunged deeper inside of you. Pulling off with a pop, he asked, “Feel like being a good girl?”

You groaned at the cheesy line, melting into a whimper at his tongue swirling around your nipple. “Y-Yes,” you breathed out, gasping as you were lifted higher into the air.

Before you could even ask what he wanted, his tongue slicked across your folds, making your entire body tremble as the sensation pulsed through your weightless body. “Fuck, Xig…” You moaned under your breath.

He hummed, his flicks swiftly turning into full out licks as his lips made contact and began to suck. Your legs wrapped around his shoulders, desperately pulling him closer as a guttural cry came up your throat. It was unlike anything you had ever experienced. He was all you could fathom, all you could feel as he lavished you.

His shaft was still in your grasp, throbbing with each of your consecutive moans. Breathless, you shoved off his pants and wrapped your lips around his cock. You could feel the way his body pulsed from your tongue swirling around the head of his shaft, licking up his precum as your hand pumped the rest of his length. His hips jerked against your mouth, pushing his length deeper and deeper down your throat. You took it eagerly, barely noticing him prodding the back of your throat as his face was buried between your legs. Both of you were completely lost in the other.

Your hands ran up and down his legs, grabbing his ass and tracing every scar and muscle you could reach; anything to keep yourself from climaxing too soon as he delved his fingers back inside of you.

“X-Xigbar,” you moaned his name, his cock still deep in your mouth. “I-I’m gonna–”

He hummed, pulling off, his breath hot and heavy against your soaking folds. “Told you I could bend you to my will.”

You whined, sucking harder and grazing your teeth against his length. He let out a breathy laugh that melded into a gasping moan from the sensation. His lips met with your thighs, sucking and biting the skin to leave his mark on you. He was so close to where you wanted him most, where you needed him for just a few more seconds to make you come. Your hips rocked against his head, pleading to get him back.

“There somethin you want?” He asked with a breathy voice. “All you have to do is ask.”

With a groan, you pulled off his cock, not caring about the string of saliva that connected it to your lips as you begged. “Xig, please… make me yours…”

He groaned and you could feel the throb in his body at your words. It wasn’t much of a question as it was a request, but he accepted it regardless as his lips instantly met back with your folds. You moaned, taking his cock back in your mouth and sucking in tandem with his ministrations to you.

You could feel the coil of pleasure building inside of him at the same time that yours was. It grew with each consecutive lick and caress, each moan and whisper of the others’ name; until it snapped. Both of your bodies tensed, your hips jerking forward as his bitter cum dripped down your throat and out the side of your mouth. You barely noticed it as every nerve in your body exploded with pure ecstasy. Every part of you was weightless, numb and tingling as the reality of your climax faded away. Both of your were breathless, your arms wrapped around the other’s hips as you came down from your shared climax.

“W-Wow…” you breathed out, peppering kisses to his thighs as you were slowly lowered back to the ground.

The moment your feet touched the floor, your legs wobbled and gave out. You crumbled, your arms barely keeping you in a sitting up position as Xigbar joined you. He situated himself behind you, leaning against a wall as you leaned into his lap.

“Wow…” You repeated, your glazed eyes staring up at the ceiling as Xigbar chuckled.

“You’re mine now, you know.” He reminded you, bopping your nose. “Anytime, anyplace I want, from here on out.”

You breathily laughed “If it’s like that every time?” You glanced up at him, seeing his golden eye looking back at you. “Count me in.”

“Oh I will,” he sighed, lacing his hands behind his head. “Mark my words.”


	26. Axel x Fem!Reader

Axel x Fem!Reader ~ SeaSalt Ice Cream and Clock Tower

By: Mod Lucky

\----------------------------------------

 

“You tryin to get all sticky?” Axel’s voice shook you out of your thoughts. 

You blinked, looking away from the golden sunset from your perch on top of the clocktower, to Axel’s quirked up brow. “What?” You asked.

He cleared his throat and motioned to your hand in your lap. Following his gaze, you gasped at the drips of sea salt ice cream melting all over your hand and arm. 

“Oh shit,” you cursed, shoving the ice cream in your mouth and shaking out your hand. 

Your face warmed as Axel laughed and grabbed your wrist. “Had to be pretty lost in thought not to notice ice cream melting all over you.” He chuckled, holding up your blue-stained arm.

With your free hand, you grabbed the stick of your melting treat and took it out of your mouth. “I was just admiring the view.” You defended, motioning out to the rolling hills and sunset. 

“Uh-huh, sure,” he replied in a way that you knew he could easily see through your bluff. “It is quite the sight.”

You hummed, following his gaze to the landscape. It was something you had seen countless times with him. You’d be minding your own business, walking through town, then he’d show up with a couple of ice cream bars and promises of a good time. There was something about him that seemed different, something hidden behind his cheeky smirk and snarky remarks. 

There you were getting lost in your thoughts again.

A warmth covered your finger, making you dart your attention back to Axel, to see his tongue tracing along your slender digits. Your heart jumped to your throat as you gasped, your ice cream slipping completely from your other hand and falling to the world below. 

“A-Axel!” You squeaked, pulling back your hand from his grasp while your eyes darted between his and your fallen ice cream below. “What are you--”

“Just helping you clean off, that’s all.” He feigned ignorance with that coy smirk of his. “Is that so wrong?”

“Y-You could have asked…” You scrambled to find any words as your entire body warmed. “Plus… y-you made me drop my ice cream.”

“Good thing I have plenty to share.” He leaned back, his head tilting towards you as the sun rays made his vibrant hair almost glow. 

Your lips parted, barely hearing his words as you suddenly couldn’t think of anything other than how beautiful he was. “W-what do you mean…?” You whispered, your breath hitching as he closed the distance between you and met his lips with yours.

You could taste the salty-sweetness along his tongue as it slid against yours. A sigh slipped between you as he broke the kiss, and you took a moment to flutter your eyes open to see his intense eyes staring back at you. Before you could form any words, he brought your hand back to his lips, his tongue darting out and swirling around your fingers. Your lips parted, his eyes locked with yours as you watched. 

“What’s…” You swallowed hard, trying to find your breath. “What’s gotten into you…?”

He hummed, a soft laugh in his throat as he kissed your palm. “Wasn’t about to let this ice cream go to waste.”

You let out a breathless laugh, leaning forward and taking his lips with your own. “You’re hopeless.” You whispered when you broke apart. 

“Hopeless for you, maybe.” He smirked, making you chuckle before you sucked in a breath as he kissed along your jaw.

His arm wrapped around your waist, leaning you back against the wall of the clocktower. You moaned as his lips reached the curve of your neck and you could feel the curve of a smirk against your skin. 

“U-Up here…?” You asked breathlessly, your hand gripping his shoulder in a half-hearted attempt to push him back. “What if… someone sees?”

“No one looks up here.” He murmured against your skin, climbing over you as he pulled back to meet his eyes with yours. “Just have to be sure you don’t scream my name too loud.”

Your heart skipped, his insinuation making your body throb. It was a cocky line, but you knew deep down that he wasn’t wrong. The few times he had lavished you, it was a miracle that your voice didn’t alert the entire town. Both of your chests were heaving, a heavy air rising between you as he awaited your consent.

Swallowing hard, you nodded, unable to find your words. You didn’t need to say anything as his lips crashed back into yours. He hummed into your mouth, his hands wasting no time to explore. His fingers snaked under your shirt, pushing the fabric up over your breasts. You gasped at the bombardment of the cool evening air against your bare skin, and the thrill of being out in public. His lips left yours, trailing down your neck, collar bone, and then along your breasts. He kissed along the hem of your bra, teasing you of what he could really do to you if it was gone. 

Your hands clung to his back, wishing the thick coat of his was off so you could feel his skin, but he rarely was without it, even when the two of you would have sex. A whimper slipped out of you as his hand slid between your legs, rubbing through the fabric of your jeans. Your hips jerked forward, your head slinging back as you moaned out his name. His hand quickly covered your mouth as he chuckled and went up to your ear.

“Told ya,” he muttered, his breath hot against your skin.

You whined, wanting to reply with your own snarky comment, but he captured your lips the moment his hand moved from your mouth. He ran his tongue along your bottom lip, sucking and groaning as you sneaked your hand down to the hardened bulge in his pants as payback. 

He broke the kiss with a breathless moan as your hand slipped under his coat. His head leaned against yours, both of your chests heaving.

“Stop teasing me, then.” You told him with a whine at the end as his fingers pressed harder between your legs. “The more you work me up, the louder I’ll be.”

He hummed, “I’ll have to remember that for next time.” He kissed you, making you moan as his hands went to work on undoing your pants. 

You lifted your hips, just enough for him to push your pants and undies to your knees. The chill of the stone floor seeped into your skin, but you were buzzing with too much anticipation to care. You watched with half lidded eyes as Axel unzipped his coat, still leaving it on, but creating enough space to undo his pants and pull out his shaft. He climbed over you, ready to slide inside as he kissed along your jawline.

“Ready?” He murmured in your ear.

“Y-Yes,” you breathed, your hand wrapping around his length to situate him at your entrance.

His breath hitched, his cock twitching under your touch until you released him and let him push inside of you. He fit perfectly, stretching and filling you completely as he slid all the way in. Your own hand clamped over your mouth as you moaned out his name, feeling him smirk against your neck as he began to roll his hips against you. 

The sun had fallen completely, the stars speckled the night sky as both of you breathlessly moaned with each meeting of your hips. You grinded against him as much as you could, unable to keep up as he quickened his pace, his breath shortening as he neared his breaking point. 

“Yes, yes, fuck, yes,” He muttered between his breaths, occasionally allowing your name to slip through. “Come for me, Baby.”

His words were all it took with another snap of his hips to make the coil of pleasure snap. Your back arched, your hand over your mouth doing little to mask your voice as you cried out his name. It was a pure ecstasy filling your entire being, overflowing with each consecutive push of his hips until he tensed and froze. His arms shook along with his breath as he came. Your name slipped between his lips as he languidly rolled his hips against yours until both of you had ridden through your climax.

His body went limp against you, his head resting along your chest as if he were listening to your racing heartbeat. You leaned your cheek against his head, feeling his breaths and suddenly finding yourself wondering why you couldn’t hear his heartbeat. 

“I should go…” He murmured, not moving despite his insistence that he had to leave.

You hummed, wrapping your arms around him. “But I still have all that ice cream on me…”

He snickered. “You expect me to take care of it?”

You nodded, chuckling when he huffed in amusement. 

“Why do I always get stuck with the sticky jobs?” He asked, making you laugh.

“Pretty sure you signed up for this one.” You pointed out.

“Fair enough,” he sent you a smirk as he sat up, sliding out of you and cleaning himself up. 

You watched him for a moment, noticing the scars along his chest before he quickly zipped up his coat. “When will I see you again…?” You asked, already missing his body against yours.

“Before you know it.” His smirk grew as he gave you one last kiss. 

“I certainly hope so.” You whispered when he pulled away and stood back up.

His smirk fell into a soft, genuine smile. And you could almost swear you noticed the slightest hint of sadness in his eyes. “Me too…” 

 

Before you could reply, a black smoke surrounded him and he was gone.


	27. Dom!Luxord x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request was for a Dom!Luxord with a shy, easily flustered Fem!Reader that's also a Keyblade Wielder

Dom!Luxord x Fem!Reader

By: Mod Lucky

\-------------------------------

You took a deep breath of the salty tinged air, gazing out at the sea’s horizon as the setting sun glimmered almost blindingly across the water. Sand shifted under your feet with each step you took. You were searching for something, anything to help you and the others get off the island you had been abandoned on. One minute you had been with Jack Sparrow in the midst of battle, the next you had woken up and discovered that you, Sora, and the others had all been left behind.

It was a beautiful place, to be sure, but nothing could be accomplished if all of your were stuck on an island in the middle of the Caribbean. Slowing to a stop near the bottom of a cliff, you leaned your back against the smoothed out rocks. You listened to the waves crashing against the shore, the sound relaxing you as your thoughts drifted towards Luxord. The first time you had met the gambler had been in the Caribbean, well over a year ago. It had been before you had even joined forces with Sora.

He instantly had your heart, you knew the moment you locked your eyes with his piercing blue ones. There was a confident, yet genuine air about him, and even though he aligned with the Organization, you couldn’t help but be drawn to him. One chance meeting with him and the next thing you knew, you were pinned against the wall. The memory of his smirk, his eyes dancing over your flushed face before he crashed his lips against yours… Your body pulsed, making you suck in a sharp breath. It had been months since you had felt his hands on you.

You still remembered the pain that had coursed through you when you heard the news that he had been killed in battle. And you barely had time to mourn him, before you discovered that the Members of the Organization had been reborn as their Somebodies after death. Despite that, you hadn’t heard from him. If he had returned, he hadn’t felt the need to let you know about it.

Part of you wondered if he wanted nothing to do with you any longer. Perhaps he didn’t know where to find you or was trapped where he had woken up. Whatever the case, nothing prepared you for seeing him on the Black Pearl. His once blue eyes were golden, his face older and matured in a way that you were embarrassed to admit made your heart skip. You had to hold yourself back from running towards him, the others had no idea that you were involved with him. That didn’t stop the way your heart yearned for him, yearned to learn what had happened to him, to say the things you never got to share.

His eyes had lingered on yours, but he didn’t otherwise acknowledge you as he threatened and goaded the others. You stood there, frozen on the deck, as Sora summoned his blade to threaten Luxord right back. It was only then that you realized that you and Luxord were now on opposing sides. The rest of the battle had been a blur after he had disappeared and thrown the Heartless at you to deal with. You fought the enemies, taking one down after the other and aiding the others, but your mind and heart were focused elsewhere. Maybe your power over the Keyblade had been the reason Luxord never sought you out after he had returned as a Somebody.

The familiar sound of a Corridor appearing cut through your thoughts. With a gasp, you looked over, seeing none other than Luxord step out of the pulsating dark portal. You stepped forward, barely reaching out towards him, before you stopped yourself short and put your hand back down at your side.

You averted your gaze from his, clearing your throat. “I’m… surprised to see you.”

“And I, you.” He told you, walking forward and stopping in front of you. “But I can’t say I mind seeing such a beautiful face.”

You blinked, flush rushing into your cheeks as you darted your eyes back to his familiar smirk. You opened your mouth to reply, but only a scramble of sounds came out as you tried to figure out what to say. Luxord chuckled, stepping towards you. You stepped away, your back hitting the rocky cliff side as his arms pinned you there on either side.

“It has been quite a while, hasn’t it?” He asked, leaning in ever so slightly as his eyes danced over your face.

“I..” You swallowed hard, trying desperately to calm the flutters in your heart as your eyes darted between his and his lips. “I thought you were gone…” Shaking your head, you focused on his gaze, a stern look in your eyes. “Why are you still with the Organization?”

His smirk grew as he leaned closer, his lips just a scant distance from yours as he asked in return. “Why are you with the proclaimed Heroes of Light?”

“B-Because–” Your shaking voice was swallowed by his lips meeting with yours.

You whimpered as he pushed you harder against the wall, his body hot against yours. Soft sighs slipped between you, mixing with moans when his tongue pushed inside your mouth. You knew you should push him away, call everything off and tell him things had changed, but you couldn’t stop your lips from kissing him back. Gloved hands cupped your cheeks, lacing into your hair to tug your face to the side so he could nip along your neck.

“L-Luxord–” your voice trembled out his name, your hands clenching against his chest. You bit your bottom lip as he bit the nape of your neck.

“I’ve missed you, Love.” He murmured against your skin, making a moan slip past your lips. He kissed along your neck, up to your ear to continue. “Missed your soft lips against mine, your voice as I make you come undone, just–” he groaned, licking the curve of your ear, making you whine. “I have no interest in sides or morals… I will make you mine.”

You sucked in a sharp breath, your entire body throbbing from his words. It was exactly what you had yearned to hear. “W-We can’t…” You breathed out, fighting the urge to roll your hips forward. “W-What if someone sees…? We aren’t… exactly alone…”

As if to prove your point, the others started calling out your name as they searched for you. Luxord grumbled at the sound, but didn’t stop as his hands drifted down your body, making you squirm.

“Y/N!” Sora’s voice grew louder as he approached from the other side of the cliff. “Y/N! I think we found a way off the island! Where are you?”

You whimpered as Luxord grabbed your breasts, as if he wanted you to moan and let Sora know exactly where you were and to see who you were with. “L-Luxord,” you gasped, your voice in a whisper. “I-If he finds out–”

He pulled away before you could even finish the sentence and grabbed your arm. You gasped as he tugged you forward, forcing your arm behind your back, making you cry out just as Sora came around the corner and saw you.

“Y/N!” His eyes widened as he scowled and summoned his Keyblade. “Luxord, let her go!”

“How about a challenge?” Luxord smirked, pulling you closer to him, as if he were keeping you hostage. Your entire body warmed, half-heartedly trying to get away while you kept your eyes averted from Sora’s. “Save the damsel in distress before she’s taken by a dastardly pirate.”

Sora scoffed, “Are you supposed to be the pirate?”

“Perhaps.”

“Luxord, please,” you pleaded, pulling at his grasp on you just as Sora was about to run forward.

Next thing you knew, a black Corridor surrounded you and you were gone from the island entirely. You reappeared in a wooden cabin on a ship, Luxord still holding your wrist behind your back as you frantically looked around.

“Where did you just take me?” You asked, trying to turn around to face him, but his grip tightened, keeping you in place. “They’re going to be looking for me!”

“I know,” he assured you, his breath hot against your ear, making you freeze.

You took in a shark breath, biting your lip as his tongue traced the curve of your ear. “W-What are you doing…?”

He hummed, the vibration of his voice through you making you shiver. “I am enjoying my spoils.” His free hand slid along the side of your body to your chin. Gripping your face, he turned your gaze to him over your shoulder. “You’re my hostage, Love.”

A warmth spread through your entire body as you whisked your face out of his grasp. “I-I am no such thing.”

He chuckled, kissing your hair, “I’ve taken you. And you are on my ship… “ His hand slid down your neck to your breast. “In my quarters… I can do whatever I wish to you.”

You whimpered, your eyes sliding shut with a gasp as he kneaded your breast in his palm. There was no denying that you wanted his touch, you wanted him to take you however he pleased. The worry about the others searching for you faded with each roll of your nipple between his fingers. His lips meeting with your neck, sucking and licking your most sensitive places, they lessened your resolve and tightened that coil of anticipation and lust in your gut.

“Go to the bed…” He murmured in your ear, smirking as you nodded.

Your eyes fluttered open, focusing on the large bed in the corner of the cabin. His grip on you lightened as you went towards it by his command. You weren’t sure what he had planned for you and there were dozens of alarms trilling in the back of your mind that you should run… but you couldn’t deny the want inside of you. You wanted his hands all over your body again, you wanted his lips trailing every inch of you, lavishing you like he used to.

You could give in, just this once… right?

“Lay down,” he ordered, but not with a forceful tone.

You nodded, unable to find any proper words in response. The comforter sank under your weight, framing your body as you laid down. You took in a shaking breath, your entire body flushed and warmed as Luxord stood at the edge of the bed, taking off his coat and looking you over with that same smirk of his.

“W-What,” you asked, your voice shaking and soft.

“You’re more beautiful than I remember.” He told you as he climbed over you.

You opened your mouth to reply, but the words choked in your throat. The blush deepened further on your cheeks as you averted your gaze. He chuckled, leaning forward and kissing along your neck, making you softly moan. You felt his hands grip your wrists, before he pulled them above your head.

“What are you…” Your voice trailed off once your felt a rope being tied around you. “L-Luxord!” You squeaked, looking up to see him binding you with a white rope.

“You’re my hostage.” He reminded you with a quirked up brow matching his smirk. “I will lavish you as I please.”

The connotations of his words were enough cause a certain spot between your legs to throb, making you squeeze your legs together. His smirk grew, knowing exactly what he was doing to you as you averted your gaze, warming further by the second. Once you were tied up, his hands trailed down your arms. His touch was deliberate, soft, barely grazing his fingertips along your skin and making you shiver. Leaning forward, he kissed along your jaw, allowing your lips to be free so you could gasp and sigh in response to him having his way with you.

Warm, familiar hands snaked under your shirt, making you arch your back into his touch. You couldn’t remember the last time you had been touched by him, and even the slightest movement was exhilarating. The fabric of your shirt was pushed up, revealing your soft, flushed skin. You could barely handle watching his eyes dance over you as he traced his fingertips over every bare inch of you. Reaching your bra, he pulled it up with one swift motion, humming as your breasts bounced out of its confinement. He darted his eyes up to yours when your breath hitched, keeping the contact as he leaned forward and trailed his tongue along your nipple.

You bit your lip, whining and bucking your hips into the air from the pulse of pleasure. His hand took in your other breast, twisting and teasing your nipple in tandem with his tongue, while his other hand trailed lower.

His fingertips ghosted between your legs, just barely enough pressure for you to feel. Your voice cracked, your head slinging back as you rolled your hips, desperate for more. He hummed against your breast, pressing his tongue harder against your nipple, before pulling off and sitting up.

He undid your pants with ease, hooking his fingers in the belt loops and pulling them off your legs. Your already flushed body throbbed under his gaze. A thin piece of fabric was all that kept you from being completely naked for him to see. It had been months since he had last seen you bare for him, and you often wondered if he ever would again. But there you were, tied to his bed, his hostage to do with however he pleased. The thought alone made you whimper with a mixture of embarrassment and anticipation.

His hands slid along your thighs, a chuckle rumbled through his chest with each subconscious roll of your hips into the air. He traced along the hem of your panties, his eyes hungrily taking you in as you squirmed and whined under his touch. At his pace, it would be hours until he let you come.

“P-Please…” you whispered, looking away when he brought his eyes to yours.

He smirked, slipping his fingers between your legs and ever so gently tracing circles over the fabric of your panties. You groaned, slinging your head back and pulling at your binds. It was thrilling, yet it wasn’t nearly enough. He hummed, feeling how wet you were, even through your underwear.

“You missed me as well, didn’t you?” He asked, quirking up an eyebrow when you darted your eyes to him for a moment before looking away again.

“Maybe…” You admitted, your breath hitching as his fingers pressed harder between your legs. “Y-Yes!” You moaned, “Yes I did.”

Grabbing the sides of your panties, he slid them off your legs, allowing his gaze to settle on your soaking folds. He pushed your knees apart, so he could freely look you over. You couldn’t keep your gaze on him as his eyes roved over you. Instead, you focused on the window, seeing the gorgeous ocean horizon just outside.

What a perfect setting to be lavished in.

Your admiration was cut short as a pair of fingers slid inside of you. A guttural moan came up your throat, your back arching as Luxord simply watched with a smirk. He pushed further inside of you, twisting his fingers and watching you gasp out his name.

“This is what I missed the most.” He told you, his thumb slicking across your clit, making you cry out. “Watching you slowly become undone.” He pushed harder inside of you, “It’s as if time itself stands still in these moments.”

Despite his poetry, you could barely register his words as he worked you up. Your legs wrapped around his back, your hands pulling at the binds as you wished for more. You wanted him inside of you, sliding in and out as both of you neared that climax. His short breaths and the way his name spilled from his lips as he came, the thought alone made you moan and cry out.

“Luxord, please!” You begged, done with waiting.

He chuckled, leaning down and flicking his tongue between your folds. Your voice grew, your back arching completely off the bed as his tongue swirled. He pushed his fingers in and out of you as he buried his head between your legs. Your chest heaved, your eyes shut as you moaned out his name, rolling your hips against his mouth. All your inhibitions had vanished, and all you could fathom was the way your gut coiled with pleasure, ready to snap at any moment.

Everything suddenly ceased, his fingers slipped out of you, his tongue and lips nowhere near your folds. Fluttering your eyes open, you met your eyes with his, seeing his heaving chest and the sheen of your pleasure across his chin as he worked at his undoing his pants.

Finally.

You pulled at your binds, wishing you could undo them for him, to take his shaft into your own mouth and show him what he had been doing to you. Instead, you could only helplessly watch as he tossed away his pants and undergarments. His cock twitched under your stare, precum dripping from its head as he climbed back over you.

He stopped at your entrance, barely pushing in as he leaned down and captured your lips with his. You could taste your pleasure on his tongue, the sweet, yet bitter taste of it making you groan in his mouth.

A sharp moan slipped out of you, breaking your lip lock as he delved inside of you. It was a sensation you had dearly missed. The way he stretched and filled your perfectly, hitting that perfect spot without even needing to try. Your head slung back, giving him the perfect angle to kiss and suckle your neck as he grinded his hips against you.

“L-Luxord,” you gasped out his name, meeting your hips with his, desperately trying to push him deeper.

He groaned, his pace quickening as he pushed harder and harder inside of you. The bed rocked, the wooden floor creaking with each meeting of your hips. Your voice filled the room, mixing with his as he freely moaned against your neck.

With a snap of his hips, your coil broke free. You cried out his name, your fingers digging into the rope around your wrists as your body tensed. It was unlike anything you had ever experienced, even during your past with him. Everything seemed to explode into fireworks of pure pleasure, as your legs wrapped tightly around his hips so you could force him even deeper.

He wasn’t far behind, your name spilled from his lips again and again, until he let out a trembling moan. His hips jerked forward, his arms shaking as he came. You leaned your body up as much as you could manage, kissing his jaw and neck, anywhere you could reach. As he came down from his climax, he peppered kissed to your neck as well. His body falling limp over you.

Your chest raised and lowered together, both of you struggling to catch your breaths as the waves of your shared orgasm pulled through you. His hands went to your wrists, untying the binds and allowing you to wrap your arms around him.

“I–” you swallowed, trying to take in a full breath, “I really did miss you…”

He hummed, kissing your neck. “As did I, Love.”

A sudden rock of the ship, caused both of you to snap out of your tranquil haze. It was something hitting the boat…You looked to Luxord with widened eyes, sitting up and about to ask him what it could be, before it hit you.

It was your rescuers.


	28. Isa x Fem!Reader

Isa x Fem!Reader

By: Mod Lucky

\--------------------------

You leaned back in your chair, letting out a long breath in the dusty library. Books and documents were scattered across the table in front of you, each one covered with notes and little bookmarks to remember your place. A dull ache throbbed in your head from overthinking, you needed a break.

“Done already?” Isa’s voice drew your gaze.

He sat across from you, his own pile of books and papers in front of him. The two of you were continuing your research to find Subject X, as you had been doing for months, and despite the need to find the girl, you were beginning to grow tired of the same old walls of the library day after day.

“Just taking a small break.” You assured him, pushing back your chair and standing up.

He hummed in acknowledgement, getting back to his work, but not before his eyes looked over you. His gaze focused back on the books, but you could see the slightest way his fingers drummed against the table. Something was on his mind.

Placing your hands along your back to stretch, you began pacing around the room. You had come to memorize every corner of the library. Every book and shelf was familiar and if it hadn’t been without a bed, you might have called it your home. You certainly were there enough to make it seem like one.

“You don’t have to stay here.” Isa spoke up again, as if sensing your restlessness.

Of course he would be able to tell. The last few months together, he had grown more attuned to you and your emotions than even you were at times. Just by a shared look or a slight fidget in your hands, he’d know what was going through your mind. It certainly made for some interesting moments, especially around the others, but now, it must seemed the slightest bit irritating.

“It’s not that,” you admitted, coming up beside him and leaning against the table. Your hands clung to the edge of the tabletop, your eyes drifting over the numerous books. “I’m here to support your research, you know that.”

He stopped, letting out a sigh as he shut his current book and lifted his gaze to meet yours. The thin, serious line of his lips curved into a soft smile that never failed to make your heart skip. “Then what is it? He asked.

You looked between his brilliant eyes and smile, almost managing to get completely lost in them before you looked down towards your lap and told him. “I would just appreciate a little break… Maybe one together?”

His smile faltered for a moment as he looked back to his work. You could sense the apprehension, but you could also see the weariness weighing heavily on his shoulders.

“Isa…” You softly said his name, sliding your hand over his.

The touch drew his gaze and for a moment, you weren’t sure how he’d react, but with a long breath, he squeezed your hand in his. “Very well.” He met his eyes with yours, a soft smile on his lips. “What do you propose we do?”

Your lips broke into a grin as you leaned down and took his lips in your own. His breath hitched, before melting into a hum as he kissed you back. A firm hand trailed up your arm to the slender curve of your neck, before you broke the kiss.

“Sorry,” you apologized with a breathy laugh.

“Don’t be,” he murmured, swallowing your voice with his lips.

Your eyes slipped shut, sucking in a sharp breath as Isa tugged you onto his lap. Warmth covered you as he pulled you close, his arm wrapping around your back as his other hand cupped your cheek.

As the kiss broke, you leaned your head against his, “I hardly expected you to be so affectionate.”

His smile warmed from your tease. “I have my moments.”

You grinned, kissing him once more. “I did want to go outside for our break, you know.”

He hummed, his hands tracing your sides so lightly it sent shivers coursing through you. “You wouldn’t rather me lavish you here?”

His direct words made your breath catch, your heart skipping as his lips met along your jawline. You swallowed, taking in a trembling breath as his fingers traced along your thighs, going just far enough to make you throb.

“H-Here is good.” You stammered under your breath, feeling his lips curving into a smile against your skin.

“I hoped you’d say that.” He murmured, his hands trailing back up your back as he met your mouths back together.

The kiss was soft, deliberate, as everything Isa did with you was. It didn’t matter how many times it happened, he was just as loving and passionate with you as the first time you had sex together. You hummed in his mouth, your hands cupping his face before running your fingers through his hair. There was a rumble in his chest at the sensation as his hands slid to the bottom of your shirt, snaking underneath the fabric to touch your bare skin. He expertly explored your, taking notice of every inch as if it was his first time feeling it.

Breaking the kiss, he gazed into your half-lidded eyes, watching your lips part as your breasts melded into his grasp. The slightest smirk tipped the corners of his lips as your nipples rolled between his thumbs, making you bite back a moan while you warmed under his gaze.

“You’re breathtaking,” he told you, his warm breath rustling your hair as you chest heaved breathlessly.

You tried to respond, but melted into a whimper as his mouth met along the curve of your neck. His tongue slid against your racing pulse, his hands kneading your breasts in unison.

“Ah, Isa…” You sighed out his name, your hips rolling forward against the hardening bulge in his pants.

He groaned, sucking and ever so gently biting your neck, before he forced himself to pull back. Leaning his head against your shoulder, he slid one of his hands further down your body, his fingers tracing along your pants’ line. You whined, feeling his smirk in response. If he had his way, your short break would turn into an entire afternoon of his endless teasing, working you up until you were pleading for him to take you. 

You rolled your hips again, sucking in a sharp breath at the sensation of his hardened shaft against you. It was subdued and subtle, but just enough to send a pulse of pleasure through you.

“Someone seems— ah, impatient,” Isa teased you, unable to hide the way his hips jerked forward to meet with yours.

“W-Well, I did–” you bit your lip with a soft whimper at the soft kiss placed on your collar bone “s-say I wanted a short break.”

He chuckled, speckling kisses along your shoulders as he leaned you back against the edge of the table. You head slung back, a soft mewl of a moan slipping out as he kissed over your breasts, still covered by your shirt. His hands reached the bottom of your shirt, pushing up the fabric and immediately taking your breast in his mouth once they were free. A sharp gasp escaped, your back arching as his tongue pressed against your hardened nipple.

Fingers slid between your legs, making your hips jerk forward and a cry of pleasure to slip out as they traced circles over the seam of your pants. With practiced ease, he undid the puckle to your pants and slipped his fingers under your panties, dipping them between your already soaking folds.

“I-Isa—” you moaned out his name, leaning back further against the table, uncaring about the books and papers scattered across it.

He hummed, pulling off your breast and sending you a smirk that made your heart skip before he took your other breast with his lips. Both of his hands hooked your pants and panties, pulling them down with a single motion. He pulled off your breast, giving it one last lick, before pushing back his chair and standing completely. You watched him with half-lidded eyes, your chest heaving as he undid his shirt and slung it over his chair.

No matter how many times you saw it, you couldn’t tear your eyes away from the scars riddled across his defined muscles. You loved to kiss and trace every single one during the long nights, but that would have to wait. Keeping his eyes on you, he undid his pants, pulling out his length and wasting no time to situate it at your entrance. You couldn’t help but bite your lip in anticipation, staring back at him as he leaned over you.

He met your lips together for a lingering kiss. “Are you ready?” he asked as he pulled away, making sure you met his gaze.

You smiled, nodding. “Yes, take me, Isa.”

His soft smile grew into a rare grin as he took your lips in his own and slid inside of you in one motion. Both of you moaned into the other’s mouth, your hips falling into rhythmic motion simultaneously. Your hands wrapped around his back, lacing in his long hair as he pushed in and out of you.

The slightest movement made you breathless, the entire library around you faded away as he pushed you closer and closer to ecstasy. His lips left yours, feathering sloppy kisses along your jaw and neck as he moaned out your name.

With one more jerk of his hips, your world burst. Your head slung back, your voice filling the room as Isa quickened his pace and groaned against your neck. He was barely seconds behind you, tensing and sighing against your neck as he came, until he fell limp on top of you.

You hummed, running your hands up and down his back as both of you came back to reality. Warmth surrounded you as you felt Isa’s heart beating against your own. It would have been perfection if it hadn’t been for the book poking into your back. With a groan, you moved your hands to his shoulders and pushed him back.

He gave you a kiss as he stood back up, pulling you with him. “Did you enjoy your break?”

You giggled, kissing him back. “Immensely.”


	29. Riku x Fem!Reader

Riku x Fem!Reader

By: Mod Lucky

\------------------------

The gentle breeze that came off the ocean carried the scent of salt with it as it lifted your hair. All was silent except for the steady crashing of the waves against the shore, where you stood alone. Dusky pre dawn light cast a pink and orange glow across the water that you’d just traveled across, and you could see the faint stirrings of the main island coming to life.

You couldn’t quite explain what had prompted you to get out of bed in the middle of the night and make your way down to the beach, but once you had, you’d noticed that one of the boats was missing from the dock. It hadn’t taken long for you to realize that Riku had rowed out to the play island some time during the night and obviously hadn’t come back yet. With a frown, you’d gotten into your own boat to follow him. Now, standing on the beach, you still hadn’t spotted him yet.

There were only so many places on the island he could be, and so, rubbing your arms to try to generate some warmth from the cool breeze, you started looking for him. He wasn’t in the Secret Place, where you stopped first, calling out his name and briefly stopping to let your hands hover over the decade old drawings etched into the wall. You checked the old shack next, unsurprised when he wasn’t there either. Opening the door that would lead to the bridge and the paopu islet, you felt the tension that had been mounting within you relax.

A dark silhouette stood on the paopu islet, leaning against the tree in the perfect way to be invisible from just about anywhere on the island. You didn’t bother to close the door behind you as you crossed the bridge, your footsteps echoing underneath you. Though he must have heard your approach, Riku didn’t look up.

You leaned against the trunk beside him, your arms just a scant distance from each other, but you could still sense his resonating warmth. Neither of you said anything at first, listening to the sound of the waves crashing against the shore and the occasional call from a passing seagull.

“Couldn’t sleep?” You broke the silence, glancing over at him beside you.

His silver hair wisped from the breeze, hiding his vibrant eyes from your view, but you could sense the heaviness in them. A long breath exhaled through his nose as he hesitantly nodded.

“Do you want to talk about it?” You pried a bit further.

“Just… bad dreams.” He spoke short and soft, his voice barely carrying over the waves.

Your eyes softened along with your heart. Neither of you had been freed of the nightmares of everything that had happened. There were still nights where you’d lie awake, wishing for a respite from the memories.

“I’m sorry,” you whispered, reaching over and ever so gently lacing your hand through his.

His breath hitched at your touch, briefly squeezing your hand as a soft warmth crept up his cheeks. “It’s alright…” He assured you. The same words he always used to wave it off.

“It’s ok if it’s not.” You countered, looking over to him even though he kept his gaze on the horizon. “You’re not the only one dealing with this.”

“Yeah, I know.” His gaze slightly downcasted. “It was just a dream.”

You stared at him, your eyes dancing over him. His shoulders were tensed, his eyes weary, yet strong. He rarely let anyone see past his strong facade. There was too much going on, too much had happened… He needed to be alright with everything. At least he thought so.

“Riku…” You turned towards him, your other hand gently grabbing his arm. You paused as his eyes slid shut, the warmth on his cheeks deepening. “I’m here for you… You know that, right?”

He swallowed, nodding, “Y-Yeah…” Clearing his throat, he looked back at you with the slightest smile tipping the corner of his lips, “Of course I do.” 

You met his smile with your own, your eyes dancing over his face. The sunlight shimmered off his hair, his eyes almost glowing as he looked back at you… Had he always been this beautiful?

Blinking, you averted your gaze. “You’re a lot stronger than you think, but I wish you’d open up more.”

A soft laugh slipped past his lips, the huffs of his breath causing your hair to rustle. “I’m working on it.”

You smiled, squeezing his hand and taking more notice of his breath cutting short. “I know.”

“Why did you come out here?” He asked, running his thumb along your hand in his.

“Same as you.” You admitted with a chuckle, looking back at him and noticing the weariness in his eyes. Sliding your hand up his arm, you asked, “Are you sure you’re alright?”

His breath trembled when your hand met with the curve of his neck as his eyes slid shut and lips parted. The sight caused your heart to skip. Without meaning to, your eyes drifted to his mouth, wondering how it would feel against your own. Your breath caught as you forced your gaze away. There had always been an underlying tension between the two of you, but you couldn’t just force yourself on him like that.

Your hesitations faltered as his fingertips traced along your waist. The mere touch sent a rush of shivers through you, causing a shaking breath as you looked back at him. “Riku, I…” Your voice caught in your throat as you noticed his eyes drift to your lips.

“I feel the same way…” He whispered.

“Y-You do?” you stammered, warming as he leaned towards you.

He nodded, and you found yourself leaning towards him as well. Neither of you knew what you were doing, but something about it seemed right. You whimpered at the sensation or his lips meeting your own. They easily moving against the other as if you both had kissed each other hundreds of times before. His hand slid to the small of your back, pulling you closer. You happily obliged, releasing his hand and clenching your fingers against his shirt. He groaned at your touch and you realized just how much your were affecting him. You slid your hands to his shoulders, running them down his back and wrapping your arms around him to elicit a near whimper as he moaned in your mouth.

He pulled away at the sound, his breath heavy and face flushed. “S-Sorry,” he stammered, unable to meet your gaze. “I don’t know–”

Grabbing his face, you met your lips back together, humming at the way his breath hitched. He didn’t push you away, instead let out a soft moan as you broke your lip lock and trailed kisses along his jawline, down to his neck. You couldn’t stop yourself as your hands ran along his chest, loving the way he shivered under your touch. His hand laced into your hair, the other wrapped around your back and pulling you even closer.

“Y/N,” he muttered under his breath, becoming a moaning mess with every slightest touch.

You pulled back, just enough to see his eyes. Both of your chests heaved as your eyes danced over the other. His hand went to your cheek, pushing back your hair behind your ear. You leaned into his touch, humming as his thumb caressed your soft skin.

He was about to pull back, before you pleaded with a whisper. “Don’t stop…”

A smile curved his lips as he leaned forward and closed the distance between you. His arms wrapped tightly around you, fully embracing you as your tongue ran along his bottom lip. He groaned, opening his mouth and eagerly taking you in. You whimpered at the sensation of his tongue sliding against yours as your hands began to explore.

His hands slid down your back, as yours ran along his chest. A sharp moan came up his throat as your fingers sneaked under his shirt. You traced the indents of his muscles, like you often ached to do when you’d be lucky enough to see him without his shirt. It was still surreal that you were touching him as you pleased, hearing his hums and groans as you memorized every inch of him. The more you touched, the more intense the kiss became. Your voices mixed around you, growing with each slide of your tongues against the other.

You pulled back with a surprised gasp as his hand found your breast, and he immediately went to kiss along your neck. Every hesitation was forgotten as hands explored and tongues flicked across skin. You moaned as Riku suddenly nipped at your collarbone just as your hand met with the bulge in his pants. His hips rolled into your grasp, his voice breathless as you pressed into him.

“Ah, Riku,” you sighed out his name, your smile growing at his hum in response. “C-Can I…” You swallowed, a warmth covering your body. “Can I kiss you…?”

He pulled back from your neck, meeting your lips back together for a moment, before you broke the lock, leaning your head against his.

“I mean… somewhere else.” You admitted, biting your lip at the groan he let out in response and the way his hips jerked forward against your hand. You giggled, “I’ll take that as a yes?”

“Y-Yes,” he stammered, kissing you one more time. “Please…”

You grinned, an excitement growing in your chest as you kissed along his jaw and trailed downwards. Your hands fiddled with his belt buckle and then his pants as your lips feathered kisses down his neck and chest. The sand provided the perfect cushion for your knees as you lowered his pants. His breath was short, his back leaned against the trunk of the paopu tree for support as he watched you. You looked up at him, your breath trembling as his fingers brushed through your hair.

Your fingers trailed over his boxers, watching him shiver under your touch. It was a side of him you had never seen before, and you already knew that you were addicted. You had been trying to avoid looking at his hardened shaft until you could focus on it completely and you sucked in a breath as you hooked your fingers in the hem of his boxers. A shaking breath slipped out of him as you slid down the boxers, your own breath hitching at the sight of his freed shaft.

It throbbed under your gaze, red and swollen from an overwhelming need to be touched. You licked your lips, looking back up at him as your heart skipped. His half-lidded eyes focused on you, his hair disheveled and chest heaving. This was perfect.

Sending him a slight smirk, you kept your eyes on his as you leaned forward, meeting your lips with the head of his cock. His lips parted, a breathless moan coming out as your tongue ever so gently ran along the slit and tasted the sweet precum seeping out of it. Fingers tightened in your hair, only spurring you onwards as you slipped his head into your mouth, your hand tracing along the rest of his length.

You hummed at the taste, he was unlike anything you had ever experienced, but you wanted more. To be the one to cause him to unwind and moan freely, to help him break down those walls and relax for once, you’d do it every day from then on if he allowed it. The thought made you whimper as you pushed him in deeper, making sure to slide your tongue over every new inch.

His hips jerked forward, his head slinging back as a hiss spilled from his lips. You pushed him in further, letting him prod the back of your throat and relishing the way his moan vibrated through you.

“Y-Y/N…” He gasped out, “Ahh, that’s it… Don’t stop.”

You whined from his encouragement, loving the way it made you throb for him. This hadn’t been exactly how you expected your morning to go, but you couldn’t wait to see where it was going to go. You sucked harder, unsure what to do, but from the way his hand tugged on your hair, you knew you had to be doing something right.

Despite his pleas for you to keep going, you pulled off, your chest heaving as he met his pleasure hazed eyes back with yours.

“I-I want you inside me.” You admitted, warming at how he instantly nodded.

His hands grabbed your wrists, pulling you up to his level and crashing your lips together. Both of you whimpered into the other’s mouth and you hardly noticed as his hands gripped your hips and hoisted you off the ground. He leaned you back against the paopu’s trunk, breaking the kiss as he climbed over you. Anticipation and excitement swirled inside of you as your hands went to work on your pants to slip them off. Riku took the moment and pushed up your shirt, freeing your breasts. As his mouth instantly took your nipple into his mouth, you found yourself loving the fact that you decided not to wear a bra that morning.

Your back arched against his mouth, a moan slipping past your lips as his tongue swirled and teased. With one push, your pants and panties slid down. Riku pulled back, giving a quick kiss to your other breast and humming at the gasp you gave in response, before he grabbed your clothes bunched at your knees and pulled them the rest of the way down. He took a moment to look you over as he climbed back on top of you and as your eyes met, both of you smiled. It was difficult to balance perfectly on top of the curved trunk, but as he situated over you, he helped keep you steady. Your eyes stayed locked as he slid past your entrance, both of your lips parting from the sensation.

He slid in completely, a shaking moan trembling through him before either of you could even roll your hips. It was obvious he was already close, but you didn’t care that he wouldn’t last long, as you took the initiative and rolled your hips against him.

“Y-You feel so perfect,” you breathlessly confessed, your head slinging back as he met his lips with your neck.

“S-So do you…” he sighed against your neck, his hips matching your rhythm. “Y-You’re amazing…”

You whimpered, your heart swelling along with the surge of pleasure with each meeting of your hips.

“I-I’m so close,” he moaned.

“Don’t stop,” you told him with a moan of your own, “I-I’m close, too.”

He kissed your neck before he pulled back, crashing his lips against yours. Both of you moaned into the others’ mouth as with one more snap of your hips, everything broke free. Your fingers dug into his shoulders before you broke the kiss, crying out his name. Riku kissed along your jaw between his breaths, softly moaning your name in your ear as both of you came.

His body fell limp over you as the climax left, both of you shivering from the afterglow. You hummed as he kissed along your neck, your fingers combing through his hair.

“Are…” you swallowed, trying to get a full breath, “Are you doing better?”

He paused, a breathy laugh slipping out. “Thanks to you.”

You hummed, a smile curving your tired lips, “Good.”


	30. Vanitas x M!Reader

Vanitas x M!Reader

By: Mod Lucky

\-----------------------------

“Vanitas!” You called after him, hastily walking as he stomped away. “Vanitas, wait!”

He halted, his hands clenched into fists as you came to a stop as well. The dust from the cliffs surrounding you in the desolate land swirled from the breeze, nearly erasing him from your sight as you waited for him to speak.

“What…?” He replied with a bite in his low, grumbling voice.

“You’re just going to walk away…?” You asked, stepping forward as an anger grew in your throat. “Tomorrow is it. The thing we’ve been forced into fighting for, and you don’t have anything to say about it?”

He scoffed, barely looking over his shoulder at you, the reflection in his mask showing you the weariness in your eyes. “What’s there to say?” He looked back forward, holding out his hand in front of him. “We’ve known it was coming. Who cares when it happens?”

“I do,” you countered, your hands clenching into tight fists as he chuckled mockingly at your reply.

“Good for you.” He flippantly waved his hand at you before he started walking once more.

You knew he was merely feigning indifference. Deep down, hidden in his thick walls of darkness built around his heart, you knew there was something there. There were fleeting moments where you could see it, moments when he showed the insecurities and doubts inside of himself, and with everything coming to a head the following day, you were determined to see it again… If only for one last time.

A Corridor of Darkness sprouted from the ground just a few feet in front of Vanitas. It pulsated with power, resonating all the negative emotions Vanitas surrounded himself with. He was fleeing… And not from the war, not from battle, but from you.

“Don’t you dare just walk away from me!” You cried out, your heart twisting as he continued. “Vanitas!”

He stopped, and for a moment you wondered if he would turn around, give you the time of day as he let out a long breath, but he disappeared. You blinked, seeing the Corridor wisp away with the wind and you darted your head around in search for him, until he reappeared right in front of you and shoved you against the cliff wall beside you. Pain shot up your back, jagged rocks digging into your skin as Vanitas kept his forearm firm along your neck.

“You got something to say, just say it.” Vanitas bit, making you swallow hard.

You averted your gaze, darting it back when he growled. Despite everything, you couldn’t help the pulse of excitement from him suddenly gaining control over you. It didn’t seem to matter what was happening, you loved that dominant side of him.

Clearing your throat, you let out a shaking breath. “Fine…” You whispered.

“Speak up,” he ordered.

“Fine,” you repeated with a louder voice, your hands clenching against the rocky cliffside behind you. “I’m scared, alright?”

He scoffed, “Scared? Of what?”

Your jaw clenched, neither of you had ever verbally said anything about your feelings for the other. It had always been actions, expressions, fleeting touches, but now… Closing your eyes, you blurted out with a near yell. “Of losing you, you idiot!”

Your voice echoed off the cliffside, followed by the whistling of the wind as Vanitas remained silent.

“I don’t want to imagine my life without you… alright?” You opened your eyes, trying desperately to see his golden gaze through the tint of his mask, but all you saw was your own reflection as angry tears glazed over your eyes as you continued, the desperation rising in your voice. “But we’re being forced into this fucking war, and who knows what’s going to happen to us? So YEAH, I’m scared, alright!?”

Silence again… neither of you moved as you stared back at him, tension rising and thickening the air.

“What do you expect me to do about it?” He muttered, his voice low, but somewhere, you could sense the weight his words had. “No one’s keeping you here.”

“What and just abandon you?” You asked, shoving him back. He stumbled, but didn’t retaliate as he merely looked away. “Didn’t you hear a word I just said?”

“I heard you just fine.” He snapped, his hands clenching once again.

“Then say something!”

“Say what?” He asked, turning towards you with his arms outstretched at his sides. “That I care? That we should run away with our tails between our legs? What?”

“I don’t know!” You admitted, your tears stinging the corner of your eyes. “Just — something!”

You wrapped your arms around yourself, hating how weak you were seeming in front of him. A breathless sob lumped in your throat, wanting to force its way out. You were terrified of what was happening, what was going to happen.

“You’re pathetic,” he grumbled under his breath, his words stinging even though you knew he didn’t mean them.

“Maybe,” you nodded, your voice shaking. The anger was washing away, replaced with a desperation for comfort. “Just… take me back, alright? Back to the hotel or something, and leave me there.”

You sensed Vanitas’ gaze as he looked over at you, before he let out a long breath. “…Fine.”

With a flick of his wrist, a Corridor sprouted from the ground. You opened your eyes, keeping your gaze averted from him as you walked past and went through the portal. The darkness swirled around you as you entered, but you barely noticed as you stared at your feet with each step forward. There was nothing to be done… Part of you wondered why either of you were chosen for the war… their war…

Were you really ready to die for it?

The thought made the sob in your throat tighten even further and you could feel the trickle of a single tear slipping down your cheek, falling to the darkness below. The sound of Vanitas’ footsteps followed just a few steps behind you, but not a word was spoken as you reached the other side and walked through.

The musty smell of the cheap motel room met you as the Corridor wisped away. It wasn’t much, a private place for you and Vanitas to be during the long sleepless nights. The wallpaper along the walls was shredded, wilting away and revealing random spots of mold. You scanned your eyes around the room, never really taking notice of just how worn down it was whenever you or Vanitas were there in the past. This time though, it hit you just how perfect the room was for you… Unkempt, wasting away, but at least it served its purpose.

“This enough for you?” Vanitas spoke up.

You let out a breath, shaking your head. “Not really… but what’s there to do, right? Might as well try to get some sleep before we die tomorrow.”

“Suit yourself,” he replied, about to leave as darkness began swirling at his feet.

“Vanitas…” his name slipped between your lips, your voice nearly trembling. There was no response, but you could still sense his presence behind you. “Do… you really not care what’s going to happen to us? Just tell me that…”

“I…” His voice trailed off as he let out a long, heavy breath. “Nothing can change what’s going to happen… Just have to learn to accept it.”

“I know…” You admitted. “Just wish we could enjoy our last few moments together.” You laughed bitterly under your breath. “As much as we can anyway…”

That was all the prompt Vanitas needed as arms wrapped around you and lips were pressed against the back of your neck within the next second. You hadn’t even noticed him taking off his helmet, but you didn’t question it as his teeth nipped at your skin.

“That I can do.” He nearly purred in your ear, making you breathless as his hands wasted no time roving over your body.

“Fuck,” you groaned under your breath, lolling your head to the side as your hand reached up behind you and laced between the thick black spikes of his hair. It didn’t even matter that he didn’t give you the words you wanted, he was giving it through his actions, which spoke so much louder.

Your soft voice grew into a sharp moan as his hand grabbed the front of your pants, his thumb roughly rubbing the head of your hardening shaft. He never did understand the art of foreplay, but you rarely minded, especially at a time like this. You rolled your hips back, barely able to feel the bulge of his cock through the thick, dark armor over his body.

“O-Off,” you managed the word, tugging back on his hair so you could look into his golden eyes glazed with lust.

He growled, crashing your lips together. Teeth nipped your lips, forcing entry as his tongue bombarded yours and took every ounce of control of what was happening. Darkness swirled around both of you, leaving Vanitas’ skin smooth for your touch as you rolled your hips back once more and felt his thick shaft rubbing against your back. His breath hitched in response, his own hand grabbing your cock almost painfully tight, making you moan unabashedly in his mouth.

You knew what he wanted and went to work on undoing your pants, all the while his hands snaked under your shirt and twisted your nipples between his calloused fingers. Every part of you throbbed, your cock twitching the moment it was freed from its confines. Vanitas’ hand stroked along it, pulling back from the kiss so he could watch the way your lips parted as his thumb spread the precum all over your length. He had that familiar smirk on his face, taking every detail in as you lolled your head back against his shoulder.

It didn’t last long as his hand pressed on your back, pushing you to fold over the bed, your arms barely holding you up as his hands ran over your backside. You trembled with anticipation, your breath short and chest heaving as you heard him reaching for the bedside table. Warm, moist fingers slicked across your entrance, barely giving you warning before two of them shoved inside of you.

Your body rocked forward, a gasping moan leaving you as Vanitas pushed them in even harder before pulling them out completely and shoving them back in. A cry ripped out from your throat, your hands clenching the sheets as your arms shook. Another finger pushed inside of you, then another, each one making you moan louder than the last. Your body was well used to Vanitas’ roughness and it was aching for him to go even harder.

As he pushed deeper, he leaned over you, his hot breath against your back as he asked, “You like that?”

“F-Fuck, yes,” you gasped out, your voice barely audible until he curled his fingers, prodding that perfect spot that made you sharply cry out. “Ah, Vanitas!”

He darkly chuckled, kissing your back and darting his tongue out to run along your spine as he stood back up straight. His fingers pulled out of you, and you immediately felt empty, even though you knew what was coming next. You could hear the slickness of his hand running over his cock, readying himself for you. Looking over your shoulder, you saw the way his lips parted, the heave in his chest, it was a sight you rarely got to behold.

His half lidded eyes met with yours, keeping them locked as he stroked himself. A smirk curved his lips at your whimper. “What?” he asked, his voice raspy. “You want something?”

You nodded, not caring how needy or desperate you seemed.

“I bet you want me to just ram myself inside of you.” He told you, his smirk only growing at the whine in response. “Fuck you senseless–” his voice broke with a low, humming moan, “–until you’re screaming my name and begging to come.”

You groaned, your entire body throbbing at his words as you bit down on your lip. “Y-Yes, fuck, yes.”

His lips broke into a grin as he grabbed your hips and thrust himself deep inside of you. Both of you moaned, your eyes shutting tight as your fingers dug into the sheets. Every inch of him stretched you, rubbing perfectly against that certain spot that sent your nerves alight. The pain, the shivers, it all made the world around you disappear.

You shoved back against him, wishing he would go even deeper, despite being stretched to your limit. His nails clung to your hips, so deep that you were sure they would leave bruises for you to admire tomorrow… if you could find the time to.

Leaning over you, he ran his tongue along your spine, between your shoulders, releasing the tension in your muscles and sending a wave of shivers through you as his hips began to rock. There was nothing slow or gentle; with each meeting of your hips, the bed creaked, hitting the wall and leaving marks that were sure to be visible for weeks after both of you left.

Your cock throbbed, each push against you making it swell even further, begging to be touched. You rubbed against the bed, the comforter forming around it as you jerked forward and back with each thrust from Vanitas. Every nerve inside of you was tingling, overloaded and ready to burst at any moment. With the short, heavy breaths from Vanitas, you were sure he was close as well, but you could barely take notice of him when your body was nearly writhing in pleasure.

“Ah, you’re close,” Vanitas grunted, hissing as he pushed deep inside of you, keeping himself there. “I can feel you tightening around me.”

Your breaths were loud and broken as you tried to respond. “I-I’m so close. Fuck me harder.”

He groaned, his hands digging even deeping into your hips as he quickened his pace. The snap of your hips meeting sent a jolt of pain through you, mixing with the overwhelming ecstasy that only seemed to travel higher every passing moment. Vanitas leaned forward, his hands leaving your hips to wrap around your torso. He buried his face between your shoulders, his fingers wrapping around your cock, allowing the momentum of his hips to slide his hand up and down.

“V-Vani—” you moaned against the bed, your voice broken and nearly hoarse “Ah–f-fuck, Vanitas…. Fuck I’m gonna—” Your voice trailed off as you cried out, your cum spilling between Vanitas’ fingers and all over the bed spread.

Vanitas bit down on your shoulder blade, groaning deep and long as his hips snapped forward, his entire body tensing as he came. You could feel his cum filling and spilling out of you, the sensation only spurring your climax higher as a long moan slipped out of you.

As your orgasms faded, your body trembled before giving out, letting you fall limp on the dirtied sheets. Neither of you cared, Vanitas warm body laying flat on top of you as your heavy breaths resonated through the room that had been filled with sounds of pleasure just moments before.

You whined as Vanitas slid out of you, the dark armor reappearing over his body as he rolled to your side and onto his back. He stared up at the ceiling, his chest still heaving as you looked over at him with half lidded eyes.

“Was that–” he swallowed hard to catch a full breath, “enough for you?”

You scoffed, a soft, breathy chuckle at the end. “Yeah… more than enough.”

The corner of his lips tipped into a tired smirk as his eyes slipped shut. “Good… finally.”

Despite his attitude, you couldn’t help but smile as your shaking hand slid over to his, lacing your fingers together. You gave it a squeeze, noticing the way his breath hitched and eyes shut even tighter. “Yeah, finally.”

With your hands clasped, the tension around you finally faded away, leaving behind a peaceful silence as both of you drifted off to sleep.


	31. Roxas x M!Reader

Roxas x M!Reader ~ Reunion Pt2

By: Mod Lucky

\-------------------------------------------

Warm, soft lips feathered along your jawline. Each meeting was brief, the slightest breath between them that mixed with the tune of singing birds outside your bedroom window. Your eyes were still closed, your mind ever so slowly pulling itself out of pleasant dreams and back to reality. A reality where your boyfriend had finally returned to you and the memories from the night before from your initial reunion rushed back to you. 

Despite the tired haze, your body throbbed from the memory and a low, contented hum vibrated through your chest. A familiar hand ran up your arm to your neck, pushing back your hair before lips met along the newly bared skin. Your lips parted, a soft breath leaving you as Roxas’ voice whispered in your ear.

“Morning.”

You swallowed, shivering as the tip of his warm tongue trailed the curve of your ear. “M-Morning,” you breathed out, groaning as his fingers trailed down your chest. “What’s…” you swallowed again, sucking in a sharp breath as fingertips grazed your erection. “What’s gotten into you?”

Roxas chuckled, his voice still by your ear. “Just… catching up on everything I missed.”

You chuckled in return, your voice catching in your throat as Roxas suddenly pulled back and rolled you onto your stomach. Your eyes still hadn’t opened, your body torn between wanting to fall back asleep and getting involved in the attention from your boyfriend. The two of you had been up late into the night, catching up in more ways than one until both of you passed out in your bed, still nude and completely satisfied. Or at least, you had thought both of you were satisfied.

Roxas’ lips trailed down your back, his hands kneading your muscles to draw out any last remnants of stress inside them. It didn’t take much as he always had a way of making you feel completely at ease. You hummed and sighed as he trailed lower, biting your lip as his hands reached your backside. With a squeeze from his palms, you rolled your hips into his touch without thinking, your face warming as he snickered from your response.   
He kissed along your hips, your breath hitching when he nipped at your skin. “Do you have any problems if I keep going?” He asked, his lips still against your body as he spoke.

You shook your head, unable to stop the way your body shivered at the mere anticipation for what he had planned for you. Even though you were usually the one dominating, you couldn’t deny that you loved it when Roxas took the reigns. 

“Do whatever you want to me.” You told him with a breathless voice, a whimper following as Roxas hummed in delight.

“Perfect,” he murmured, right before his tongue swirled over your tight entrance. 

A surprised moan came up your throat, your hips grinding forward as your cock twitched against the bed in response. You could feel the curve of Roxas’ lips as he smirked and flicked out his tongue again, ever so slightly pushing past your entrance. The sensation was nearly indescribable, each flick of his hot, wet tongue, sending a pulse of thrills from your hips, all the way up to your fingertips that dug into your pillow. 

“Ahhh, Rox,” you moaned into the bed, burying your face into the mattress in an attempt to muffle your voice that you knew was only going to grow louder.

His elbows pushed your legs apart, his hands spreading your cheeks to give him better access. Hums and moans from both of you mixed with the sloppy, wet sounds of his mouth making short work of you. Every swirl of his tongue went deeper inside of you, until his finger pushed inside, slick and perfectly stretching you after his long absence. 

You whined, pushing your hips against his hand, wordlessly begging him to go deeper. It had been so long since he had taken the lead. You hadn’t realized just how much you missed it. Another finger went in, his tongue still lapping around the edge, adding extra lubricant as he slid in and out of you. 

He moaned against you, making your eyes flutter open as you glanced back, seeing his hand pumping along his own shaft. The sight made your cock throb, even more so when you saw his precum dripping onto the bed. He was getting so worked up, just from doing this to you. 

Blue eyes met with yours as he pulled back for a breath. He smirked, seeing the way your lips were parted as he pushed in and out of you. His own lips parted as his thumb swept over the head of his cock, spreading the precum over his length. As you watched, his fingers pulled out of you, but just before he readied himself at your entrance, keeping his eyes locked with yours as he pushed in. 

“Gah, Roxas,” You gasped, your eyes slamming shut as his hips met with yours. 

He fit inside of you completely, stretching and rocking you forward. If it hadn’t been for his hands gripping your hips, you would have rolled back against him, but instead he kept you in place. Making you simply take it as he delved into and out of you.

At first, he was slow, gentle. His voice soft and moans long as he relished the sensation of you taking him in. It was agonizing, as well as overwhelmingly pleasurable. Every inch of you craved for him to ram you as hard and fast as he could. With each thrust, he barely grazed that perfect spot, but you wanted him to press into it, force you to cry out his name. 

Instead, he picked his own pace. A gleam of sweat covered your skin, your chest heaving as he quickened ever so slightly. With each meeting of your hips, he pressed into that perfect spot just a little bit more. Your head was spinning, your hands gripping the pillow for dear life as you wondered how much more teasing you could take. 

“R-Rox,” you stammered out his name, groaning as he pushed in sharply in response. “Fuck me. Hard.”

His grip on your hips tightened as he moaned at your order. “W-Who put you in charge?” He asked, smirking when you glanced back at him. 

“I’m--- I’m gonna go insane i-if you don’t,” you told him, burying your face in your pillow at the quick snap of his hips. “Ah, fuck, Roxas…”

He hummed, “Gonna say---” his voice cut off as he sucked in a sharp breath, his head slinging back as he sighed “the magic word?”

You groaned, knowing he was just smirking like a cocky bastard that he was making you beg. “Please…”

Before you could even say it again, his hips slammed against yours. A sharp cry ripped out of you, filling the room despite you muffling your voice against the bed. He delved in and out of you, each meeting of his hips against yours rocking you forward. The comforter of the bed perfectly wrapped around your cock, sending waves of pleasure along with the nerves explording from each time his sheft rammed against that perfect spot inside of you. The world around you spun, the fact the both of you were in an apartment completely lost on you. In that moment, you didn’t care if anyone else heard you. Roxas was making you his and fuck if you didn’t love every moment of it. 

“F-Fuck, I’m close,” Roxas barely managed the words, his voice riddled with moans and heavy breaths. 

You groaned in response, unable to find any words as he rammed into you. With another snap of his hips, everything broke loose for Roxas. His fingers dug into your hips, his cum spilling inside of you as he moaned out your name. He lodged his cock right against that spot that made your entire body tremble. Your nerves were so overwhelmingly close to exploding with fireworks that you were certain would make you pass out. 

Before he was fully through with his climax, Roxas leaned over you, his arms wrapping around your torso as he rocked his hips and moaned against your back. His voice resonated through you, mixing with all the pleasure already coursing inside of you to the point that you finally snapped.

“ROXAS!” You nearly screamed out his name, your cum spilling over your chest and the blanket.

As you thought, the corners of your vision blurred as the world spun around you. All you could fathom was the ectasy filling your entire being, even as Roxas fell limp ontop of you. Waves of the orgasm, even as it faded, made your body tremble as whimpers slipped between your lips. Your eyes slid closed, Roxas’ racing heartbeat strong against your back and drawing your back to reality. 

“I… want to do that again…” Roxas admitted, placing a light kiss to your shoulder blade.

You gave a breathy laugh in response, “Me too…”

“Good morning, by the way.” He added, chuckling as you laughed.

“Could we always start the day like that?” You asked.

He hummed, “Yes. Then we’ll spend the rest of the day in bed.”

“Fucking each other senseless?” You asked, getting a laugh in response.

“Exactly.” He replied, burying his face against your back.

You could feel his smirk against your skin and you couldn’t help but think about how perfect it was to have him back. “I love you, Rox.”

His smirk grew. “I love you, too, Y/N.”


	32. Lexaeus x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I get a Lexaeus x Fem! S/O smut please? The two are in the kitchen baking a cake and icing gets down thh reader's shirt.

Lexaeus x Fem!Reader ~ Want a Taste?

By: Mod Lucky

\---------------------------------

“Can you grab me the icing bag?” You asked, holding out your hand as you stirred the fluffy, whipped buttercream.

“Of course,” Lexaeus reached over you to the cabinet, his warm body pressed against yours, making your heart flutter. He inhaled sharply as you placed a well timed kiss to his bicep, before a chuckle rumbled in his chest. “Why do I have the feeling that was planned?”

You giggled, taking the triangular plastic bag from him as you screwed on the metal tip. “Maybe it was, maybe it wasn’t.” You coyly replied, sending him a little smirk that made his smile grow the slightest bit. “I’ll never tell.”

He hummed, turning to check on the chocolate cake that was cooling on the counter. You looked after him, your heart swelling. It was rare that the two of you could spend a day together. Usually he could only stay for a quick kiss or a much too short visit, before disappearing for days, to even months on secret missions he refused to talk about. None of that mattered to you though, at least not today. It was your birthday, after all. You planned to enjoy every second with your mysterious lover.

A cold sensation startled you out of your thoughts as you darted your gaze back forward, only to see that in your daydreams, you had spooned icing that was meant for the bag, right onto your chest. With a huff of breath, you focused and grabbed another spoonful of icing, making sure it actually went into the bag. A warmth filled your cheeks, realizing that you hadn’t brought a change of clothes with you. In your excitement of a day alone with Lexaeus, you had rushed out the door to meet him at the cabin he surprised you with. There wasn’t a single thing you had packed. It was a bit embarrassing how foolishly excited you had been.

The embarrassment only continued as you tied up the top of the filled bag, ready to pipe the icing onto the cake. You turned, immediately noticing Lexaeus’ eyes drifting to your chest where the icing was smeared. Your blush deepened as you walked past him to the cake and gave a generous squeeze to the back. A strangled yelp came up your throat as the bag burst from the pressure, sending icing in every direction.

Your eyes slipped shut, your entire body turning an even deeper shade of red. No extra clothes, first time having a day off in months, and you spend it covered in icing. A warm hand slid onto your shoulder, giving your a reassuring squeeze.

“Are you alright?” Lexaeus’ deep voice calmed your knotting gut.

“Other than being wildly embarrassed? Yeah, I’m fine.” You replied with a sigh, opening your eyes to see the sugary icing splattered across your arms and clothes, even dripping down between your breasts under your shirt.

“There is nothing to be embarrassed about,” he assured you, gently gripping your chin to tip your gaze up to his.

Your heart nearly melted as you looked back at the gentle expression on his strong face. He leaned down, closing the space between you and meeting your lips together. You sighed into his mouth, sucking in a breath when you felt his tongue slide across your bottom lip, licking up the piece of frosting that had landed there. A hot breath was all that was between you when he pulled away, your eyes slipped shut as your heart pounded in your chest. Rather than embarrassment, a whole new idea swirled through your mind.

Licking your lips, you asked with a near whisper. “H-How is it?”

You could nearly feel his deep laugh vibrating through you as he murmured, “It’s delicious.”

Fluttering your eyes open, you could see his gaze dancing over you and in them the rare mischievous hint that he had something up his sleeve. You bit your lip, the corner of your mouth tipping into a smirk.

“Well… would you like some more?” You asked, your voice growing softer as his eyes met back with yours.

Maybe you were being too forward with him.

He blinked, the suggestion obviously surprising him. You noticed his ears turning red as he quickly nodded, his hands going to your waist to spin you towards him. Your breath caught in your throat as his lips met with your neck. He was slow, gentle, but the sensation of his tongue lapping up any traces of icing along your skin made you nearly tremble. His hands kneaded the sides of your waist, massaging and heating your entire body as you melted in his touch.

Your hands laced behind his neck, your head rolled to the side to give him as much access as he desired. A whimper came up your throat as his hands snaked under your shirt, pushing up the fabric. As he got to the bottom of your bra, he pulled back, both of your chests heaving as he looked into your half lidded eyes.

“May I…?” He asked between his breaths, patiently waiting until you nodded with a smile.

His own straight expression curved into a smile as he pulled the shirt over your head completely and discarded it beside you. Eyes danced over you and you could feel your entire body warming under his stare.

“What should I–”

“Whatever you want,” you interrupted him, your smirk growing as his eyes widened ever so slightly.

Reaching forward, your wrapped your fingers around his wrist and brought his hand to your breast. It wasn’t the first time either of you had gone this far, but Lexaeus was always a little bit hesitant, as if he were convinced he would take things too far without your consent. Part of you couldn’t help but wonder what he was so worried about.

What could he possibly be hiding under that calm exterior?

You squeaked a soft moan as he squeezed your breast in response, before he met your lips back together. You were addicted to him, that much was for certain. A louder moan slipped out between you as your other breast melded into his grasp. His lips left yours, once against travelling down your neck, then past your collarbone. Your hand gripped the edge of the counter, your head slung back as he licked and kissed between your breasts.

Fingers trailed behind your back, unlatching your bra and freeing your breasts, just before his mouth devoured them. His tongue pressed against your nipple, making your knees weak as his deep voice rumbled through you.

“Oooh, Lex,” you moaned, your lips parted before two of his fingers were placed along your tongue.

Your eyes shot open, your lips closing around his thick fingers as you tasted the sweet frosting caked on them.

He pulled off your breast, his entire face beet red as he admitted, “I thought you might like a taste as well.”

You merely hummed in response, swirling your tongue over his fingers and sucking every last remnant of the sugary sweetness off of them. His groans resonated through you as he subconsciously pulsed his fingers in and out of your mouth, and you couldn’t help but wish there had been something else for you to suck on. Giving one last suck, you pulled back with a pop, your head slinging back as his slicked fingers went back down, tracing the pants line that was already low on your hips.

“Ah Lex, I want you.” You pleaded, biting back a cry as he traced his fingers between your legs.

“What would you have me do?” He asked you, kissing along your stomach as he lowered completely to his knees. “I could lavish you.” He suggested, his hands running along your thighs to your backside. “Is that what you desire?”

You whined, rolling your hips forward at the thought. “I-I want you, t-too…” You clarified, sucking in a sharp breath as he squeezed your butt in tandem of kissing between your legs over the fabric of your pants.

He hummed, his voice pressed against your folds making you quiver. “After I’m done.” His fingers hooked into your pants and pantied, just before pulling both of them down to your feet.

Cold air bombarded your already slicked folds, but only for a moment, before it was replaced by Lexaeus’ hot breath. He knelt right in front of you, his mouth mere inches from where you wanted him most, where your body was nearly begging him to be.

He looked up at you, waiting for your eyes to meet with his. You swallowed hard, knowing that all he was waiting for was your consent. The second you gave it, you knew he’d bury his face between your legs until your were gasping his name. The anticipation set your nerves alight and it wouldn’t take long at all for him to push him past your climax.

You couldn’t wait.

Biting your lip, you smiled and gave him a nod. You barely noticed him smile in return before he ran his tongue between your folds. A sharp cry ripped out from your chest, your hands clinging painfully tight to the edge of the counter as your legs spread apart. It was amazing to you how he could already be a master of your body. The way he made your entire body tremble with every lick, it was unlike anything you had ever experienced.

Thick fingers pushed inside of you, making your head sling back as he sucked your clit. Every inch of you was tingling, just waiting to be pushed over the edge. Your lips were parted, moans unabashedly filling the cabin as your hands tangled into his hair, pushing him ever further against you, which he took graciously. 

“Lex, oooh Lex, don’t stop baby,” you groaned, just before your entire body tensed.

The corners of your vision blurred, your entire body exploding with what could only be described as pure ecstasy. Even as the waves of pleasure subsided, Lexaeus didn’t cease his ministrations. He’d pleasure you the entire afternoon if you allowed it and you could already feel the coil of another climax tightening in your gut.

“L-Lex, go inside me…” You pleaded with a near whisper, your back laying almost completely against the counter.

He groaned, giving one last lick before he stood up and unzipped his coat. You watched with half lidded eyes as the thick black fabric crumbled to the floor, barely noticing his pants crumbling beside them before he slid inside of you. A gasping moan poured out of you, your back arching as your legs wrapped around Lexaeus’ hips.

“You are so beautiful, Y/N.” He muttered, his chest still heaving as his hips grinded against yours.

You whined, your eyes slipped shut as he stretched you completely, pushing in and out of you in a way that nothing could ever compare to. His arms stood on either side of you, holding him up as he went faster and deeper. You could feel his hot, heavy breaths against your neck, occasionally paired with a sloppy kiss to your heated skin, before you turned your head and crashed your lips together.

He moaned in your mouth, his hips jerking forward with one final push, before his breath hitched. The kiss broke as he hung his head, shaking moans slipping out of him as he came. You watched him climax, continuing to roll your hips everything snapped. Both of your voices filled the kitchen, the cake and decorations long forgotten. It really was the perfect birthday.


	33. Strelitzia x Fem!Reader

Strelitzia x Dom Fem!Reader

By: Mod Lucky

\------------------------------------------

You burst through the front door, your chest heaving as you quickly shut it behind you and scanned the quaint, yet neatly organized living room. Barely minutes ago, you had been wandering through the courtyard searching for Strelitzia. You had sat along the edge of the fountain, wondering what could have been taking her so long when you overheard a few of the other Keyblade Wielders.

They whispered about a pretty girl they had been trying to hit on, only for her to run away in tears when they pushed her too far. Of course, they didn’t think they pushed too far, they were merely making fun of her and wondering what her problem could have been.

It had taken every ounce of your control not to confront them. Deep down you knew that Strelitzia needed you more than you getting some justice on her aggressors. Instead, you had gotten up and sprinted back to your shared home. The two of you had started out as roommates, both in the same Union and Party. What started as a sweet kinship, developed into so much more, and now you’d do anything to keep her safe.

Your heart pounded in your ears as you walked further into the home, listening intently for any sign of Strelitzia. Through the crack opened in her bedroom door, you could hear the faintest whimpers and sniffles that made your heart sink.

With the back of your hand, you gently knocked on her door. “Strel? Is… everything alright?”

She sniffled, taking in a trembling breath before a meek voice replied. “Y-Yes… I’m… fine.”

“Can I come in?” You asked, dearly hoping she wouldn’t turn you away.

Silence followed your question and part of you wondered if you should turn to leave, before the door creaked open. Your eyes drifted to her averted, reddened blue eyes, tears caked on her blotchy cheeks as she softly nibbled on her bottom lip.

“Oh, Strel,” you whispered, stepping forward and pulling her into your arms.

Her weak emotional dam broke the moment she buried her face in your chest. Arms wrapped around you, clinging to the back of your shirt as her shoulders shook.

“It’s ok, you’re alright,” you whispered into her hair, feathering kisses between your words. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there.”

She sniffled, “Y-You know what happened?”

You let out a breath, holding her just a bit tighter as you explained, “More or less. I overheard some brats talking about it.”

“Oh, I’m so hopeless,” she sobbed, her voice weak and broken. “I couldn’t even stand up for myself… What sort of Wielder am I?”

“A strong one,” you told her, pulling back and tipping your hand under her delicate chin. “You are beautiful, elegant, selfless, and everything they wish they could be. They had no right to put you through that.”

She blinked, fresh tears falling despite the slightest curve to her lips as she smiled at your words. “You didn’t do anything to them, did you?”

Your worried frown melted into a smile as you chuckled breathily, “No, I didn’t. I wanted to though.”

“I know you did…” She agreed, taking in a breath in an attempt to calm herself down, but still shivered from emotion regardless. “T-Thank you…”

“Of course,” your smile grew as you brushed the back of your hand across her cheek, pushing away the tears.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she leaned into your touch, a soft hum coming up her throat. “I wish you were there.” She admitted with a quiet voice. “I… always feel so safe around you.”

Your heart swelled as you leaned forward and kissed her tear covered cheek. Her breath hitched with a light gasp as you continued to kiss her, trailing your lips along her jaw to her parted lips. You paused just before you met your lips together, waiting for her eyes to open so she could give you her consent.

She took in a shaking breath, her half-lidded eyes looking back at you before she slid them shut and closed the distance herself. Her lips were heavenly soft, so delicate and perfect against your own. Her dainty hands went to your shirt, tugging you closer as your arm wrapped around her back and as your other hand laced into her hair behind her neck. She sighed from the growing intensity, but didn’t push you away as you led her back into her room.

The kiss broke as the back of her legs hit the edge of her bed as she gasped as she fell back on the plush comforter. She giggled, her cheeks blushing as you chuckled from her startling. Her eyes danced over you as you climbed over her, until they fluttered closed along with a mewl of a moan as you feathered kisses along her jawline down to the gentle curve of her neck.

“What do you want me to do?” You whispered in her ear, making her shiver as she whined and bit her lip. “I’ll do anything you want.”

“I-I don’t know,” she admitted, shaking her head as her hands clenched the blanket beneath her. “Just… “ she swallowed hard. “I—”

You giggled, kissing her neck right beside her ear, making her voice choke. “You can tell me, Strel… I want to make you feel amazing.”

“A-Anything you do to me does.” She countered, her back arching as your hand traced along her figure.

You hummed, getting a handle of the reigns as you suggested, “What if — I massage your breasts all afternoon, until you beg me to go further?”

She whined, her hips rolling forward at the thought, before she cried out as your fingers traced her nipple, already hardened through her dress.

“T-That’s not fair,” she stammered breathlessly, biting her lower lip as both of your hands kneaded her breasts.

You kissed her jaw, sitting up and straddling her as your hands continued to tease and fondle her breasts. “You’re so gorgeous, Strel.” You told her, smiling as her cheeks deepened in blush.

She averted her gaze, eyes squeezing shut as you gently pinched her nipples between your fingers. “Y-You are, too…” She whined, her legs writhing beneath you as her hips jerked forward as you continued to roll her nipples between your fingers with added pressure. “Y-Y/N—” she whined out your name, her hands above her head against the bed as she panted.

“Yes?” You asked, smiling as you watched her getting lost in your touch.

“I-I want to — to touch you, too.” She stammered between her breaths and soft moans.

You hummed, leaning forward and kissing the fabric over her breasts. She whimpered, her hips jerking forward to nothing as you continued. “What do you want to do?”

“U-Um…” She swallowed, her hands finding your arms as she pushed you back. You went back without complaint, patiently watching her as she sat back up. “M-Maybe…” She averted her gaze, arms wrapping around herself as her entire body warmed. Letting out a breath, she said it all at once. “I want to kiss your breasts.”

Your lips curved into a smile, your heart swelling at just how shy she still was about it all. “You can do whatever you want.” You assured her, tipping her face towards you to meet your lips together. “As long as you don’t mind me still touching you.”

She quickly shook her head, making you chuckle as you kissed her again. When the kiss broke, you grabbed the bottom of your shirt and pulled it off. Her eyes danced over your body, focusing on your breasts confined in your bra. She darted her gaze away once she realized it was obvious she was staring and slowly went to pulling off the straps of her loose dress.

“I love you, Strel,” you told her softly, making her eyes shoot back to you.

Her blush deepened as she smiled, “I… love you, too.” She admitted meekly, her smile growing as yours did.

She stood, stepping out of her dress completely and letting it pool at her feet. Her arms wrapped around herself, but she couldn’t help but peek over at you to see the way your eyes looked over her. She had a thin, lean build, with delicate curves that you just adored. You reach behind you, undoing your bra and tossing it aside without hesitation, watching her eyes widen as you crawled forward and took her breast in your mouth. She whimpered, her hands clinging to your shoulders as you looked up at her, watching her bottom lip quiver as she bit down on it.

Your hand trailed along her thigh, feeling her leg tremble under your touch as you reached her backside and led her back onto the bed. You pulled away from her breast as she knelt in front of you, both of you smiling before your lips met back together. Gently grabbing her hands, you pulled her closer, helping her run her hands over your body.

It was no mystery that she wanted you as much as you wanted her, but she was still so reserved, even for the things she desired most. As you sighed into her mouth as her fingertips brushed past your breasts, she gained just a little more confidence. She broke the kiss, speckling the lightest kisses along your jaw, down to your neck. You sighed, brushing your fingers through her hair as she reached your collarbone. Her breath shook as she reached your breasts, her thumbs barely caressing your nipples as she stared, unable to get her mouth to make contact.

“You don’t have to—” your voice cut off with a gasp as her warm tongue swirled around your breast. “Ahh, Strel…” You sighed out her name, your head slinging back as she hummed.

Your hands traced along her body, taking notice of every subtle curve and listening to her reactions and the way she’d grip you just a bit tighter when you’d find that perfect spot. As your fingers reached her thighs, she was nearly shivering in anticipation. Her mouth covered your breast as she sucked, her tongue lapping and completely forgetting that she was ever hesitant in the first place. Her hips rolled forward, begging for your touch as wet, sloppy noises from her mouth mixed with her whines.

You bit your lip, feeling your own desire pooling between your legs. As you traced faint circles along her inner thigh, your reached up with your other hand to grab her wrist.

She moaned, knowing exactly what you were wanting as she pulled off your breast and met her eyes with yours. You kept your gazes locked as she dipped her fingers between your legs in unison with you touching hers. Both of your lips parted, gasping moans slipping out before Strelitzia slid her hand behind your neck and pulled you to her lips. You sighed in her mouth, loving how she shyly slid her tongue along yours, letting you know that she dearly wanted more. You eagerly obliged, pulling her closer as your fingers pushed past her entrance. She cried out, the lip lock breaking as you went to kissing and sucking her neck. Her fingers swirled around your folds, but hesitated and froze as you pushed in and out of her.

Pulling your fingers out of her, she whined, before you grabbed her hips and tugged her closer. You put your leg under one of hers, rolling your hips forward until they met together. She gasped, lips parted as she realized you were rubbing your clit against hers. You closed the distance between you, taking her lips in yours. She moaned in your mouth, meeting your pace to meet your hips together.

Each thrust made you throb with a pleasure you had never experienced before and you knew it would only be a matter of seconds before you came. Strelitzia moaned out your name, the kiss breaking as her voice began filling the room. She hadn’t come yet, but she was close as you leaned forward and took her breast in your mouth. You groaned against her breast, your tongue swirling and flicking her nipple in any attempt to distract yourself and keep the building coil of pleasure in your gut from snapping free.

“Ahhhh, Y-Y/N, I-I’m so close!” Strelitzia moaned out, making everything inside of you tense as your nerves exploded with ecstasy.

You answered her with a guttural moan coming up your throat, as you slung your head back, hips jerking erratically.

“Y/N, oh Y/N,” she repeated in a near whine, watching you climax until she cried out, following close behind. She fell back against the bed, her body writhing and back arching as she moaned out your name.

You barely managed to hold yourself up as you came back to reality. Both of your chests were heaving, your heavy breaths the only sound in the room that just moments before, echoed your moans of ecstasy.

Strelitzia occasionally twitched, humming in pleasure as her hips absently rolled forward. You chuckled as you watched her, feeling your own pleasure swelling at the sight of her still worked up.

You ran your fingertips along her leg, making her whimper. “Would you like some more?”

She whined, nodding. “Y-Yes, I-I don’t know what’s, g-gotten into me.”

With a hum, you climbed over her, giving her a sweet, lingering kiss. “I certainly don’t mind.” you assured her, kissing along her jaw. “I’ll lavish you all afternoon if you’d let me.”

She sighed, “That — that sounds lovely.”


	34. Rough!Xemnas x Fem!Reader

Rough!Xemnas x Fem!Reader

By: Mod Lucky

\-------------------------------------

Your footsteps echoed through the desolate halls of the castle as you walked alone. The golden glow of the moonlight poured in through the tall, thin windows that lined the white walls. You admired the heart shaped moon as your thoughts wandered, it was chilling to be completely alone in the castle, even though it happened quite often. Every other Member was gone on their own missions, or resting alone in their chambers. No matter how you tried, there was no rest for you. Every time you shut your eyes it was just a stark reminder of just how isolated you were.

There weren’t any true emotions for you, not for a Nobody, but somehow, loneliness seemed prevalent regardless. It was the only thing that you could fathom, the only thing that you could put a name to. That was, unless you were with him.

Maybe that’s where you were headed. A subconscious path in hopes of crossing paths with your Superior. You weren’t exactly sure when or how it had started, but he was the only thing that could make you forget just how empty you were. The way he handled you behind closed doors… there wasn’t anyway to experience anything other than pure ecstasy. That thought alone made your breath hitch as your hands clenched at your sides.

Yes… That’s what you needed. 

Your pace quickened and you weren’t exactly sure where you were going. Lord Xemnas never exactly disclosed where his quarters were located in the castle. You were always sent there by a Corridor, whenever he and he alone wanted you there. You’re only hope was to find him wandering the halls like you were.

As you turned the corner, it was as if the song of destiny was singing your thoughts because there he was. His eyes barely glanced at you as he continued walking, but even for that fleeting second, you sensed the spark in his gaze that sent a pulse of anticipation through you. Neither of you acknowledged the other, even though deep down, you yearned to be in his arms. You kept your eyes forward, the butterflies in your stomach fluttering nearly out of control as his arm brushed against yours as he passed. Just as you were about to let out the breath you hadn’t realized you had been holding, his hand grabbed your arm.

You glanced over your shoulder at him, just before he pushed your against the wall in one swift motion. A gasp slipped out of you as his lips crashed against yours, his tongue forcing its way deep into your mouth. You moved to wrap your arms around his shoulders, but instead, his fingers gripped your wrists, pinning them above your head so tightly, you were sure there would be a faint bruise marking you there the rest of the week. The thought made you moan, completely at his mercy as he nipped your bottom lip and harshly grinded his hips against yours.

The bulge of his cock was already hard, as if you hadn’t been the only one thinking about finding the other. He rubbed it perfectly between your legs, the sensation just vivid enough to send your mind reeling with memories of him pounding in and out of you.

The kiss broke in a rush, his mouth taking over your neck as you struggled to take in a breath of air with your chest heaving. A cry came up your throat, resonating through the empty halls as his teeth sunk into the curve of your shoulder, sending a spike of pain mixed perfectly with pleasure through you.

“Meet me in your quarters.” He ordered, his deep voice vibrating though you before he bit the lobe of your ear.

You whimpered, nodding frantically, “Y-Yes, Lord Xemnas.”

The moment the words left your mouth, he was gone, walking away as if nothing had happened. Your legs trembled, your knees weak as your heavy breaths filled the otherwise quiet air around you. If you had a heart, you were sure it would have been pounding in your ears. Instead, you were left with shaking breath and a flushed face.

Swallowing hard, you attempted to regain your composure. It didn’t matter how many times Lord Xemnas took you, he never failed to melt you completely to his whims. Part of you considered summoning a Corridor to get back to your room, but the excitement of having to walk back and having time to grow the anticipation in your gut won out. Instead, you pushed yourself off the wall and forced a steady pace back to your room, in case of any other wandering Members seeing you.

A faint smile curved the tip of your lips, fantasies running rampant through your mind and you relished every second of them. The empty loneliness was long forgotten, replaced with an excitement only your Superior could give you. Your breath shook as you placed your hand against your door, just about to push it open.

Just what did your Superior have in store for you?

Shutting your eyes, you let out the shaking breath and opened the door. To your surprise, the room was empty. Your bed left unmade from your rush that morning to make it to mission debriefing, and piles of books stacked over your desk from studying them the night before. No sign of your Superior.

A huff slipped out of you as you leaned back against your door. He must have been needed for something by another Member. Grabbing the zipper to your coat, you slipped it down, allowing the thick fabric to pool on the floor. Usually, you’d fold it neatly over your chair, or hang it up in your closet, but tonight, you simply kicked it aside before taking off your boots. By the time you sat on the edge of your bed, all you were left in was a thin tank and undies.

You scanned your eyes around the room, as if hoping you’d see you Superior silently watching as you had undressed. Instead, you saw nothing but the empty room. Sighing, you laid back on the plush comforter, your eyes sliding shut as your fantasies continued through your mind. Each one became more intense than the last, and without knowing exactly when it started happening, your fingertips begam tracing over your body. Soft moans and gasps slipped between your lips as you teased your sensitive parts, wishing it was Xemnas instead of your own touch, but you just couldn’t wait any longer.

A warmth covered your fingers as they slipped past your undied and between your folds. You were already soaked, begging to be toyed with.

“On your knees,” Xemnas’ low voice made your entire body freeze as your eyes opened. He stood at the foot of your bed, that half smirk pulling at his lips that never failed to make you throb.

Scrambling to sit up, you slipped out your slicked hand from between your legs, your cheeks flushed from embarrassment as you stammered, “L-Lord Xemnas, I’m–”

“On your knees,” he repeated, his voice even lower and more commanding.

You looked up at him, your lips parting at the way his eyes bored into you. With a silent nod, you slid off the bed onto your knees keeping your gaze locked with his. His coat was already off, leaving his scarred chest bared as he only kept on his pants. You knew what he wanted and the thought made you smirk as your hands went to work on undoing his buckle. Part of you wondered if he would mind how the slicked pleasure on your fingers was spreading over his belt and zipper, but further down, you loved the idea of him having to clean it off later. Without fully pushing down his pants, you pulled down his boxers just far enough to free his throbbing shaft.

It never failed to cause your breath to hitch as you looked it over, your hand languidly pumping the entire length as it twitched in your grasp. This time, however, you were barely given time to admire as his hand fisted in your hair and he pushed his cock past your lips. You gagged out a moan, his cock prodding the back of your throat as his hips bucked forward, pushing him even further.

Your hands gripped his legs, before he growled, making you pull back your touch and keeping your hands clasped in your lap.

“Continue what you were doing when I arrived,” he ordered, his voice just ever so slightly strained as he continued to pump himself in and out of your mouth at his own pace.

You whined, excitement coiling in your gut as your hands immediately went back to work. His precum spread over your tongue with each thrust, giving away just how much he was enjoying this, despite the way his face remained composed. Your eyes stayed locked with his, taking note of the slightest way his breath wavered, and his hair tousled. Seeing him become undone was something you treasured and it never failed to work you up even further.

Your fingers slicked perfectly between your folds; you were somehow even wetter than before and Xemnas knew it. His smirk grew, even as his lips parted and his hand tightened in your hair with each snap of his hips. Your tongue lapped over every inch of him that you could reach, but you were barely able to manage it as you struggled to keep yourself from choking with each slam of him against the back of your throat. It was intoxicating and part of you wanted him to go even harder. Your own hips rolled against your fingers, wishing it was him slamming inside of you and just the thought of it made you moan, your voice vibrating through his cock and causing the slightest moan to come out of you Superior.

He pulled out of you, a thin strand of saliva stringing from your lips as more dripped down the sides of your mouth. Tugging on your hair, he wordlessly ordered you to stand, which you did without question. Before you could even take in a full breath, his lips crashed against yours, his soaked cock rubbing roughly between your legs. You moaned into his mouth, your voice filling the room as he broke the kiss and bit your neck hard enough to leave a considerable mark. The spike of pain jerked your hips forward, making Xemnas growl against your neck. Releasing your hair, he grabbed your shoulders and shoved you back onto the bed. You gasped as you bounced back, staring up at him as he climbed over you and pulled off your undies in a single motion.

His hands hooked into your shirt next, pushing it up and past your breasts, where his lips devoured them almost instantly. Your back arched, your fingers digging into his back, only spurring him onwards as his tongue pressed against your nipples, just before he nipped and sucked so hard, you were sure there would be hickeys to admire for days to come. His fingers met between your legs, making you cry out as he pinched your folds between his fingers. Each motion spiked pain through you, but it only heightened the growing, overwhelming pleasure inside of your. He switched breasts, just as his fingers pushed roughly inside of you. You cried out in unison with his groan as he pulled off your breast, meeting his eyes back with yours.

“You are soaking.” He told you, that same smirk pulling at his lips when you nodded, not caring how desperate you seemed. “You yearned for me that badly?”

“Y-yes,” you barely managed the word as he sucked your nipple, pulling back with a pop.

He climbed off of you entirely, chuckling as you whined. Grabbing your hips, he flipped you onto your stomach, making you gasp from the sudden movement.

“On your knees,” he told you, pulling your up until you were on all fours.

You whimpered, knowing where he was heading next and you couldn’t wait for it. The moment you were in position, he slammed himself deep inside of you, making your entire body rock forward as you cried out. His hands gripped your hips, giving him the perfect leverage as he pulled out and delved right back in, until he couldn’t go any further. Your fingers dug into your sheets, clenching further with every meeting of his hips against yours.

His hand reached forward, fisting your hair and pulling back your head. Every jerk of his hips, every heaving breath from his chest, you could feel it through his grip and every tug on your scalp. The pain melded in perfect harmony with the ecstasy building in your gut.

Your voice filled the room, each tug becoming harder as his movement became more erratic. His breaths were short, his moans low and deep, vibrating through you and resonating with your voice.

“Come for me,” he ordered, finally giving you the release you craved as on command, the coil of pleasure inside of you snapped free.

Your head slung further back, allowing him to pull your hair even harder as you cried out, every inch of your body exploding with fireworks of ecstasy. His name poured from your lips, mixing with your moans as he slammed his hips and froze inside of you. A low, long groan slipped out of him, his fingers tightening and digging into your scalp as he came. You glanced back at him, watching the way his lips parted, his eyes sliding shut without a care if you watched.

Fuck, he was beautiful.

Your arms trembled as the climax began to fade and you crumbled onto the bed, Xemnas’ grip on your hair loosening as his hand slid along your back. He pulled out of you, and you could feel his cum dripping down your leg as he cleaned himself off. With half lidded eyes, you watched him pull back on his coat, seeing his stoic composure returning as he merely allowed the after waves of the orgasm to wash through him without reveling in it as you were.

“Thank you,” you squeaked, your hoarse voice nearly cracking as he stopped and looked over at you, “Lord Xemnas.”

His eyebrow quirked up as the corner of his lips tipped into the slightest smirk. A chuckle rumbled in his chest as he zipped up his coat, not giving you a verbal reply as he summoned a Corridor portal. Just as he was about to walk through it, he looked you over one last time as his smirk grew. Then he was gone.


	35. Poly ~ Zexion/Vexen/Lexaeus/Fem!Reader

Poly ~ Zexion/Vexen/Lexaeus/Fem!Reader

By: Mod Lucky

\---------------------------------------------

Your hands rested on the desk, supporting you as you leaned over Vexen’s shoulder to look at what he was working on. His words stumbled as your breasts pressed up against his back, and you couldn’t help the smirk that curved the corner of your lips in response. You made sure when you replied, your voice brushed against his ear, making him shiver, even though you weren’t saying anything particularly enticing. Zexion stood on the other side of the desk, his eyes ever so slightly narrowed as he watched the two of you. It wasn’t difficult to see that he was quite attuned to your tactics and wasn’t at all amused by them.

That’s alright though, you weren’t there to amuse them. If anything, you wanted to see how long you could tease them, flaunt everything they couldn’t have, at least, not in front of the other Members. You glanced up at Zexion, your smirk growing at his narrowed gaze. Sending him a playful wink, you stood back up straight, running your hand along Vexen’s back before you spun on your heel, your hair flipping behind you as you walked away. You could almost feel their stares as you left the room, making sure your hips swayed just enough for them to notice.

The moment you left the room, you peeked over your shoulder, taking notice of them quickly averting their eyes from the doorway. With a giggle, you stepped further into the hall, being abruptly stopped when you ran into something… or rather, someone. You gasped, looking up to see Lexaeus staring right back at you, his lips in a firm frown.

“Oh, Lex,” you bashfully looked away, pushing your hair behind your ear. “Sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

He hummed, his rumbling voice vibrating through his chest and into you as you were still pressed up against him. “Teasing the others again?” He spoke up, almost matter of factly, rather than asking a question.

You met your eyes back with his with a coy smile, twirling a piece of your hair between your fingers. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Hmm, I’m sure,” he replied, entirely unconvinced.

Your hands slid onto his chest, feeling the rise and fall of his breath as you tilted your head to the side. “Besides, even if I was, you know I would never even consider leaving you out of it.”

That remark caused him to look away, a red blush warming the tip of his ears, which you immediately took notice of.

With a soft hum, you turned and walked away, allowing your hand to slide across his chest until it fell back at your side. Your footsteps echoed through the hall with every step, the click of your heeled boots announcing your location everywhere you went. At every turn, you could feel eyes on you, as if someone were following. You’d occasionally glance around, but there wasn’t another Member in sight. Whatever was watching you, though, it caused a throb between your legs, as if you could sense the thoughts they were having while stalking you.

Getting back to your quarters, you gave one last scan around the hall before going inside. You blinked as you closed the door behind you. It was darker than usual, nearly pitch black and the air was chillingly cold.

“H-Hello…?” You spoke up in the darkness, a chill crawling through you that was a mixture of uneasiness and curiosity as you stepped forward. “Is someone… there?”

Hands met along the sides of your waist, just before lips pressed against your neck. You sucked in a breath as you reached up your hand, your fingers meeting with Lexaeus’ hair. The room lit up with a warm glow, as if by candlelight, and you saw Zexion and Vexen standing further in your room. Vexen stood near the edge of your bed, arms crossed as Zexion crossed the room to you, tipping your chin to meet his lips. His tongue flicked into your mouth with ease, making your whine as he abruptly pulled away.

“Did you really think you could get away with it for long?” He asked you, his eyes steady and focused on yours, just as Lexaeus grabbed your breasts.

Your lips parted with a sharp moan, your voice captured by Zexion’s lips as he delved his tongue into your mouth, having his way and making you melt. His hand gripped the zipper to your coat, tugging it down until the fabric pooled at your feet. You hadn’t been wearing anything under it, and sighed as their hands instantly took advantage of your bared body.

Cold, icy lips covered your nipple, making you cry out from the sensation as Lexaeus suckled your neck. Zexion broke the kiss, simply watching you moan with a smirk curving his lips as his fingers traced further down your body. Just before his touch met between your legs, he pulled away, making your eyes flutter open to see him sending a look to the others. Before you could ask why he had stopped, Lexaeus’ arm swopped under your legs, sweeping you off the ground and walking you over to the bed.

You squeaked in surprise, causing the slightest chuckle to rumble through Lexaeus’ chest as you clung to him. He climbed onto the bed with ease, situating him between his legs as he leaned back against the headboard, giving him the perfect access to anywhere on your body. You rested against his chest, feeling his hot breaths against your neck as he went back to kissing and suckling your tender skin. His fingertips traced over your body, before meeting back with your breasts to knead them in his grasp. You gasped out a moan, your back arching and mind reeling.

That was before you head a strangled moan from Vexen and looked over to see him and Zexion lost in their own liplock. They had the rarest, most addicting chemistry to you, and it was intoxicating to watch them try to overpower the other. Zexion’s hand gripped the front of Vexen’s coat, pulling him to his lips as Vexen’s hands scrambled to find where to go. They settled in Zexion’s hair, his fingers interlaced in the strands as his nervous exterior faded and he heavily kissed him back.

By the way Lexaeus’ hips rolled against you, his hardening cock rubbing your back, you knew you weren’t the only one enjoying the show of the two men making out with each other. A sharp moan slipped out of you as your nipples were twerked between his fingers, the sound breaking through the boys’ trance as they broke their lock with heavy breaths and looked back to you. Even from the bed, you could see their hardened shafts through their coats and wished you could see them without that thick fabric concealing them.

“C-Coats off,” you stammered, whimpering as Lexaeus nibbled your ear.

Zexion smirked, making sure your eyes were locked with his as he unzipped his coat. He tossed it away, before working on his pants’ his smirk growing at your whine when he merely undid the buckle without pulling them down. Instead, he turned his attention back to Vexen, who’s nervous energy was swiftly returning, and grabbed his chin, pulling him back for a heated kiss.

Vexen’s voice cracked at the sudden advancement, but melted into a hum as Zexion’s master tongue coaxed him to relax. He barely noticed as Zexion tugged down his zipper, pushing it off his shoulders and leaving Vexen’s lean body for you to admire.

Lexaeus’ fingers slid past your entrance, without so much as teasing your folds. You cried out, your eyes sliding shut as he pushed further in as if to encourage the others to join in before he had his own way with you. They obeyed on command, coming over and climbing onto the bed beside you.

Vexen’s chilled body resting beside you, his thin fingers tipping your chin to face him so he could meet your lips together. You sighed in his mouth, loving how hesitant and gentle he was. It was only a matter of time before he’d get so worked up that he couldn’t hold himself back anymore, any you loved every minute of it.

Zexion’s hands rubbed your thighs, his thumbs coming dangerously close to your clit, where Lexaeus was continuing to pump his fingers in and out of you.

“You look beautiful, Y/N,” Zexion’s soft voice against your inner thigh made your entire body shiver as you moaned into Vexen’s mouth.

Icy fingers traced and toyed with your nipples, but so agonizingly slow as Zexion’s lips feathered kisses along your thighs. Lexaeus pulled back his hand from inside of you, leaving you feeling empty as your hips rolled forward, pleading for Zexion to bury his face between your legs. You felt one of Lexaeus’ hands slide between you and Vexen, until his palm covered Vexen’s bulge. Vexen’s breath hitched in your mouth, the lip lock breaking as a strangled cry slipped out of him. You fluttered your eyes open, watching his reactions to Lexaeus toying with him, biting your lower lip as you were also being lavished.

A warm tongue flicked across your folds, making your own strangled cry to come up your throat, matching Vexen’s as both of your hips rolled forward. Zexion hummed, his eyes focused on all of you as his tongue worked its magic.

Your head slung back against Lexaeus’ shoulder, giving him the perfect opportunity to lavish your neck and leave his mark anywhere he pleased. Vexen took your breast in his mouth, his tongue swirling and his moans resonating through you as Lexaeus rubbed his cock between you.

Zexion’s long fingers pushed inside of you in tandem with his tongue flicking across your folds. Your voice filled the room, cracking and mixed with your heavy breaths as your fingers dug into Vexen’s back and tugged on Zexion’s hair.

The boys moaned and groaned against you, all of their voices vibrating through you at once as they had their way with you. It was quickly becoming too much, every inch of your body alight with pleasure, your nerves begging to be pushed over the edge so you could climax. Somehow they had mastered being able to teeter you on that edge for much longer than you ever thought you could handle.

You whined, your hips grinding against Zexion’s face, begging for more, to let that coil of pleasure snap before you couldn’t take anymore. Zexion took groaned, pushing his fingers in even faster and harder, before he pulled them out altogether. You cried out, humping the air when he sat up.

“Z-Zex, please,” you begged, your entire body trembling.

He chuckled, “One moment more.”

His hands met along Lexaeus’ legs and you could feel the leather of Lexaeus’ coat disappear. An illusion made a reality as he grabbed your hips and lifted you up with ease. You gasped, crying out with a shocked moan as his freed cock delved inside of you. Before you could even fathom what had happened, the other boys when right back to work. Vexen kissed every inch of you he could reach, his hands kneading and fondling your breasts, while Zexion went right back to burying his face between your legs. His tongue flicked and teased your clit as Lexaeus grinded in and out of you.

Everything exploded at once, your voice crying out with a near scream as the climax snapped free. The boys didn’t falter and quickened their movements, pushing you further and further until you were certain you were going to lose consciousness. Waves of ecstasy pulsed through you, just as one ended, another rushed through, sending you even higher.

The corners of your vision blurred, your voice hoarse and body going limp by the time they had their fill and allowed you to come back to reality. You hadn’t even been sure if or when they had climaxed, all you knew was that your body was nearly numb. With a satisfied hum, Lexaeus kissed along your jaw, each meeting of his lips firm, but also gentle as he coaxed your heaving breaths to settle. Zexion and Vexen came up beside you on either side, their arms wrapped around you as they fit in perfectly against you and Lexaeus. Not a word was said between any of you, there didn’t need to be. All of you were satisfied, happy, reveling in the afterglow of what had just happened. Your eyelids refused to stay open, exhaustion overcoming you as you rest your head against Lexaeus’ shoulder.

If this was the reaction to your teasing, maybe you should do it a little more often. Then again, you weren’t sure how much your body could handle if they insisted on teaming up on you. Either way, Nobody or not, nothing compared to the way you felt right then and there, your boys on every side of you… It truly was perfect.


	36. Poly ~ Dilan/Aeleus/Even/Fem!Reader

Poly ~ Dilan/Aeleus/Even/Fem!Reader

By: Mod Lucky

\------------------------------

“Can I look yet?” You asked, your hand clinging to Dilan’s firm arm as he led you through what you assumed was a doorway.

A bandana was tied over your eyes, preventing you from seeing whatever surprise Dilan had put together for you. It was odd to be without your sight, walking through what would normally be a familiar place. Instead, you were unsure, hesitant with your steps, even as Dilan led you, assuring you that you would love what he had in store for you.

“Not yet,” he told you, his voice deep, almost nervous. “We’re almost there.”

You huffed, bringing your other hand to his arm and giving him a squeeze. “Why do you always insist on blindfolding me for your surprises?”

A rumbling chuckle came up his chest as he brought your hands to his lips, pressing kisses to your knuckles. “I’ve yet to hear a complaint about the outcome of those occasions.”

Your cheeks warmed at his implications. It was true that a majority of the times you found yourself blindfolded, it led to some rather stimulating experiences. The thought ruffled the butterflies of anticipation in your stomach.

Was this going to be one of those times?

Dilan slowed to a stop, his arm still in your grasp as you stopped beside him. You gasped when you heard a door close a few feet behind you. There was no way Dilan was the one to close it.

“Is someone else–” you began to ask, your voice being swallowed by Dilan’s lips as he met them along your own.

Your heart jumped from the sudden affection, but you kissed him back without hesitation. He had this way of making the rest of the world disappear when he kissed you. His warm hands slid along your arms, one of them going to your neck to pull you even closer. You hummed into his mouth, your own hands clinging to his jacket and the thought of anyone else being in the room completely forgotten.

That was until larger hands met along your waist. You broke the kiss with a startled jump, two pairs of lips meeting against your neck. One of them you recognized as Dilan, you could feel the scruff of his beard tickling your skin. The other was unfamiliar, but someone that you couldn’t help but recognize. The jawline was strong, narrowed, pressing against your tender neck in such a way that brought back hidden fantasies you only entertained late at night.

“A-Aeleus?” You stammered, your voice shaking as you reached your hand back, feeling the wiry locks of his red hair as he hummed against your neck. “What are you–”

Your voice cut short into a moan as Aeleus’ hands grabbed your breasts. Arching your back, you pressed up against Dilan’s chest, feeling the rumbling groan in his chest as he pulled you closer, his hands gripping your hips. Both of their erections rubbed against you on either side, leaving your mind reeling that this was actually happening.

How had Dilan known this fantasy?

The thought made you moan even louder, your head slinging back against Aeleus’ shoulder as his hands kneaded your breasts. This must have been the surprise Dilan was referring to. Somehow, he had convinced Aeleus to do this. You hadn’t been exactly sure how. It was near perfection and you couldn’t help but wonder if you were dreaming. You couldn’t have been dreaming though, there was someone missing…

“Well should I just step out then?” Even’s voice caused your breath to hitch.

Dilan sighed heavily, pulling back from your neck. “I already gave you the invitation. You’d do well to make good use of it.”

“Even…?” You asked, biting your lower lip as Aeleus breathed against your ear, his tongue tracing the curve of your ear. “I-Is that you, t-too?”

The tension was almost tangible as your question was met with silence. Not until a pair of icy, reluctant fingertips traced along your cheek. You shivered from the cold, but leaned into the touch, whimpering as Dilan went to kissing along your collarbone.

“I’m here,” Even replied, his breath – that was nearly as cold as his fingertips – brushing against your face. 

So many questions raced through your head. You wanted to know how this had come about, how DIlan had known your secret fantasies, and how exactly he had gotten the others to agree to it. None of that mattered now, though. All that mattered was making the most of every second of it.

“K-Kiss me,” you whispered, your breath hitching as Even’s icy lips met along your own.

It was hesitant, soft, a complete contrast to the passion behind Aeleus’ and Dilan’s actions, but it caused your heart to nearly fly away from becoming so weightless. Your hand went to cup his face, your thumb caressing his defined cheekbone when he leaned into your touch and gained just a bit more confidence.

Just as his tongue ran along your bottom lip, Aeleus’ hands moved from your breasts and grabbed the bottom of your shirt, tugging the fabric up over your breasts. You gasped at the sudden cold air bombarding your now bared chest, but it was quickly covered with a warmth as Dilan’s mouth devoured them nearly instantly. A whine came up your throat, causing Even to ever so softly moan as he stepped closer, both of his hands along the sides of your face as he deepened the kiss.

Every inch of you was teeming with pleasure. Your mind struggled to keep up with everything happening and it had an even harder time accepting the fact that three men were lavishing you without you having to even ask. A sharp cry escaped you, breaking the kiss as Dilan’s fingers roughly pressed between your legs, shooting up a throb of pleasure through your entire body. Even went to kissing along your jaw, his once hesitant kisses now sloppy and wet as his hands went to exploring every inch of you the others weren’t already touching.

You leaned back against Aeleus, almost letting him be the sole foundation for keeping you upright, which he happily obliged to do so by keeping his arm wrapped tightly around your waist. His other hand gripped your chin, turning your face to his so he could take in your lips for his own. He was firmer than the others, but somehow still so gentle as he kissed you slowly. His lips moved deliberately against your own, taking everything you had to offer as you merely melted to his whims.

Even’s tongue swirling around your free breast broke you out of your trance, all at once coming back to reality. You moaned low and long into Aeleus’ mouth, both of your hands on the back of Dilan’s and Even’s head, keeping them steady as they suckled your breasts. Dilan’s fingers continued to circle between your legs and even though you couldn’t see, you could feel his stare as he watched you come undone.

You whined when he pulled back from your breast, wishing he could have stayed there for eternity. Instead, he cleared his throat, both Even and Aeleus breaking their locks with you to bring their attention to him. Despite only a few seconds of silence, it felt agonizingly still as your chest heaved breathlessly, your body tingling from head to tow, begging for more. 

“Enough of this,” Dilan stood and both Even and Aeleus stepped back. He gripped your chin, meeting your mouths together for a passionate, deep kiss that made you breathless. His head leaned against yours when he pulled away, his breath also heavy as he ordered. “Take off her clothes.”

Your heart jumped, barely having time to understand what he had said as hands were back on your body. Aeleus grabbed the hem of your shirt that was already bunched above your breasts and pulled it up over your head. Just as the fabric was tossed aside, Even’s fingers hooked in the waistband of your skirt, pulling it down as he placed a kiss to the back of your shoulder. You stepped out of the pooled skirt, keenly aware that you were completely naked for all three of them, and you couldn’t see a single one of their reactions since you were still blindfolded.

Part of you considered ripping off the fabric over your eyes, but deep down, you wanted to let Dilan keep the reigns. He was the one in charge, after all.

“Before we begin,” Dilan’s voice made your shiver, his hands running up your arms. “Is there anything you do not want us to do?”

You swallowed hard, shaking your head. “Do whatever you want with me… please.”

By the strangled moan from Even and the slightest hum from Aeleus, you dearly wished you could have seen their reactions to you giving them the permission to do as they pleased with you.

Dilan’s hands reached your shoulders, gripping them as he pushed you down to your knees. You did as he wanted without argument, gasping softly when Even’s icy hands grabbed your hips, lifting you until you were on all fours. Anticipation swirled in your gut as your leaned forward, opening your mouth.

You knew exactly what they had planned.

You could hear Dilan’s low chuckle at your readiness as he ran his fingers through your hair. As you expected, the head of his cock grazed your parted lips. Before he could even push your onwards, you darted out your tongue, sliding it along the slit of the tip. His grip tightened in your hair in response, making you softly moan, just before another cock slid past your entrance.

The unexpected pressure rocked you forward, shoving Dilan’s shaft past your lips. Even’s hands gripped your hips, his arms shaking along with his breath as he rolled his hips against you.

“Ah, Y/N,” Even gasped out, his voice distant and soft in a way that made you whine.

Dilan’s grip tightened in your hair from the way your name had slipped back Even’s lips, but he didn’t say anything as he simply rocked his hips against your mouth, pushing himself even deeper. You took him without complaint, your tongue lapping his familiar, heated length as each meeting of Even’s hips against yours made your voice grow.

Precum spread over your tongue, and while you usually found it bitter, with everything happening, you almost couldn’t get enough of it. You leaned forward, letting Dilan’s cock prod the back of your throat as you sucked and licked every inch of him. The choked moan he gave in response was enough to make you come all on your own, but you weren’t about to let this fantasy end so soon. 

Even leaned forward, a shaking cry slipping out of him as something much harder and more forceful pushed into him from behind.

Oh how you wished you could see that.

As if Dilan could hear your thoughts, the fabric of the bandana was ripped off your eyes. You blinked rapidly, the warm lights from the bedroom a stark contrast to the pitch black you saw before. As everything cleared up, you looked up at Dilan, seeing his eyes focused behind you, a thick glaze of lust and odd enjoyment over them. Just his expression made that coil of pleasure tighten in your gut.

Gripping your hair even tighter, he pulled out of your mouth and turned your head, so you could see over your shoulder. As you had suspected, Aeleus was on his knees behind Even, pushing in and out of him as Even rocked against you. Both of their lips were parted, completely lost in what was happening and how amazing they felt, unaware of their spectators hungrily taking them in.

Dilan pulled back on your hair, with just enough force to encourage you to look forward again. You met your eyes with his, seeing a smirk tipping the corner of his lips, that you couldn’t help but return. Keeping your gaze locked, you took his cock back in your mouth, watching the way his chest heaved as he hissed in pleasure.

Between the way Dilan felt in your mouth and how perfectly Even fit inside of you, every passing second was growing more difficult to keep yourself from bursting with pleasure. You could tell just from experience that Dilan was close. He twitched and throbbed in your mouth, tightening up with each consecutive suck of your lips. Even’s hands dug into your hips, keeping himself steady as Aeleus rocked both of you forward with each roll of his hips. Their voices were softer, but you could hear their breaths shortening, feel the way their muscles were tightening, all of you were so close to something you never imagined would ever actually happen.

Even was the first to break, his body freezing as a sharp cry ripped up his throat. He leaned forward, burying his face against your back to feather kisses to the backs of your shoulders as he came. Feeling him spilling inside of you was all it took to follow suit as you moaned around Dilan’s cock still firm in your mouth. You rocked back against Even, desperately trying to heighten what was by far your most mind blowing orgasm in your entire life.

Before you could fully come back to reality, Dilan’s hips tensed as he let out a hiss, followed by his salty cum spilling into your mouth. What would have usually caused you to gag, instead tasted of nectar that only spurred you onwards as you went back to sucking and licking every inch of him. He gripped your hair, thrusting his hips against your mouth as his eyes stayed focused on you. 

By the time he pulled out, cum dripping out the side of your mouth and onto the floor, Aeleus’ coil snapped free. He was mostly silent, his eyes sliding shut as he grunted under his breath, pushing in even further against Even and eliciting a mewl of a moan that was muffled against your back.

All of your heaving breaths filled the room, every one of you exhausted from what had just happened. Even was limp against your back, faint kisses still feathered to your shoulders, a soft whine slipping out of him as Aeleus pulled out before he sat up. Your arms trembled, suddenly realizing just how weak and exhausted you had become. Just before you crumbled, Dilan grabbed your arms and pulled you into his lap. You hummed, resting your head against his chest and listening to his still pounding heart.

“Did–” Dilan’s voice cut off as he took in a deep breath, “Did you enjoy your surprise…?”

Your lips curved into a smile as you looked between Even and Aeleus, both of which were breathless, but smiling. It hadn’t been what you were expecting, but it had ended up being exactly what you wanted.

“More than you know.” You whispered back, kissing his chest. “Can we do that again?”

The chuckle that rumbled in Dilan’s chest made your smile grow. He hummed in thought, looking up to the others as they made their way over to join both of you on the floor. Even grabbed your hand, kissing your knuckles as Aeleus leaned down and kissed the top of your head.

“Possibly.” Dilan finally replied.

“I’ll take it,” You giggled, loving being surrounded by them. You looked between all of them, ending on Dilan and placing a kiss along his jaw. “Thank you.”

His smile grew, “Of course, My Love.”


	37. Praise Me ~ Vexen x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I'd like to request a NSFW DoM!Vexen x Fem S/O Ficlet please! The Reader is his lab assistant, she's easily flustered, and Vex figured out that she has a huge praise kink.

“Would you hand me the report?” Vexen’s voice startled you from your work, making you dart your attention over your shoulder to see him distracted by his studies, holding out his hand for a folder. 

“O-Oh, of course,” you scrambled, putting aside your own materials to grab the manilla folder filled with files and research of your most recent experiment. “Here you are.” 

He sent you a fleeting smile over his shoulder once he brought the folder in front of him. “Thank you, Y/N.”

A warmth crept up to the tips of your ears, a soft flutter of butterflies ruffling in your gut. “Of course,” you whispered in response, forcing yourself to get back to your work.

“Did you write this?” Vexen asked, making you pause.

“Um, yes, yes I did.” You told him, turning around, “Did I do something wrong? I know that I didn’t go–”

“Actually, I was going to remark that you did a thorough job.” He interrupted, sending you a genuine smile that caused the warmth in your ears to travel to your cheeks. “I’m impressed.”

You chuckled nervously, pushing your hair behind your ear as you averted your eyes from his vibrant green ones. “It — it was nothing. Just followed the layout of your own reports.” Clearing your throat, you turned back around to your work. “But… thank you.”

If you had a heart, you were sure it would have been about to beat out of your chest. Only a few weeks had gone by since you were appointed as Vexen’s lab assistant. You always had an interest in the study of science, but you knew deep down that the only reason you had been put there was to keep you out of trouble. You weren’t exactly known for your good work anywhere else in the Organization. In fact, it was quite the opposite. 

As if hearing your train of thought, Saix cleared his throat, causing both you and Vexen to glance up to see him standing at the entrance to the lab. 

“Saix,” Vexen greeted, his tone sharp and almost uneasy. “It’s rare you visit my lab. Does Master Xemnas require something?”

“I actually came to speak with Y/N.” Saix informed him, letting out a long breath as your gaze downcast. “She’s failed to fully complete her missions.”

Vexen stood beside you, his body tensing as he bit, “I hardly find that appropriate to bring up here. We’re rather busy at the moment if you don’t mind.”

“Perhaps being reprimanded in front of someone dear to her is what she needs to realize the severity of her shortcomings.” Saix calmly suggested.

Vexen’s hands tightened at his sides, his eyes narrowing as you wished you could simply fade away and make their bickering cease.

“I will not be used for you own means of manipulation!” Vexen objected. “Y/N does excellent work as my assistant.” Your breath hitched in your throat as his hand rested on your shoulder. “Perhaps she would be better served here permanently, rather than being forced on your pointless missions.”

Saix’s eyes narrowed, “They are far from pointless.”

“Please, stop,” you spoke up, your voice shaking as both men brought their attention to you. Letting out a breath, you looked back to Saix. “I understand. I’ll… make sure to be more thorough on my missions from now on and —” you swallowed hard as Vexen’s hand tightened along your shoulder. “I apologize for the trouble I’ve caused.” 

Saix looked between you and Vexen before he nodded, satisfied with your response. “Very well. You have one more chance to prove yourself.” He turned to leave, adding one last thing. “If you fail again… There will be consequences.”

“I– I understand…” You muttered, downcasting your gaze as you heard Saix’s footsteps echoing through the hall until he was gone. 

“Of all the things for him to come down here for,” Vexen grumbled irritably under his breath “that is by far the–”

“It’s alright,” you interrupted him, your voice soft as your hand hesitantly slid over his along your shoulder. “He isn’t wrong… It did help put things in perspective… but, I’m sorry you had to be here for that.”

Vexen didn’t reply right away, but by the way his grip tightened on your shoulder, you knew he had to have heard you. A heavy sigh left him before he spoke up with a hushed tone. “It wasn’t right for him to do that. You are more than he sees.”

Your throat went dry, the butterflies in your gut ruffling once again. “What do you mean?”

“I mean…” A huff of breath left him, “The work you do here, for me, has been incredible. I’ve never once had an assistant that was as helpful as you are. And not only that, but…” He stopped, his voice trailing off.

You glanced up at him, noticing a warmth on his cheeks as he kept his eyes averted from your own. “But… what?” You whispered.

He licked his lips, shifting his weight. “I greatly enjoy your company.” He brought his eyes back to yours. Both of your faces warmed as you blinked in surprise. 

“You — do?” You asked.

A soft laugh escaped him as he nodded. “Yes. I have to admit, I look forward to seeing you almost every day.”

The butterflies in your stomach were erupting in a frenzy. You knew that Vexen had a softer spot for you inside his frigid exterior, and that you had always had the same for him. Without hearts though, it wasn’t as if there was much to be done about it, spare the fleeting quiet moments spent between the other and the rare kiss that sealed the unspoken words of feelings.

Your eyes drifted to his lips, before you looked away completely. This wasn’t the time. You had just been reprimanded right in front of him. If anything, you should bury yourself back in your work, or escape back to your room to attempt to bury distract yourself from the overwhelming reality of failure.

“Y/N,” Vexen’s soft voice brought you out of your spiraling thoughts as the backs of his fingers grazed your cheek. 

You leaned into his touch without hesitation, your eyes sliding closed. “What…?” you asked, your breath catching as you felt his lips press against yours.

His lips were cold, but his tongue was warm as it slid against your bottom lip. It was rare for him to be so confident and forward, but you were hardly complaining as you melted completely to his whims. His free hand went to your waist, turning you towards him. Your hands stayed at your sides, gripping the edge of the work bench as you whimpered when his tongue slid into your mouth. 

The lip lock broke with a gasp for air as Vexen’s hands cupped your face, his eyes locked with yours. There was this rare intensity in his gaze, a determined glow that made your chest flutter. Without a word being said, he went to kissing along your jaw, down to your neck, his hands trailing along your arms, down to your hands. 

“V-Vex-” you stammered, your voice trembling as you rolled back your head, allowing him to move your hands to his chest. “What are you–”

“If no one else if going to appreciate you as you deserve, I might as well do it myself.” He told you, smirking as he pulled back to look at you.

“W-What?” You asked, your voice being captured by his lips as he kissed you again. You whined out a moan in his mouth, your hands going to the sides of his face as he pushed you back against the workbench.

“I could get lost in you,” he muttered as your lip lock broke.

You whimpered, lips parting as he went back to kissing along your neck. 

“You aren’t used to being praised, are you?” He asked against your skin, his hands running along your waist.

You swallowed, shaking your head. “N-No.”

He hummed, “Well, it is about time we change that. Don’t you agree?”

A whine was all your could give in response, knowing full well that every little thing he said was only going to melt you more. You were completely his and hung on every word.

“Your body is magnificent,” he whispered in your ear, his hands traveling freely along your waist and hips. He hummed at your breathless moan in response. “I would love to thoroughly study it. Would you allow it?”

“Y-Yes,” you gasped, moaning as his thumbs teasingly grazed the sides of your breasts. “Anything you want.”

“Very good,” you could feel the smirk of his lips against you as he gripped the zipper to your coat and tugged it down. 

He pulled back, his eyes studying you as the fabric of the coat slid off your arms and crumbled to the floor. You only wore a thin tank top and pants underneath and you had a feeling they wouldn’t stay on long as his hands snaked underneath your shirt. You bit your lips, whimpering from his icy fingertips along your heated skin. 

You barely noticed as he leaned forward, pushing up your shirt to reveal your bare breasts. A sharp moan ripped out of you as his tongue flicked across your nipple.

“Oh, I adore your voice,” he murmured, just before he took your breast into his mouth.

Your lips parted, eyes fluttering closed as his tongue swirled and teased your nipple. He would hum in delight every time you would moan or gasp in response, especially as his hand found its way between your legs. He pulled off your breast as you cried out, your hips rolling into his touch.

“Do you have any idea how intoxicating you are?” He asked, his smirk growing at your whimper in response and the sharper jerk of your hips. “I could study you for hours.” He stood back up kissing you. “Every inch of you,” he murmured, kissing along your jaw, “the entire afternoon,” he hummed into your ear, his fingers pressing harder between your legs to make your breath hitch, “and well into the night.” He pulled back to look into your half lidded eyes, before adding, “Until I memorized every part of you.”

A trembling breath left you before you crashed your lips together, moaning into his mouth as your hands laced into his hair. He hummed, sliding his tongue against yours as his hands went to work on undoing your pants.

He broke the kiss, leaning his head against your as both of your chests heaved. Hooking his fingers in your pants, he pushed them down along with your undergarments. A mischievous smirk curved his lips– that caused your breath to catch in your throat – as he moved to kneel in front of you. You looked down at him, your hands clinging to the edge of the workbench as he ran his hands along your hips and thighs.

His eyes danced over you, taking in every curve and feature from your face, down to your folds that were glistening, begging and throbbing to be touched. Icy breath puffed between your legs, making you shiver, just before it was washed away by his warm tongue sliding between your folds. A shaking moan slipped past your lips, your hand going to his hair to lace your fingers and shove him closer. He groaned, his entire mouth covering you and suckling every you had to offer. Your voice filled the room, your head rolling back as waves of pleasure coursed through you with every flick of his tongue. 

He pulled back just far enough to speak. “You taste simply amazing,” he told you, just before burying his face back between your legs.

You sharply cried out, your arm giving out and allowing you to lay flat against the work bench’s surface. Books and files dug into your back, but you barely noticed them as Vexen spread your legs further apart to allow him even more room to explore. Your back arched as his fingers pushed inside of you, curving and moving in order to study your reactions and find that perfect spot. It didn’t take him long as he prodded the spot inside of you that made everything nearly explode. 

He picked up on the near breaking point, pulling out his fingers and standing back up to lean over you. He chuckled as you whine in response, rolling your hips against his torso as he kissed your stomach, up to your breasts.

“I want to watch as I push you over the edge.” He told you, meeting his lips with yours. 

You moaned in his mouth, tasting your sweet pleasure on his tongue and feeling the stickiness of it against his face. He broke the lock to stand up, smirking as you reached out for him. His eyes danced over your body as he slid off his lap coat and undid his pants. 

“You are so beautiful,” he told you, just as his shaft was pulled free from his pants. 

He was throbbing, thick and longer than you had ever expected him to be. You sat up, bringing your hand behind his neck to pull him to your lips. He sighed into your mouth, his breath catching as your fingertips grazed his cock. Gripping your shoulders, he broke the kiss and pushed you back until you were laying down. Your chest heaved, your hands above your head as you waited for what he was going to do to you.

His hands ran along your waist, past your hips, until he gripped your thighs, pulling you closer to him until his cock grazed your entrance. You bit your lip, anticipation filling your gut. He let out a shaky breath as he slid inside of you, his cock stretching you further than his fingers could ever manage. Your back arched, your voice filling the room as his hips met with yours.

“Oh, Y/N,” he moaned, his chest heaving as he pulled out and slid back in again, reveling in your voice and the way your back arched off the table. “You feel – ah– incredible.”

You whined, wrapping your legs around his hips to pull him closer. “M-make me come, Vex…”

He groaned, his hands tightening along your thighs as his hips jerked forward. “With pleasure.”

His slow movements quickened nearly on demand. Your hips were lifted off the table, giving him the perfect vantage point to slam himself as deep inside of you as he could manage. Each meeting of your hips sent you reeling, your body nearly writhing as he went faster and harder with each thrust. 

“Oh– yes, oh yes, Y/N,” he muttered between his moans, “Y-you’re so perfect. Ah– your voice, your – ah— body, I—” his voice cut off with a sharp cry, his hips jerking forward as his head slung back. 

The jerk sent him right against that perfect spot inside of you, making your entire body explode with fireworks. You cried out his name, waves of pleasure washing over you as you felt his cum spilling inside of you as he came alongside you. 

Heavy breaths filled the room that had just been filled with your moans. Vexen’s arms trembled as he released your legs and slid out of you. With all the strength you had left, you set up and grabbed his shirt, tugging him on top of you. He yelped from the sudden move, but chuckled as he settled against you, both of you smiling as you gazed into each other’s half lidded eyes.

“Well–” he stopped to catch a breath, “that was certainly enjoyable.”

You grinned, meeting your lips with his for a slow, lingering kiss. He hummed in your mouth, sighing as you broke the lock. “Did… you really mean all those things you said?” you asked softly.

Vexen blinked before he smiled and kissed your nose. “Every word.”

He was about to say more, but you captured his lips against your own, wrapping your arms around his back and moaning at the soft roll of his hips against yours. 

“Already needing more?” He asked, breathless as you kissed his jaw.

You paused, suddenly feeling foolish for being so forward.

As if noticing your apprehension, he chuckled and kissed your cheeks. “Well, I did say I could study you for hours, did I not?”

“Y-Yes, you did,” you agreed, your hands tightening along his back.

Vexen hummed, smiling against your neck. “Let’s say we make that a reality?”


	38. Afternoon of Illusion ~ Zexion x Fem!Reader

You ran your hand through your hair as you entered the lounge of the castle. Long gray couches were curved on every side of the room, under the tall windows that overlooked the Kingdom Hearts moon right outside. You barely cast a glance at the beautiful, tranquil sight out the window. There was something else you had your focus on.

Zexion sat alone, the only person in the lounge as he silently read. He glanced up at the click of your footsteps, quirking an eyebrow at your appearance. “Shouldn’t you be in your coat?” He asked, looking back to his book.

Deep down, you had hoped for more of a reaction to coming to him in only a sports bra and shorts, but knowing Zexion, you also weren’t surprised by his nonchalance. Instead you hummed as you sat down beside him, leaning your arm along the back of the couch and allowing your hair to cascade over your shoulder.

“What, you don’t like what I’m wearing?” You asked in return with a coy smile as he sighed.

“It’s fine, but you know as well as I do what Saix will say if he sees you without it.”

“Well, maybe it’s a good thing he isn’t here then.” You shrugged, leaning your head against your hand as your smile grew into a smirk. “In fact, there isn’t anyone here, other than the two of us.”

That caught his curiosity as he blinked and peeked over at you. “How do you know?”

“I did a quick walk around the castle.” You told him. “And paid attention during debriefing. We’re the only two off today and of course, you’d spend your day off here.”

“I see,” he went back to reading. “That is interesting, isn’t it?”

You rolled your eyes. He knew what you wanted, what you were hoping he’d catch onto. Of course, though, he was going to string you on as long as possible. Make it seem like he didn’t care, when in reality, you were sure he wanted to take advantage of the situation as much as you did.

“Yes, very interesting and full of opportunities.” You replied, your fingertips tracing along the sleeve of his coat.

“Such as?” He asked.

“Such as, making love all afternoon?” You suggested, seeing no reason in going around the bush.

He blinked, his legs shifting as he cleared his throat. “That is an option.”

You stared at him, wondering why he insisted on his games of illusions. It was bad enough that you could rarely tell what he qualified as reality, but then in situations like this, it always left you just the slightest bit exasperated by the time he gave you what you wanted.

“Is that the reason you’re here?” He asked when you didn’t respond.

“I mean, not entirely.” You admitted with a shrug, leaning back against the couch and letting out a long breath. “I just wanted to be with you. Making out would have just been a bonus.” Sighing, you moved to sit up, “But I’m getting the hint that you’re busy so–”

“Wait,” a hand grabbed your wrist on the other side of you, making you gasp as you whipped your head over to see Zexion, pulling you back to the couch.

“What,” you looked over your shoulder, seeing the real Zexion still sitting with his book, not even glancing up at you as his illusion pulled you into its arms. “Zex, this hardly counts!”

“Why not?” He asked, sending you a smirk. “This way we both get what we want.”

You opened your mouth to object, but your objections were lost in whimpers as the illusion began kissing along your jawline. Hands ran up your arms, settling you back against the couch.

“Fine,” you sighed, lolling back your head to allow the illusion more room to kiss along your neck. “At least take his coat off.”

Zexion breathily chuckled, but didn’t reply as he seemingly focused back on his work. You turned your attention back to his illusion, a near exact replica of your Zexion, spare for the eyes missing that spark that could only belong to the real thing. His coat was off, leaving him shirtless and bare for you to run your hands along. He smiled at you, his eyes drifting to your lips. You grinned, bringing your hands to his face and meeting your lips together. The kiss was soft, passionate, not nearly packing the heat you were desiring. You ran your tongue along his bottom lip, hearing the real Zexion’s breath hitch.

So he could feel what his illusions did…

The realization brought a whole new idea to your head as you climbed on top of the replica, straddling him as your hands laced in his hair. He groaned in your mouth and you could see Zexion out of the corner of your eyes, noticing a warmth creeping up his ears. You moaned, your tongue delving into his mouth and sliding against his, watching as the real Zexion shifted his weight, the flush traveling to his face as he re-read the same page over and over again.

Your hands trailed down the replica’s chest, tracing his scars, his nipples, and muscles, taking note of each reaction from both the illusion and the real one sitting beside the two of you. As your hands reached his pants’ line, you broke the kiss and began kissing along his neck, feeling the shuddering breath in his chest as you palmed his hardening cock. A moan slipped out of the real Zexion, his book closing with a slam.

You giggled, asking. “What’s wrong? Can’t seem to focus?”

Without looking back at you, he placed the book on the couch beside him and stood up. You continued kissing his illusion, suckling his neck and rubbing your thumb against the bulge in his pants until two hands gripped your wrists. You gasped as you were tugged back into a standing position, Zexion’s body pressed up against your back, his breath hot against your ear.

“My turn,” he told you, kissing the curve of your ear as his illusion stood up and cupped your face, crashing your lips together.

You moaned in his mouth, whimpering when you felt Zexion’s lips pressed against your neck. He sucked and nipped, his cock rubbing against your back as his illusion rubbed against your thighs. You rolled your hips forward, pleading for more. The illusion broke the lip lock, both of your chests heaving as he sat back down on the couch, settling along the edge as he hooked his fingers along the hem of your shorts and tugged them down along with your undies. Keeping his eyes locked with yours, he leaned forward, running his tongue along your folds. You bit your lip, whining as you watched, feeling Zexion’s voice humming against your neck.

“Is that enough for you?” He asked, his voice muffled by your skin.

A moan was all your could manage in reply as his illusion pushed his fingers inside of you.

“I think you could handle more.” He told you, his hips jerking forward at your moan in response.

Two more illusions appeared, one on either side of you. One of them gripped your chin, smirking devilishly before crashing your lips together. The other lowered to his knees, his hands trailing over every inch of you where the others were neglecting to touch. Your legs trembled, struggling to stay upright from the overwhelming sensations. Zexion spun around, pulling you back on the couch with him, settling between his legs as the other illusions went to work.

The first one settled back between yours legs, groaning from your taste and the way your hips rolled against his mouth. The others settled on either side of you, both of them gripping your sports bra and pulling it up to free your breasts. Their fingers rolled your nipples, their lips kissing wherever they could reach, before they settled on your breasts. Their tongues swirled and lapped, each movement making your voice grow and echo through the lounge.

Zexion’s breath was heavy against your neck, his hands still gripping your wrists and his hips grinding against your back. “I’ve missed your voice,” he mumbled, kissing your neck as he groaned. “I could listen to it forever.”

You whined, your body teeming with pleasure as he chuckled.

“Do you think I really could worship you all afternoon?” He asked, his smirk growing at your whimper in response. “How many times do you think I could make you come?”

“Ah, Zex,” You gasped out, your head slinging against his shoulder.

He hummed, the fabric of his pants and briefs dissipating. “You’re right. I should focus on making you climax the first time before I think about that.” He bit the curve of your neck, making you sharply cry out. “Are you ready?”

You nodded, already so close to breaking as every inch of your body was being worshipped. Zexion released your wrists, allowing you to dig your fingers against the back of the couch as he gripped your hips and lifted you up with the help of his illusions. Before you could even realize what he was doing, he slid himself inside of you. A moan ripped up from your throat, your voice cracking as he completely filled you. His illusions quickened their motions, their tongues rougher and faster in their ministrations as Zexion slid in and out of you.

“Ah, don’t stop, don’t stop,” you begged, your eyes shut tight and your back arching as everything was teetering you on the edge. “ZEXION!”

Your voice filled the entire room, cries and moans pouring out of you as you finally came. Every single inch of your body felt as if it were exploding with fireworks of ecstasy, that only grew in intensity as his illusions didn’t falter their work on you. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over you, the corners of your vision blurring, everything going nearly numb before you finally went limp.

Nothing stopped, they continued to lick and kiss every inch of you, although the intensity had faded as they merely reeled you back into reality. Zexion kissed the back of your neck, your shoulders, his hips languidly rolling against you as he had come during your overwhelming climax.

“Let’s take this back to your room,” he whispered beside your ear, his voice husky and low.

You whimpered, “W-what for…?”

You could feel the curve of his lips as he smirked against your skin. “We have the rest of the afternoon ahead of us.”


	39. Poly! Dilan/Aeleus/Even/Fem!Reader Part 2

The halls of the castle were empty, the lab left untouched and every apprentice and scientist out to enjoy the day, all spare for four people that were taking full advantage of the opportunity. Voices resonated through the walls, moans and gasps that would have made any person passing by blush, instead there was no one to overhear, allowing you to raise your voice freely as you were being lavished.

Aeleus’ low hum rumbled through you as his mouth suckled and licked your folds, his fingers pumping in and out of you as quickly as he wished. Your head slung back, your hand laced in his hair, but your eyes were focused on Dilan’s. He stood just a few feet away from the bed where you were being worshipped, his gaze stern, despite the smirk on his lips. His hand absently rubbed over the front of his pants, thoroughly enjoying the show.

Even’s fingers twisted your nipples, making you cry out from the chill. He chuckled, his lips and breath against your neck as he sat behind you, holding you up as Aeleus lavished you from below. You could feel his swollen shaft rubbing against your back, leaking precum that only lubricated him and encouraged him to grind harder.

“She’s close,” Dilan spoke up, “Stop what you’re doing.”

Both Even and Aeleus froze. Their hands and mouths still against you, but perfectly still. You whined, attempting to roll your hips forward, before Even linked his legs over yours to keep you in place. Dilan had a second sense when you were about to climax, he always did. Every inch of you was teeming with pleasure, mere seconds from bursting at the seams, but instead you were left there, squirming and whimpering as it simmered back down.

“Continue,” Dilan told them, “Work her up slowly.”

Your heart was close to beating out of your chest as they did as they were told. Aeleus pushed his fingers further inside of you agonizingly slow as his tongue traced your folds. You whined, louder this time, fighting to urge to plead for them to make you come, but you bit your tongue. The only reason they were even allowed to lay a finger on you was because Dilan was in control. If you spoke out against him, there was no telling what would happen. So instead, you kept your eyes locked with Dilan’s. Allowing him to watch the way your lips parted, the heaving of your chest as both the boys had their way with you.

Even ran his tongue along the curve of your ear, before whispering. “Are you enjoying this?”

You swallowed, nodding wordlessly, not trusting yourself to speak without begging to come.

He hummed, kissing your neck and suckling a mark Dilan had left the night before. “You certainly seem like you are. Wouldn’t you like us to let you orgasm?”

A whine caught in your throat as your breath hitched, along with Even’s hands tugging on your nipples. He groaned, his hips grinding faster against your back.

“Oh, you’re so beautiful, Y/N.” He murmured against your skin, a soft moan slipping past him as his pace erratically quickened. “Ah, I can hardly wait to hear you as you—”

His voice cut off with a moan, his cum covering your back as he gripped your breasts and squeezed them while he came. Hearing him climax sent you reeling. His voice against your neck, his hands grabbing and holding you as a way to keep him set in reality. With his legs limp, you were able to roll your hips once again, spurring Aeleus to quicken his movements. You were so close.

“Enough.” Dilan ordered, his voice low and commanding.

Aeleus pulled back, your pleasure glistening on his face and parted lips as he stood up. Leaning over you, he met your lips together, allowing you to taste yourself on his tongue, before he pulled back. Even took in a few steadied breaths, speckling your neck with kisses as he moved away. You fell back on the bed once they were gone, every inch of you tingling and begging to be pushed over the edge. Dilan walked over to you, his smirk growing as he looked you over and undid his pants.

“Are you ready for me?” He asked.

You nodded frantically, spreading your legs for him and biting your lip as his cock was freed from his clothes. “Always,” you whispered, the only word you could manage.

“What would you have me do?” He asked, placing his hands along your knees and spreading your legs even further.

When you only whined in response, he traced his fingers along your thighs, making you tremble. The others were still in the room, you were sure of it, but the only person you could focus on was Dilan. His eyes remained locked with yours, captivating every ounce of your attention as his fingers slid across your entrance, making you sharply moan and arch your back.

He chuckled, “You’re nearly dripping. Just a few more seconds from the others and you would have come.”

You whimpered, nodding and struggling to remain silent. A cry ripped up from your throat as his fingers pushed inside of you, just barely before they pulled out again.

“Dilan–” you whined, “P-Please…”

He hummed, stepping forward so his cock just barely grazed your entrance. “Please… what?”

“Fuck me!” You cried out, hands clinging to the sheets, uncaring if the others were watching, seeing you at such a desperate, needy state.

“Of course,” Dilan simply replied, just before slamming his cock all the way inside of you.

“Dilan!” You moaned, your voice completely filling and resonating around the room.

He gripped your thighs, lifting your hips off the bed so he could plunge himself in and out of you as fast and as hard as he could manage. Each meeting of your hips was loud, mixing with your voice and your slicked pleasure that nearly allowed Dilan to glide in and out of you.

With a final push, everything burst. You cried out, your voice nearly cracking as your back arched completely off the bed. Dilan’s grunts and moans only pushed you further as wave after wave from your orgasm washed over you. Looking over, you saw Aeleus and Even, both of them touching the other as they watched, eyes locked on you as you came.

A hand gripped your chin, turning your gaze back forward as Dilan’s lips crashed against yours. He leaned over you, his tongue sliding and mastering yours as he ground his hips faster and faster, until the kiss broke with a loud groan. You could feel Dilan cumming inside of you, the sensation making you whimper as both of you came down from the orgasm.

His warm body went limp on top of you as the climax finally passed. He kissed and hummed along your neck, motioning to the others to join. Aeleus and Even came on either side, Even fitting in perfectly beside you as Aeleus pulled everyone into his arms with ease.

You weren’t sure where this odd relationship with the three of them would lead, but if the path was paved with moments such as this, you couldn’t wait to find out.


	40. Drunken Love ~ Sora x Fem!Reader

Drunken Love ~ Sora x Fem!Reader

By: Mod Lucky

\-----------------------

The door to your apartment swung open, your back pressed up against it as it hit the wall, as Sora’s hands roamed over you. There wasn’t a single care that anyone passing by could see, all you could fathom was the way Sora’s warm, wet lips sloppily devoured your neck. Your fingers laced into his spiked hair, your lips parted as you moaned, rising in pitch as his hand kneaded your breast. 

It had taken far too long to get back home. The welcome home party for Sora had gotten just the slightest bit out of hand when Tidus had brought in the alcohol. Both you and Sora had gotten drunk, although you were much more sober than Sora. He hadn’t been particularly subtle about how much he had missed you when he had returned, but the alcohol had only intensified that. Even with the buzz and excitement drinking brought, the stares and looks everyone sent as Sora became progressively more touchy throughout the night was not lost on you. 

He had held you close while you danced, his breath hot on your ear and against your neck. You could smell the alcohol on his breath and you knew he was getting carried away with taking little drinks here and there with his friends. They were adding up, and you were reaping the benefits. It wasn’t often that Sora would be so open about his desires, but that night, it was as if the alcohol unlocked something inside of him.

The trek home had been long. Neither you or Sora able to keep your hands and lips off of each other for long. Sora would have taken you as his own practically anywhere – if you had let him– but you were sober enough to know that things would be better if you could make it back to your apartment instead. 

The sound of footsteps climbing up the stairs to your floor broke you out of your drunken trance, just enough to grab Sora’s wrist and pull him inside your apartment, slamming the door shut behind you. He yelped as he went inside, stumbling a bit from his abbreviated state, but spun right back around, looking you over. There was a glaze over his blue eyes, one of lust and excitement. It was a look you didn’t get to see often, he was always so careful about hiding his deep, true desires, in worries of seeming selfish or only wanting you for one thing. 

You knew Sora better than that though. 

You wanted him to show you that side of him. To see how crazy you were making him, how he couldn’t keep your hands off of you. As he closed the distance between you with a wolfish grin, you dearly hoped and wished in your heart that you would remember this moment. That your drunken state wasn’t so overwhelming, that you would wake up the following morning without a single memory of the night before.

The thoughts wisped away as his lips devoured yours. His tongue pushed into your mouth, a passion and force with every flick against yours that made your knees weak. His hands started at your face, sliding downwards and tracing along your curves. You moaned in his mouth, your hands lacing in his hair as your hips rolled against his. His warm hands slid under your shirt, making your gasp and breaking the kiss. 

Sora chuckled at your reaction, kissing along your jaw and murmuring in your ear with a deep, slurred voice. “You’re so adorable, Y/N…”

You whined as his usual sweet, cheerful voice vibrated through you, causing you to throb. His words were simple, something he’d say often, but the tone was what made you shiver. 

He pulled back to watch you as his hands reached your breasts. His mouth was curved into the slightest smirk, taking in every little reaction and expression you gave as he pinched your nipples between his fingers. 

“Does that feel good?” He asked, his thumb pressing against your nipples and his smirk growing at your sharp moan. 

He knew the answer.

You whined, nodding wordlessly as he hummed and went to kissing your neck. Hands grabbed at his shirt, tugging and pulling it up over his head. He chuckled, following your wish to take it off entirely, but got it somehow tangled around his head and arms. Normally, you would have giggled at his antics, knowing full well it was the alcohol making such a simple task so difficult, instead though, you took the opportunity to run your tongue along his chest.

He shivered, a shaking moan slipping out of him as your hands traced his lean muscles and your tongue swirled over his perked nipples. The shirt was tugged off, the fabric tossed away, but you didn’t cease as you went to your knees, kissing your way down his abs and hips.

He cried out as you kissed over his pants, the warmth of his throbbing cock hot against your lips. On a regular night, you were lucky if Sora would even let you focus on him without him doing something to you. Tonight though, you were going to lavish him. 

You glanced up at him as your fingers went to undoing his buckle. His lips were parted, his face flushed as he stared back at you, allowing you to have your way with him as you pushed on his legs to stumble him back against the wall. His pants wouldn’t come off, too tight and complicated for your fogged brain to comprehend. With an annoyed huff, you opted for undoing the zipper and pulling out his cock through his boxers. His shaft barely had a moment of freedom from its confines before you covered it with your entire mouth. 

Sora’s back arched off the wall, his head slinging back as he prodded the back of your throat. His entire length was sticky with precum, covered from his lust the entire night. You lapped up every inch, loving the sweet, salty taste on your tongue as Sora’s hands fisted in your hair, pulling harder than he had ever done. You moaned from the sensation, your voice vibrating through his cock as your hands went to his hips, pulling them forward to encourage him to fuck your mouth. 

He barely objected as his hips jerked forward, pushing him even deeper down your throat to the point that you would have choked if it hadn’t been for the drunken lust overtaking you. It started soft, but by the way you moaned and sucked at the movement, it quickened. Sora’s voice filled the dark living room, his hips rocking faster and erratically as you bobbed your head up and down his length, the wet, sloppy sounds of your lips and tongue melding with your moans. 

“F-Fuck, Y/N,” Sora whined, his voice strained and trembling, “Y-Y/N I’m gonna– Ah!”

Before the words could fully leave his lips, his hips jerked forward, his body tensing as his voice cracked. Salty sweet cum spilled down your throat, filling your mouth and further lubricated his cock as you continued to bob your head up and down his entire length. You hummed, looking up at him as the climax coursed through him. His chest heaved, his hands clenching tighter in your hair before clawing at your back. As the orgasm faded, his knees trembled. You pulled off his length, just in time to watch him crumble before you. He slid down the wall, sweat gleamed on his skin, grinning the moment his eyes met with yours.

You grinned in return, about to ask him if he enjoyed, before his hands went to your face and pulled you forward, crashing your lips together. He moaned at the taste of himself on your tongue, eagerly tasting and showing you just how much he loved it. You melted in his kiss, following his wishes as he pulled you into his lap. 

Breaking the kiss for just a moment, he grabbed your shirt. “Off,” he ordered, before meeting your lips back together.

You kissed him back, before pulling away, biting your lip with a smirk as you grabbed your shirt and pulled it over your head. Sora’s eyes never failed to light up when he saw you strip in front of him and this night was no different. His hands clenched against your knees, begging to run over you. Keeping your eyes on his, your reached behind your back to undo your bra, tossing it aside and allowing him to look over your bare chest. 

His hands went to your waist, starting slow as they trailed up, making you shiver with anticipation. Your breasts melded perfectly in his grasp, making your breath catch as he hummed. Each twist of your nipples, each sloppily placed kiss along your breasts, sent a pulse straight between your legs, making your hips jerk forward. Sora answered your wishes, his hand leaving your breast to press between your legs.

A sharp moan slipped out of you as your hips rolled against his touch.You were thankful to have been wearing a skirt as his hand slipped under the loose fabric, tracing your admittedly soaked panties. His fingers dipped under the elastic, his hum of appreciation resonating through you when slid between your folds with ease.

“You’re so wet,” he moaned against your breast, his fingers slipping down further, swirling between your folds and over your entrance. 

You could barely manage a reply as your entire body was set alight. Your eyes slid shut, lips parted as gasps and moans slipped out of you. “Oh, Sora,” you breathed out, taking in a sharp breath as his fingertips teased your entrance, “Fuck Sora, don’t stop…”

His arm wrapped around your back, holding you close as his fingers circled and rubbed your clit, occasionally pushing inside of you before pulling back out. Your hands clung to his hair, his back, your heavy breaths mixing with the lustful humidity around you as his lips kissed and licked every inch of you he could reach. 

It was too much. Your body trembling as he pushed you closer and closer to the edge, lavishing every inch of you. 

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” you repeated in a near whimper, your hips grinding against his fingers, until with a snap, your head slung back as you cried out, “Ahh, Sora!”

He groaned against you, sucking along your neck as you came and cried out his name repeatedly as if it were a mantra. Every inch of you was overflowing with pleasure, your nerves exploding and tingling as he continued to push you through your climax. The moment your voice quieted, he grabbed your hips and pushed you onto your back against the floor. You gasped, your hands up on either side of your head as he climbed over you, that same grin on his lips before he kissed you deeply. His fingers hooked under your skirt and panties, pulling them down and off your legs so you were laying bare for him. 

He sat up, pushing down his pants just enough so his cock was completely freed. You whined at the sight of it throbbed and swollen with desire, already prepared to take you all over again. He situated himself over you, both of you staring into the others’ eyes, your chests heaving and smiles on your lips. Your gaze broke away from his as he slid inside of you, back arching and head slinging back as he stretched you completely. It had been far too long since you had felt him inside of you.

He slid in slow, making sure he was fully inside of you, before he pulled out and slammed back in. You cried out, wrapping your legs around him to push him even deeper. A breathless moan slipped out of him, muffled as he pressed his lips back against your neck, your collar bone, anywhere he could reach. His pace quickened, the sound of your hips meeting resonating through the room and mixing with gasps and moans as you were pushed closer and closer to another climax. 

Your arms wrapped around him, holding him against you and feeling his racing heartbeat against your own. “Oh Sora,” you moaned under your breath, “Oh, Sora, I– I love you…”

He whimpered, burying his face against your neck as his hips jerked harder and faster inside of you. You met his pace, your voice cracking with every thrust as he pushed you over the edge. You cried out his name, being pressed against him as he pulled your closer. With a final roll of his hips, he shook, his muffled voice against your neck moaning as he came. 

The apartment fell silent, only your heaving breaths filling the air around you as Sora fell limp. Your fingers gently raked through his spikes of hair, your eyes slid shut as he lazily kissed along your neck. Both of you laid there in silence, relishing the afterwaves of your orgasms and the sensation of finally being in the others’ arms again. Minutes passed before Sora pulled back, his hand pushing back your hair out of your face as he smiled. You leaned into his touch with a soft hum, kissing his palm.

“I—” he swallowed to coat his dry, hoarse throat “I love you, too.”

You grinned, pulling him to your lips. He chuckled against your mouth, kissing you back and holding you close. His forehead rested against yours when the lock broke, both of you grinning like lovestruck idiots. 

“Let’s take this to bed,” Sora suggested.

With a giggle, you gave him a short kiss. “Agreed.”


	41. Look At Me ~ Riku x Dom!M!Reader

The melody of dozens of windchimes clanged from the gust of wind whistling through the store. You watched them sway and fill the room with music, waiting for Kairi and Selphie to finish perusing the knick knacks in the shop. It wasn’t exactly where you wanted to be, you would rather be holed up in your apartment with Riku, catching up after his month long mission off world. Relieving a breath, you glanced over at him, noticing him looking over a crate of various polished stones. 

Your breath caught along with your stuttering heart at the sight of him. It wasn’t him, per se, that caused the reaction, more what he was wearing around his neck. He had just returned the night before and the two of you hadn’t been given so much as five minutes alone with the other. It wasn’t any secret that you missed each other, and it showed through the charged moments you shared since he had returned. You were itching to have him to yourself and he knew as much if that collar around his neck was any indicator. 

He had promised that the two of you would have the night together, completely uninterrupted. You were already excited enough about it, dreading having to get through the day surrounded by the others since they insisted everyone spend the day together, but you hadn’t expected to see Riku wearing a collar when he came out to meet you that morning. 

You had frozen, your jaw dropping open as the others greeted Riku as if nothing was out of the ordinary. To his credit, it was a specially made collar that looked more like a choker to an outsider. To you though… you knew exactly what it was. 

You swallowed hard, vivid memories of Riku taking you inside of him, his usual cool, serious disposition melted away as he begged you to let him come. A soft groan rumbled in your chest, your fists clenching at you sides as you ached to feel Riku in your arms. You walked over to him, having to adjust your tightening pants as you stopped at his side. 

His back was towards the wall, his hands grazing the rocks inside the tall crate, occasionally picking on up between his fingers. He paid little mind to you beside him, but you knew it was part of his facade. There wasn’t a doubt in your mind that he was doing all of this on purpose. You glided your hand up his back, feeling the indents of his muscles, the bumps of his scars, before your reached the bottom of his neck. 

“Find anything?” You asked, tracing your fingertips along the leather of the collar, a smirk curving your lips when you felt the cool metal of a loop attached to the back, cleverly hidden by his hair. 

Without saying anything, you slipped two of your fingers through the loop, appearing as if you were lacing your hand into his hair. You felt his breath catch as you did, but otherwise he didn’t react.

“Nothing really, just–” his voice cut off abruptly, his eyes sliding shut and fingers tightening along the edge of the crate when you pulled your fingers back, tugging the collar back just enough for him to feel it against his neck. Clearing his throat, he finished, “just looking.”

You hummed, your smirk growing from his reaction as you tugged harder, jerking Riku’s head back just enough to meet your eyes with his. 

“You’re not exactly being subtle,” he told you, his eyes drifting to your lips regardless.

“Says the guy wearing the collar in plain sight.” You countered with a whisper, fighting the urge to press your lips against his. 

Riku’s mouth spread into a smirk, “I don’t hear you complaining.”

“Far from it.” You chuckled, leaning forward until there was a scant distance between your lips. “I don’t know how much longer I can wait, though.” You hummed, grazing the tip of your nose against his jawline, before placing a fleeting kiss to his ear, “I want you, Riku.”

A choked whimper came up his throat, the windchimes masking the sound from the others. Clearing his throat, he placed his hand along your chest, pushing you back as he looked away. “Just a bit longer.”

You watched him walk away, loving the way his shirt clung to his toned body and imagining yourself tugging it off to run your tongue over his skin. The thought made everything inside you throb. 

Fuck, you wanted him.

Out of everyone you had met on the island, you never expected Riku to be the one that wanted to be dominated. He always had everything together, cool, collected, confident… but that was just his exterior. Behind closed doors, late at night, you saw who he truly was. He was always expected to be the one to fix everything, to make up for his past and pave the way for others… it was exhausting. You were one of the few that got to see his true remorse, see the way he’d bolt awake from nightmares, and how he hates himself for what he’d put everyone else through. 

In the beginning of your relationship, it was difficult for Riku to even express what he wanted from you. He was more than open with showering you with affection, worshipping and lavishing your body, but when it came time for you to do the same to him, he’d close himself off. That was, until you had enough of him not allowing you to return the affection. It had been a power struggle, until you tied Riku’s wrists to the posts of the bed and told him that you were going to make him come. 

You had half expected him to refuse, but instead Riku had merely nodded, wrought speechless from your authority. That moment unlocked a new side to your relationship, and it had only grown and matured since. 

“Earth to Y/N!” Selphie’s voice shook you out of your thoughts as you looked over towards the entrance of the shop to see her beside Riku and the others. “Either you get over here, or we’re leaving you behind!” She teased, giggling when Kairi playfully smacked her. 

“Y-Yeah, be right there.” You called back, hurrying over to them. 

You trailed near the back of the group, following them from place to place, your hand laced with Riku’s. The tension between you only rose with each consecutive shop as you made it a personal challenge to see just how far you could get with him before he pulled back or the two of you were caught. By the time you were all at a restaurant for dinner, you could barely keep your hands off of him. 

Your hand traced circles along his leg beside yours, traveling higher and higher and keeping attention on Riku’s reactions. His ears burned red, his breath shortened as you reached the inside of his thigh. You brushed your thumb along the obvious bulge in his pants, noticing his fingers tightening along the menu as he struggled to remain silent. If it wasn’t for the others, you would have slipped under the table and attempted to suck him off. Instead, you resigned to grazing your hand over his cock, rubbing along its head and watching Riku squirm. 

The two of you had barely finished eating, before Riku was scrambling his words to explain that he needed to turn in early. His usual well thought out points were rushed and jumbled, making it more than obvious to the others that someone much different was on his mind.

“Riku,” Kairi interrupted with a giggle. “It’s alright, we get it. You two get home.”

He chuckled awkwardly, grabbing your hand still feeling up his cock and sliding out of the booth. 

“See everyone tomorrow,” you spoke up for him, sending a smirk and wave to the group. 

“Yeah, yeah, you go have your fun,” Selphie waved you off, sighing wistfully. As you turned to leave the restaurant, you heard her grumbling behind you. “Why did all the men on the island have to get with each other instead of me?”

You ignored her comment, instead looking over at Riku and noticing him struggling to reign himself in. It was rare you’d see him in this state outside of the bedroom, but something about it was incredibly hot. The walk back home was rushed, resisting the urge to turn the corner and fuck each other out in the open, but giving into the occasional makeout by pressing him against the wall. 

The moment the door to your apartment opened, you pulled Riku inside and pressed him up against the wall. He moaned in your mouth, his tongue pressing against yours in a fight for control. Even with being dominated, Riku still fought to pleasure you first. Breaking the lock, you stared back at his glazed eyes before drifting your gaze to his collar. The sight made you smirk.

“To the bedroom, now.” You ordered.

His breath caught as he nodded, “Yes’sir.” He closed the distance between you for one more heated kiss, before he broke away and went to your room. 

You watched him go, your heart pounding and chest fluttering with excitement. Following after him, you opened your door, allowing dim light from the living room to illuminate the bedroom. He sat along the edge of the bed, watching as you went to the bedside table and pulled open the drawer. You heard his breath shake as you pulled out the black leathered leash and a well used bottle of lube. It had been far too long.

Wrapping the leash around your hand, you went over and gripped Riku’s chin. He stared back at you, lips parted, chest heaving, already worked up from the hours of foreplay throughout the day. You smirked, meeting your lips together for a slow, passionate kiss. He hummed in your mouth, his hands wrapping around the back of your neck and lacing in your hair. You groaned, your hands easily hooking the leash to his collar. 

You tugged on the leash, breaking the lip lock as Riku’s head was jerked back, ripping a sharp moan from his throat. His grip tightened in your hair as you went to his neck, nipping and suckling the sensitive skin as you pushed him back on the bed. You groaned against him as his hand slid between you and grabbed your cock. With a roll of your hips, you grinded into his touch before your pulled away, reaching down and grabbing his wrist. He stared back at you in confusion, until you put his wrist in front of his neck and tied the leash around it. 

“W-What are you–”

“You’re mine,” you leaned forward, mururing in his ear. “You don’t get to touch me until I’m done with you.”

Riku whined, his back arching as you grabbed his other wrist and did the same. He didn’t fight you, merely watched as you tugged his neck up to look at you as you kissed down his chest. You could feel the nub of his nipples hardened through his thin shirt and kept your eyes on him as you flicked your tongue over them. His lips parted, heavy breaths slipping between them as you pushed up his shirt and ran your tongue between the indents of his muscles. He slung his head back, his voice filling the room, but you tugged on the leash, jerking his attention back to you. 

“You’re going to watch everything I do to you.” You told him, smirking at the way he moaned in response. “Alright?”

Swallowing hard, he nodded, “Y-Yes’sir…”

You chuckled, your voice rumbling through him as you lowered to his pants line. Your fingers undid his belt and buckle with ease, tugging off his pants and boxers before tossing them aside. His cock throbbed, dripping with precum from the hours of teasing throughout the day. You freely looked him over, loving the way Riku squirmed under your stare. In the past, he would have made cocky comments, or tried to distract you from staring, but now… you got to see him in his truly vulnerable state. 

Fingertips traced his muscles, making him tremble under your touch and pant in anticipation. You reached over, grabbing the bottle of lube and lathering your fingers. Riku watched, his breath shaking as you spread apart his legs. 

“Are you ready?” You asked him, meeting your eyes back with his.

He nodded fervently, making your smirk grow as you quirked your brow. Clearing his throat, he stammered, “Y-Yes… sir.”

You hummed, grabbing his hips and pulling him to the edge of the bed. Keeping your eyes locked, you traced your finger around his entrance. Riku whined, biting his lip as he tried to sling his head back, but with a tug from the leash, he stared back at you. 

“Does that feel good?” you asked him, fully knowing the answer.

“Y-Yeah…Ahh,” Riku’s moaned as you pushed your finger inside of him. “Fuck, yes.”

You hummed, slipping in another finger and nearly grinning from Riku’s cry of pleasure in response. “God, it’s not going to take much to make you come for me, is it? You’re just taking me in.”

“Y-You’re the one that felt me up all day–” he pointed out, hissing when you added in another finger. “What’d y-you expect?”

“Certainly not snarky remarks,” you told him, pushing your fingers in as far as they could go and making him cry out in response. 

Riku chuckled, choking on his voice as you pulled out your fingers and undid your pants. As the fabric fell, you began stroking your own cock with lube. His chest heaved, his eyes dancing over you as you readied yourself at his entrance. You tugged on his leash, pulling him up onto his elbows as you leaned forward, crashing your lips together as you slid inside of him. 

“Gah, fuck!” Riku broke the kiss with a cry, moaning as you gripped his hair and crashed your lips back together.

The meeting of your hips makes both of you groan as you stretched your entire length inside of him. You broke the lip lock, keeping your faces barely inches apart as you rolled your hips in and out of him. Riku’s lips parted his eyes locked with yours as you filled him over and over again. He was so tight, so perfect and warm around you. It was as if no time had passed since the last time you made love to him. 

Riku’s cock rubbed between you, leaking precum, begging and throbbing to be touched properly. You could feel it pulse with every meeting of your hips, a new bead of precum spilling out of it and spreading over your abs. The image of making Riku lick it off once you were done made you groan and quicken your pace, slamming into him and pressing against his prostate.

Riku cried out, his hot breath against your face and voice ringing in your ears.

“F-Fuck, fuck,” he moaned, his hands clenching and pulling against his binds. 

You hummed, closing the distance and sucking his bottom lip as he moaned. “Are you wanting something…?”

He whined, writhing under you as you pulled out and slammed back inside of him. “Yes!”

“And what’s that?” you asked, pulling back to look into his half lidded eyes. 

Your hand reached down, your fingers grazing his cock, and making his voice shake as he cried out. 

“Do you want me to make you come?” You asked him.

He groaned, thrusting his hips to wordlessly beg, but you simply chuckled, leaning forward and running your tongue along his throat.

“I can’t hear you.” You murmured against his throat.

“Y-Yes!” He cried out, before sucking in a breath as you pulled back to look into his eyes. Swallowing, he nodded and muttered, “Yes’sir.”

You grinned, crashing your lips together, as you hand gripped his cock. He groaned in your mouth, his voice broken and growing as you quickened your pace. The smack of your hips meeting melded with your voices, both of you nearing your breaking point, until Riku broke the kiss with a cry ripping from his throat. 

Cum spilled out of him, covering his abs and chest as he cried out your name. You watched him writhing, before focusing on his eyes, seeing his gaze locked on you as he came. The sight was the last push you needed as you jerked your hips forward and tensed. A shaking moan slipped out of you, your cum filling Riku as he watched you come undone. 

You pulled out just as you finished, watching you cum drip out of him as the grip on Riku’s leash loosened. He fell back on the bed, whimpering as his shaft fell limp. With a breathy laugh, you looked him over, leaning over him and running your tongue through the mess of cum over his abs as Riku shivered under you.

Humming, you looked up at him, seeing him staring back at you, his wrists still tied to his neck. “Oh, we’re going to have fun tonight.”


	42. Your Reward ~ Lexaeus x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request was: Things get really steamy during a sparring match between Lexaeus and a small, mage Fem!Reader
> 
> Written by: Mod Lucky

You balanced on the balls of your feet, your hands clenched tight into fists. Lexaeus stood across from you, his eyes narrowed and focused as he strafed around you. Beads of sweat gleamed on his skin, soaking into his thin black shirt. You weren’t doing much better, your chest heaved, lips parted as sweat dripped down the side of your face.

The two of you had been sparring for the past half hour. It was a rare day off for both of you and you wasted no time asking Lexaeus to spend it training with you. There was something about fighting against him. It was different than when you fought alongside him on the battlefield. Then, the two of you worked like clockwork. Every little action and movement was decided in unison and there wasn’t a single force that stood a chance when you were sent on a mission together. On a sparring mat though? It was electrifying to try to outwit the other. 

Sucking in a breath, you brought your hands together in front of your chest. A golden glow seeped between your fingers as you stepped back with a single foot and fired a blast of energy towards your opponent. Lexaeus sidestepped with ease, blocking the blast with his blade as you jumped, boosting yourself further with a gust of air. You rolled upon landing, summoning a golden, translucent shield to block the oncoming rocks he vaulted towards you. 

The crumbled pebbles fizzled out of existence from the energy of your shield. With a yell, you jumped up, whirling around and throwing your shield. A wall of rock rose from the ground, catching the shield and making it dissipate with a spark. Your jaw clenched, your hands at your sides, golden orbs swirling between your fingertips. 

“Watch your energy,” Lexaeus advised you, bringing your attention up to see him standing at the top of the rock wall. With a yell, he leaped off the rock, his blade over his head. 

With a gasp, you zapped out of existence, reappearing on the other side of the field with a sparkle of gold. He landed on the ground, rocks protruding from the ground upon impact.

“How about you watch your aim?” You countered, holding out your hand and summoning a silver staff with golden details intricately forming a pair of wings along the tip. 

“Hmph,” he stood back up straight, swinging his blade out at his side. 

Hues of red and black emanated off of him, a sight you were used to seeing when he started getting invested in a fight. You took your stance, whispering ancient words to imbue your staff with extra defense for what was coming next. 

Lexaeus vaulted forward, his massive blade up and ready to strike. 

“Defense!” You yelled, holding your staff in front of you as a massive golden shield formed into existence. 

The blade whacked against the shield, sending you flying back. You flipped in the air, skidding back when your feet hit the ground. Despite the ache in your arms from the force of the hit, you were unharmed. The same couldn’t be said for Lexaeus. 

You looked back up just in time to see him in the air from the massive whirlwind you imbued your staff to release upon impact. A smirk curved your lips from his surprised yell. Even after all your time together, you still kept tricks up your sleeve. With a flick of your hand, the wind disappeared and Lexaeus plummeted to the ground. He landed on his back, dust erupting all around him, as you walked over. 

A golden glow surrounded your staff as it dissipated. You stepped over Lexaeus, your short legs barely able to be on either side of him. Hands were firmly on your hips as you looked down at him. His chest heaved, dirt and sweat splotched all over his body. As he met your gaze, his brow quirked upwards. 

With a giggle, you lowered to your knees, straddling him as you leaned forward against his chest. He was much larger than you, your entire body fitting over him without covering him. His hands went up to your hips, his entire palm able to cover your thigh. 

“I guess that means I win,” you told him, a smirk tipping the corner of your mouth as you leaned forward, your lips a scant distance from his. 

He huffed in amusement, his hands tightening along your hips before he flipped both of you over. You gasped, your back hitting the ground before you knew what he was doing. Next thing you knew, Lexaeus was towering over you, his hands moving to grip your wrists and pin them on either side of your head.

“You believe you won?” He asked.

“I— Well I did,” you admitted, loving the pulse of excitement coursing through you from being pinned down by Lexaeus. “Care to prove me wrong?”

“Perhaps,” he told you, his voice low and rumbling through you as he leaned down, the tip of his nose brushing against your jaw. 

You sucked in a breath, your eyes fluttering shut. Having him over you was swiftly overheating your already heated body, but you didn’t want it to stop. A soft moan came up your throat as the flick of a hot tongue lapped against your neck. Your wrists tugged against his grip, wishing you could lace your fingers in his wiry hair. Instead, you arched your back, pressing your body against his. 

His chest was heaving, struggling to take in a full breath as he kissed along your neck, suckling the skin and darkening the marks already there from your past sparring sessions. 

“You fought well,” he murmured beside your ear, his voice vibrating through you and making your breath hitch. 

“Y-You, too,” your voice was nearly hoarse, shaking as his hand slid to your breast. 

His palm completely covered your breast, kneading the soft, plush skin and making your hips roll forward. He groaned, grinding his hips firmly against you, rubbing perfectly between your legs. 

“O-Oh, Lex,” you whined out his name, feeling him lift off of you, feathering kisses down your neck to your collarbone. 

You fluttered your eyes open, watching as he traced his hands down your body to your hips and thighs. 

“Should I take my reward?” He asked, a glint of amusement in his eyes as he met his gaze back with yours. 

“Your reward?” You repeated, about to object with another snarky remark before his hands gripped your thighs to move them apart, purposefully brushing his thumbs between you legs. A sharp moan came up your throat, muffled as you bit your lip and lowered the sound into a whimper. “Ahh, s-second thought, take whatever you want.”

A low chuckle rumbled in his chest as he tugged off your shorts and undies. You lay under him, half naked and at his command, ready for anything he wanted to do to you. If this was what you got for losing, you supposed you would be fine admitting defeat from time to time. 

Thick fingers traced along your thighs, meeting with your folds and making you bite back a sharp gasp. His touch was warmed, deliberate and made your world spin. Your head slung back, hips rolling into his touch until he pulled back. With a whine, you peeked up at him to see him undoing his pants. You bit your lip, throbbing when his full, hard shaft was freed. You still remembered the first time you had seen it, the size of it was daunting and you wondered if it could even manage to fit inside of you. It had taken a while, but Lexaeus knew just what to do to melt you completely to his whims and relax every part of your body. 

The head brushed against your entrance, making you throb further with need. 

Lexaeus’ hands caressed your thighs, massaging any semblance of tension out of them. “Are you ready?”

Swallowing hard, you nodded, “Take me, Lex.”

Your breath caught as he slid in. He took it slow, just barely pushing his head past your entrance to make sure you were truly ready. 

With a whine, you told him, “D-Don’t be gentle… Ok?”

He froze, his breath stuttering. “Are… Are you sure?”

You nodded, moaning as he slid in further in one go. “Y-Yes, oh God yes.” You met your eyes with his, a smirk curving your lips. “Take your reward.”

He huffed with amusement, a smile tipping his lips as he grabbed your wrist, pulling you up. You gasped, melting into a hum as he pulled you into a kiss. His lips were tinged with salt from the back and forth spar, his tongue hot from panting and making you his. His hands gripped your hips, pushing himself deeper inside of you with a single motion. 

The kiss broke with a sharp moan, your head slinging back as he lowered you back to the ground. He lifted your hips off the ground, kneeling in front of you as he ground himself in and out of you. 

You legs trembled, your voice rising with each meeting of your hips. There was the slightest pain of his cock stretching and filling you without hesitation, but you were loving every single second of it. Your hands went to your breasts, squeezing and kneading them as Lexaeus had his way with you. His huffs of breath and grunts drove you wild as you could feel his body tensing further and further. 

Fluttering your eyes open, you looked up at him, seeing the sweat gleaming on his skin, the way his shirt clung to him as his chest heaved. His gaze met with yours, lips parted until he froze and his teeth clenched together. Your legs wrapped around him, keeping him close as he came and rolling your hips faster and faster until a sharp moan ripped up your throat. His eyes stayed locked with yours, watching your body writhe and convulse with pleasure as you breathed out his name. 

The ecstasy exploded around you, fading as your body went limp and your heavy breaths replaced the sounds of your moans. Lexaeus slid out of you, his arms shaking as he rolled to the side of you, his back against the ground. Both of you stared up at the sky, your hands clasped as you reveled in the after waves of your orgasms. 

“That–” you paused, swallowing hard, “That never gets old.”

“Hmm?” He hummed, his hand squeezing yours. 

“Sex. With you. It’s the greatest.” You clarified between breaths, making him chuckle. 

“Yes,” he lifted your clasped hands, bringing your knuckles to his lips. “I must say I agree.”


	43. This Side of Me ~ Aqua x M!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Aqua x M!Reader making out in the shower
> 
> Written by: Mod Lucky

The door to your room swung open as you pushed your body against it. A twin sized bed was settled under the window, the covers ruffled and wrinkled from you scrambling to get up just a few hours before. You hadn’t meant to sleep through the first half hour of training, but Master Eraqus was sure you more than made up for it when you finally did arrive. Your muscles were sore, your legs wobbling with exhaustion, and the start of a migraine throbbed in your skull from a well placed hit by Terra during a sparring session. 

Today just wasn’t your day. 

With a sigh, you plopped your bag on the floor, uncaring as the contents spilled out of it as it impacted the ground. Your legs dragged forward, meeting with the edge of the bed and allowing you to belly flop on top of the plush comforter that welcomed you back with its warmth. It wouldn’t take much for you to drift away into your dreams, and part of you yearned for what you believed was a well deserved rest. But you couldn’t… There was still so much to be done that day and you were only excused to take a shower before heading back to study for an upcoming trial. 

Grumbling, you rolled onto your back, your arm over your forehead. You gazed out the window beside your bed, able to see the shimmering lake and the birds dipping under its surface. The sight brought a smirk to your lips, recalling just a few nights before when you and Aqua had gone in for a dip of your own. She rarely misbehaved or did anything that she knew would upset Master Eraqus, but according to her, you brought out the worst in her. While she called it the worst, you preferred to think of it as her true self. The side of her that acted on her heart and her desired, without a care of her mounting responsibilities as an upcoming Keyblade Master. 

You admired her. But you also loved being able to bring her out of her shell and see a part of her that no one else was privy to. She had been at training, as she was nearly everyday. The look she sent you when you arrived late should have made you feel embarrassed. Instead, you merely sent her a wink paired with a smirk and she averted her gaze with warmed cheeks. It didn’t take much to make her blush and you took full advantage of that any chance you got. 

Oh what you’d do to have her there with you right then. She was probably off studying with Terra or mentoring Ventus, as she often was. There was usually no time for you until the others had gone to bed and she could breathe a sigh of relief at finally being on her own. Then she’d come find you. 

Today though, you wondered if you could convince her otherwise. 

It seemed that you weren’t the only one considering the option as a light knock on your door grabbed your attention. You pushed yourself to sit up, running your hand through your hair as you called back, “Uh, yeah, come in!”

The knob turned and the door creaked open as Aqua poked her head in. “I hope I’m not interrupting, Y/N.”

“Aqua,” you greeted her as you stood up from the bed. “What’s up? Everything alright?”

“Of course,” she assured you, stepping in and shutting the door behind her as she leaned back against it. Her eyes danced over you, before settling on your collection of trinkets along your desk. “I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“Alright?” you repeated, tilting your head to the side, before a throb of discomfort reminded you. “Ah, training?” When she nodded, you waved her off, hiding the wince of pain on your face. “It’s fine. I’m just having an off day.”

“We all have them from time to time,” she agreed, her hands clasping in front of her. “I can heal you if you need me to.”

“You really don’t have to worry about it,” you stepped towards her, brushing your fingers through her hair to push it back behind her ear and drawing her gaze back to you. “Plus, I don’t think Master would appreciate you undoing the lesson he was trying to teach me for sleeping in.”

She chuckled, leaning into your touch and bringing her hand up to yours along her cheek. “I imagine you’ve learned the errors of your ways.”

“One can only hope.” You sighed, smirking from her short laugh in response. “But, I mean, if you really want to heal me, I won’t stop you. I’d… actually really appreciate it.”

Her soft lips against your palm caused your breath to catch. Usually, you were the one initiating affection and making her breathless. You didn’t think you’d ever get used to her being the one to sweep you off your feet. 

“I really want to,” she assured you, smiling softly as she laced her fingers in between yours. 

A green, golden glow emanated from her palm, swirling around your arm as it traveled up your body. You took in a sharp breath, feeling the cool sensation of the spell seeping into your skin and undoing all the damage from the past week. Humming, you slipped your eyes shut, feeling as her soft hand cupped your cheek.

“I always forget how amazing this feels,” you murmured, your heart jumping from her breathy laugh. 

“Just relax,” she whispered, her thumb caressing your cheek.

You hummed again, your eyes fluttering open to see her gazing back at you, a warmth covering her cheeks. She was beautiful. 

Leaning forward, you felt her breath hitch just before your lips met. She whimpered, her hand tightening around yours as she kissed you back. The kiss broke, for just a moment. Your eyes danced over each other, your smiles turning into grins before you kissed again. Everything was perfect and you wished time could stand still. Of course, nothing could last forever as the moment your tongue ran along her bottom lip, her hand slid to your chest and pushed you back. The lock broke, both of you breathless as she averted her gaze from yours. 

“We’re getting carried away,” she muttered, swallowing hard when you feathered your lips along her jawline. “W-We’re supposed to be on a short break to shower.” A whine came up her throat as you hummed against her skin, reaching her neck with your mouth. “Master will be expecting us back soon…”

“I know,” you murmured, pulling back just enough to see her eyes. A smirk tugged at the corner of your lips as you suggested, “Why don’t we take one together?”

She blinked, the warmth on her face darkening considerably as she darted her eyes away. “We’ll get caught.”

“Oh yeah, by who?” You asked, going back to kissing along her neck. 

Her fingers hesitantly laced into your hair in a halfhearted attempt to pull you back, but they instead stayed there, allowing you to continue. “Ahh, Y/N, please,” she begged you, her head slinging back against the door. 

You paused, fighting the urge to push her further. Taking in a breath, you pulled back, leaning your head against hers. “Alright… I won’t force you.”

Her breath shook as she licked her lips and swallowed. Fingers tightened in your hair before sliding away, settling instead on your arms. Her eyes betrayed her words, a sense of longing and disappointment in them that you had stopped. 

“No one will know… right?” she asked, her voice barely audible between you. 

Your lips curved into a smirk, “I won’t tell if you won’t.”

With a huff of breath, her hands gripped your shoulders, tugging you forward and crashing your lips together. You groaned in her mouth, your arms wasting no time to wrap around her hips and hoist her off the ground. Her hands cupped your face, fingers lacing into your hair as her legs wrapped around your waist. 

The kiss broke, your eyes dancing over the other as you navigated towards your bathroom. 

“You bring out the worst in me, you know.” she pointed out, swallowing your cheeky grin with her lips as she pulled you back into the kiss. 

“Are you kidding?” You asked as you placed her back down along the tile in your bathroom. She leaned back against the wall, you leaning over her as you kissed her neck and murmured in her ear. “This is my favorite side of you.”

She took in an audible sharp breath, her fingers clawing at the back of your shirt to tug it off. You chuckled, pulling back and following her command, tossing the fabric away before your fingers undid the ties to her corset with practiced ease. The corset fell, followed by your pants as Aqua undid the buckle while you worked. You kissed her shortly, before turning to turn on the spray of the shower. By the time you turned back to her, she was just taking off her halter, freeing her breasts and making you breathless. 

Before she could say anything, you were pressing her back against the wall, her breasts melded into your grasp. Her moan filled the bathroom, resonating off the tiles and mixing with the patter of the shower as the two of you waited for it to heat up. Kneeling down, you kissed down her neck and collar bone, keeping your eyes on hers as your swirled your tongue around her breast. She whimpered, biting her lip and slinging her head back. 

You groaned, your hands sliding down her sides to her shorts. Hooking your fingers under the hem, you tugged them down along with her panties, leaving her completely bare for you. If it hadn’t been for the shower and constraining time limits, you would have gone further down, lavishing every inch of her until she was begging you to push her over the edge. Instead, you pulled back from her breasts, allowing your eyes to drift over her perfect body until her hands grabbed your wrists to pull you back to your feet. 

“Less looking, more kissing,” she teased, giggling as you scoffed and kissed her. 

“As you wish, milady,” you teased in return, sliding open the glass door to your shower. 

Aqua went in first, humming as the heated water covered her body. You took a moment to admire her, taking notice of every curve and nuance to her form. It wasn’t often the you got the chance. One look from her though, and you were scrambling to get your briefs off and join her inside. 

The hot water did little to douse your lust for her. Instead, it merely heightened it as your arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. She grinned, her hands lacing behind your neck as she pulled you down to her level to meet her lips. You hummed into her mouth, your hand drifting downwards to her hips and backside to press her up against you. She moaned, feeling your hardened shaft rubbing between you. Her hips rolled, making your breath hitch and the kiss break. 

With a smirk, she lowered to her knees, making sure to grab the bottle of soap. Your chest heaved, lips parted as you waited to see what she had in store. 

Perhaps this day wasn’t so bad after all. 

Her tongue flicked along the head of your cock, matching the rhythm of her soap covered fingers as she stroked the rest of your length. You hissed, leaning back against the wall for support as the soap allowed her to move with slicked ease. Each little movement was sending your mind reeling and you wished it could last forever. But with a pop of her lips coming off of you, she stood back up, kissing along your abs and chest as her soapy hands traced the indents of your muscles. 

“Oh, Aqua,” you whispered, your hand gripping the back of her neck once she was standing and pulling her to your lips. 

Her breath caught, melting into a hum as your tongue danced alongside hers. Fingers wrapped back around your shaft, pumping and using the soap as the perfect lubricant. Blindly reaching over, you grabbed your bottle of soap, squeezing a generous amount into your hands before lathering them against her body. The kiss broke with a sharp gasp from Aqua as her breasts melded into your hands. With the soap, her nipples slipped between your fingers, making her a moaning mess. 

Hearing her mesmerizing voice paired with the way her hand went pumping your shaft tightened the coil of pleasure building deep in your gut. Your legs trembled, your voice melding with hers whenever her thumb would accidentally slide over the head of your cock. Lips met back together, your tongues dancing and sliding against the other. One of your hands left her breast, wrapping around her back to pull her closer before your fingers trailed down between her legs. 

She sharply moaned in your mouth as you met her folds. They were warm, begging to be touched and if her whines and whimpers in response were anything to go by, she had just been waiting for you to do this to her. 

“Y-Y/N…!” She breathed out between your kisses, her voice trembling as her thighs tightened around your hand. 

You hummed, slicking your fingers further in and sliding two inside of her. She gasped, her head slinging back and eyes slipping shut. You grinned, taking the opportunity to ravish her neck. Her hand laced in your hair, her voice filling the shower as her other hand continued to pump sporadically when she could focus on what she was doing. 

“I want to hear you come, Aqua,” you murmured against her neck, suckling her skin. 

“Ahh, Y/N,” she whimpered, her chest heaving and stuttering as you pushed her closer and closer to the edge. “I-I want to hear you, too.”

Your breath caught, melting into a long groan as her hand tightened over your cock. She quickened her motions, meeting your pace, until your voice cried out, breaking as you called out her name under your breath. Your legs trembled as you buried your face in her neck, cum spilling out of you and covering her hand. 

Aqua’s hips rolled against your hand, watching as you came. You were sure she was saying something to you, sweet nothings and telling you how much she loved seeing you like this, but your mind was spinning too much to fully understand what she was trying to say. With a gasp, her body froze, her legs tightening around your hand as her head slung back. 

She wasn’t as loud as she normally was, moaning your name under her breath as you continued to push your fingers in and out of her. All at once, her body went nearly limp against you. It was all it took to send you sliding to the floor of the shower with her leaning over you. Both of your chests heaved, your warm, naked bodies curled around each other as the afterglow of your orgasms washed over you. 

“W-We’re going to be so late,” you mentioned, making Aqua sigh. 

“Don’t remind me,” she grumbled, nuzzling against your chest.

You chuckled, your hand trailing up and down her back as the patter of the shower fell around you. There was so much waiting for the two of you outside your small temporary paradise, but all of that could wait. You’d make sure you got the brunt of whatever punishment was awaiting you for being late again. No matter what it ended up being, an afternoon with Aqua made all of it worthwhile.


	44. About Time ~ Xigbar x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I get a ficlet that's Xigbar x Fem!Reader where the two of them have a teasing competition (outside of the bedroom, they're supposed to go about their everyday lives and try to ignore the teasing from the other) which eventually ends in smut when one of them can't take the teasing anymore.
> 
> Written By: Mod Lucky

About Time ~ Xigbar x Fem!Reader NSFW  
Words: 1933

——————————-

A breath huffed between your lips as you followed Saix through the halls of the castle. Your coat was loose, the sleeves tied around your hips as the thick fabric swayed with your hips. You could tell by the glare that Saix continued to send your way that he wasn’t impressed with you bending the rules of always having to wear your coat. His ire hardly had any effect on you, despite his strongest efforts. There was a reason you were attending a meeting with him right after you had finished training for the day. The same reason that you were only clad in a thin sports bra and black shorts with the coat covering more of your body than your actual clothes. All of it was for a certain Marksman that awaited the two of you in the next room. 

With a heavy sigh, Saix pushed open the door leading into the library. Xigbar stood at the main desk, his back to you, just as you had hoped he would be. A book was opened in his hands, his head down as he skimmed the contents. That was, until Saix cleared his throat to get his attention. 

“About time,” Xigbar snapped the book shut with a single motion, plopping it down on the desk’s surface as he spun around on his heel. His eyes froze on you, seeing the subtle smirk on your lips as you awaited his reaction. As you half expected, he merely returned the smirk and moved his gaze to Saix. “I was starting to wonder if you’d even show up.”

“Yes, it seemed that Y/N was preoccupied and forgot having prior responsibilities.” Saix informed him, heading towards the desk and laying out his books and documents that they were going to go over. 

“Something like that,” you agreed, passing Xigbar to be by Saix’s side. As you went by, you felt his eyes drifting over you. It seemed that your plan was having at least the slightest effect on him. 

“She has a habit of pulling stunts like that.” Xigbar agreed, the breath of his voice rustling your hair as he went by. 

Your breath caught, shivers pulsing through you as he settled in on the other side of the desk. Ever so briefly, your eyes met, seeing his cocky smirk grow at the tip of your ears warming. Teasing the other had become something of the game between the two of you. Random bouts of sex were all well and good on occasion, but when neither of you had a heart, it wasn’t always very effective. You’d be left laying in bed together, staring at the ceiling as the faint high of pleasure faded back to nothing. If anything, it left you more empty than you were before. 

That was when Xigbar had the idea to make things more interesting. 

It was a competition of sorts, one that involved high stakes and finesse. Not that you would ever describe Xigbar as someone that was overflowing with subtlety.

The two of you would tease the other; dangle what the other could have right in front of them until one of you would break. It had led to some of the most intense sex you’d ever experienced in your life, your existence prior to becoming a Nobody included. You supposed the only downside was that both of you could last for weeks until you couldn’t take it anymore. Even now, you were going on nearly a month without either of you so much as touching the other. 

It was beginning to drive you insane. 

Your eyes drifted over Xigbar, hearing him talk back and forth with Saix, but their words were lost on you. All you could focus on was the way the leather of his coat clung to his skin. You loved his hips, the subtle curve of his waist that led up to his broad chest and the coat perfectly accentuated it all. There weren’t many men you could say that about, especially in the Organization. You wouldn’t say the coat made any of them look particularly attractive, but on Xigbar… that man could make anything look good. 

“What is your opinion on the subject, Y/N?” Saix’s voice saying your name caused you to slightly jump as your attention shot up to see both him and Xigbar staring at you expectantly. 

You swallowed, not failing to notice the cocky smirk on Xigbar’s lips as you scrambled for a reply. “I–” your voice trailed off as your eyes scanned over the documents over the table top.

Saix’s heavy sigh cut you off as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I’m unsure why I insisted on your presence, when you obviously aren’t taking this seriously.”

“It’s not that,” you defended, reaching forward to grab a mission report. “This was the mission Xigbar and I went on, right?”

Saix looked over your shoulder at the report as you cast a glance up at Xigbar. It was the first mission the two of you had been on since beginning your little game, and the first time that he had left a mark on your neck that had taken weeks to fully fade away. 

“Yes,” Saix nodded, taking the report from you and looking it over. “Your mission to Agrabah to investigate the sudden growth of Heartless.”

“That’s right,” you recalled, combing your hand through your hair and brushing it back to reveal your bare neck. 

Xigbar’s eyes darted to the soft curve to your shoulder, the same spot he had left his mark on you, except that now it was completely smooth. His hands tightened along his arms as he cleared his throat. 

“Is that the only mission we went on for that?” He spoke up, getting Saix’s attention. 

“No,” he replied swiftly and without looking up from the reports. “But these are the only ones–”

“Don’t you think we should have all the related reports?” Xigbar pointed out. “Wouldn’t want to make a wrong call because we didn’t have all the info.”

“I see your point.” Saix let out a heavy breath, putting down the report. “Very well, I will retrieve the rest of the related reports.”

“That sounds great,” Xigbar smirked broadly, following Saix to the door as you merely feigned ignorance at his obvious ploy to get you alone and pretended to be interested in the documents splayed out on the table. 

As the door shut behind Saix, there was a change in the air. Everything was silent, but you could almost feel the tension that had grown between you and Xigbar. It was nearly unbearable. Swallowing hard, you put down the papers in your hands, about to turn around to make a move before a hand laced into your hair. You gasped, just as his grip tightened, tugging your head to the side so his lips could devour your neck. 

His teeth nipped at the soft skin, his lips sucking as his free hand wasted no time exploring every inch of your body it could reach. 

“About time,” you teased, your hand reaching up behind his ponytail and tugging him back to meet your lips together. 

He grinned, kissing you back for just a moment before breaking the lock, his golden eyes meeting with yours. “You’re telling me.”

You smirked, pulling him back to your lips and moaning as his tongue roughly pushed against yours. He was never an especially soft person when it came to sex, and you would never want him to be. There was something about the passionate, lustful nature of his behaviour that always had you begging for more. The kiss broke once again, his mouth going back to your neck to mark you as his own.

“X-Xig,” you stammered, your breath catching as his hand snaked under your shirt. “We don’t have much time.”

He hummed and you could feel the curve of his lips against your neck. “Better not waste any of it, then.” He murmured, his hands going to your hips as he grinded his own hips against your backside. 

You couldn’t help but whine from the subtle throb of pleasure it pulsed through you. It had been far too long. 

“Fuck, get inside me,” you rasped out, your breath catching from the way his voice resonated through you as he laughed. 

“Better take this off then,” he countered, his hands tracing the sleeves of the coat around your hips. 

With a simple tug at the knotted sleeves and the fabric crumbled to the floor. His fingers hooked under your shorts and panties, tugging them down to your knees with a single, swift motion. The cool air of the room against your bare skin caused a rush of excitement as you glanced over your shoulder to see him unzipping his coat. Neither of you were getting completely naked, just enough to get what you wanted from the other. 

Your eyes met as he unzipped his pants, both of you grinning. Not caring that you were wasting precious seconds, you grabbed his ponytail and tugged him to your lips for a quick, yet passionate kiss. The moment the liplock broke, his cock slid inside of you. A sharp moan came up your throat, you entire body rocking forward. 

His hand pressed against your back, leaning you over the top of the desk as he pulled himself out and slammed back in. The meeting of your hips pressed you further against the desk, the reports and books creasing beneath you. Neither of you paid any mind to the reports, you’d deal with that later. What mattered was the way his hands gripped your hips, using them as leverage as he rocked harder and faster against you. 

You put your arm over your mouth, masking your voice as you struggled to keep from crying out and filling the entire library with your moans. Instead, you bit your forearm, muffling your sounds of pleasure. The coil of anticipation tightened in your gut, growing tighter with each thrust and meeting of your hips. You whimpered, loving every second as you felt his body tensing behind you. He was close to his breaking point, too.

Fingers laced into your hair, tightening and tugging back your head. You gasped, feeling Xigbar leaning over you, his lips barely reaching your ear. 

“I want to hear you cry out my name, Babe,” he murmured, “Be a good girl now.”

You whined from the nickname, your lips parting as he went back to kissing and biting your neck. He hummed and groaned with every thrust of his hips against yours, each sound vibrating through you. 

“Fuck!” Your voice cracked as every nerve in your body went alight, “Xigbar, f-fuck!”

He felt him grin against your neck, pushing harder and faster into you as your body convulsed and tensed beneath him. Within seconds, he followed suit, moaning and biting your skin as he froze, his cock deep and fully inside you. 

Your body collapsed on top of the desk as the last ounce of your climax slipped out of you. Xigbar’s breaths were heavy as he kissed over the mark he’d left on your neck, then down your shoulders and back as he stood back up and slid himself out of you. 

“Well–” you began to say, before the sound of the doorknob caused both of you to freeze. 

One glance to each other and you both disappeared into Dark Corridors, leaving the crumpled papers, books, and a stray black coat in your wake. The two of you could learn some better timing for your sexcapades. 

—————————-

-Mod Lucky


End file.
